Alternate Reality
by Superville1
Summary: A spell gone wrong? Damon and Caroline find themselves stuck in a world where they're human, married and have a child. The only way out is to "play along". What if days and days of keeping up with such a façade slowly turns into something real?Will they ever let go of this alternate reality when knowing that the people they swapped places with are stuck in their lives as vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries, nor the characters!**

**A/N: Hey guys! This sory just came to me... I'm looking forward to writing more to this story... and I hope you guys like it! :D I've been pretty busy lately but, I'm working on my other sotries as well, Altered Love (yes, I've decided to continue that) and Changes! I'll try my best updating for all stories soon! :P**

**For now, enjoy, my new fanfic!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Damon groaned slightly as the sunlight hit his face, his eyes opening slowly. He grunted, his head was aching along with his body, he looked around in confusion, as he didn't recognize the room he currently was in. <em>Where am I?<em>

Damon's confusion grew as he wasn't able to move his right hand. Looking to the side, his eyes widened. His hand was handcuffed to the unfamiliar bed. Damon struggled, trying to break through the hold. _What's happening! What happened last night?_

His head shot to the side as he felt the bed move from the other side. There lay a women, her hair a mess, as it stuck to her skin, the drops of sweat making her skin glisten in the sun. Damon couldn't make out the face of the women, but she was beautiful. The way her chest heaved with her breathing, as she clutched the blanket around her body...

He sighed in relief, _It was probably just some one night stand... But I don't remember drinking..._

Damon stiffened as the girl moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest, smiling softly.

Damon's eyes widened, practically popping out of his head, _No. Shit. Shit. Shit._

There lay Caroline, holding on to Damon as she slept peacefully. Damon looked down at her, _This is not happening..._

Damon gulped hard as Caroline shifted next to him, moving her head slightly which still lay on his chest, her hand now on his stomach. He watched nervously as he could feel her waking up.

Caroline opened he eyes slowly, her mouth was dry and her head was aching. Her brows furrowed as she felt a hard surface underneath her, her hand caressing the skin underneath her. Her eyes widened suddenly, _What-_

Her head shot up, to meet familiar eyes staring back at her, just as frightened. Before she knew it Caroline was pouncing off the bed, taking the blanket that was around both of them with her.

"What the hell Caroline!" Damon exclaimed as he lay naked awkwardly.

Caroline held the blanket up towards her body tighter, anger rising, "What do you mean, what the hell! How dare you!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It takes two to sleep together! And I'm guessing I wasn't the one to handcuff myself to the bed!" Damon yelled just as loudly.

"How'd this happen?" Caroline asked, a little softly, as she brought the blanket closer towards herself.

Damon tensed, "I don't know…"

"Is that all your brain has in store! Are you seriously clueless of everything!" Caroline shouted, as she paced through the room, biting on her nails on one hand, while the other held the blanket up.

"What about you! Your probably clueless too!" Damon snapped back, watching her pacing around the room.

Caroline ignored him, as she searched for her clothes around the room.

Damon watched Caroline wander around the room, as she looked for her clothes. Ignoring the blonde, he himself started to look for his clothes. Luckily his boxers weren't to far from him to reach. Damon managed to get his boxers on with difficulty though... Not much you can do with one hand...

Caroline groaned in frustration, "Where are my clothes!"

Damon smirked, "Blankets fine..."

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring him, as she kept looking around the room for her clothes.

Her brows furrowed, when she finally looked around her surroundings, "Where are we?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know..."

Continuing the search for her clothes, Damon struggled with the handcuffs once again, "Why can't I break through these?"

Caroline looked up at Damon, she could feel the redness flowing up to her cheeks. Good thing she was a vampire though, she couldn't exactly blush.

Damon's brows furrowed as he stared at the red Caroline, a smirk slowly appearing on his face, "Are you... Blushing?"

Damon watched as Caroline's eyes widened, as she ran out the door, he stared after her in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her distant respond from the other side of the hallway, "Going to find a bathroom!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before!" Damon called after her, a look of disappointment on his face as he struggled with the handcuff once again. He pulled at his arm in frustration causing the handcuff to scrap his hand a bit, "Ow..."

Damon's eyes widened, as his brows rose in confusion. _Why am I bleeding?_

* * *

><p><em>What's taking her so long!<em>

Damon had heard the shower go on for about an hour now, he figured it was probably the fact that Blondie had finally found the bathroom.

Damon was getting irritated, he was still stuck to the bed because of the stupid handcuffs and Barbie wasn't getting out of the stupid shower. And here he lay, practically naked on a random bed, in a stupid random house or building or whatever and had no clue why or how this happened!

Damon heard the door to the bedroom open, and he huffed in relief, _Halleluiah! Blondie's out of the shower!_

"Barbie, why don't you help me out wi-" Damon stopped mid sentence as Caroline came into the room, drying her wet hair off with a towel.

Damon swallowed hard, as he eyed the blonde. She wore short jean shorts, her legs dancing around the room as they made their way closer to him. She was wearing his shirt, as it hung on her like a blanket. Her hair wet an damp, falling at her face. Her face that glowed brightly, skin looking soft to touch, as a teasing grin plastered on her lips. She looked beautiful...

Damon looked at Caroline dazed as she sat next to him on the bed, playing with the handcuff, that currently held him hostage.

Continuing to attack the handcuff, Caroline looked towards a gawking Damon, "Yeah, sorry, I couldn't find my shirt... Hope you don't mind...?"

Damon cleared his throat, as he looked away from the blonde, practically forcing himself to look away from her, as he too started to help her with trying to open the hand cuffs, "N-no... I mean it's a-lright..."

Caroline's brows furrowed at the fact of Damon spluttering, but she decided to shrug it off.

"Damon, your bleeding!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed hold of his hand that was captivated by the circular hold.

"Yeah..." Damon stated, trying to ignore the spark that went through his boy at her touch.

"How are you bleeding!" Caroline asked with concern, yet curiosity.

Damon shrugged, as he himself also started to get confused, "Forget it... Just get me out of this!"

Caroline nodded as she let go of his hand, pacing around the room once again, "There's got to be a key... Or something..."

Damon watched Caroline prance around, looking for the key. He admired her the whole time, just staring at her, eyes travelling up and down her constantly.

* * *

><p>"So your saying we might have drank last night, and ended up here...?" Caroline asked, clearly not buying the idea.<p>

Damn shrugged, "Yeah, what else could have happened... it's not like I would have ever slept with you if I were in my senses-"

Damon stopped in her sentence as he saw the hurt expression climb upon Caroline's face, his heart stung a bit at her frown.

_Wait... Heart?_

Damon and Caroline were now in the 'living room' of the unfamiliar house, and were trying to figure out what had happened last night. He was just glad he was away from the handcuffs.

"Right..." Caroline replied softly, turning away from Damon as she headed for the couch, sitting down slowly.

Damon sighed, "I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't..." Caroline stated as she laugh slightly, but neither one of them could avoid the pain in her voice.

An awkward silence fell upon the two, before Damon made his way towards the couch, sitting next to Caroline, looking at her blankly, before she finally broke the silence.

"What do you remember?" she asked softly, not looking at him, causing him to sigh, "all I remember is that Judgy called us over... Claiming that she found a spell to defeat Klaus... And then I woke up handcuffed to an unfamiliar bed, with a very familiar blonde cuddling at my side..."

Caroline smiled, but Damon knew he didn't mean it, she was upset over what he said, and surprisingly he felt bad. He was about to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the main door, causing both Damon and Caroline to look at each other confused.

Caroline got up from the couch slowly, going to the door, Damon hesitantly following her. Caroline opened the door to meet with a little girl. Caroline smiled, while Damon eyed the little girl in confusion, now standing next to Caroline.

She was tiny, her blonde hair in two pig tails at her side, as her blue eyes stared at them in happiness.

The girl looked up at them and smiled hugely, she ran in, wrapping her arms around Damon and Caroline's legs, causing Caroline and Damon's eyes to widen.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl exclaimed from their legs, looking up at the two shocked individuals, with a wide smile on her face.

Damon stared at the girl in pure shock, while Caroline stuttered, "Sweetie, I think you've got the wrong-"

Caroline was interrupted by a woman's voice, "So how was last night?"

Damon and Caroline looked up at the woman, her brown hair falling to her shoulders, her dark skin glowing flawlessly in the sun, a small smile on her lips. Caroline's eyes widened as she stated at the woman's swollen stomach.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked softly, clearly confused.

_Since when was Judgy pregnant? _

"You didn't answer my question..." Bonnie simply stated, as she made her way into the house, eyeing the two teasingly.

"What-" Caroline was interrupted by Bonnie once again.

Bonnie laughed, teasing them further, as she continued, practically singing in amusement, "How was last night, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?"

Caroline and Damon's eyes widened, as Bonnie just winked at them, "Come on honey, let's give mommy and daddy some time…"

The girl nodded, as she took hold of Bonnie's hand, both of them walking past two shocked individuals, walking down the hall of the house.

"Mrs… Mr…? Salvatore? Wha-what?" Damon asked stuttering, as he glanced towards Caroline's direction, who simply tensed.

"I guess it wasn't a one night stand after all…" Caroline stated softly, as she met Damon's gaze.

Damon sighed, "Caroline, I didn't mean what I said earlier…"

Caroline nodded slightly, as she looked towards Damon one last time, before walking the direction Bonnie had went, "Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this mess… wouldn't want you to be stuck with me for to long, now would we?"

Damon's eyes softened, "Car-"

Damon stopped calling for her as she simply walked away, _Great…_

"Where are we?" Damon asked softly to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks!<strong>

**How'd you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Any ideas for the name of our favourite couples daughter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't the Vampire Diaries nor the characters! But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together**!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another chapter to my recent fanfic! You guys were amazing! So many beautiful names were suggested for our favourite couple! But, I just fell in love with this one particular name. Shout out to **starzee **(thanks for the beautiful name suggestion). It was pretty hard deciding the name… I literally had to have my family have a vote. LOOL! Thanks for all the support guys! =) I'd just like to say happy belated birthday to **Hellscrimsonangel**, and welcome! =)

Thanks for all the reviews from, tess, Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore _(Thank you! I loved their reactions to waking up to each other, too!), _BangelSpuffy _(Your review made me laugh! Thank you!), _Damon's Vampire Barbie, Gonewiththerain09, starzee (_Thanks again for the name!)_, LaLaALa521, Lazydreamer99, Una, ace, Alaee301, Fury Empire, Stephybites, bookfreak25, , Damonsexybeast, Hellscrimsonangel _(Happy birthday, once again!)_

Thanks again everyone! You guys are great! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! =)

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened last night?" Caroline asked in confusion.<p>

Bonnie smirked, "You guys don't remember anything?"

Caroline remained silent, and Bonnie continued, laughing slightly, "Hangover?"

Caroline nodded slightly, _I wish I was going through a hangover…_

Bonnie smirked, "Well, Stefan and I planned this out so that you guys can make up…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, "Make up?"

Bonnie laughed, "How drunk were you guys last night?"

Caroline laughed nervously, as she looked away, _What is going on!_

* * *

><p>Caroline's warm smile was addressed to the little girl, sitting by Bonnie's side on the couch in the living room, reading her book.<p>

_Wait, she's not just some little girl… she's my daughter… my own flesh and blood…_

Caroline's smile seemed to get larger as she admired her child. Just as the smile appeared it disappeared, as confusion took over, _flesh and blood? What? I'm a vampire! How is that possible? _

Caroline smiled slightly, she was human… that would explain the fact of her blushing and Damon bleeding…

Caroline groaned in frustration, internally of course, as she thought of the man that was supposed to be her husband in this reality…

Caroline stiffed as she felt a presence at her side, she could just feel his eyes on her, but she managed to look away, as she continued to look at Bonnie and her- their daughter.

Damon eyed the little girl with a small smile plastered on his face. He was human… he had a daughter… he was a father…

Damon smiled softly, glancing towards Caroline who had the exact smile plastered on her face towards his- their daughter.

Caroline eyes looked Damon's direction, only to be locked with familiar blue ones that were currently glancing her way. Caroline's smile faded, as she looked away, admiring the floor with her eyes, as she stiffened. She could feel that he still had his eyes on her…

The awkwardness between them was interrupted as a clueless Bonnie smiled up at the two, who were currently standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Evangeline, here, was refusing to go to school today…"

Caroline and Damon smiled, _Evangeline…_

"Why?" Caroline asked, slightly amused as she looked at the 5 year old.

Evangeline looked up at her mom, pouting, "Because! Daddy always drops me off, and only Daddy!"

Damon's heart melted at that, as he looked at the little girl- his daughter. He chuckled as he saw the pout that appeared on her face as she looked towards him, she resembled her mother exactly.

Damon glanced towards Caroline, who still seemed to avoid contact with him, he sighed internally before focusing on his daughter once again, who was still pouting.

Damon made his way towards the 5 year old, with an amused expression. Damon could feel Caroline's eyes on him, as he bent down on one knee in front of his daughter.

"Let's make a pack, shall we?" Damon asked, amused as he played with Evangeline's pony tails, causing her to giggle.

"Pa-ck?" Evangeline asked spluttering, as she stared at her father in confusion.

Damon chuckled as he nodded, "I promise you that from now on… I will always and forever drop you to school…"

Evangeline smiled at that, as she wrapped her arms around her fathers neck, catching Damon by surprise, "Promise?"

Damon's eyes softened, as he returned the hug, smiling warmly, "I promise…"

Evangeline pulled away from her father, both smiling at each other. Caroline watched the two, and she couldn't help but smile, along with Bonnie.

"Well, I should get going… Stefan's probably waiting for me…" Bonnie said getting up slowly.

Caroline helped her up, "Stefan?"

"Yeah, I've got an appointment today… he was freaking out last night, Evangeline and myself had to calm him down…" Bonnie chuckled as she headed for the door. Caroline, Damon and Evangeline following her as well.

"I mean, I don't get it, I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out, I'm the one going to give birth, not him…" Bonnie stated, as she laughed out loud, causing Damon and Caroline's eyes to widen.

"You and Stefan?" Caroline and Damon spit out in shock simultaneously, causing Bonnie to smirk.

"Must have been some night for you guys… call me when you guys remember your names…"

Caroline and Damon stared at Bonnie dumbfounded, as she made her way out of the house, Damon couldn't even manage to roll his eyes at the last comment made by Bonnie as he continued to watch her leave the house, leaving Caroline and Damon alone with Evangeline.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted when she felt arms warp around her legs, she looked down and smiled.

"I missed you too, Mommy…" Evangeline said at Caroline's legs.

Caroline smiled at her daughter, she was about to speak but Damon beat her to it, as he stood behind her, Caroline could feel his warm breathe at the back of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Not more than you missed me, right?" Damon asked, grinning.

Caroline and Evangeline both rolled their eyes, Caroline still looking away from him. Damon noticed that and frowned slightly, he knew she was still upset and he didn't know why he felt uncomfortable with that.

"Here… why don't we get you started on your homework…" Caroline said smiling at Evangeline. Evangeline nodded at her mother, as Caroline took hold of her hand, both walking away from Damon.

Damon watched Caroline walk away, she hadn't looked at him once, he sighed out loud, as he made his way to the room Caroline and him were in the morning.

* * *

><p>Damon's head shot up when he noticed the door open to the bedroom. He had been searching the room for anything, any clue, any hint for an explanation… an explanation to where he was… where both of them were, Caroline and himself…<p>

But, no, he couldn't find a damn thing apart from his clothes, Caroline's clothes, and just their belongings… nothing more…

He had given up, laying on the bed for about a view minutes, head shooting up when he heard the door open.

He smiled slightly when he noticed it was Caroline. She looked towards his direction, their eyes locking for a few moments before she looked away once again, Damon sighed.

"Evangeline fell- uh.. asleep…" Caroline said trailing off, as she looked towards the dresser.

Damon eyed her, as she walked towards the dresser. Damon got up from the bed, walking towards her, "Wasn't she doing her homework?"

Caroline laughed slightly, "I have a feeling that's why she fell asleep."

Damon smirked, as he made his way towards Caroline, standing behind her now, as she continued to search through the dresser, "Just like her mom, eh?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, she could just hear the grin from his voice. She turned around, slightly whipping her blonde locks across Damon's face. She tensed when she noticed the distance between them. Damon noticed the distance between them as well, but he didn't seem to get himself to move as he eyed her facial features dazed. Caroline swallowed hard as Damon's head started to tilt towards her direction. Unknowingly, Damon's hand went up slowly to move her bangs that were currently in her eyes, his fingers caressing her cheek slowly. His hand travelled down her arms slowly, until his fingers were entwined with hers. Damon's eyes travelled to their hands, it looked so right, having her hand in his…

Caroline's heart raced as she could feel his breathe on her lips, his lips inches away from hers, their noses practically brushing. Caroline's eyes shut closed, as she managed to find her voice, "I should change…"

Damon realized what he was doing, his eyes widening slightly, as he pulled away, stepping away from her, staring at their hands that still held on to each other, before breaking them apart, "Yeah…um…"

Before he could finish, Caroline was already heading out the door with her own t-shirt in her hand.

Damon eyed the spot where Caroline once was in confusion, _Why did I just- What just happened…?_

* * *

><p>Caroline returned back into the room a few minutes later, to notice Damon in the same position he was at before, she managed to look away as she walked into the room awkwardly, causing Damon to snap out of his thoughts.<p>

Damon watched, his brows furrowed, as Caroline made her way towards him. Yet, again she managed to avoid eye contact with him as she held her hand out, to hold a black t-shirt in her hand.

Damon's brow arched, as he looked at the shirt, "Car-"

"I thought you might want it back… I should have changed before…" Caroline trailed off, as Damon took the shirt from her hand, fingers brushing slightly. Caroline whipped her hand away immediately at the contact, Damon frowned slightly, he tried his best to ignore the spark that went through his body at her touch.

Damon glanced her way awkwardly, "No, its alright… I didn't mind at all…"

Caroline nodded slightly, still not looking at him.

An awkward silence fell between the two, before Damon broke the silence, "Caroline… about what happened-"

Caroline smiled slightly, but Damon noticed it didn't touch her eyes, he could just hear the pain in her voice, "It's alright Damon… your probably still not in your senses…"

Damon's brows furrowed, "What-"

"You said it yourself… if you were in your senses… you would have never slept with me… let alone, kiss me…" Caroline breathed out softly, eyes trailing the floor patterns, as she felt his eyes on her.

Damon's eyes softened, "Caroline-"

Caroline sighed, cutting Damon off, "Do you remember anything?"

Damon looked at Caroline with concern, she was upset… upset with him, and he couldn't help but feel bad about it. He wanted to just comfort her, to tell her that he didn't mean any of it…

_Wait, What? _

"No… I don't," Damon replied softly, as he eyed the blonde before him, curiously.

Caroline nodded, "Me neither…"

Caroline walked past Damon towards the other side of the room, as she started to search the room herself. Damon sighed, "There's no point… I've tried already… couldn't find anything…"

Caroline huffed, "Well, this sucks…"

Damon nodded, "What now?"

Caroline shrugged, "Well, there's probably a reason for why we are here… eventually… we'll know…"

Damon smiled slightly, "Yeah… I guess so…"

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

Review?

Comment?

Ideas?

What did you guys think about Evangeline?

**PS. Next chapter:** there's going to be a certain encounter… where not a lot is explained… but a lot is happening… and its exciting.. (for me anyway)… and Damon and Caroline are going to have to talk about it… and its just going to be great**… Soon: **oh! And Elena will be coming soon! UGH! Excited in just thinking about it… can't wait to update… hope you guys cant wait either… cause I'm quite excited for what's going to happen later on in this story…

Until then… how was this chapter? =)


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters, but if i did, I would make Caroline and Damon fall for each other! :P**

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Only the second chapter and already 42 reviews! you guys are amazing! I love you guys! :)**

**Here's another chapter of Alternate Reality! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew in her hair, cold and comforting, making her shiver slightly, as she snuggled up towards him. She sighed in content, as she looked at the distance, laying her head on his shoulder. She could feel his lips on her forehead, kissing it gently, she smiled warmly.<em>

"_I love you, Barbie," he whispered in her ear, causing her to look up at him slowly._

"_I love you too," Caroline whispered back, eyes both locking, as he slowly played with her blonde locks._

_He grinned at that, as he slowly brought his lips towards hers. Her pulling at his hair, as he pulled her closer. Caroline got lost in the kiss as he kissed her gently, she could feel him smiling between kisses. They pulled away from each other, chests heaving in both passion. _

_She snuggled into him, him kissing her forehead gently once again, as they stared into the distance together._

_Caroline's eyes stared to show fear and confusion as the porch swing started to shake, including everything around them, "Damon?"_

"_Car-"_

_Caroline's brows furrowed, as she noticed Damon stopped mid-sentence. Her head flinging to the side, only to see that he was no longer there. _

"_Damon?" Caroline called, tears slowly filling her eyes, as she stood on the porch clueless of what was happening._

"_Caroline." _

_Caroline turned around only to notice someone familiar, "Bonnie?"_

_The woman nodded, as she continued in a hurry, "Look Caroline, I don't have much time-"_

"_What are you talking about…" Caroline asked interrupting Bonnie, who was getting impatient, she looked nervous._

"_Caroline! Listen… focus… your dreaming! Your dreaming…" Bonnie replied, standing in front of her friend now._

_Caroline looked at her friend silently, urging for her to continue, "You and Damon need to play along! Okay…? Just play along…"_

_Caroline brows furrowed, "What do you mean play along?"_

_Bonnie looked around hurriedly, as she could feel that her time was up, "Caroline don't mess with this reality, it can be critical for both you and Damon… and the real world where you come from! Just don't disrupt the balance in this reality!"_

"_Bonnie-"_

_Caroline was interrupted by her friend's arms around her, "I'll find a way to get you guys back… I promise…"_

Caroline's head shot up from the bed, as she took place of her surroundings. Her brows furrowed at first when she couldn't identify where she was. She came into realization when she noticed Damon sleeping on the near couch that sat on the bedroom floor.

"_You and Damon need to play along! Okay…? Just play along…"_

* * *

><p><em>He stared into the distance, as he sat on the porch step, feeling her at his side, as he smiled slightly. He watched the brunette as she snuggled at his side, "I love you, Damon."<em>

_He smiled, "I love you too, Elena."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes glistening in the sun, as they locked with his, his head tilted forward, to close the gap between them, but was suddenly stopped when the ground beneath them started to shake._

"_Damon?" _

_Damon could hear the panic in her voice, and he couldn't help the panic that stroked though his body either, "Elena-"_

_He stopped mid-sentence as he no longer felt the brunette at his side. Fear stroked his body as he called for her, "Elena?"_

"_Damon."_

_He turned around to notice a familiar women, "Bonnie?"_

* * *

><p>Damon's head shot up from the couch as he eyed the room in confusion. He came to realization as he eyed a familiar blonde pacing around the room. He looked towards the nightstand which had a clock, reading 3:36 a.m. Damon groaned internally.<p>

"Blondie?" Damon asked, standing up from the couch, rubbing his neck slightly as he felt it ache.

_Being human, can have down sides, _he thought to himself, as he groaned.

Caroline looked towards Damon, she looked worried. He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Damon… it was Bonnie… she-"

"Bonnie?" Damon asked shocked, as he recalled what exactly happened in his dream.

"_You and Caroline need to play along! Okay…? Just play along…"_

Caroline nodded as she continued to pace around the room. Annoyed, Damon grabbed her forearm, making her stop, so that she was in front of him now. She looked at him in confusion, before continuing, "I was sleeping… dreaming… and Bonnie was in it… she was saying some things-"

"Like playing along?" Damon asked, eyes widening, as the memories of the dream flowed through his brain.

Caroline nodded her head, eyeing him in confusion, "How do you kn-"

"Because Bonnie spoke with me as well…" Damon replied, looking at the dumfounded blonde that stood before him.

Caroline moved past him, sitting on the couch now, "What do you think she meant by playing along?"

Damon shrugged, as his brows furrowed, "She said something about not disrupting this dimension…"

Caroline sighed, "Playing along? How?"

Damon gulped slightly, "I guess we just go with it, Mrs. Salvatore…"

Caroline glanced Damon's way, swallowing hard, "I guess your right… I mean maybe playing along could get us out of this situation… right?"

Damon nodded, only to be waited by awkward silence after, before he broke the silence, "What were you… dreaming about?"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, "N-nothing…"

Caroline couldn't exactly tell Damon about her dream of just being with him, and being happy…

Damon's brows furrowed, as a small grin started to form on his lips, as he watched Caroline splutter, "Alright then…"

Caroline sighed internally, her curiosity taking the best of her, "What about you…? What did you dream about?"

Damon looked at her with uncertainty, before shrugging, "Nothing…"

Caroline huffed a breathe before continuing, "It could help you know… it could give us some sort of clue…"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine. You first? Your dream…"

Caroline looked at him with determination, crossing her hands over her chest, she spoke, "Fine!"

"I was with…" Caroline glancing at Damon, who simply looked at her, "um… a man… we were married and happy…"

Caroline seemed to forget Damon sitting next to her, as she started to smile at the memory of the dream. Damon's eyes widened, at the last part of her confession, a strange feeling rolled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at her with a bit of confusion. A feeling he usually got when Elena was with Stefan…

"W-who was the man…?" Damon asked curiously, causing Caroline to jump back to reality.

Caroline smirked, at the jealous tone coming from Damon, it was one she didn't expect, "Why? Jealous?"

Damon scoffed, "What? No. Why would I be jealous? You could marry, date, and have kids with anyone you want! Why would I give a damn?"

Caroline forced a smile on her face, but she couldn't ignore the sting at her chest after him responding, "Right… well… what about you?"

Damon sighed, "I was human… and happy…"

Caroline looked at Damon with uncertainty, as he stared in mid air, "That all?"

Damon glanced towards Caroline direction, not speaking, only to have her brows furrowed, "Damon, any bit of information can help…"

Damon nodded, as he looked away from her once again, "I was human, and happy with… Elena…"

Caroline forcefully smiled at him, trying to ignore any moment of pain she could endure at that moment. She had always known that Damon loved no one apart from Elena… at a point it had been Katherine… but it would always be Elena… and Caroline should just accept the fact…

"W-where… um… what about y-your surroundings?" Caroline asked, also looking away from him now, trying hard to remove the shakiness of her voice.

Damon looked towards Caroline, who's eyes looked the other way. His brows furrowed as he responded, "Um, we were at a porch… not sure which house's porch though…"

Caroline's eyes widened suddenly, "Porch…"

Before Damon could ask her what she meant, Caroline ran out the door. Leaving a confused Damon behind.

* * *

><p>4:45 a.m.<p>

_Where's Blondie?_

It had been a while since Caroline had run out of the room, and Damon was getting impatient, and hate to admit it, a little worried. He had checked on Evangeline before he went downstairs to find Caroline.

_Thud._

Damon's head whipped to the side to notice noises coming from outside of the house. He sighed as he noticed that it was Caroline, searching through the porch wildly. Opening the door, he walked onto the porch, chills to run up and down his spine as the cold air hit his body.

He eyed Caroline in confusion as she ran around the porch, looking under and over obstacles, trying to find some sort of clue.

"Caroline?" Damon asked confused, only to be replied by silence, as Caroline ignored him.

Damon walked up to Caroline, "Caroline?"

Silence.

Damon huffed in annoyance, grabbing Caroline's arm before she could run around anymore, only to have her crash into him. She looked up at him from his chest, with an unreadable expression, causing his eyes to soften. She backed away from him, but he continued to keep a hold of her hand.

Caroline glanced at his hand holding hers, before breaking the grasp, causing Damon to look at her in confusion.

"Caroline… What are you doing?" Damon asked, as he looked around the porch, only to spot nothing interesting.

"There's got to be a clue! Or something to help us…" Caroline trailed off as she started to look around the porch again, causing Damon to sigh.

"Why would there be something here?" Damon asked, annoyed.

Caroline didn't face him, as she continued, "In your dream, Elena and you were at a porch, and in my dream, I was at a porch… with someone…"

Damon's brows arched, "Oh."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah… there's got to be something, right?"

Damon sighed, "Barbie, you've searched practically everywhere… I doubt there's anything here…"

Caroline nodded, "I guess your right…"

Damon smirked, as he took hold of Caroline's shoulders and guided her into the house once again, "Aren't I always?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, as she allowed herself to be dragged into the house once again.

What neither of them noticed was a piece of paper that hid in the dirt of one of the plants.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it?<strong>

**Can't wait for the next chapter! HAHAHA! Caroline and Damon, taking their first shot in playing along! A lot of awkwardness to come! **

**Oh, and Evangeline will be returning! :)**

**But for now...**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would make Damon and Caroline fall for each other!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have a long chapter for you guys today! And chapters for Changes and Altered Love, will be posted this week! Can't wait!**

**Thanks to all the reviews! You guys are awesome! 57 reviews and only on the 3rd chapter! You guys! =) Keep doing what your doing! Please?**

**About chapter, I hope you like it! I was having trouble writing this chapter… I just didn't know what to do with it… I worte sooooo many versions! But, I hope you guys like the one I picked! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline's eyes shot open at the sound of three voices. Damon and Caroline got up at the sound of the noise.<p>

They looked up to notice Stefan, Bonnie and Evangeline standing in the middle of the room, all smiling hugely.

"Wake up!"

Damon groaned, while Caroline smiled. Caroline slowly got up from the bed, making her way to the three, while Damon tried to fall asleep once again, but couldn't as he heard voices, and his eyes shot open when he heard Stefan's voice, "wait... What was up with you sleeping on the couch... Is everything okay?"

Damon didn't know what to say. Caroline noticed the shocked look on Damon's face, and replied to Stefan, "oh, no, no everything's fine.. Damon just, uh, let's just say, his naps aren't actually naps... he ended falling asleep on the couch last night... And I didn't bother to wake him up..."

Caroline looked towards Damon hesitantly, "right, honey?"

Damon's head shot towards Caroline who simply gestured her eyes towards Stefan who stood next to a curious Bonnie.

Damon nodded, trying to ignore what Caroline had just said, "right..."

Stefan and Bonnie nodded their head, their eyes narrowing slightly, "Alright then…"

Damon got up from the sofa, making his way towards the 4 individuals, his brows furrowed, "How'd you guys get in?"

Stefan grinned, "Extra key, bro... Remember? Or are you still going through a hangover?"

Caroline and Damon exchanged awkward looks, before both stared right back up at Bonnie who started to grin.

"Well, that, and... we couldn't exactly miss the breakfast special that Damon prepares every Saturday morning... now could we?" Bonnie asked, amused, as a huge grin plastered on her face.

Damon's eyes widened a bit more, while Caroline tried her best to keep from laughing, "wha-"

"I definitely wouldn't want to miss that..." Caroline said amused as she grinned at Damon.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Evangeline exclaimed in happiness, jumping up and down, causing Bonnie an Stefan to laugh, while Caroline simply grinned. Damon swallowing hard as he eyed the happy child, _pancakes?_

Bonnie interrupted Damon's thoughts as she started to walk towards the door, dragging Stefan by the hand, "Evangeline, why don't we give mommy and daddy some time to themselves..."

"But-"

Stefan stopped mid sentence when Bonnie glared at him, he sighed, nodding along with Evangeline who followed her uncle and aunt.

Damon gulped slightly, when he noticed Bonnie stop by the door, "Are guys sure, everything's alright?"

Damon's eyes drifted to Caroline, who glanced his direction, before speaking, "Y-yeah… why wouldn't everything be alright?"

Bonnie nodded, but before she could walk out the door, Stefan barged in, "There better be nothing wrong… I'll be visiting when you least expect it… and if I see anything like one of you sleeping on the couch… then you won't have an explanation…"

Caroline and Damon gulped as Stefan winked at them, before walking out the door with a laughing Bonnie.

Damon glanced towards Caroline, who stood in place, "Nice, save..."

Caroline nodded, replying hesitantly, "Thanks..."

Before Damon could respond, Caroline beat him to it, "Well, I'm going to freshen up..."

Damon nodded, as he watched Caroline make her way out the door, he stared after her, only to find himself alone in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Care?"<p>

Caroline looked down at Bonnie who sat on the couch of the living room, next to Stefan and Evangeline who played with her toys.

"Yeah?"

Bonnie's brows furrowed slightly, but she couldn't help the concern

In voice, "You alright? You seem... distant...?"

Caroline smiled, as she made her way towards Bonnie, sitting down next to her, "And how is that?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know... you and Damon... you both, just don't seem yourselves..."

Caroline's brow arched at that, as she remembered what Bonnie told her.

_"You and Damon need to play along! Okay…? Just play along…"_

_"Caroline don't mess with this reality, it can be critical for both you and Damon… and the real world where you come from! Just don't disrupt the balance in this reality!"_

Caroline forced a smile on her lips, "Don't worry, Damon and I are great."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "Kay."

"Daddy's here!" Evangeline screamed, as she looked up from her toys to Damon, who walked down the stairs.

"Finally!" Stefan groaned, "I'm starving, could you make the pancakes now?"

Bonnie nudged Stefan in the stomach slightly, causing him to chuckle, "Please?"

Caroline, Bonnie and Evangeline all rolled their eyes.

Damon tensed, "Uh, I'm not sure-"

Damon was interrupted by Caroline, "Come on, sweetie! I'm hungry too! Please?"

Caroline knew that they had to play along. And having Bonnie think that they weren't their regular selves would be bad...

Damon's brow arched at that, _first honey, now sweetie?_

"Please daddy?" Evangeline asked, frowning at her father, causing Damon to gulp.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Evangeline and Stefan screamed in unison, as they went back to playing with the toys, Bonnie watching them as they did so, with a smile on her face.

Caroline glanced Damon way, who seemed to be deep in thought, she swallowed hard, _Damon and pancakes? I hope everything goes well… wouldn't want Bonnie's suspicion to grow…_

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" Stefan asked, as he put his arm around Bonnie, as he sat next to her on the couch, causing her to lean into him. Caroline smiled slightly, <em>they look good together...<em>

"I know mommy! Tell daddy to hurry! I'm hungry!" Evangeline exclaimed as she sat next to Bonnie, rocking her legs in hastiness.

Caroline sighed, smiling at her daughter, "I'm going to see what's holding him up..."

All nodded, as Caroline slowly made her way towards the kitchen, only to meet a hurried Damon. Her eyes widened at what she witnessed. There was flour everywhere, a long with some broken eggs, and a confused Damon, who couldn't seem to look away from the mix he was creating.

"Damon?" Caroline asked in awe, as she made her way closer to Damon who stood behind the counter.

At the sound of his name, Damon's head shot up, he sighed in relief, "Blondie! Thank god! I can't get this right...would you mind...?"

Caroline smiled slightly, "Sure..."

She made her way towards the counter, grabbing hold of the mixing bowl Damon was using and putting it in the sink, only to grab a new mixing bowl from the cabinet. Caroline could feel his eyes on her, as she broke the eggs and started to mix the flour into the pancake mix.

"Thanks," Damon stated, whispering in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"welcome..." Caroline said, turning around when she was down with the mix, only to bump into a broad chest.

Caroline's heart started to pace, as she looked up at his blue eyes. They seemed to stare at her with the same dazed expression.

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

Caroline whipped her eyes away from Damon's as she walked past him to the sink, causing Damon's brows to furrow slightly.

"Sorry..." Caroline muttered, causing Damon to respond right away, "No, it's alright..."

Damon watched as Caroline stood by the sink, he sighed, before making his way to the stove, trying to get it to work so that he could start on the stupid pancakes.

Caroline watched him, as he worked on the pancakes, struggling with the burning pancakes. She sighed, "Here, let me..."

Damon's brows furrowed slightly, as Caroline took charge. He watched her make the pancakes, in awe, "You make it look so easy..."

Caroline smiled slightly, "You make it look too hard..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "This reality's Damon seems like a total loser... pancakes? Really?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, as a grin started to form on her lips, "I'd say this reality's Damon is much 'cooler', then the so called original Damon Salvatore..."

Damon gasped slightly, causing Caroline to laugh.

Damon smiled at her laugh, he'd hate to admit it... But he cared for the blonde... And having her upset with him was something Damon wasn't looking forward too... Damon was scared that she would be mad with everything that has happened... Everything he said... After almost kissing her... But she seemed like she wasn't, which surprised Damon slightly.

"You mad?" he asked the blonde who busily worked on the 4th pancake.

Caroline's smile faded, as she glanced Damon's way, only to notice a pair of blue eyes looking her way in return. She forced her eyes away from his reach, as she forced a smile on her face, "Stefan and Bonnie-"

"Don't change the subject Barbie..." Damon stated, eyes softening, as concerned filled them.

Caroline laughed hesitantly, but both knew it didn't reach her eyes. Damon was about to say something, but was interrupted by Caroline walking towards the opposite counter.

Caroline eyes shut closed, as she tried to keep her breathe in check, trying hard from stopping the tears from escaping her eyes, as Damon's voice ringed in her ears.

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

_"Yeah, what else could have happened... it's not like I would have ever slept with you if I were in my senses..."_

But then she just can't seem to stop, stop loving him, why? Like the dream? Why have a life, happy with him, why dream?

_"I love you, Barbie," he whispered in her ear, causing her to look up at him slowly._

_"I love you too," Caroline whispered back, eyes both locking, as he slowly played with her blonde locks._

_"Caroline! Listen… focus… your dreaming! Your dreaming…" _

Caroline sighed internally, it's just a dream… all of it… her imagination, thinking that he could ever love her…

Damon walked up to Caroline's silent form, concern in written all over his face, as he grabbed hold of her hand, turning her around slowly. His heart stung slightly when he noticed a few tears escape Caroline's eyes as she stared at him blankly, "Caroline?"

Caroline whipped her hand away from his reach, stepping a step back from him, which caused Damon to grow in more confusion, "Caroline... what's wrong-"

"Nothing... nothing at all..." Caroline whispered softly, as she wiped her cheeks, forcing a slight smile.

Damon was about to speak but was interrupted by a voice that entered the room, "are pancakes ready?"

Caroline and Damon looked towards Bonnie, who stood at the entrance of the door.

Bonnie's brows furrowed at the tense state of the room, "Is everything alright?"

Caroline nodded, "Everything's fine…"

She glanced towards Damon, who stared at her in confusion. She smiled slightly at him, although she didn't mean it, "Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel his eyes on her as she played with her fork which lay on the plate. The pancakes were finally made and ever since then, to actually setting the table to eat and just eating, Caroline could just feel his eyes piercing through her. But she didn't look back, she was afraid to… afraid to show any emotion that wasn't needed…<p>

_He would never feel the same way, Caroline… It's time to admit that…_

Damon watched Caroline as she forced her eyes away from his, his brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed, _Why was she crying? Was it because of what I said…? Because of the almost kiss…? What?_

Damon thoughts were broken by Stefan, "So…?"

Damon looked towards Stefan who, stared at Damon and Caroline, eyes narrowing, "I was wondering if Evangeline could stay over at our place tonight…? Is that okay with you guys?"

Damon looked towards Evangeline who was looking at him with a grin, "Uncle Stefan and I, are working on a special project!"

Damon and Caroline's brows furrowed, as Evangeline, Stefan and Bonnie exchanged unreadable looks, causing confusion to grow.

"What special project?" Caroline asked, curiously.

Bonnie and Stefan chuckled at Evangeline's whispered reply, "It's a surprise…"

"So, what about it? Would you guys mind?" Bonnie asked looking between the two.

Damon looked towards Bonnie, "Well, I guess-"

"Plus, it would give you guys some time together as well… don't worry Evangeline will be back tomorrow morning." Bonnie added, interrupting Damon.

Damon glanced towards Caroline, her eyes drifting towards his driection, both staring at each other for a moment before Caroline looked away, "Sounds good to me…"

Bonnie smiled at Caroline, before turning her head to face a confused damon, who still looked at Caroline, "What about you Damon?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

Stefan grinned, "Great."

* * *

><p>Evangeline pulled away from Damon, "I'll be home tomorrow, daddy."<p>

Damon nodded, smiling at his daughter, "You better be."

Evangeline smiled, hugging her father again, causing him to chuckle, "Now, don't miss me too much."

Evangeline rolled her eyes, before pulling away, as she looked towards Caroline who stood a few feet away from Damon.

Evangeline arms her arms around Caroline legs, causing Caroline to smile warmly, as she bent down, like Damon, facing her daughter, "Now, be good, alright?"

Evangeline nodded, "I'm going to miss you, mommy."

Caroline smiled, as she could feel her heart swelling, "I'm going to miss you too."

Damon got up on his feet, as he watched the two blondes exchange hugs and smiled slightly. He had to admit, the mini blonde was just as cute as the older one. Damon's eyes widened, _What?_

Damon and Caroline watched Evangeline walk towards Bonnie and Stefan, who stood at the door smiling.

Damon's eyes widened when Bonnie, hugged him. He hugged her back immediately. He always cared for the brunette… in reality, or this universe… she was still Judgy.

Bonnie walked over to Caroline hugging her as well. Stefan following Bonnie's lead, as he also hugged Damon and Caroline.

Evangeline took hold of Stefan's hand, all leaving the house, leaving Caroline and Damon behind having them stare after them.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this will work Uncle Stefan?" Evangeline asked, as she sat in the backseat.<p>

Stefan looked at the road, shrugging, "I hope it does."

Bonnie smiled, looking back at Evangeline, "Don't worry… it will… it always does…"

Evangeline smiled, nodding, before continuing, "What about the special plan?"

Stefan and Bonnie chuckled, before Bonnie replied, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get to that."

Evangeline cheered in the back, causing the couple up front to laugh.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the bedroom to find Caroline sitting on the bed. His eyes softened when she looked up at him with uncertainty.<p>

Damon hesitantly, made his way towards her, sitting a few spaces away from her on the bed, "That was-"

"Hectic," Caroline stated, giggling slightly, as she finished off Damon's sentence.

Damon's eyes narrowed, at the blonde, "Caroline… why… what happened… in the morning… why-"

Damon stopped mid-sentence as Caroline turned her body around, so that she was facing him now, his confusion grew as a smile was plastered on her face, "It was nothing…"

Damon groaned in frustration, "That was not nothing, Caroline!"

Caroline looked at Damon, eyes wide, "Well, I don't know what to tell you…"

Damon sighed, as he looked at the blonde with concern, "How about the truth?"

Caroline looked towards the ground, studying the patterns of the wooden floor board, before glancing his direction, continuing, "Why do you care?"

Damon's eyes drifted towards Caroline, who stared at him an unfamiliar expression. Truthfully, he didn't know why he cared… why did he give a damn? It was Blondie for crying out loud!

"I don't know…" Damon stated, truthfully.

Caroline nodded, before continuing, "It wasn't anything to worry about… trust me… it's in the past now…"

It was the truth, Caroline was sick and tired of thinking that maybe one day, Damon would ever show her a bit of attention, care for her… love her…

Damon's brows furrowed, "But-"

"Right now, we've got to figure out what Bonnie meant… all of it… and get out of here…" Caroline stated, interrupting Damon.

Damon looked at Caroline with uncertainty, before nodding slowly, "Playing along…"

Caroline gulped, looking towards Damon awkwardly, who simply watched her every move, "Yes."

An awkward silence took place between them. Before Damon spoke up, clearing his throat, "Bonnie and Stefan… were... wow…"

Caroline chuckled slightly, "Yeah… they were something alright…"

Silence.

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie feels like we aren't ourselves…she's suspicious…"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Yeah… we should be more careful…"

Caroline nodded.

Silence.

Damon glanced at Caroline awkwardly, "What Stefan said… you don't think- um, he, uh, meant it … did you?"

Caroline looked towards Damon, shrugging, "You never know…"

Damon nodded slowly, Caroline looking at him in nervousness.

"But, to be on the safe side… you should, um… sleep on the bed, as well. With. Me." Caroline stated, awkwardly, as she avoided contact.

Damon's head shot up at that, before he nodded, "Yeah. I mean… if that's fine with you?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah… I mean, it won't be a problem… right?"

"No… I mean… we have to make it believable, right? Playing along?" Damon stated awkwardly, as he stood up from the bed, looking down at Caroline, who was looking away.

"Right…" Caroline stated softly, watching Damon walk out the door.

She sighed, _This is going to be a long day!_

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**What you think?**

**You like?**

**You guys will love the next chapter! So many Daroline moments! Maybe the plan for taking Evangeline with them (Stefan and Bonnie) would work? Or would it? -awkwardness to come!-**

**Review and find out!**

**What's the special plan?**

**Confused.**

**=) Please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline forever! :P**

**A/N: Hello guys! Finally! I'm updating! LOOL! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are great! I hope you guys like this chapter as well... I certainly like it... I had fun writing it! XD**

**Anyway, hope you like, and here's another chapter of Alternate Reality!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Evangeline bit into the pizza slice, rocking her legs that float in mid air in delight, "This is so good!"<p>

Bonnie smiled at the younger blonde, sitting across from her, while Stefan laughed, sitting next to the blonde, taking a bite out of his own slice of pizza, "I know right?"

Smiling hugely at her uncle, she faced Bonnie who ate her salad, "Why don't you eat pizza with us, aunt Bonnie?"

Stefan smirked at Bonnie, who simply sighed, "It's better for the baby if I eat healthier sweet heart…"

"Yeah. Plus, this pizza's not that great… it's just so cheesy… soft, yet crispy… making your taste buds dance… in other words, your not missing much Bonnie…"

Evangeline rolled her eyes at Stefan, as Bonnie simply glared at Stefan, causing his smirk to grow, "It's not like you want it… right?"

"Of course not," Bonnie stated in a far to cheery voice, causing Stefan's brow to arch.

"Suit yourself."

Evangeline looked towards her uncle, staring at him in disbelief, "It's your baby too, you know…"

Bonnie nodded in agreement, sighing, as she got up from her seat, walking away from the table, leaving Evangeline and Stefan still sitting on at the dining table, "Exactly…"

Evangeline's head turned towards Stefan, who was staring at the place where Bonnie was once sitting, "How can you be such an idiot, uncle Stefan?"

Stefan sighed, "I don't know…"

Evangeline huffed in a breathe, "You hurt her feelings…"

Stefan's eyes softened, as he turned to face the younger blonde, "I know… what do I do, now?"

Stefan watched as Evangeline stared into the distance for a while, before a smirk started to form on her lips, as she faced him, "Got it."

* * *

><p>Caroline moaned as she bit into her pizza slice, "This is so good!"<p>

Damon chuckled, as he bit into his own slice, "Your welcome."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks."

Damon turned to face Caroline who sat next to him on the couch, "Anything for getting the taste of the pancakes out of my mouth…"

Caroline chuckled, then she shrugged, "They weren't that bad…"

Damon laughed, "Yeah, that's because you came to the rescue… I would have probably burnt the whole house without your help…"

Caroline smiled warmly at Damon, as she responded, "Your welcome."

Damon returned the smile, only to be faced with silence after. Damon breaking the silence, "Pretty smooth with the whole, honey and sweetie situation you did this morning… real… realistic…"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone coming from the older Salvatore, "Hey, at least I did something… you just stood there. In other words, I doubt you could ever get the guts to do anything to make it… what you say again… oh yeah, 'realistic'…"

Damon's eyes widened at that, a grin forming on his lips, "Wanna bet?"

Caroline studied Damon with uncertainty as he looked back at her with amusement, "Yes, yes I do."

Damon shrugged, grin growing, "Alright… don't tell me I didn't warn you…"

Caroline grinned herself, "Don't worry I won't…"

Damon extended his hand out towards Caroline's direction. Caroline stared down at the hand for a while, before taking it, "Your on, Salvatore."

Breaking hands, Damon continued, amusement growing, "What happens if I win, and actually play along?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Damon grinned, as he brought his hands together, "Umm, I dunno… I get to use the bathroom first… every morning…"

"What! Why? Just use Evangeline's if you want to use the bathroom so badly!" Caroline exclaimed, only to have Damon laugh, nodding his head in disagreement.

"Nope."

Caroline groaned, "Fine."

"Oh, and-"

"There's more?" Caroline asked, mouth opening slightly.

Damon nodded, his cocky smile growing, "You have to admit… out loud… that 'Damon Salvatore, is the sexist, funniest, and one of the most charming guys out there'…"

Caroline's eyes widened, "In no way in hell, am I saying that."

Damon shrugged, grinning, "Sorry Blondie, we shook on it…"

Caroline looked at Damon blankly, only to have a grin spread across her face, causing Damon's brows to furrow, "And if you don't win… I get the bathroom time, plus… you've got to watch a marathon of 'chick flicks' with me… without falling a sleep or backing out in the middle… no complaint or nothing…"

Damon gaped at Caroline, only to gain his posture back, at the amused sight of Caroline, "Deal."

Caroline nodded, her grin growing as she thought to herself, _Yeah… like he'd be able to do anything…_

Caroline's brows furrowed suddenly, when she noticed the lack of distance between them, only to have Damon to grin slightly. Looking back up at Damon, her eyes locked with Damon's. She swallowed hard as Damon's head tilted inwards, lips inches apart. Caroline slowly started to lean back, only to have Damon lean in closer to her, her chest heaving as her breathe got uneasy. The feel of his warm breathe on her skin causing chills to run up and down her spin. Caroline's eyes shut close as Damon leaned in more, her heart pounding in her chest, as the beating ringed in her ears. She could feel his warm breathe on her lips.

Damon watched as Caroline shut her eyes, he grinned, leaning in more, studying her flawless facial features with his piercing blue eyes, the way her eyebrows knitted together, her lips parting slightly, "Caroline?"

With her name being called, Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to stare back at familiar blue ones, "Y-yeah…"

Damon brought his hand towards her face, as he wiped the slight sign of pizza sauce on the corner of her lips with his thumb, he grinned hugely, "You should eat properly."

Caroline's brows furrowed at first, only to have her eyes widen, as Damon started to grin, pulling his hand away from her face, but he still practically leaned on top of her, "I warned you Forbes…"

Caroline eyed the Salvatore, brows furrowing slightly, "I-I know…"

Damon grinned, before pulling away from Caroline's leaning form, to his side of the couch again. Caroline looked away, as she sat up once again, awkwardly glancing towards Damon's direction, who once again started to eat his pizza.

"T-this doesn't mean… that y-you wi-n the-"

Caroline was interrupted by Damon, who started to chuckle, "Please, Blondie… I haven't won yet… I've just started…"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she looked Damon's way, only to have a grin return her way with a wink.

Caroline gulped, as she watched Damon walk away from the couch, _Maybe the bet… wasn't such a great idea…_

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**ahahahah- the ending.**

**I can't wait for the other moment accompanied by this 'bet'. **

**Sorry, I just loved this chapter.**

**Tell me if you guys did to!**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**ps. I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters. But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline forever! :P

A/N: Hey guys! I know I like updated yesterday for this story, but I just had to update it again… I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! It's longer, like how I promised! XD

Plus, I'd also like to thank everyone for their awesome and inspiring reviews…

Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore

CaraSalvatore

VampCaroline

Caroline Salvatore

.eyes.90

tiff

SamiLynn23

Damonsexybeast

DamonLover86

chloevamp

DarolineKlaroline

TeamStefanBitches

Hellscrimsonangel

**You guys are AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

Hope you guys like this update as well. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

><p><em>8:08 p.m.<em>

Bonnie's brows furrowed, "Where are you taking me, sweetie?"

Evangeline giggled, "Somewhere."

Bonnie's confusion grew, as Evangeline took her towards the backyard. Bonnie's eyes widened as she stepped out onto the flat surface of pavement, looking around the unfamiliar backyard, "Evangeline, what-"

Turning around to face no one behind her, "Evangeline?"

Confused, Bonnie turned back around, eyeing the decorations in the backyard dazed. Candles lit around the yard, as lights hung from above her, a huge smile slowly forming on her lips as she walked around the yard. Her eyes caught a table that sat in the middle of the yard, a simple cloth on it, as a candle lit, two plates resting on the table. Bonnie's brows furrowed at the sight.

Bonnie gasped slightly as she felt arms wrap around her swollen stomach, "Hey, beautiful…"

Bonnie sighed, as she pulled away from Stefan's hold, standing in front of him now. Stefan frowned slightly at the sudden separation, "Seriously? That's all you got?"

Stefan sighed, "I'm sorry. I know that I've been pretty weird lately… but, I never meant to hurt you…"

Bonnie nodded, as she studied the ground. Stefan watched the brunette, sighing, "After everything… even after behaving the way I do… I promise you that never would I ever not love you and our child…"

Bonnie looked up towards Stefan, causing him to smile slightly, "I love you Bonnie, and nothing's going to change that…"

Bonnie smiled warmly, "I love you too."

Stefan grinned, his grin faded as Bonnie continued, "But you can still be a pain in the ass."

Stefan chuckled as he stepped closer to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she started to play with his collar, "Takes one to know one…"

Bonnie slapped Stefan's chest playfully, "I am not a pain!"

Stefan shrugged, amused, as he closed the gap between them, kissing her gently.

A moment later they pullled apart, both smiling, "Well, I've got a diner planed for us…"

Bonnie's brow arched, "Really, now?"

Stefan nodded, "Yup, it's healthy too…"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Stefan grinned, "veggi-pizza… that way, you can get your vegetables, and our little angle can taste some of the delicious pizza that she's been missing out on…"

Bonnie chuckled, as she allowed Stefan to lead her to the table in the middle of the decorated yard.

* * *

><p><em>12:17 a.m.<em>

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror, a wet damp towel wrapping her body as she did so. All she kept thinking about was what happened earlier, Damon… just Damon. After the whole couch conversation, she hadn't seen Damon much, she just hanged up in the bedroom, while he roamed the house, small-talk was made but Caroline always tried to find an excuse to just run…

_Ugh! Why is he such a… _

Caroline tried so hard trying to bottle up her feelings, but he just had to something… touch her, or even say her name… and she couldn't help it… she couldn't hide it… he kept reminding her that he was the one she loved. He who will never love her back…

_"Yeah, what else could have happened... it's not like I would have ever slept with you if I were in my senses-"_

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

He was happy with Elena… human and happy… that was his dream, his happily ever after ending… that's what he wanted, but instead… he was stuck here with her… but she couldn't help it, what about her dreams, her dreams that practically screamed out all her inner feelings?

_"I love you, Barbie," he whispered in her ear, causing her to look up at him slowly._

_"I love you too," Caroline whispered back, eyes both locking, as he slowly played with her blonde locks._

_He grinned at that, as he slowly brought his lips towards hers. Her pulling at his hair, as he pulled her closer. Caroline got lost in the kiss as he kissed her gently, she could feel him smiling between kisses. They pulled away from each other, chests heaving in both passion._

_She snuggled into him, him kissing her forehead gently once again, as they stared into the distance together._

Caroline could feel tears welding up into her eyes, _Why? Why does this always happen to me? It's always Elena… it always has been…_

I tried to ignore it, bottle my feelings back inside, just play along and get out of this universe… but I can't… with everything… the first time he almost kissed me… now the second…

_Caroline rolled her eyes, she could just hear the grin from his voice. She turned around, slightly whipping her blonde locks across Damon's face. She tensed when she noticed the distance between them. Damon noticed the distance between them as well, but he didn't seem to get himself to move as he eyed her facial features dazed. Caroline swallowed hard as Damon's head started to tilt towards her direction. Unknowingly, Damon's hand went up slowly to move her bangs that were currently in her eyes, his fingers caressing her cheek slowly. His hand travelled down her arms slowly, until his fingers were entwined with hers. Damon's eyes travelled to their hands, it looked so right, having her hand in his…_

_Caroline's heart raced as she could feel his breathe on her lips, his lips inches away from hers, their noses practically brushing. Caroline's eyes shut closed, as she managed to find her voice, "I should change…"_

Then earlier.

_Caroline's brows furrowed suddenly, when she noticed the lack of distance between them, only to have Damon to grin slightly. Looking back up at Damon, her eyes locked with Damon's. She swallowed hard as Damon's head tilted inwards, lips inches apart. Caroline slowly started to lean back, only to have Damon lean in closer to her, her chest heaving as her breathe got uneasy. The feel of his warm breathe on her skin causing chills to run up and down her spin. Caroline's eyes shut close as Damon leaned in more, her heart pounding in her chest, as the beating ringed in her ears. She could feel his warm breathe on her lips._

_Damon watched as Caroline shut her eyes, he grinned, leaning in more, studying her flawless facial features with his piercing blue eyes, the way her eyebrows knitted together, her lips parting slightly, "Caroline?"_

_With her name being called, Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to stare back at familiar blue ones, "Y-yeah…"_

_Damon brought his hand towards her face, as he wiped the slight sign of pizza sauce on the corner of her lips with his thumb, he grinned hugely, "You should eat properly."_

Caroline's eyes drifted to the mirror, as the water building in them started to appear, her eyes glistening, _No… he didn't care… he doesn't give a damn about how I might feel… I doubt it…_

_"You mad?" he asked the blonde who busily worked on the 4th pancake._

_Caroline's smile faded, as she glanced Damon's way, only to notice a pair of blue eyes looking her way in return. She forced her eyes away from his reach, as she forced a smile on her face, "Stefan and Bonnie-"_

_"Don't change the subject Barbie..." Damon stated, eyes softening, as concerned filled them._

_-x-_

_Damon's eyes narrowed, at the blonde, "Caroline… why… what happened… in the morning… why-"_

_Damon stopped mid-sentence as Caroline turned her body around, so that she was facing him now, his confusion grew as a smile was plastered on her face, "It was nothing…"_

_Damon groaned in frustration, "That was not nothing, Caroline!"_

_Caroline looked at Damon, eyes wide, "Well, I don't know what to tell you…"_

_Damon sighed, as he looked at the blonde with concern, "How about the truth?"_

_Caroline looked towards the ground, studying the patterns of the wooden floor board, before glancing his direction, continuing, "Why do you care?"_

_"I don't know…" Damon stated._

Caroline's eyes shut close, allowing a tears to escape her eyes, _No, Caroline… _

_An awkward silence fell between the two, before Damon broke the silence, "Caroline… about what happened-"_

_Caroline smiled slightly, but Damon noticed it didn't touch her eyes, he could just hear the pain in her voice, "It's alright Damon… your probably still not in your senses…"_

_Damon's brows furrowed, "What-"_

_"You said it yourself… if you were in your senses… you would have never slept with me… let alone, kiss me…" Caroline breathed out softly, eyes trailing the floor patterns, as she felt his eyes on her._

_-x-_

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

_-x-_

_"Yeah, what else could have happened... it's not like I would have ever slept with you if I were in my senses-"_

More tears escaped Caroline's eyes, as she could feel her body shaking, _No, Caroline… as much as you wished her loved you… he doesn't… and maybe, he never will…_

* * *

><p><em>12:28 a.m.<em>

Damon's head shot up when he heard the door to the bedroom open, he grinned when he noticed it was Caroline, "I can't wait till this bets over… I get to go to the bathroom first!"

Caroline forced a smile on her face, as she glanced Damon's way, "Right."

Damon's brows furrowed slightly at Caroline's sudden mood change, _What is she… on her period or something?_

"Don't worry though, I already used Evangeline's bathroom, while you were taking the marathon shower…" Damon stated, as he walked over to the bed as well.

Caroline nodded, as she walked to the other side of the bed, "I- uh guess the right side's your side… and the left's mine?"

Damon eyed the bed, as he replied slowly, "Y-yah… I guess so…"

An awkward silence built, as the couple stared at the bed, glancing each others way awkwardly. Damon was the first to break the silence, "Blondie, if your not comfortable with this…"

Caroline looked towards Damon, "Playing along… remember? Good night, Damon."

Damon watched as Caroline slowly laid on the bed, bringing the blanket on top of her, her back facing the other direction, as her face faced him. Hesitantly, Damon also laid down next to Caroline, also placing the blanket on top of himself. Turning on his side, so that he was facing Caroline who faced his way. He smiled slightly at the sound of soft snoring coming from the blonde, "Good night, Caroline…"

Eyeing Caroline for another moment, Damon himself, shut his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>12:36 a.m.<em>

"So… how do you think we should do this?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the two who also sat before her on the bed.

"It's a surprise… so we've got to handle it properly…" Stefan replied, causing Bonnie to nod.

Stefan then eyed the little blonde, "It's a surprise… right, Evangeline?"

Evangeline huffed in annoyance, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

Bonnie chuckled, as she glared slightly towards Stefan's direction, "We know sweetie… we just didn't want your mommy and daddy to figure out…"

Evangeline nodded, "I know."

Bonnie smiled at the blonde, while Stefan grinned, "Well, why don't we get you to bed, it's pretty plate too…"

Evangeline nodded, smiling at her uncle, Bonnie smiled, "Sweetie, lead the way, I'll be there in a moment…"

Evangeline nodded, as she jumped off her uncle and aunts bed, as he started to ran down the hall, to her 'second bedroom'.

Stefan laid on one side of the bed, as Bonnie still sat up.

Bonnie turned to face Stefan, "Do you think inviting Elena to the surprise party would be the right thing?"

Stefan shrugged, as he sighed, "Honestly… I don't know…"

Bonnie sighed as well, "I think everything goes well… I don't want anything to come between Caroline and Damon…"

Stefan sat up, grabbing Bonnie's hand, as he smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry… one things for sure… nothing would come between Damon and Caroline… not even Elena… plus… it is their surprise anniversary party… it's a reminder of how much they love each other…"

Bonnie nodded, her worried expression still there, "Are you going to be okay?"

Stefan's brows furrowed, his eyes widening slowly, "Why wouldn't I be? I have you Bonnie. I love you. Elena means nothing to me… you're my everything… you and our child… that's it… Please don't think otherwise…"

Bonnie smiled, before she crashed her lips to Stefan's, causing him off guard at first. Stefan played Bonnie closer to him by the waist, her stomach gently against his torso, as he deepened the kiss, causing Bonnie to moan.

Pulling apart, Stefan and Bonnie stared at each other, there eyes locked, chest heaving for breath, "I… should-um, go to Evangeline…"

Stefan grinned at Bonnie's sudden spluttering, "Why don't you sit this out, I'll go…"

Bonnie eyed Stefan one last time, before nodding her head, "Alright…"

Pecking Bonnie on the lips one more time, Stefan got off the bed, walking down the hallway to meet with a waiting Evangeline.

* * *

><p><em>7:42 a.m.<em>

Damon's eyes opened slowly, examining the ceiling for a moment. Damon sighed, as he was about to get up, only to stop when he noticed he couldn't exactly move his legs. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed his legs tangled with another pair under the sheets. Damon noticed Caroline's hand that rest on his chest, slowly moving his head to the side, Damon's eyes softened. Dazed, Damon eyed Caroline's face as it was dangerously close to his, noses practically brushing. He could feel his heart beat racing faster with every second, as he admired the blonde. Caroline's pink and full lips were slightly parted, extra strands of hair hitting her face, as her porcelain like skin shined, Damon's breathe got caught, she was truly beautiful…

He could feel her warm breathe as she was breathing easily, only to have Damon's breathing to get uneasy. Damon's lips also parted slightly, as he continued to stare at the sleeping blonde. Unknowingly, Damon's available hand made it's way towards Caroline's face, Damon's fingers brushed her cheek as they moved a strand of hair away from her face, a small smile started to form on Damon's lips. Damon brought his hand back to his side, as he saw Caroline move in closer, snuggling closer towards him. Damon's eyes filled with concern immediately, as he used his hand to pull the blanket more over Caroline, his hand now resting at her waist. Damon could feel the sudden warmth coming from Caroline's body, as it pressed against his side. He once again eyed Caroline, his eyes tracing her every facial feature.

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

Damon's eyes widened, as he noticed exactly what he was doing, _This is Caroline! Not Elena! It's Blondie, for heavens sake!_

Damon's eyes drifted to his hand that rest on Caroline's waist. Slowly, Damon took his hand away, as he whispered to himself, "This is Caroline…"

His eyes drifted towards Caroline, who seemed to be waking up. He gulped as Caroline's eyes started to flutter open, he seemed to lose himself once again as he started into her blue eyes. Caroline herself, as much as she was confused and shocked at the highly lack of space between the two, but before she got a chance to speak her eyes locked with Damon's.

Damon was the first one to look away, as his eyes drifted towards Caroline's hand that still lay on his chest. Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as her eyes also drifted to her hand. She looked up, to meet questioning blue eyes. Caroline swallowed hard, her hand shaking slightly, as she moved it from his reach. Her face flushed when she noticed her legs entangled with his, closing the distance between them. Slowly, and hesitantly, Caroline managed to move away from Damon, now on the far side of the bed once again. Damon's heart sank slightly, as her presence was no longer at his side.

_"I was human, and happy with… Elena…"_

Damon's teeth gritted together, as his head faced Caroline's direction, a blonde that couldn't seem to look his direction, _This is Caroline…_

"S-Sorry…" Caroline stated, holding the blanket closer towards her body, as she glanced Damon's way.

Damon's eyes softened, as his brows furrowed slightly, "There's nothing to be sorry about…"

Caroline's eyes shot up towards Damon's direction, only to be welcomed by a warm smile that played on Damon's lips. Caroline's breath got caught at his smile, it was one that she had never witnessed before, there was something in his eyes…

A silence fell between them, it was neither awkward nor longing, they just both got lost in each others thoughts, as they eyed each other. Clearing his throat, Damon looked away, as he slowly got up from the bed, having a expressionless Caroline watching after him.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it?<p>

Review?

Comment?

**Soon: Elena comes to surprise party. Info revealed… maybe they find the letter/note... And maybe Stefan and Bonnie were wrong… maybe something (someone) can come between Damon and Caroline! :**

**Someone= Name starts with 'e' and ends with 'lena'.**

**Surprise party soon! A lot is going to happen! With Bonnie, Stefan, Evangeline… and of course, Elena/Damon/Caroline!**

Please keep reviewing! Or the surprise party will just remain a surprise!

(lool. I'm lame)

Review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline FOREVER!

A/N: _… *on stage*_

_HEY GUYS! *crowd glares* Oh yeah… I know that you guys are mad because I didn't update for soooooooooooooooooooooooo long… but I just wanted to say that I was sorry? Sorry gonna work? *nervous smile, laugh* *GET COVERED IN TOMATOES, and gets kicked out*_

Don't be mad my friends (LOOL). Sorry, I was just so busy (yeah right! More like lazy) and I just didn't have the time (had a lot of time) but here I am, may be late but its better than not posting at all… right… right? (nervous)

But, HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER TO ALTERNATE REALITY! (okay, maybe its not that exciting, but I'm excited) I've been writing this for a while now, and I finally finished it! Sorry, I was a lil late… BUT I HOPE THIS LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG CHAPPIE MAKES UP FOR IT!

Oh, and thanks to all reviewers, alerts and favourited people (if that makes sense). You guys are amazing! I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! Please read, enjoy, and review once again!

Anyway! **ATTENTION TO ALL READERS OF THIS FIC: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE WAS A HUGE TYPO (stupid me) WHICH CONFUSED A LOT OF YOU! IT IS NOT AN 'engagement party' THAT BONNIE AND STEFAN ARE THROWING DAROLINE, IT'S AN 'anniversary party'. SO YES, THEY ARE MARRIED! SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING! (stupid stupid me.) But I really am sorry for all that got confused, I hope this cleared up all your questions, and I will be fixing the mistake on the last chapter as well.**

Okay…

So…

I gets that's all I have to say…

_*dead silence, seems like ages*_

_***FARTS***_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously-<span>_

_Caroline tried so hard trying to bottle up her feelings, but he just had to something… touch her, or even say her name… and she couldn't help it… she couldn't hide it… he kept reminding her that he was the one she loved. He who will never love her back…_

_-x-_

_Caroline's heart raced as she could feel his breathe on her lips, his lips inches away from hers, their noses practically brushing. Caroline's eyes shut closed, as she managed to find her voice, "I should change…"_

_-x-_

_Damon watched as Caroline shut her eyes, he grinned, leaning in more, studying her flawless facial features with his piercing blue eyes, the way her eyebrows knitted together, her lips parting slightly, "Caroline?"_

_With her name being called, Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to stare back at familiar blue ones, "Y-yeah…"_

_Damon brought his hand towards her face, as he wiped the slight sign of pizza sauce on the corner of her lips with his thumb, he grinned hugely, "You should eat properly."_

_-x-_

_He could feel her warm breathe as she was breathing easily, only to have Damon's breathing to get uneasy. Damon's lips also parted slightly, as he continued to stare at the sleeping blonde. Unknowingly, Damon's available hand made it's way towards Caroline's face, Damon's fingers brushed her cheek as they moved a strand of hair away from her face, a small smile started to form on Damon's lips. Damon brought his hand back to his side, as he saw Caroline move in closer, snuggling closer towards him. Damon's eyes filled with concern immediately, as he used his hand to pull the blanket more over Caroline, his hand now resting at her waist. Damon could feel the sudden warmth coming from Caroline's body, as it pressed against his side. He once again eyed Caroline, his eyes tracing her every facial feature._

_-x-_

_Damon's eyes drifted to his hand that rest on Caroline's waist. Slowly, Damon took his hand away, as he whispered to himself, "This is Caroline…"_

_-x-_

_Bonnie turned to face Stefan, "Do you think inviting Elena to the surprise party would be the right thing?"_

_Stefan shrugged, as he sighed, "Honestly… I don't know…"_

_Bonnie sighed as well, "I think everything goes well… I don't want anything to come between Caroline and Damon…"_

_Stefan sat up, grabbing Bonnie's hand, as he smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry… one things for sure… nothing would come between Damon and Caroline… not even Elena… plus… it is their surprise anniversary party… it's a reminder of how much they love each other…"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Now-<span>_

Caroline looked at her reflection, her hands sliding down her blue sun dress, ruffling past the slight wrinkles in the clothing. Combing through her hair, Caroline's confusion simply began to grow as images of earlier came into her mind.

_"S-Sorry…" Caroline stated, holding the blanket closer towards her body, as she glanced Damon's way._

_Damon's eyes softened, as his brows furrowed slightly, "There's nothing to be sorry about…"_

Caroline's brows furrowed at the memory, _That look in his eyes…_

_Damon's eyes softened, as his brows furrowed slightly, "There's nothing to be sorry about…"_

_Caroline's eyes shot up towards Damon's direction, only to be welcomed by a warm smile that played on Damon's lips. _

Caroline's confusion seemed to grow as she remembered Damon's behaviour, _The way he talked… the way he looked at me… his smile… he's never- I've-… Since when has he ever behaved like that with me…?_

* * *

><p>Damon's brows furrowed, as his mind wandered away from the burning stove, <em>Why did I… What had gotten over me…? It was Blondie… Caroline… why didn't I pull away sooner…?<em>

Damon's mind seemed to get lost in air further as he remembered the first time they almost kissed… how he couldn't pull away… he wanted to kiss her… he really wanted to… he couldn't stop himself even if he had wanted to…

Lost in thought, Damon hadn't noticed the sudden burning of the eggs and bacon that he was currently trying to cook, as his hand lay on the handle of the pan, completely unaware of what was happening around him.

Caroline walked down the stairs hesitantly. Her brows furrowed at the sudden burning smell that came from the air. Her eyes widened slightly, as she practically ran towards the kitchen to see Damon by the stove. Her confusion simply seemed to deepen.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being called, his attention going onto the blonde instantly, causing his hand to suddenly slip onto the hot pan, "Car- _Shit_."

Caroline's eyes widened, concern filling them as she saw Damon move his wounded hand in the air, as if trying to cool it off. Running towards Damon, Caroline turned off the stove, placing the pan and the burnt food off to the corner of the stove and taking hold of Damon's hand, which still was grabbing the attention of Damon, who kept cursing under his breathe.

"Seriously Damon! Why couldn't you have waited for me! I could have cooked breakfast! You didn't have to bother!"

Damon finally noticed the hold Caroline had on his injured hand, his eyes softened at the concerned expression that rose off of Caroline's features. Dazed, Damon watched Caroline as she worriedly tried to handle his hand, blowing on the wound slightly, "Haven't you learnt anything from the pancakes! Now look what you've done!"

Damon could feel his heart beat starting to race as he continued to look at the blonde, he couldn't help the small smile that appeared at his lips as he eyed the worried blonde. One thing that surprised yet made his heart melt was the fact that Caroline was stressing about him… it was just a small wound and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"I'll go get the first aid kit…" Caroline stated hurriedly, blowing on the wound one last time before starting to make her way away from Damon.

Damon watched her leave, waiting in the middle of the kitchen, feeling her touch lingering on his hand. His eyes made its way down to his wounded hand, his free hand allowing his fingers to graze upon the parts which Caroline's hands were touching. His heart beat increasing and it practically pounding out of his chest.

Once again lost in his thoughts, Damon didn't notice Caroline walking into the kitchen with a handheld box in her hand, as she rushed towards him. Damon jumped slightly when he felt hands grab hold of his wounded hand, his eyes shot up to meet with familiar blue ones, relief stroking his body.

Caroline sighed as she picked up ointment from the box, and began applying it softly onto his skin. Damon felt fine, better than fine… just having her there… somehow… her touch… it just simply healed all pain…

Damon noticed the worried expression that started to play on her face once again, and sighed, smiling slightly, yet warmly, "I'm fine Caroline…"

Caroline froze suddenly, as she looked up at Damon, her eyes locking with his blue ones that looked down at her sincerely. Her breathe got caught in her throat as she stared at Damon, _That smile… his eyes… like this morning…_

Eyes locked, Damon's eyes caught all Caroline's facial features, his stomach flip-flopping as he continued to look at her. Damon's brows furrowed suddenly at Caroline, as he watched her eyes trailed down to his burnt hand, as she held it tightly in her grasp.

Caroline looked up towards Damon, her head tilting to the side slightly, a questioning expression playing on her face, causing Damon's brows to furrow as well, Caroline's eyes once again drifted towards the hand. Damon watched as Caroline sighed, her grip on his hands loosening, his eyes shot down to her hands that were no longer holding his hand, as they slowly made their way back to her side. Damon's eyes softened, a feeling of pain crossing his chest at the sudden feeling of emptiness, the feeling of Caroline's hands not on his.

Damon looked down at Caroline, who was looking at him, her brows furrowed, he blinked a few times before finally speaking, "Carol-"

Damon was cut off by the doorbell, which cut both Damon and Caroline's attention. Caroline turned to face Damon one last time, having both pair of eyes to glance each others way one last time before Caroline went towards the main door.

Damon watched Caroline walk away, for a moment he stood in his very spot, looking at the place where Caroline was standing before, before looking back up. Moments later, Damon also followed Caroline to the door only to meet with Stefan, Bonnie at the door, and Evangeline who was in Caroline's arms.

Damon watched as Caroline smiled down at her daughter, both talking away, he couldn't help the smile that started to plaster his face at what he saw before him.

Bonnie looked up to see Damon a few feet away from Caroline. Bonnie grinned as she saw the smile that came upon Damon's face as he watched Caroline and Evangeline. Bonnie looked up to Stefan, who seemed to be grinning at the same thing. Both exchanged a look before Stefan went up to Damon, patting him on the back, causing Damon to jump slightly, his attention going to Stefan instantly.

"Oh come on… You had all day yesterday to stare at Caroline…" Stefan stated teasingly, arching his brows.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, "N-No, I-I wasn't-"

"Sure you weren't," Stefan stated, rolling his eyes as he made his way to his wife again, helping her through the door and to the living room.

Damon glanced Caroline's way awkwardly, seeing her glance his way as well. Damon and Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Evangeline who ran towards Damon. Damon felt arms go around his legs, his eyes whipped away from Caroline's as he looked down at his daughter. Damon smiled at the grin that plastered Evangeline's face. Damon stooped down to her level, smiling, as his hands rest on her shoulders, "Did you have fun last night?"

Evangeline grin grew, her head nodding, "Mhmm."

Damon smiled, "Good."

"How was your night daddy?" Evangeline asked, causing Damon's smile fade slightly.

Damon glanced Caroline's way, who also glanced his way, before making her way towards Evangeline, "Sweetie why don't we get you something to eat?"

Evangeline looked up towards her mother, before looking back at Damon, her brows furrowed at the sudden interruption. But the little girl shrugged it off, the grin appearing once again, as she took hold of her mothers hand, "Alright."

Damon got up from the floor, watching Caroline curiously, as she walked away towards the kitchen with Evangeline. His eyes softened, as he saw Caroline turn her head back, staring his way for a moment before looking forward once again. Damon could feel his heart start to race again, causing his brows to furrow, as his eyes trailed down to his chest, to his beating heart… his heart that always seemed to beat faster when near Caroline.

Damon looked up, Evangeline's word playing through his brain, _"How was your night daddy?" _

A small smile curved his lips as he remembered this morning…

_He could feel her warm breathe as she was breathing easily, only to have Damon's breathing to get uneasy. Damon's lips also parted slightly, as he continued to stare at the sleeping blonde. Unknowingly, Damon's available hand made it's way towards Caroline's face, Damon's fingers brushed her cheek as they moved a strand of hair away from her face, a small smile started to form on Damon's lips. Damon brought his hand back to his side, as he saw Caroline move in closer, snuggling closer towards him. Damon's eyes filled with concern immediately, as he used his hand to pull the blanket more over Caroline, his hand now resting at her waist. Damon could feel the sudden warmth coming from Caroline's body, as it pressed against his side. He once again eyed Caroline, his eyes tracing her every facial feature._

_-x-_

_"S-Sorry…" Caroline stated, holding the blanket closer towards her body, as she glanced Damon's way._

_Damon's eyes softened, as his brows furrowed slightly, "There's nothing to be sorry about…"_

_-x-_

"_Seriously Damon! Why couldn't you have waited for me! I could have cooked breakfast! You didn't have to bother!" _

_Damon finally noticed the hold Caroline had on his injured hand, his eyes softened at the concerned expression that rose off of Caroline's features. Dazed, Damon watched Caroline as she worriedly tried to handle his hand, blowing on the wound slightly, "Haven't you learnt anything from the pancakes! Now look what you've done!"_

Damon's eyes travelled to the hall where Caroline had walked through, his smiled still there, nodding his head to the side, Damon sighed before making his way to the living room where Bonnie and Stefan sat, talking.

They seemed to stop immediately as Damon entered the room, causing his eyes to narrow, "What?"

Bonnie smiled, "Nothing… Stefan and I were just talking about the party we're having at the boarding house…"

Damon nodded, _That place exists here too?… wow…_

"And… we wanted Caroline, Evangeline and you to come…" Stefan said finishing off what Bonnie had started.

Damon grinned, nodding, "Of course I'll be there lil' bro… when is it?"

Damon watched as Stefan and Bonnie exchanged a look before looking back up at Damon, "Uh, Saturday… Saturday at night… ends, uh, at midnight…"

Damon's eyes furrowed, "Why at midnight?"

Bonnie was about to speak but was saved by Stefan, "Come on, it'll be fun… a mini gathering almost…"

Damon watched Bonnie and Stefan curiously, as they smiled at him, almost if they were hiding something, "Alright…"

Bonnie grinned before looking around, her brows furrowing, "Where's Caroline?"

Damon pointed to the kitchen, trying to avoid the sudden feeling of his stomach fluttering at _her_ name. Bonnie nodded, before Stefan suddenly spoke up, "Would you mind telling her to cook me breakfast too, came without eating…"

Bonnie's brows furrowed, while Damon simply shrugged, "Alright… be right back…"

Stefan nodded, watching Damon leave the living room, only to be left in the room with Bonnie, "Seriously, you ate at home…"

Stefan looked over at Bonnie, "I only said that to get him to leave…"

Bonnie's brows furrowed, "What? Why?"

Stefan glanced towards the hall before looking back towards Bonnie, "Do you think they might figure out it's a surprise anniversary party…"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, a grin starting to form at her lips at the sudden worried expression that came off of Stefan.

Stefan shrugged, "Well, the party is before their anniversary and it does end at midnight… what if they catch on…"

Bonnie chuckled, "I doubt they will think that…"

"Plus, its not like they forgot their anniversary, Damon is probably on to us right now…" Stefan added, looking towards the hallway once again to see no one.

Bonnie glanced at the hallway as well, following Stefan's eyes, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, as she added, "Even if they do find out, or doubt us, which they won't… we can't just let our guard down… maybe they don't think of the party that way… we cant make it obvious… just don't mention the party often, or their anniversary…"

Stefan looked over at Bonnie, "I don't know, I just don't feel like-"

Stefan was interrupted by lips crashing hardly against his. It took him a moment to register that Bonnie was kissing him, but soon enough, Stefan returned the kiss. Stefan cupped her cheeks, both lost in the kiss, slowly pulling away moments later. Bonnie looked up at Stefan's dazed expression, grinning, "Don't worry to much…"

Stefan grinned as well, "Well, I guess I have you to keep me in check…"

Bonnie's grin grew, before she placed another gentle kiss on Stefan's lips.

* * *

><p>Damon made his way to the kitchen, his frame leaning against the wall as he looked at Caroline and Evangeline. Evangeline sat on the counter, as Caroline cooked breakfast, both talking, talking and talking, <em>Both, so alike… smart, funny, and adorable…<em>

Damon's eyes widened at his own train of thoughts, _Wait, What?_

Damon's attention was put back to the two blondes when Evangeline spoke up, "Mommy are you mad at Daddy?"

Damon looked towards Caroline, watching her intensely, as she looked at Evangeline, trying to answer the question.

Caroline's eyes softened, she looked at Evangeline who looked at her with a partial frown. Caroline's heart ached, as she forced a smile to appear on her face, "No, of course not. Why would I be mad at your Daddy?"

Damon's face softened at Caroline's expression, the sudden smile filling her face as she tried to make Evangeline feel better.

Evangeline eyed her mother, her head cocking to the side, "Mommy, you've always been a bad liar…"

Caroline and Damon's eyes widened, Caroline's smile fading slightly, but she managed to keep it there. Caroline sighed, smiling at her daughter, "I'm not mad at your father, sweetie."

Evangeline was about to speak but was interrupted by Damon, who caught the attention of both blondes, "Hey honey, Stefan says he wants some breakfast too, would you mind…?"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at Damon's tone of voice, but she removed the shocked expression off her face at the glances Damon was giving Evangeline who was staring at her father.

_Playing along Caroline… just play along…_

Damon prayed for Caroline to answer, he didn't know why he had spoken, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't have anyone have a doubt on Caroline and himself not being themselves, so he spoke.

Damon watched as Caroline smiled, his brows furrowed slightly, "Yeah, sure, bacon and eggs coming right up…"

Damon watched as Caroline turned around, facing the stove once again, as she focused on the burning stove once again.

Evangeline took a bite out of her food, looking at her father curiously as his eyes travelled to one of his hands before he started to look at her mother once again. She smiled. Damon glanced towards Evangeline, only to see her smile. _Play along._

He grinned, winking at Evangeline before walking towards the two blondes, Damon neared Caroline. Glancing towards Evangeline, he noticed her eyes on him, Damon looked back at Caroline who seemed to focus on the stove. Damon swallowed hard.

Caroline jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Caroline shot her head upward to notice Damon, "Damon-"

Caroline was interrupted when Damon neared the blonde even further, body touching, causing her breathe to get caught in her throat.

"Smells good…" Damon whispered in her ear, causing Caroline's eyes to tightly shut.

"_Mommy are you mad at Daddy?"_

Caroline's eyes shot open, she glanced Evangeline's direction, her daughter who was smiling as she looked at them, _Right, playing along…_

Caroline smiled, trying to avoid the feeling of Damon holding her as she looked over to Evangeline, "Sweetie, would you mind giving this to Uncle Stefan for me?"

Evangeline grinned at her mother, as she nodded, "Sure, mommy."

Caroline smiled, handing Evangeline the plate with food on it. Damon watched everything take place, he knew exactly what Caroline was doing, he looked at his daughter and grinned. Evangeline got off the counter climbing off a chair and to the ground, as she walked towards the living room with a plate of food, leaving Caroline and Damon alone.

Damon looked down at Caroline, looking over her shoulder. Damon noticed Caroline's eyes being shut, as her chest heaved for breath. Damon could feel his heart start to race once again, the ringing of his heart beat fill his ears, as he himself searched for breath. He hesitantly, and with uncertainty slowly started to pull away from Caroline, his hand pulling away from her waist, as they fell back to his side.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she couldn't feel Damon's hands at her waist, she turned around suddenly, only to meet with his blue orbs. Caroline's eyes travelled down, to study the lack of space between them. She looked up at Damon, her eyes locking with his. His eyes showed the same sincerity, the same emotion… all the same as earlier… something that confused Caroline.

Caroline's heart pounding, her confusion growing as Damon took a step closer to her, if that was even possible, only to have her step back right into the stove. Caroline watched as Damon stepped closer to her, and closer, and closer. Inches apart, Caroline watched as Damon's head started to lean forward. Caroline's lips parted, her eyes shutting closed, as she yearned for his lips on hers. Caroline's hand moved back, close to touching the heated pan and stove, only to be stopped by Damon.

Caroline's eyes shot open as she looked at Damon's hold on her hand. Caroline looked over at Damon only to find a warm smile play on his lips, causing Caroline's stomach to flutter.

"Haven't you learned anything from the pancakes…?" Damon whispered, his eyes travelling her facial features.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly.

"_Haven't you learnt anything from the pancakes! Now look what you've done!"_

Caroline's eyes travelled to Damon's burnt hand that held her hand, she could feel her heart start to beat faster and faster.

Damon looked over at his hand holding hers, his brows furrowed suddenly. _Why does this feel so right… why does her hand in mine look so right?_

Damon's eyes trailed down to Caroline who seemed to be looking at him. Damon's lips parted along with hers, as they stared into each others eyes, Caroline's body against his, their noses brushing. Damon's available hand went past Caroline, behind her, closing the stove that was still on behind Caroline, "You should be more careful next time… wouldn't want you to get burnt…"

Caroline's chest heaved further, her ability for breath lacking as she could feel her heart pounding out of control. Caroline nodded slowly, causing Damon's breath to get caught in his throat. His available hand slowly finding its way to Caroline's cheek, caressing it slightly, causing Caroline's eyes to close shut. Damon watched as Caroline's lips parted, his heart racing further than he could possibly imagine. Damon's head leaned in further, lips inches apart…

"Well, I'm done, thanks Care-"

Damon and Caroline's eyes shot open. Both looking to the other direction to find Stefan, with an empty plate in his hand.

Caroline looked back at Damon who was staring at Stefan, her brows furrowed, at what had just happened, she had thought she could control it, her feelings for Damon, but she couldn't, she loved him, and she couldn't lie to herself… and she couldn't help but ignore the fact that she was actually looking forward to Damon kissing her…

Stefan grinned, "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, I'll leave you guys to finish… it's not like we're waiting for you guys or anything…"

Stefan looked between the couple before walking away, leaving the two alone once again.

Damon looked towards Caroline, who seemed to be lost in thought. Damon pulled away from Caroline, staring at their entwined hands one last time before letting go of her hand, causing Caroline's brows to furrow.

Damon looked up to Caroline, "We should, uh, join them…"

Caroline licked her dry lips, causing Damon to internally curse himself for pulling away. Caroline nodded, "Y-Yeah…"

Damon's hand gestured outwards, "After you…"

Caroline nodded, as she walked past Damon towards the living room, only to have Damon follow behind her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, a party! I can't wait!" Caroline cheered happily, fighting the urge to clap her hands in happiness.<p>

Damon sat on the opposite couch where Bonnie and Caroline sat at. His eyes on Caroline, as a smile spread across his face. Her smile causing his stomach to flutter. Damon watched her, dazed, only to be interrupted by Evangeline who crawled onto his lap. This catching everyone's attention in the room.

Damon looked down at his daughter, a grin appearing on his lips, "Hey, sweetie."

"Daddy," Evangeline greeted, causing Damon's brows to arch, as an amused expression started to form on his face.

"Yes, Miss. Evangeline?"

Evangeline sighed, causing Damon to look at his daughter with concern, "What's wrong Evangeline?"

Evangeline forced a smile from not forming on her face, as she tried her best to keep her laughter in check, "Uncle Stefan and I were wondering… if we could all go to the park… you know, play… hang out…?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the sudden puppy dog look his daughter was giving him, he turned to face Stefan who sat next to him, who was simply grinning.

"Sure, why not." Damon replied, causing Evangeline to grin hugely, as she ran to the door, practically running out, only to have Stefan and Damon to run after her.

Bonnie chuckled at their excitement, as all three stood in front of the door, Evangeline in Damon's arms, as they talked.

Caroline looked at the two, she smiled, "Mind if Aunty Bonnie and I come?"

Evangeline looked towards her mother, she grinned, "Please do, it will be no fun if you guys don't!"

Caroline chuckled, helping Bonnie up from the couch as they headed for the door to the other three.

Damon let Evangeline to the floor, as she ran towards Bonnie, holding her hand, and bringing her to the door.

Stefan took hold of Bonnie's other hand, as the three exited the house. Caroline walked to Damon's side, glancing his way to find his eyes on her.

Caroline smiled at him, "Are we going to leave or…"

Damon seemed to flash away from his thoughts as he responded, "Oh yeah. Sorry…"

Caroline chuckled slightly, walking out the door as he held it for her to pass through, "It's alright Damon…"

Damon cursed himself internally once again, before chuckling himself, as he followed Caroline out the door, trying to avoid the constant racing beat of his heart that ringed in his ears every time he stepped near Caroline.

_What's happening? There's that heart beat again… and again… and again… Suddenly pretty annoyed and confused on actually having a human, beating heart… its always racing… every time Caroline's around… her touch… her smile… her voice… her __**presence**__…_

* * *

><p><em>*Grinning. Cockily. Happy. Proud.*<em>

So how'd you guys like the chapter? Was it good, great, or awesome!

_*dead silence*_

_*nervous me*_

Did I mention, the surprise party in the next chapter… meaning, drama packed?

_*dead silence*_

More Daroline in the next chapter…

_*one reader claps, only to be silenced by other readers*_

_*me=crapped in my pants*_

E-Elena… she's c-coming in the next chap-

_*dead silence*_

B-Bonnie… pregnancy… b-baby… u-up next…

_*silence, the reader that had clapped is now sleeping*_

Elena… D-Damon… Caro-line… the kiss… in the next chap-ter…

_*the reader that was clapping at first, then slept, now farts*_

U-uh…

I guess I-I'll see you guys when I u-pdate the n… next chapter…

_*walks awkwardly off stage, only to have one more tomato hit the side of my face*_

_*me, looks to the side to see the same reader that had clapped, slept and farted grinning, as the reader threw another tomato at my face*_

_*with the rest of my pride, I walk off*_

Think to myself: Going to update soon. Its going to be epic. And maybe next time you wont get hit by a tomato. Drama packed. Romance. Sad twist. Etc. etc. etc. etc.

_*…*_

FARTS! XD


	8. Chapter 8

__Disclaimer: I dont own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters! But, if I did, I would soooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! :)

A/N: Yeeeeelllloooooo guyssss ! VAS HAAPPEENING? terribly terribly sorry for not updating loooonnnnnggggg ago... but as some of you may have know... i was recovering from a long boarding incident where i had gotten hurt... and my computer and internet had crashed for about a week and a half, so i was unable to right at all! But, here i am with another chapter to Alternate Reality! yayayayayay!

May not be that exciting... but this is where the plot for this story actually starts bro! ;) this is just the beginning... more like the beginning to the climax...? Whatever! Its still pretty great and exciting ! So read and enjoy... and maybe review? ...

And now without further aduuuuu (dont know how to spell it ;)), heres another chappie to Alternate Reality !

Ps. You may be sick of both Elena and Damon byt the end of this chapter... but dont worry youll start to love Damon again... maybe even Elena... ;)

* * *

><p><em>Thump. Thump. Thump.<em>

That's all that ringed in his ears, his racing heart beat as it took over his body, going through an utter complete daze. His eyes travelled_ her_ body. The way the simple yet perfect blue dress fit_ her_ more than accurately, letting _her_ curves play perfectly. The way_ her_ simple yet perfect dress barely stopped at _her _upper thighs. Damon swallowed hard. _Her _golden hair was put in a messy, yet classy bun, a few strands of hair dangling at _her_ majestic like face._ Her_ face. Beauty. Damon's lips parted as his eyes travelled _her_ facial features, the way _her_ lips curved into a slight smile_, her_ familiar lipstick glazed at _her_ shaped mouth. _Her_ ears looking bluer than ever, as they stared at him in uncertainty, confusion, and concern all at once…

Completely dazed and out of it, Damon didn't notice nor hear his name being called repeatedly by the one he was gawking at. Caroline.

"Damon, are you alright?" Caroline asked worriedly. Slowly, making her way closer to Damon who had now broke from the marathon stare.

Damon cleared his throat, coughing slightly, only to have Caroline worry more, as she made her way closer to Damon. He, who, was currently having difficulty with drifting his eyes anywhere except for on Caroline.

Damon saw the worried expression in Caroline's eyes as they neared him, his heart racing at every step she took; every step that caused her to be more and more near him.

His brows furrowed. He didn't get it. _What's happening? Why am I acting like this?_

Damon asked himself that question more than once these whole few days. He didn't know why he was acting like this, why his heart was acting like this. It didn't make any sense! Every time Caroline was around him… her presence… its just…

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Caroline calling his name, "Damon?"

Caroline, who was now just a foot away from him, looked at Damon with pure confusion.

Damon looked away from Caroline, glancing towards the setting sun. As they both stood near the open door to the house, the porch light was shining through creating a scene away from the darkness that pretty much started to appear outside as it got past eight at night.

He noticed the confusion in her tone. He forced a grin to appear on his face, as he moved a side, making way for Caroline to exit the house. Caroline stared at Damon for a moment, her brows furrowed at the fact of him just ignoring his cough fest. But she let it slide, as she slowly made her way through the door, her hand grasping her clutch tighter, as she made her way towards the car that stood outside, a confused Damon following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Everything's going to go very well," Stefan whispered in his wife's ear, his arms wrapping around her waist as he stood behind her.<p>

Bonnie sighed, as she leaned into Stefan, her eyes trailing around the house full of guests, all waiting for Damon and Caroline's arrival. One was missing… Elena Gilbert…

Bonnie sighed, "I hope so…"

Stefan kissed his wife's temple, "I love you…"

Bonnie smiled faintly, she struggled to keep the room from spinning, as a small pain rose at her head,"I-I love you too…"

Stefan's brows furrowed, taking hold of Bonnies shoulders as her made her face him, "Bon, you alright?"

Bonnie forced a smile to come at her face; she nodded her head, "I'm great… why wouldn't I be?"

Stefan nodded slowly, information sinking into him slowly. But he let it slide as he wrapped his hands around her, pressing her round belly into him. She looked up at him, blankly, yet a little surprisingly.

Stefan smiled at Bonnie's confused expression before leaning forward, his lips hovering over Bonnies. They were interrupted by a small voice calling out their names. Pulling apart, looking down to find Evangeline. They smiled.

"When are mommy and daddy going to be here?! I can't wait for the surprise!" The miniature blonde squealed, as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Stefan glanced Bonnies way who was grinning tiredly down at the little girl. Stefan looked back at Evangeline grinning as well, "They will be here soon… but in the meantime… why don't we get something to eat?"

Bonnie watched the two walk away hand in hand. She smiled slightly. The smiled disappearing from her face slightly as the room started to spin again. She closed her eyes shut, praying for whatever was going on with her to just stop.

* * *

><p>It was about to strike midnight in two more minutes and Damon and Caroline had finally reached the boarding house.<p>

Caroline smiled slightly as Damon opened the door for her, helping her out of the car, "Thank you…"

"Anytime…" Damon said smiling slightly, before looking at the boarding house once again.

"Ready?"

Damon nodded, creating a hook with his arm, as he looked towards Caroline, "Let's do this…"

Caroline glanced between the house and Damon who stood waiting for her, she sighed before slipping her arm through Damon's, "Let's go play along…"

Damon smiled slightly at the exaggerated cheeky tone that came from the blonde. Glancing her way one last time, Damon and Caroline made their way towards the door to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>All the guests crowded the door at the sound of the doorbell ringing, the arrival of Damon and Caroline exciting everyone. Bonnie, Stefan and Evangeline stood at the front. Evangeline in Stefan's arms partly awake as she managed to keep her eyes open and her slight bit of excitement in place, her eyes and mind begging for sleep.<p>

"Ready?" Stefan asked, glancing down at Evangeline. He chuckled slightly at her small and tired nod. Grinning, Stefan slowly opened the door to face Damon and Caroline at the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in part unison, as a low chuckle escaped a few guests at the froen figures that stood at the door, Caroline and Damon frozen and surprised.

* * *

><p>Surprise anniversary party. That's what it was. That's what Stefan, Bonnie and Evangeline were hiding all this time. I knew something wasn't right. I knew it from the way Stefan and Bonnie would act every time I brought the party up. He rolled his eyes. <em>Just great. More 'playing along'!<em> Caroline and himself had been acting as a couple ever since they had gotten to the party. Greeting guests. Avoiding Stefan and his continuous questions, questions that went something like this_: 'How did you not know?' or 'You didn't forget that it was your anniversary… did you?'_

"Evangeline fell asleep…"

Damon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Caroline at his side, he glanced her way, "It was getting late for her anyway…"

It was kind of sweet of Evangeline to be a part of this whole thing, even though she had fallen asleep right after surprising us with many guests and décor for the so called 'anniversary'. One thing that was for sure a great thing in this reality was having Evangeline as a daughter. Having Caroline as a partner wasn't that bad either, he could not imagine being able to go through with all of this with anyone else but her… not that he would admit it to her or anything.

Caroline looked over at Damon who leaned against one of the many walls at the boarding house, looking bored as ever. He seemed deep in thought though.

She rolled her eyes internally, "You could try to act like you're having a good time you know…"

Damon's brow arched, as he looked at Caroline who had put her attention on the dancing crowd that started to build at the center of the room, "Who said I'm not having a good time?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed slightly, as she looked at Damon with disbelief, "Seriously?"

Damon sighed, he hated the fact that she could read him so well, "I'm just tired of all this… this playing along… lying…"

Caroline's eyes softened. She knew it was hard. It was. And she knew that having to pretend to be her husband was something Damon wasn't exactly dreaming of doing. Caroline's brows furrowed at her thought. But it didn't explain the ongoing attention she had got from Damon these past couple of days… the way he looked at her… talked to her… it was almost as if he were talking to Elena. But no. He was talking to me, looking at me… just me…

_He couldn't love me? Could he? No. But… those moments…_

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Damon who had his hand at her shoulder. His blue eyes filled with concern. Her eyes found his. Her brows furrowed as she saw concern towards her.

"You alright?" Damon asked, confusion starting to build at the questioning face that built on Caroline's features.

It took a moment, but, Caroline nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah…"

And with that she left leaving Damon staring after her, confused as ever.

Just when he was about to go follow her, he felt a strong hand rest at his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Groaning in frustration slightly, Damon turned to face Stefan who was grinning at him, "You totally forgot didn't you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "No I didn't-"

"Oh, so that explains you not even having doubts about the party, and having Caroline walk away upset?"

Damon's eyes softened as he looked across the room to where Caroline had walked through, _she's upset?_

Stefan caught Damon's attention again as he spoke up, more sternly now, "Go talk to her big bro…"

Damon nodded, partially trying his best to avoid the 'chillness' in his 'so called brothers' voice. But, all he could think about was Caroline and the fact that she may not be upset over why Stefan thought she was upset… but she definitely was upset about something…

Without thinking another thought. Damon rushed past Stefan in search for Caroline.

* * *

><p><em>Ding. Dong.<em>

Bonnie sighed, rubbing her head with one hand as she walked to the door. She didn't know what was going on with her… but it couldn't be that big of a deal. Her due date was not until another week or two and she was doing fine… she just didn't want Stefan to worry at all by telling him…

The rusty sound of the old doorbell rang again. Bonnie managed to roll her eyes, _Impatient much?_

Opening the door slowly, Bonnie's eyes drifted towards two individuals that stood at the opposite end. Her eyes widened slightly, as she tried her best in mustering out words to say…

* * *

><p>"Blondie?"<p>

A wave of relief stroked his body as he set eyes on Caroline who sat on 'his bed', her back facing him. He glanced around the room as he walked closer to her. This was 'his room', back in the real world that is… it was totally different though.

She hadn't looked at him once. When he called her name… well when he called her 'Blondie'… or even when he sat next to her on the bed…

He watched her stare ahead in nothing in particular, he sighed, "What's wrong Blondie?"

Silence.

Damon grew in more concern for the blonde… he didn't know what was bugging her. And for some odd reason it was killing him…

Damon's hand made its way on top of Caroline's hand that rest on the bed beside her. He could feel her body tense at his touch, causing his confusion to grow, "What happened Caroline?"

Damon watched as Caroline finally looked towards him. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her puffy red eyes and her damp cheeks, _she's crying…_

"Caroline- … why are you c-crying?" Damon asked, his heart aching at the sight of her tears.

Caroline sighed, her brows knitted slightly as she watched the concerned Damon before her. _Why is he like this? Why does he care so much for me? He never did before… why now?_

She shrugged, "I guess I was just tired of it too… the playing along… this dimension…"

Damon smiled slightly, as he moved in closer to Caroline, his hand that was on her hand now moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Am I that bad of a husband?"

Caroline's watery eyes shot up towards Damon, who winked at her. She nodded her head slowly in disagreement, "No… your perfect…"

Damon's smile faded slightly. He tried to ignore the sudden feeling he got in his stomach at her words.

Caroline smiled slightly at the sudden quiet Damon, "Damon Salvatore speechless?"

Damon smiled as he watched a grin plaster Caroline's lips. He was just happy to know that she wasn't crying anymore.

"In honest truth… even though we are stuck in this dimension… I'm glad I'm stuck with you…" Damon said slowly.

Caroline stomach fluttered at his words, his warm smile directed at her wasn't working either…

_Exactly what I meant about… moments… moments that make me think Damon actually cares… or considers me more than just the blonde he used to manipulate and feed on…_

"I'm glad I'm stuck here with you too…" Caroline replied back, laughing slightly at how weird that sounds.

Damon loved her laugh. He loved seeing her laugh. It was cute… she was cute…

Caroline noticed the intense stare that came from Damon. She flushed slightly, causing Damon to smile warmly. She looked into his memorizing blue eyes. Their eyes locking. Caroline could feel her heart start to race as Damon leaned in forward, pressing his lips tenderly on her lower cheek, close to the side of her lips that were slightly parted.

Caroline's eyes shut closed at the feeling of his lips touch her skin. A moment after he pulled away Caroline could still feel the feeling of his lips lingering on her skin.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open to find Damon still smiling warmly at her. Before she could say anything, he got up and faced her with his hand out, ushering for you to take it.

"We should go downstairs… wouldn't want them to think we were abducted or anything…"

Caroline nodded, smiling slightly as she took his hand, slowly getting up, "But, what would we get abducted by?"

Damon shrugged, a grin starting to grow on his face, "I don't know… vampires?"

Caroline chuckled, "Interesting…"

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon made their way downstairs. No one even seemed to have noticed that they were not exactly at the party for a while. Everyone continued to dance, talk, and eat… nothing seemed to be off…<p>

"Caroline?"

Caroline and Damon heard a familiar voice coming from a few feet behind them. Turning around their eyes widened.

"Jeremy?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes slightly to see if it actually was the younger Gilbert.

Gilbert. Elena. Elena Gilbert. The one he loved back in the real world. This wasn't real… all of it… Damon looked at Caroline who seemed to still be at his side. Their hands intertwined…

_I love Elena… not Caroline… I can't love Caroline… I just…_

"I got to get some air…" Damon muttered, glancing at his hand that held Caroline's one last time before practically ripping his hand away.

Caroline's confusion and concern grew at the sudden action. Only to have her confusion grow as Damon stormed out of the hall way that she now stood alone alongside Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Bonnie grinned at Stefan who danced alongside others, clearly enjoying his time. The severe headache had sort of stopped, and Bonnie couldn't be happier. She didn't exactly need anything to intrude two of her best friend's anniversary.<p>

Bonnie's brows furrowed slightly as she noticed someone was missing from the dance floor. Someone that was just there a minute ago…

Her eyes widened, "Elena."

* * *

><p>Damon's practically ran into one of the guest rooms of the boarding house, slamming the door behind him as he started to pace the room.<p>

_I don't love Caroline. I can't! It's Elena I love! This world… all of it! It is not real! What Caroline and I apparently have… is not real! _

Damon growled in frustration as he punched the nearest wall. Adrenaline and emotion taking over him that he didn't even feel the pain caused from his now broken knuckles and deeps scraps withdrawing blood.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, he sighed in frustration, "I really don't feel like talking right now Caroline…"

"Last time I checked… I wasn't blonde…"

Damon's eyes widened at the familiar voice he heard from behind him, _Elena._

His body suddenly relaxing at her voice, Damon turned around slowly to face Elena, who was still standing at the door.

She looked different. Her hair was shorter, and was far from her famous dead straight rule… her hair was wavier than he last remembered. Her wardrobe also changed, matching along with the slight curves that built on the brunette. She looked so much like Katherine…

"Elena," Damon managed to breathe out as he stared at the women before him.

Elena grinned, which caught the attention of Damon. Elena never 'grinned', especially not like that. _So much like Katherine…_

"Damon…" she whispered back with an almost devious grin.

Damon's weight switched from one leg to the other as he watched Elena walk closer to him. Even her walk changed…

"So… where's Caroline?" Elena asked for the sake of it. It's not like she cared.

Damon scoffed, "I don't know… why do you expect me to know?"

Elena's brows furrowed. However, both Damon and Elena knew she was amused.

"You're her husband…"

Damon's eyes softened, _No… no I'm not…_

"No…"

Elena's eyes widened slightly. But Damon continued, "I mean… I don't want to be…"

Elena's eyes narrowed, as she took few more steps closer to him, "So it turns out that I was right all along…"

Damon's brows furrowed, but before he could ask what she meant, she answered, "I told you leaving me for her was going to be the biggest mistake of your life."

Damon's eyes widened, I had left Elena for Caroline?

Elena stepped in closer to Damon, her hands now resting at his chest as she looked up at him, Damon simply speechless.

"I told you that you could never love her… because you can't…"

"Why can't I…?" Damon asked his voice cracking slightly, as he hesitated with the lack of distance between them.

"Because you've always loved me… and you always will…"

And with that, she grabbed onto Damon's collar and pulled him close, crashing her lips against his.

Damon's eyes widened at the sudden action. But her words kept repeating in his ears,

"_Because you've always loved me… and you always will…"_

She was right. Damon would always love Elena. Whether this worlds Elena… or his worlds… it was Elena that he loved. But there was a small part to him that kept going back to Caroline…

Damon's eyes slowly shut closed, as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, bringing her closer. He started to kiss her back.

He loved Elena… right?

* * *

><p>Caroline had looked everywhere… she had checked outside, in Damon's room, all around the first floor… but there was no sign of Damon.<p>

She was beginning to worry. She didn't know what had gotten over him but she couldn't help but want to just know if he was safe…

Caroline ran into the huge room that included the guests as they danced. Her eyes wandered around the place. No luck.

Caroline spotted Bonnie at the other side of the room. She made her way towards her, about to say something only to spot Jeremy at the staircase. Huffing in a breath she sighed as she made her way towards Jeremy, "Did you find him?"

Jeremy sighed, moving a hand through his hair as he nodded his head in disagreement, "No…"

Caroline bit her lower lip, her concern growing, "I'll go check upstairs…"

Jeremy nodded his head, as he watched Caroline jet past him up the stairs, practically searching through every room until she found Damon.

_Where are you Damon?_

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she looked in Damon's room once again, only to find nothing. She sighed before making her way back to the staircase, passing by a couple of guest rooms.<p>

"Are you sure about this?"

Caroline's brows furrowed as she heard a voice coming from one of the rooms. Walking back to the room, she hesitantly reached her hand to the knob, turning it slowly as the conversation between the two that were in the room increased.

Opening the door slowly and quietly, Caroline's eyes widened at what she saw before her. There stood Damon with his arms around Elena.

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked, a devious grin plastering her face.

"Caroline, who?" Damon responded, blankly, his brow raising.

Caroline could feel the tears starting to form at her eyes as she watched what happened before her. Her heart breaking piece by piece as she watched them further.

Elena grinned before slipping Damon's black jacket off his body and taking hold of his bowtie, opening it as it now just rest at his neck. Grabbing his collars once again, she crashed her lips against his one more time.

That was all it took for all the tears to fall down her cheeks. Caroline could feel her heart ache, it almost heart physically, but nothing compared to how much it hurt her emotionally.

Of course. Damon could never love her. He never did. And it was stupid of her for even thinking that he might have actually grown to like her…

"Caroline did you find him-"

Jeremy stopped mid-sentence as he opened the door further, standing beside Caroline now, as he also saw what happened before him.

At the sound of a voice, Damon pulled away from Elena, looking up to see Caroline and Jeremy standing at the door. His eyes widened as he saw Caroline. She was crying.

"Caroline…" Damon managed to breathe out as he continued to stare at her crying form.

Damon watched as she looked at him with disbelief before turning around and running down the hallway and down the stair case.

"Caroline!" Damon shouted before looking at Elena who still held onto him stopping him from running after the blonde, "Let go of me!" Damon exclaimed before ripping Elena's hands from himself and also running out the door after Caroline, completely ignoring Jeremy on his way out.

Jeremy looked at his sister who was now standing in the room by herself. His brows furrowed when she started to chuckle softly, "What's so funny?"

Elena looked at Jeremy with amusement, "My work here is done…"

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief, "How could you do that to them? They were your friends…"

Elena's eyes widened, as her voice started to rise, "Friends? Damon ditched me for that _bitch_! They both hurt us… they hurt me!"

Jeremy nodded his head in disagreement, "No Elena, the only _bitch_ here is you…"

And with that he left, leaving Elena behind with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's head spun as it ached furiously. She tried so hard not to scream out in agony as she dragged herself up to the bathroom. She managed to be unseen by any of the guests… along with Stefan…<p>

Hands shaking, Bonnie managed to lock the door behind her, as she leaned against the frame for support. She could feel every inch of her brain aching as her breath hitched in pain.

Then it happened, a strong force over took her stomach making her cry out in pain. Her body helplessly giving in, as everything around her slowly started to fade. The last thing she heard was her own subconscious repeating two words. _The Note._

* * *

><p>"Caroline! Wait!" Damon shouted, as he ran out the boarding house, catching up to her just in time before she left the property.<p>

Damon took hold of Caroline's hand, "Wait, Caroline…"

Caroline ripped her hand away from Damon as she turned around to face him, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"Caroline what you just saw-"

Damon was interrupted by Caroline nodding her head in disagreement, "Don't Damon… just don't…"

Damon's eyes softened at the tears that escaped the blonde's eyes. It hurt him that just a few moments ago he was wiping away those tears… and now he caused them…

"Caroline, I don't get why me kissing Elena is such a big deal-"

Damon was once again interrupted by Caroline who managed to speak through her tears, "A big deal? It is a big deal Damon! For me it is!"

"Why?" Damon shouted his anger and confusion getting the most of him, "Why is it such a big deal? All of this is nothing! This world, dimension, or whatever it is… it's all not real! We are not married! We are not 'in love'! None of this is real! So why does this matter to you, its-"

"Because I love you! That's why it matters to me!" Caroline shouted back, more hot tears rolled down her face.

Damon's eyes widened, as he stared at Caroline in shock, "You l-love me?"

"All this so called 'fake world' would be a dream come true to me! To me it's real! Loving you and you loving me…"

Damon watched as Caroline's body started to tremble as she continued to shout at him. His heart ached to see her like this, "Caroli-"

"And you never loved me! For you all that mattered was Elena! You've always loved Elena! And maybe you always will… I was stupid to think that you would ever love me! I've loved you all this time! From when I first met you… even after how you used me and hurt me! I still loved you, and only you! But you didn't, you didn't love me, or care about me at all! All that Damon Salvatore cared about was his brother's girlfriend! Someone who doesn't even care and love him at all!"

Damon's eyes shot up at that, his anger taking the better of him as he reached for Caroline, grabbing her tightly by the forearms pulling her, causing her to crash against his body, as he practically sneered in her face.

Caroline whimpered at the sudden pain that arose from her forearms, caused by Damon's grip. His grip only seemed to tighten as he shouted in her face, "You don't know anything about me! Have you even thought about why no one picks you? Or why you're always second to Elena? It's because your nothing compared to her! You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air! Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"

Caroline looked up at Damon with sad eyes, new tears forming, as she processed everything he had said.

Damon eyed the blonde that looked up at him. Staring into her tear filled eyes, Damon's lips parted, his eyes softening slightly as he regretted every single word that he had said. He watched as Caroline's bottom lips started to tremble, a sob escaping her as she glanced down at his hands that still held her tightly. She whimpered slightly, causing Damon to look down at his hands as well. His eyes softened as he realized he was hurting her. Damon loosened his grip on her letting his hands fall back to his sides, as he took a step back, totally bewildered at what he had just did and said.

"C-Caroline… I'm s-so…" Damon trailed off as he looked up at the trembling blonde before him. He didn't mean to… what he said… it didn't mean anything… he just got so angry…

Caroline looked up at Damon with tear full eyes, "Your right…"

Damon's head shot up at that, as Caroline managed to continue, "W-Who would lo-ve a person l-like m… me…"

Damon's eyes softened, his heart aching, as he took a step closer to Caroline, "That's not what I-"

Damon stopped mid-sentence and in his tracks when he saw Caroline's eyes shut closed, her trembling increasing at the fact that he was coming close to her. He took another step closer, only to have her take another back. His heart hurt. It killed. Seeing her like this. He didn't mean to hurt her! He just couldn't see her cry… see her broken…

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly as she spotted Damon still in front of her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried so hard from trembling as she hugged herself tightly, tears still escaping her eyes. She glanced towards Damon who stood before her. Speechless.

Damon watched as Caroline turned to leave. His voice cracking slightly he managed to talk, "Caroline, wait…"

Damon reached for her forearm, attempting to grab it gently only to have Caroline breath hitch in pain as she whimpered, stepping back from him again. Damon's eyes drifted to her forearms which were now bruised. Damon tried to hold himself together as he processed that he had hurt her… physically and emotionally…

Without saying another word, Caroline walked past him, slowly making her way back to the boarding house with a expressionless Damon walking a few feet behind her. He didn't say anything… the thing was, he didn't know what to say…

What they both didn't know was that what was happening inside was just going to add on to the disaster that was their 'anniversary'…

* * *

><p>AND SCENE!<p>

HEHE... you guys are probably flabbergasted right now (big word hahaha)... arent ya?

Whats up with bonnie? why is Damon such an ass? What is wrong with Elena?

More info and stuff and stuff and info in the next chapter... more about 'this world' and the story of this Elenas past and stuff is going to be revealed so stay tuned for that...

Bonnies sudden problem is BIG! so stay tuned for that as well...

and don't worry guys! Damon will just have to suffer a bit in order to win back his true love! And yes... Damon will eventually, slowly start to love Caroline as much as she loves him... but hes going to have to work his ass off if he wants her back... (hehe)

But, I hope you enjoyed this sad, and weird (yet exciting) chapter and I hope you are just as excited for what is about to occur in this story (many twists and stuff) so also STAY TUNED FOR THAT!

Thats... I think thats all i have to say... OH YA! LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU LIL PEEPS THAT READ THIS! LOVE YA! xoxoxoxoxo

Ps... should I make Elena a slolwy rising 'good' person in this fic... or should i make her bitchy... as much as many of you hate her... i think i could give her some loving! ;) - PLEASE ANSWER IN REVIEW OR SOMETHING! WILL HELP!

Okay.

I'm done.

If you have any questions... just ask in review or dm me or something...

Okay. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters. But, if i did, I would sooooooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! :)**_  
><em>

**A/N: Hey guys! Faster update for this story! YAYYYYYY! I think I've got this story straight... it's all a story line in my head... i know what i wanna do with this story (which is great)... and I promise to be updating sooner than usual (yay). LOOL.**

**Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I loved all of the reviews that were given for the last chapter. hehe, all of you ranting about how much of a dumbass Damon was being, and i couldn't agree more! ;) And don't worry, Caroline is not going to forgive him so easily! He is going to have to kill himself with regret first. ;) and work his ass off! **

**Again, thank you thank you THANK YOU ALL for all the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter to Alternate Reality.**

**Here it is.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>2:56 a.m.<em>

Sure she wasn't their Bonnie, but she was still Bonnie. She was their friend, and it just ached Damon to see her getting rushed into an emergency room, a deeply concerned Stefan running by the gurney only to be requested to stop by the nurse that followed the doctor into the room with the door shut close behind them.

Damon eyed Stefan that stood near the door. His eyes were glistening slightly, as he stared into nothing in particular, clearly deeply thinking about Bonnie.

Damon walked slowly beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it reassuringly, "She's going to be alright Stefan..."

Stefan turned to face Damon to see Damon smiling slightly at him in reassurance. He nodded, swallowing hard, before drifting his eyes past Damon to Caroline who stood a few feet away from them, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the tiled floor, hands hugging herself. Stefan's eyes softened as he noticed her pale skin and the slight trembling coming from the blonde.

Damon's eyes followed Stefan's gaze. His eyes softened as well, his hand falling back from Stefan's shoulders to his sides once again. He glanced at his hands. The hands that had hurt Caroline. _I didn't mean to..._

He looked back at Caroline, eyeing her form in pure guilt. She barely stood on her feet as she held one of the hospital chairs for support. Her body trembling as she forced her tears from falling...

His eyes then drifted to the bruises on her forearms that were hidden by Caroline hands that wrapped around her body for warmth. His heart sank, _I did this... _

She looked completely broken... fragile... one more bad obstacle in her life could ruin her... and he was responsible for it...

_"You don't know anything about me! Have you even thought about why no one picks you? Or why you're always second to Elena? It's because your nothing compared to her! You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air! Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

Damon tensed. He didn't mean any of it! He would never admit it but Caroline was one of the best people in his lives! She was selfless, strong and a great human being! Anyone would be lucky to love her... to be with her...

_Why on earth did I hurt her? Why?_

All Damon wanted to do was tell her he was terribly sorry. He just wanted to hold her. Tell her everything was going to be fine...

He wanted to mend her...

Caroline tried her best not cry. She couldn't help but want to cry. She wanted to cry when she saw her best friend laying on the bathroom floor, lifeless. She wanted to cry when she saw Stefan worriedly and helplessly pick Bonnie of the floor as he raced away in the car with Bonnie by his side unconscious. She wanted to cry as she watched Stefan try to wake Bonnie, desperately wanting her eyelids to open. She wanted to cry when she slowly backed away from the bathroom only to see Damon a few feet from her. She wanted to cry when she almost made it down the stairs only to have Damon call after her softly. She wanted to cry when she saw Elena with the rest of the confused guests at the party. She wanted to cry when she stumbled out of the boarding house. She wanted to cry when she made it to the hospital, forcing her feet to not give up on her as she pushed herself to follow Bonnie on the gurney, again, lifeless. She wanted to just simply cry! She just...

Caroline brought one hand up from her bruised arm, as she looked down at the bruise. The memory of everything that had occurred earlier replaying in her head. _W__hat he said... __w__hat he did..._

Damon knew exactly what Caroline was thinking about. He tensed, his eyes continuously drifting to the bruises that he had caused her. Her pained whimper continuously ringing in his ears. Her sad eyes that looked at his after he said terrible things...

_You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air!_

_Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

Stefan looked at Damon who seemed to be staring at Caroline along with himself. A concerning look crossing Damon's face. Stefan placed a hand on Damon's shoulder causing Damon to snap his head at his little brothers direction.

"She needs you more than I do..."

Damon nodded slowly, glancing at Caroline's form once more before swallowing down the lump that started to grow at his throat. Hesitantly at first, Damon managed to slowly make his way towards Caroline. His eyes continuously eyeing the blonde as the guilt slowly killed him inside.

He watched as her trembling seemed to increase slightly at the fact of him coming closer to her. As if she knew it was him. His heart stopped at the sight of her eyes finally look up to meet his. The pain seen in them as they looked back at him, expressionless.

"Caroline-"

"I-I need s... some a-air..." Caroline managed to breathe out as she interrupted Damon, her eyes leaving his as she looked away, turning around slowly, her back facing Damon now as she slowly started to wall away from him.

Damon's lips parted as he watched her walk away. He watched as Caroline tried her hardest to balance on her wobbling feet, her trembling hands holding her pale body close as she struggled to walk down the hospital hall.

Damon glanced Stefan's direction, who simply ushered his head forward, telling Damon to proceed and follow her.

Damon's jaw clenched. His eyes fixing on the partly stumbling blonde that walked slowly through the hall. Damon followed after her. Slowly.

* * *

><p>Damon exited the hospital doors, looking around for Caroline. His eyes softened as he noticed a familiar woman walking a few paces away. It didn't take long for Damon to catch up to Caroline.<p>

He walked behind her slowly, watching as she barely held her posture. She knew he was behind her, yet she said nothing, simply walking straight ahead.

_3:26 a.m. _

Many occasions occurred where Caroline almost gave in, losing her balance as she almost fell to the ground. Many had occurred but she managed to regain herself before she had fallen. Every time she did almost fall, Damon would alway outstretched his hands a bit, almost as of it were a reflex... he just didn't want her to hurt herself...

_3:44 a.m._

Moments passed where neither of them talked. Caroline simply walking around and around the property of the hospital while Damon simply followed. Worried and alert at her ability to regain balance.

Caroline's trembling had seemed to decrease, now only a slight chill probably due to the fact that she was probably cold. Damon's eyes shined with worry as he slowly removed the black jacket from his body holding it in his arms, picking up a bit of pace so that he could now walk pretty much side by side with Caroline.

Caroline seemed to tense at the fact that Damon was next to her now, which was well on noticed by Damon.

Gulping slightly Damon outstretched his hand which held the jacket, ushering Caroline to take it. Caroline glanced down at the jacket, her arms simply wrapping tighter around her body.

_Elena grinned before slipping Damon's black jacket off his body and taking hold of his bowtie, opening it as it now just rest at his neck. Grabbing his collars once again, she crashed her lips against his one more time._

Caroline shuddered at the memory of the moment that was shared by Damon and 'Elena'. The same jacket being slipped off of Damon as they shared a heated and passionate kiss...

Damon's heart sank as Caroline nodded her head in disagreement slowly, very slowly. He just wanted her to let him help her!

Caroline tried not to, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander, her icy blue eyes glistening with a pot of new tears as she recalled everything...

_"In honest truth… even though we are stuck in this dimension… I'm glad I'm stuck with you…" Damon said slowly._

_-x-_

_"Because I love you! That's why it matters to me!" Caroline shouted back, more hot tears rolled down her face._

_-x-_

_Damon's eyes shot up at that, his anger taking the better of him as he reached for Caroline, grabbing her tightly by the forearms pulling her, causing her to crash against his body, as he practically sneered in her face._

_Caroline whimpered at the sudden pain that arose from her forearms, caused by Damon's grip._

_-x-_

_"You don't know anything about me! Have you even thought about why no one picks you? Or why you're always second to Elena? It's because your nothing compared to her! You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air! Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

_-x-_

_"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried her best in holding herself together. Failing miserably. _

_She watched as Stefan hopelessly picked her best friend off the floor, running down the stairs and out of the bathroom instantly, leaving a shattered Caroline and a shocked Damon behind._

_"Bonnie?" Caroline asked softly, as a sob slipped from her throat. Her trembling seemed to grow._

_-x-_

Caroline could feel her world spinning. As she slowly started to get light headed, her feet almost giving in. She stopped suddenly, causing Damon to stop as well, concern taking over his features as he looked at the blonde grab the edge of the near by bench tightly. Her eyes shutting close, her knuckles and skin turning ghost like white.

"Caroline?" Damon asked worriedly, reaching out to grab her, only to have her finally voice something out to him, "Stop it..."

Damon's brows furrowed slightly, his concern still there as he watched the blonde barely open her eyes to look at him.

"Stop pretending y-ou a-actually care abo... about me..." Caroline managed to breathe out, her voice barely a whisper.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, his heart sinking. He wasn't 'pretending'. He did care for Caroline. He cared, "I'm not pretending Caroline..."

Caroline slowly nods her head in disagreement, "N-No... stop Dam..."

Caroline trailed off as she could feel her eyes shutting closed, a sudden black wave hitting her, as her grip on the bench loosened, her feet finally giving in, as her pale form slowly started to lean towards the ground.

Damon's brows knotted together slightly, "Ca-... Caroline?"

Damon watched as Caroline grip on the bench loosened her eyes drifting closed as her legs wobbled. His eyes widened suddenly, "Oh my god... Caroline?!"

Before she was even close to hitting the ground Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her before she could have hit the ground. Damon eyed the unconscious blonde that was now in his arms, his concern growing._W__hat have I done? _

Damon wrapped his jacket on Caroline's shoulders, staring at her for a moment, his heart breaking piece by piece. This was all his fault. All of it.

"Caroline?" he asked softly, tears slowly filling his eyes, as he looked at the motionless blonde.

Wrapping one arm around Caroline's waist, Damon pulled Caroline closer into him feeling her cold body press against him. He let a tear stream down his cheek as he looked at his doings. She was freezing...

Having his other hand wrap around Caroline's legs, Damon picked Caroline up into his arms. He looked down at Caroline who's head lay a his chest, near his heart. More tears escaped his eyes at the sight of her.

He held Caroline closer to his body, wanting to keep her as warm as possible. His breath hitched, as he managed to whisper down at Caroline, "I'm so sorry..."

_All my fault..._

Damon slowly turned around, his worried expression arising once again as he some what rushed into the hospital once again.

* * *

><p>Damon shouted for help, only to meet with nurses that seemed to simply tick him off.<p>

"What do you mean, I have to wait for a room?" Damon asked annoyed, slightly angry.

"It's going to take a little while in finding a room for Mrs. Salvatore... we just need a minute..."

Damon groaned in frustration, before nodding his head, as he simply held Caroline tighter in his arms. His eyes softened as he recalled the nurses words. _M__rs. Salvatore... _

* * *

><p>Stefan sighed into his hands that held his face.<p>

_"Everything's going to go very well," Stefan whispered in his wife's ear, his arms wrapping around her waist as he stood behind her._

_Bonnie sighed, as she leaned into Stefan, her eyes trailing around the house full of guests, all waiting for Damon and Caroline's arrival. One was missing… Elena Gilbert…_

_Bonnie sighed,_ "I_ hope so…"_

_-x-_

_Stefan's brows furrowed, taking hold of Bonnie's shoulders as her made her face him, "Bon, you alright?"_

_Bonnie forced a smile to come at her face; she nodded her head, "I'm great… why wouldn't I be?"_

_-x-_

He couldn't take it! All this waiting! It was Bonnie for crying out loud! The love of his life! He couldn't stand another moment of just waiting to see what was wrong with her! The doctor hadn't even come out yet! He just wanted to see her and their child, healthy and happy! Was that too much to ask?

Then to add on to everything Caroline had also been admitted by Damon into one of the many rooms in the hospital. Stefan had gotten Damon's text. Stefan had asked if he should come to them... but Damon had strictly refused telling him to stay near Bonnie's emergency room just in case news on Bonnie went down.

_I hope Caroline's okay..._

* * *

><p>Damon looked at the brief cast that was now on his left hand. He hadn't even noticed that he had gotten hurt from punching that wall...<p>

Honestly he didn't even care! Damon looked at the door of Caroline's room. He sighed before opening the door to find Caroline still unconscious on the hospital bed, her hair still slipping out of her messy bun as it fell at her face. Her face still really pale. His eyes softened. He slowly walked closer to the side of her hospital bed, sitting on the chair on the right side of the bed. He sighed, as he glanced towards the blondes direction. Even though it wasn't much, Damon still couldn't help but feel worried.

The doctor has said that Caroline was going to be alright. Her blood pressure was pretty high, and stress levels... the good thing was that she didn't exactly catch amnesia which was an option for Caroline's condition... they said she would be able to go home after she woke up...

Damon eyed Caroline's form before slowly reaching for her hand that motionlessly lay at her side. He intertwined it with his hand. Holding it tightly, as he looked back up at Caroline, "I'm so terribly sorry Caroline..."

This was his fault. All of it. Caroline's condition... her heart break all of it...

_"You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air!"_

One thing bugged Damon. Irritated him. Angered him. The fact that he meant none of what he had said... but now all he had said was going to be remembered by Caroline and he couldn't take it all back, even though none f it was true.

"I-I ... I'm sorry Caroline ... so sorry..."

He didn't even know why he had suddenly exploded with such anger... what Caroline was saying was true... Elena never loved me... it was always Stefan for her... never him... and the reward for yelling the truth was her getting her heart broken by the one she-

_"Because I love you! That's why it matters to me!"_

Damon's jaw clenched as his head slowly drifted upwards, his eyes on the blonde. _S__he said she loves me... _

* * *

><p><em>5:56 a.m.<em>

Her head was pounding, she groaned slightly allowing her eyes to flutter open slowly to be met with an unfamiliar room.

Eyes drifting around the room, she sighed, as she knew exactly where she was.

Caroline lifted her hand up to her temple, rubbing it slightly as she tried to get up onto the bed. She was suddenly stopped at the feeling of weight on her other hand. Her brows furrowed as she turned her head to find Damon holding her hand tightly, as he slept with his head against her mattress, close to their intwined hands. Caroline eyed the sleeping Damon in confusion.

He lashes out onto her. Kisses Elena. Hurts her, practically breaking her heart into a million pieces. Then he follows her outside the hospital, offers his jacket... now this?

Caroline didn't get it. She didn't get him.

_Have you even thought about why no one picks you? Or why you're always second to Elena? It's because your nothing compared to her! You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air! Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

Caroline's heart sank, she stared down at Damon's hand in hers. Biting her lower lip from trembling, she tried her best in trying to free her hand from Damon's hold, without having to wake him. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to hear him. She didn't want his explanation. She frankly didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She was done. Dead.

In the process of struggling against the tight hold, Caroline stopped suddenly at the fact that Damon was starting to wake up.

Damon felt a pull at his arm, causing him to sleepily move his head a bit. The pulling continuing, caused Damon's brows to furrow in his sleep, as his eyelids started to open. Once his eyes opened, the fidgeting and pulling seemed to stop, which only caused his confusion to grow slightly.

He sleepily looked up from the mattress that his head recently lay on. His eyes widened slightly at Caroline who was wide awake looking at him with an unknown expression. He smiled warmly, "Your awake..."

Caroline's skin was less paler as the redness returned to her face. Her body temperature reaching to an average. This just made Damon smile grow.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the smiling Damon, before looking back at her hand that was still with Damon's, moving her hand slightly against his, trying to break away from the hold. Damon's brows furrowed, as his eyes also traveled down to their intwined hands. His eyes softened as he realized he had fallen asleep when still holding her hand.

Damon looked back at Caroline who managed to avoid eye contact with him. Damon's eyes softened further at the sight of her glistening eyes, and her trembling lips. Damon loosened his hold on her hand, as he watched Caroline slide her hand slowly towards herself once again. A silence filling the room.

Caroline brought her hand to her head, rubbing it slightly, as she tried to ease the pain of the pounding headache.

Damon's eyes grew concerned, as he watched the blonde before him, "Are you alright?"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at his words, yet she managed to avoid eyes contact as she simply sighed. Biting her lower lip once again, she nodded slowly before sitting up on the hospital bed. Caroline then noticed the black jacket that lay on her shoulders, a slight warmness coming from the jacket. _His _cologne all over her as she took in the scent. Her insides turning, she sighed internally at the feeling she got from his scent... warmth, protection, _love_...

Avoiding Damon's confused gaze, Caroline stumbled off the opposite side of the bed, trying to catch her balance at first as she gripped the side of the hospital bed. Her head seemed to pound even more at the fact that she had gotten up.

Damon eyed Caroline getting up from the bed in utter confusion. He got up suddenly walking towards her as she held the bed for support.

Before he could speak, she began to talk, her voice barely a whisper, as she still refused to look at him, "Your jacket."

Damon looked at the hospital bed that had his black jacket laying on it. It must have slipped off Caroline's shoulders when she had gotten up from the bed. He picked it up from the bed, stretching his hand out, "You should take it, you might still feel cold-"

"I'm fine." Caroline stated a little harshly, glancing up at Damon who just seemed to have a guilt filled expression.

Again. Silence.

Now standing next to her, he eyed her with concern as she wobbled slightly, beginning to walk. He outstretched his hands, motioning his way of helping her, only to have her step back from him.

"N-No..."

Damon eyed the blonde as her gaze went back ahead. She took another step only to have her stumble slightly once again. Again, making Damon step forward closer to her in worry.

Caroline managed to step back from Damon once again, her voice cracking as she tried her best in holding back her tears, her voice shaking, "I'm fine! I-I can take care of my self... I... I don't n-need your help..."

Damon's eyes grew with guilt. She was hurt. She wanted nothing to do with him. She had every right to think that way. With everything that he did to her, said to her. She had the right to distance herself from him.

Caroline glanced back at the ground, to her feet as she managed to walk slowly towards the door. Her wobbling seemed to stabilize slightly as she pressured her feet to continue moving.

Almost at the door, Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of her hands grabbing hold of the cold knob. She tried her best in ignoring the footsteps of Damon which stepped closer to her each and every second. Turning the knob of the door, Caroline managed to open the door to the hospital room and walk out. Damon following behind her slowly. Keeping his distance. That's what she wanted...

* * *

><p>Damon smiled slightly, "That's good news..."<p>

Stefan nodded, a similar smile that placed Damon's lips covering his face as well, "Yeah... I'm just glad both our baby and Bonnie are okay..."

Damon nodded, a serious expression taking place at his features, "Then what had happened?"

Stefan shrugged, "I honestly don't know... the doctors said she was perfectly fine... she's just still unconscious..."

Damon nodded, confusion still there, "Well, at least she's alright..."

Stefan smiled, "Yeah..."

Damon glanced from the opposite wall where he stood, at Caroline who sat next to Stefan, her head on his shoulder as she was fast asleep.

Stefan followed Damon's gaze to Caroline who was sound asleep on his shoulder, he smiled, "She's probably worn out... a lot had happened today..."

Damon rolled his eyes internally at the irony of what Stefan had just said. _Yes... a lot did happen today..._

His expression turning soft once again, Damon spoke up, "I should get her home..."

Stefan nodded, "Yes you should... and don't worry about Evangeline, she'll be back at home by tomorrow..."

Damon nodded. Evangeline was still asleep at the boarding house. The younger Gilbert was asked to spend the night to keep an eye on her. He didn't exactly know if Elena had stayed behind as well...

_Elena..._

He couldn't believe he had actually done that. Kiss Elena. He was just so upset... at Caroline, at this dimension... he just couldn't help it...

But, he didn't mean to hurt anyone in the process... he didn't know Caroline would get hurt by it... he didn't know she _loved_ him...

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Stefan, "Hello? Earth to Damon..."

Damon took in a breath, nodding Stefan's way before steeping in closer until he was in front of Caroline. Glancing Stefan's way, Damon looked down at the blonde who slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up, "Blondie... wake up..."

Damon shook her bare shoulder slightly, only to have Caroline move in the seat. Damon tried again but failed, as Caroline did not wake up. He sighed, not thinking about it at first. Damon carried Caroline off the chair and into his arms, nodding his goodbye to Stefan and walking out of the hospital. Avoiding occasionally looks by the bystanders that he had passed.

* * *

><p><em>"So your saying that the Caroline and Damon that I'm living with now... aren't actually the Caroline and Damon I know...?" Bonnie asked the dark petite figure that stood before her.<em>

_The figure nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."_

_Bonnie shivered slightly at the familiar voice. It was her voice. It was almost like she were talking to herself..._

_"But that makes no sense!" Bonnie exclaimed, clearly not getting what the figure was trying to say._

_"Look... all you need to do is tell Damon and Caroline that they need to find 'the note'..." The voice said sternly._

_"What note?" Bonnie asked curiously, clearly not understanding what was going on._

_"A note that took a lot of energy to send to this world... especially from where I'm from..." The voice explained._

_Bonnie's brows furrowed, "Who are you?"_

_Silence._

_Bonnie gulped slightly as the figure steeped forward, her face visible. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at the woman before her._

_The woman smiled slightly, "I'm you."_

_Bonnie stared at 'herself' in awe, "H-How is this possible...?"_

_Bonnie watched as 'she' smiled, taking a step closer to her, "I'll show you..."_

_Before Bonnie could say a word, her other self placed her hand on her head. Causing Bonnie's eyes to close shut as her world went black..._

Bonnie's head shot up from the hospital bed. Her chest heaving for breath as she tried her best in inhaling the air that surrounded her. She looked around, confusion all over her face, as her body tensed at the memory.

_The Note._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that.<strong>

**I know you guys may be confused on everything. Like "WHATS HAPPENING TO BONNIE?" but its alright... next chapter will explain everything (most of everything ;))**

**Anywhoooo! How'd you guys enjoy the Daroline? Caroline not letting Damon in easily... etc. etc. He really regrets it... BUT THE GUILT HAS JUST STARTED! He's going to have to work his butt off to win her back ;)**

**Anway...**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**

**Review?**

**(Ps. "What's up with 'the note'?) ;D**

**k,kay. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**__Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters. But, if I did, I would soooooooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! :)**

**A/N: JELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO guys! I know, I know. Please do yell at me. Yell at me hard for not updating sooner. please do. I'm begging, that way the next chapter will be updated sooner! -hehe- But, before you do, take a list of all my excuses...**

**1- I was lazy**

**2- I started watching One Tree Hill (seasons 1-9) and it took up most of my time... (PS. GREAT EPIC ABSOLUTE BEAUTY OF A SHOW!)**

**3- I was lazy**

**4- School started :( -assignments, homework, etc-**

**and...**

**5- I was soooo damn lazy! **

**Soooo, as for promises... I may not update soon, but I will definelty try to update sooner than this late update! ;)**

**And, for all those who read this fanfic... I FLIPPIN' LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! LOVE YOUR FUDGIN' REVIEWS, COMMENTS, ALTERS, FAVOURITES, ETC ETC ETC... I'm in love with you guys and your heart warming comments. Please do continue! ;)**

**Now, no more waiting...**

**The next chapter to our very own...**

**Alternate Reality!**

* * *

><p><em>7:04 a.m. <em>

Damon sighed in contentment, as the warm water hit his aching cold skin. Damon couldn't go to sleep after everything that had happened earlier this night. He simply stood under the water that poured from above him, taking in the slight moment of pure peace.

_Peace._

Peace was one thing Damon certainly didn't have. As much as he tried, he couldn't help but have his thoughts wander off as they continuously brought him into thinking about Caroline and all that had happened. Caroline. The woman that _loved_ him. She loved _him_, and he broke her heart.

He sighed in frustration as he looked down at his hand that was wrapped around a plastic sheet, the cast fully protected from the dripping water. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a vampire. _She _wasn't a vampire. _They_ were human. All of this; Evangeline, Stefan and Bonnie, this life... It wasn't real to Damon. But, it was to Caroline. She loved him. And he didn't know how to feel about that. He felt clueless, confused, and irritated.

Did he love her? _Could_ he love her? Simple, yet such complicated questions running through his mind constantly, along with one famous question... What about Elena?

Elena. Back in the world of vampires and _his _reality, Elena was_ his_ love. His _true_ love. And the fact that this world was completely different, it confused Damon to the fullest. He didn't know how to feel or do anything without hurting anyone. Taking Caroline as an example. He hurt her. The bruises, the heart ache, all of it. But never would he dream of hurting her intentionally.

Why'd he kiss Elena? He had no idea why. He just did. It may have been out of frustration. It may have been the fact that he had been missing the way things used to be... The_ right _reality. _His _reality.

Damon chuckled bitterly at himself for being so naive. He may continuously try to convince himself that he had kissed Elena out of confusion, or frustration. And it was the truth. He did kiss Elena out of confusion and frustration, but not for what he believed. It's not that he was missing the real world, or that he 'missed' Elena... He had kissed Elena because of Caroline.

He was confused and frustrated over Caroline. Everything that was occurring in this world was curiously bringing Caroline and himself closer. Too close. It confused Damon, his feelings frustrated him. He didn't know what he wanted. But most of all, it scared Damon. All of it.

So he wasn't going to face it. Face his feelings, his heart, any of it. He was going to do what he did best... _Run_. He couldn't answer the question that bugged him every step of the way. That is from the day he woke up next to Caroline to face this fine dimension...

_Who did he love?_

* * *

><p>"What <em>had<em> happened...?"

Bonnie's eyes softened at the cracking voice that flew from the mouth of a very scared and worried Stefan Salvatore.

Bonnie glanced down at her swollen stomach, her mind wandering to everything that she had seen. Everything _she_ had said. The supernatural. The twisted plot. All in all, a whole _new_ world.

Bonnie glanced up at Stefan, as she clenched her jaw, "I have no idea," she lied.

Stefan nodded with uncertainty. His brows knitted in concern as he grabbed hold of his wife's hand, bringing her attention towards him again. He smiled slightly, "Well, I'm just glad that you and _our_ baby are alright..."

Bonnie smiling warmly, her voice cracking as her throat ached, "I love you."

Stefan returned the smile, his eyes gleaming at her words, "I love you too."

Stefan leaned forward kissing his wife's forehead as she lay on the hospital bed. Bonnie sighing at his gesture. Bonnie could smell his scent as he hovered over her, she smiled slightly at the warmth that came off of him. She needed this. His presence.

"Lay with me?" Bonnie asked, the desperate tone clearly showing.

Stefan licked his dry lips as he looked down at his exhausted wife. He nodded slowly before climbing onto the petite hospital bed along with Bonnie. Both lay snuggled into each other, both enjoying the moment that they both needed.

Stefan kissed Bonnie's forehead once again, as he rest his chin on her head, wrapping his hand around Bonnie. Both laying in silence, before Stefan broke it.

"I thought I had lost you..."

Bonnie's heart sank at the fear and sadness that came from Stefan's voice, she snuggled further into him before she spoke up. Her own voice as quiet as ever, "But you didn't..."

Stefan nodded, only to have Bonnie continue, "I'm here."

Stefan smiled slightly, sighing, "Your here."

And with that, Bonnie's eyes drifted closed as she tried to capture sleep. But that was no help, as flashbacks towards everything that had happened continuously went through her mind.

As much as Bonnie tried, she couldn't shake this feeling that everything was wrong. One thing was for sure. She had to speak with Damon and Caroline. Her own questions needed to be answered, and she was sure they were just as confused as her.

* * *

><p><em>7:46 a.m.<em>

Damon entered _their_ room. His eyes small as bags formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His hair wet as he had simply came out from the shower, along with a pair of jeans and a classic black v-neck.

His eyes wandered the room, before drifting off to the bed, _their_ bed, where Caroline lay sound asleep.

Expressionless, Damon eyed the sleeping form of the blonde. His eyes fixed at her forearms.

Damon's eyes shot up at that, his anger taking the better of him as he reached for Caroline, grabbing her tightly by the forearms pulling her, causing her to crash against his body, as he practically sneered in her face.

Caroline whimpered at the sudden pain that arose from her forearms, caused by Damon's grip.

Damon shuddered at the memory of Caroline's pained whimper. The pain he had caused her.

Slowly making his way to the side of the bed, Damon glanced towards Caroline's face once more before pulling up the blanket that lay at her waist to her chin. Surrounding her with warmth. He watched as she moved under the blanket clutching at it tightly. His icy orbs trailed over her facial features. His jaw clenched. This was his fault, and he surprisingly wanted to fix it. Fix her. Fix himself. Fix them...

* * *

><p><em>12:09 p.m.<em>

Caroline couldn't come across the courage of opening her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to face. Was it the _real_ world or was it the particular morning where she woke up next to Damon, facing a new and beautiful reality. She just couldn't find the courage to reveal her mesmerizing blue orbs to the _world_ before her.

One thing was for sure, she felt great-better than before that is. She felt warm and relaxed. Not cold and numb. She could actually feel her heart beating again. Almost as if everything was back to normal...

Well that's just it. Nothing was normal.

Caroline sighed internally before slowly sliding her eyelids open to be faced with a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her. She smiled with all energy she could muster as she looked back at the tiny blonde that sat at the other side of the bed, smiling back.

"H-Hey sweetie..." Caroline breathed out in a faint cheery expression, as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Are you feeling better mommy?"

Caroline's eyes softened at the cute worried expression that came from Evangeline, "Never better..."

Evangeline nodded her head in disagreement, causing Caroline's brows to furrow, "No your not mommy, your not 'better'..."

Caroline was taken back from the way Evangeline was able to see right through her. She was such a smart girl. She was her smart girl. _Their _smart girl.

Caroline forced a smile upon her lips, "Well aren't you a sneaky little girl..."

Evangeline's brows furrowed as her confusion took over at the fact that Caroline was changing the subject. Caroline chuckled lightly at the confused blonde before her, "Throwing that anniversary party with Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Stefan, big move..."

Evangeline grinned, shrugging, "I just wanted daddy and you to have the_ bestest _time!"

Caroline's smile faltered slightly as the word 'daddy' slipped through Evangeline's mouth. Best time? That's something no one exactly received.

Caroline glanced towards Evangeline, forcing her smile again, as she took hold of her daughter, picking her up so that she was now on her lap.

"Daddy and I definitely had the _bestest_ time!" Caroline exclaimed in the most enthusiasm she could muster, as she nuzzled her nose with Evangeline's causing the little girl to giggle.

Evangeline wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck, catching Caroline off guard. Smiling warmly, Caroline hugged her daughter back. Both sharing a tight hug.

"I love you mommy."

Caroline sighed, pulling away from Evangeline, as she kissed Evangeline's forehead, "I love you too sweetheart..."

Evangeline grinned, kissing her mother on the cheek before rapidly moving off the bed, leaving a confused Caroline behind.

"Where you going?" Caroline called after her, a chuckle escaping her as she did so.

Caroline heard nothing from the 5 year old as she continued to run out of the bedroom. Caroline got off the bed as well, wobbling at first but regaining her balance almost immediately as she peaked at the door that Evangeline had just ran through.

"You can't run for long, I'll-"

Caroline stopped mid-sentence as her smile faltered slightly at the sight of _him_ leaning against the door frame of_ their_ bedroom. The door of which Evangeline had run out from.

Memory of everything flashed through her eyes as she watched _him_ blankly. She simply stood straight, frozen. She eyed _his_ features, _he_ looked exhausted. _His_ eyes small and red from the lack of sleep as _his_ lips stretched out into a tired grin. The grin not meeting _his_ cold blue eyes, as _he_ stared at her frozen figure.

"You'll what, chase after her?" Damon asked as the tired grin seemed to grow, as he continued to stare at her.

Caroline shuddered at his voice, her brows knitting together as she tried to process the fact that Damon was talking to her like nothing had happened. She simply said nothing as she continued to retrieve a blank expression. Damon only continued as he stepped into the room, a few feet away from her. Even when he walked his feet dragged across the floor sleepily.

"It's not like you can exactly run after her... You were wobbling when you tried walking the first time... Which was what? 5 or 6 hours ago?"

Caroline couldn't believe him. How may he simply act as if everything was fine! That _they _were fine?...

She didn't say anything as she slowly walked towards the closet, coming across her clothing. She glanced down at her body as she noticed she was still in her blue dress from last night, she sighed as she looked at the wrinkled piece of clothing that she currently wore. Scowling slightly, Caroline looked through the closet, as Damon's words continuously flew through her brain.

She was fine. Completely fine. Even if she wasn't fine, she would never ask him for help. Never. Not that she isn't fine. Ugh. She was fine!

Damon watched in amusement as he looked at the blonde clumsily look through the closet, as she continuously muttered something under her breath. Something Damon couldn't exactly catch. Gosh, sometimes he missed being a vampire. His grin flew as he noticed her wobbling slightly. He may not want to admit it, but _she_ wasn't fine. _They_ weren't fine.

Damon's heart sank as reality struck and he remembered everything that he had caused between them. One thing was for sure, she needed to know he was sorry. He didn't mean what he had said, what he had done. Plus the fact that she clearly wanted nothing to do with him was irritating him like hell. He didn't know why it did irritate him. But it did.

He neared the clueless blonde until he was a few paces behind her, his voice cracked slightly as he began to speak, "Caroline..."

He watched as she froze at her name. This just made Damon gulp so hard that the feeling felt almost throat-tearing. Sighing, he continued, "About last night... What I said... What I did..."

Damon couldn't find the words to his sentence as he tried to figure out a possible way he could say sorry.

His hesitation caused Caroline to turn around slightly, as she looked at him in confusion, fear, and sadness all at the same time. This only made Damon's guilt grow, as he stared into her now dull eyes. The same eyes that used to have this spark, which no longer was there. _Her_ eyes.

Damon sighed again, huffing in a breath, as he spoke slowly...

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, no... is Caroline going to forgive Damon? (I doubt it)<strong>

**So? How'd you like it?**

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger... (mwhhaaaaaahahahaha) - evil laugh**

**I really am sorry. Sorry? Not sorry. -hehe-**

**Anywhooooo! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all REVIEW!**

**This is your fanfic as well, so feel free to state ideas, or what you would like to have in this fanfic... **

**And I think that's pretty much it... **

**more Daroline, more Evangeline, maybe even more Elena... and more on Bonnie later on in the next few chapters!**

**stay tuned! love ya all!**

**Review? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. But if I did, I would soooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm extremely late, but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I've worked pretty hard on this one, so I hope you guys like it!**

**One thing you all should keep in mind is that, the wording in _italics_ is the past (or what happened that past week), and the rest is the present.**

**This chapter is a lot when it comes to sudden plot changes and characters… blah blah blah. But I find it fun, and exciting, and I hope you guys do to!**

**Please read, love, and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>1 week later...<em>

The longing light caught his closed eye lids. The twitching of the skin causing an arrival of a fluttering of eyes, as Damon's eyes sleepily slid awake. Squinting his eyes, Damon's eyes wandered towards the slight lighting of the sun that peaked through the thin curtains that blew with the warm air from the slightly open window.

Damon let out a low growl as he noticed his aching position on the three seating couch that sat at the living room. Lifting his head from dangling any further off the couch, Damon hissed softly at the sudden feeling of thousands of needles digging into his skin at his throbbing neck. Slowly sitting onto the couch, he allowed his lower back to lean against the opposite side of the couch as he slowly sat up, using his hands constantly as he rubbed his pained neck. Having his eyes drift towards the tiny alarm clock that sat at the edge of the coffee table, Damon's eyes practically popped out of his head.

_7:45 a.m._

"_Shit. Shit, shit_!" Damon popped off the couch, stumbling and tripping over the blankets that now lay on the ground as he tried his best in not bumping into anything as he ran, towards_ his _room, well Caroline's room- _their_ room.

* * *

><p>Caroline rolled to her side, her hand once again laying upon the cold side of the bed, which <em>he <em>used to lay at. Every night for the last week, the constant feeling of coldness on _his_ side would cause Caroline's sleep to completely vanish. Usually, that was the time for her to wake up.

Caroline sighed, as her eyes still remained closed. The coldness of the sheets still underneath her warm and soft hands made her grip the sheets with her fingers as another soft sigh escaped her pink lips. Fluttering her eyes open, Caroline loosened her grip on the sheet as she rolled onto her back, stretching slightly, Caroline let her eyes wander to the clock at the tall wall on the other side of the bedroom. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to read the numbers on the object.

_7:45 a.m._

Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" Throwing the blankets off of her, sudden goose bumps formed upon Caroline's skin at the coldness that filled the room. Ignoring it, Caroline bounced off her bed, as she ran for the bedroom door.

Caroline groaned as she fumbled with the door knob at first, before she yanked the door open only to come face to face with an also rushing Damon. The certain surprise encounter caused both to look at each other surprised, as eyes stared at each other largely.

_**-x-**_

_"I'm so sorry," Damon's voice rang through the quiet space, causing Caroline to shiver. _

_Caroline said nothing, as she simply stared up at Damon who waited desperately for an answer. A continuous searching of her eyes as the worried expression played clear upon his face._

_"Say something Caroline. Anything." Damon breathed out, his expression still searching Caroline as she simply got lost in her thoughts, processing the situation in front of her._

_Caroline could feel the tears brimming at her eyes, as she blinked rapidly, ripping her eyes away from him as she turned around, her back facing his front as she stumbled slightly, walking a step further away from him._

_"No," she whispered softly, her eyes shutting closed as she tried her best in from stopping her breath from wavering._

_Damon's brows furrowed as he heard the blonde. He was getting more and more irritated by the minute. He just wanted her to be open with him. He wanted everything to be all normal again. Was that too much to ask? _

_"No?" Damon asked, his voice cracking slightly as his confusion took over him, "Caroline, what do you-"_

_"No," Caroline repeated twice as softly, as she allowed a tear to slip from her aching blue orbs, "No."_

_Damon huffed in a breath at her constant responses, he didn't understand anything right now, he didn't get her. He didn't get his feelings. He didn't get the situation, the dimension, his life and his decisions! He didn't understand anything, and he just wanted to understand!_

_Damon walked forwards until he was inches away from Caroline. Damon sighed as her back was still facing him, "Caroline please, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, just-"_

_Caroline's breath hitched from her building tears, as her breathing started to shake at his pleading tone of voice, "Damon don't."_

_Damon's eyes softened. His eyes trailed to her forearms which still seemed slightly bruised, the purple shaded skin making his heart sink. Hesitantly, Damon brought his hand up towards her forearms, gently brushing his hands onto her skin only to have her whip away as she finally turned around, her eyes wide, as they stared at him in disbelief._

_"Caroline-"_

_"NO!" Caroline cried, causing Damon to flinch, "NO! Just no!" Damon's heart sank at the sight her tears. Damon reached out for her once again only to have her step back as more tears filled her eyes. Damon didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her hurting. It surprised him to the extent that he actually cared for the blonde, and he didn't want to see her broken! He had no idea why or how! All he knew was that when she was hurting, so was he._

_Damon was about to speak only to have her continue something in another whisper, her voice broken, "No."_

_Caroline watched Damon move in closer to her, as he attempted in resting her hands upon her arm, she flinched away as the constant feeling of pain arose from her forearms at the memory of him gripping her, "D-Don't." Damon's eyes softened, his heart sinking further at her words, his heart only seemed to sink further as she continued, "Please. J-Just leave me alone."_

_And with that she managed to step aside leaving a speechless and aching Damon behind._

_**-x-**_

Caroline moved to her right, only to have Damon move to his left, resulting in them standing in each other's way once again. "Sorry," Caroline whispered softly, as she barely looked up into his eyes, Damon sighed internally. Both tried again, and again only to fail as they couldn't seem to get out of each other's faces, both on the edge.

Damon's eyes wandered towards the clock as time went faster than he could imagine, he groaned in frustration, causing Caroline to flinch slightly.

"Could you move out of my way!"

Caroline's eyes widened at his sudden outburst as she huffed in a breath, her anger also growing, "And who's got to get her ready?"

Damon scoffed, "And who's got to drop her off?" Caroline rolled her eyes as Damon continued, "Oh. Right. _Me_! So if you would kindly move your blonde mess out of my face, I'd appreciate it." Caroline viewed Damon's features as he plastered a smirk that had sarcasm written all over it, her eyes widened slightly at his remark as an unknown noise sneaked through her lips; a mixture of a soft gasp and a squeak. Damon's eyes widened in amusement at her noise as his lips formed a small smirk. It was a_ cute _sound.

"F-Y-I, my hair is not a mess," Damon arched his brow as he continued to hear her speak, as she continued to make her point. But as much as he tried, he couldn't seem to focus on her words as his mind started to drift, his eyes simply eyeing her facial features and her parting full lips. She hadn't spoken to him so freely since... Well, a week now. Not ever since the anniversary where he had stupidly kissed Elena. He missed her voice. He missed talking to her. He missed _them_.

Damon's daze was interrupted by Caroline's low groan, "Why do I even bother talking to you..."

He grinned, his words escaping himself before they could have time to process through his mind, as he spoke before thinking, "Because you love me."

Caroline's face fell at his words. Damon's smirk vanished right away, as he swallowed hard, his eyes wandering trying to find a way out of the situation, "Uh, I mean, who doesn't, right?"

Caroline's narrowed slightly at Damon's effort; she smiled faintly as she looked up at an expressionless Damon, "Right..."

Caroline stepped to her side as she slowly walked past Damon, Damon's eyes following her form as she walked passed him and down the hall to Evangeline's room. Sighing to himself, Damon's eyes softened as he walked forward into the bedroom, "Nice one Damon," he muttered to himself.

_**-x-**_

_Caroline sat curled up in the warm bath, as her mind wandered. She didn't understand anything anymore. She didn't understand her feelings. She didn't understand her life and this dimension. And she definitely didn't understand Damon. But, right now, she didn't want to understand any of it. She was done with being everyone's second choice. She was done with her heart being played with, then tossed at any moment of time. She was done with her feelings that always got her to open up to those that don't want her. She was done. Done with everything._

_Caroline sighed, her breath shaking, as she laid further into the warm water. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She just couldn't go through with this pain again. _

_Caroline brought her hands up to her cheeks that were wet from new tears. No. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She wasn't going to cry for Damon, or love._

_He didn't love her. To him, she was simply a waste of space that didn't come near Elena's level. To him she was stupid and worthless, and that she would always come second to Elena. To him, she was nowhere near a girl that he would ever love. He didn't care about me. He didn't love me. And so, she was done too. She would learn not to love him, or to care for him. _

_Caroline nodded her head in disbelief. She knew that she couldn't just stop loving and caring about him. But, no matter how impossible it might be, Caroline definitely would not let her feelings encounter any thought of Damon Salvatore __**ever **__again._

_**-x-**_

Caroline rushed through the kitchen as a confused Evangeline looked up at her, "Am I late mommy?"

Caroline huffed in a breath as she zipped up Evangeline's back-pack, checking around the place for any remaining books, "No sweetie, you're not late..." Caroline rolled her eyes at herself, "Well not yet anyway..."

Evangeline nodded unsurely, as she watched her mother run around the house some more.

"Where's daddy?" Evangeline asked as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door with Caroline right behind her. Caroline opened her mouth to respond, only to have a rushing Damon respond from the stairs, "I'm here! I'm here..."

Damon ran towards Caroline and Evangeline who stood at the front door with basketball shorts and a black hoodie. Caroline's brow arched at the attire, never would she had thought of Damon ever wearing a hoodie, or even shorts for that matter. Evangeline giggled at her stumbling father, as Damon put on his shoes, "I'm ready- l-let's go."

Caroline joined in on the laughter, causing a fluttering feeling to grow in Damon's gut. He hadn't heard her laugh in _so_ long. He missed it._ Why did he miss it?_

Damon looked down at his daughter as he made his way to the door. He looked down at himself and groaned internally, _what was up with this realities Damon and fashion? _He sighed, "Let's get you to school quick before anyone else sees me in this..." Caroline held in her laughter at the grumpy Salvatore, as he tied his shoe laces hastily.

Evangeline looked between both her parents; she smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. They seemed to be talking to each other again, which made Evangeline very happy. She didn't understand why her mother was always upset when around her father, or why they never seemed to talk or bicker anymore. Evangeline didn't understand any of it... She knew something was definitely up when she'd hear her mother cry herself to sleep alone in her room as her father would lay outside on the couch simply listening to the soft sniffles coming from the room.

_**-x-**_

_Evangeline made her way down the hall, as she followed the quiet voices of her parents. Turning the cold knob, Evangeline peered her head into the minor crack that was created, allowing her to see into her parent's room. Her vision blurred for a moment, as she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figures in the room. _

_She watched as her mother circled slowly onto the other side of the bed, her hands together, as she nervously played with her fingers. Evangeline could practically see the tears falling from her mother's eyes, only to have Evangeline's confusion grow. _

_Watching intensely, Evangeline then studied her father who seemed lost, as he looked broken and confused. Opening the door a bit more, Evangeline watched as her father neared the bed as well, slowly and unsurely grabbing one of the pillows of the bed, along with the thin extra blanket that lay on the bed. Evangeline's head tilted in confusion as she watched her father study her mother carefully. Evangeline could see on her father's face the desperation and the need to speak. But he didn't. He didn't speak, he simply seemed to tense and straightened his form, as he turned around from her mother and walked towards the door. _

_Panicking, Evangeline ran back to her room before neither her mother nor father could notice her. Tucking herself into bed once again, Evangeline couldn't seem to find sleep the whole night as she kept thinking about everything that was happening. Out of confusion and worry, Evangeline got no sleep that night._

_**-x-**_

Damon stood up, bouncing on his feet as he was done with trying to tie his shoe laces, sighing; he looked at Evangeline who was still smiling at her parents behaviour. Damon's brows knitted together at his daughter's expression for a second, only to let it slide as he heard a slight giggle escaping the second blonde that stood next to Evangeline.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, practically demanding to know.

Caroline's lips pursed in attempt to stop from smiling. _Why was she smiling?_ Something about him simply made her smile... _Wait... What?!_

"N-Nothing, you two should head out, Evangeline's getting late..."

Eyeing Caroline for a moment, Damon looked back at Evangeline and smiled, "Ready?"

"Mhmm," Evangeline said cheerfully as she nodded her tiny head at Damon. Damon grinned at his daughter as he started to walk Evangeline out the front door.

Caroline stood at the door, holding the cold knob of the door, as Damon and Evangeline walked pasted her.

Evangeline's lips formed a sudden grin as she suddenly turned around, having Damon stop in his tracks at the door having both Damon and Caroline looking at her confused. Caroline slowly walking forward, so that she now stood next to Damon, as her hand lay on the door frame instead of the door knob. Before any of them could utter a word, Evangeline spoke, "Aren't you going to give mommy a goodbye kiss daddy?"

Damon's eyes widened, while Caroline simply bit her bottom lip in nervousness. Caroline glanced at Damon who seemed to look like he was trying to figure out a way to get out of Evangeline's question.

"Evangeline, we don't have time for that, you're getting late remember?" Damon asked Evangeline, glancing at Caroline briefly as he said it. Trying to move forward once again, Damon was simply stopped once again by the miniature blonde, "But it's what you always do daddy... what's so different now?"

Caroline's eyes softened at the desperation in the little girl's voice. She seemed to be hurt by everything that was happening between Damon and her. This whole situation was affecting Evangeline as well, and it made Caroline's heart ache. This whole week Caroline had been too selfish to realize that, like her, others were hurt too. Evangeline was hurting and confused. Her 'parents' didn't act this way; they didn't behave this way... And it was confusing her to the fullest.

Caroline's thoughts were broken when Damon huffed in a breath in annoyance, "Evangeline... this is ridiculous..."

Caroline looked between both Damon and Evangeline, she watched as Evangeline pouted up at Damon only to have Damon try to make up more lame excuses to the fact that he had to kiss her. Sighing internally Caroline used her hand on the door frame to help push her forward, helping her near Damon's tall form. _Fuck it_, Caroline thought to herself as she pressed her lips softly against Damon's left cheek.

Damon had completely forgotten about Caroline who was supposedly at his side, as he continued to convince Evangeline to move out of his way. "Evangeline this is stupid, you're going to be late-"

Damon's words blanked out of his mind, as he felt warm lips at his cheek.

_Thump. Thump._

Damon's brows furrowed slightly at the sudden pounding at his chest, as he could feel his heart start to beat faster than normal. It confused Damon to the fullest. He hadn't felt that in a while now... For about a week now...

Caroline pulled slightly away from Damon, her lips still near his cheek, as her eyes fluttered towards Damon's face.

The feeling of Caroline's lips no longer on his cheek, Damon's head turned towards her direction. His heart only seemed to beat faster as he noticed the distance between their faces, as he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Damon glanced down at her pink lips and then back up at her clear blue eyes. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time... He missed it... One look at her mesmerizing orbs caused relief and warmth to stroke through his body every single time.

Caroline watched as Damon's eyes searched hers, her breath hitched at the sudden feeling at her stomach when noticing the closeness of their faces. Pulling away from Damon, Caroline looked towards Evangeline's direction who seemed to be quite happy. Caroline walked over to her daughter, bending down before her, as she failed to notice a dazed Damon watching her every move.

"You happy now, you little twerp?" Caroline asked chuckling slightly.

Evangeline shrugged, as a tiny smirk plastered at her face. Caroline swore it was like looking straight at Damon, "I guess that'll do for now... you guys need to work on your kissing!"

Caroline's eyes narrowed at her daughter, "Here why don't I practice on you now..."

Pecking Evangeline on the cheek, Caroline chuckled slightly as she got up from the ground, looking at Evangeline one last time before letting her eyes meet Damon who seemed to be simply staring at her. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well... Go on!"

Narrowing his eyes, Damon nodded slightly before walking forward towards an awaiting Evangeline.

The two blonde's looked at Damon in pure confusion when he suddenly bent, attacking his shoe once again. Looking up at Evangeline, Damon sighed, "Eve, go sit in the car, I'll be there in a moment..."

Smiling, Evangeline nodded, "Okay," walking away, Evangeline walked out of the house, as she neared the car that stayed parked in the driveway.

Damon continued to pretend to fix his already tied shoelaces, as he watched Evangeline walk away. Looking at his shoes, he could feel Caroline's presence at his side.

Putting a hand through her hair, Caroline sighed before she started to walk away from Damon who was still attacking his shoes. She knew his shoes were fine, and she knew it was just an excuse to probably question her about what had just happened...

What she guess was right, as Caroline felt Damon suddenly grab her hand. Turning around, Caroline watched as Damon got off the ground, his hand still holding hers. Before she could say anything, Damon started, "Caroline-"

"Evangeline's getting late Damon... You should go."

And with that, Caroline managed to get out of Damon's grip as she walked further into the house, Damon's eyes simply following her figure.

* * *

><p>Caroline held the phone in her hand, as it stay placed at her ear. Sighing, she let her elbows rest on the kitchen counter, as the ringing on the other end continued.<p>

_"Hi!"_

Caroline smiled, "He-"

_"Bonnie here and I'm unfortunately not able to take your call, so please leave a message at the beep and I'll try my best to contact you right away!"_

Caroline pouted slightly, as she bit her lower lip, _Dammit Bonnie!_

_Beep._

"Hey Bonnie... It's me, Caroline... Please call me when you get this message and the other 100 messages I gave you this past week... I know you and Stefan are on your little vacation getaway but I miss talking to you..." Caroline sighed into the phone, as she had a slight pinch of worry in her stomach towards the constant behaviour from Bonnie towards both Damon and her... _Maybe she knew...?_

"Well, have a good time Bon... Bye!"

Ending the line, Caroline placed the phone on the counter, as she simply stared up into thin air, thinking about everything since the anniversary party and how Bonnie hadn't talked to Damon or her since. A few days after her recovery in the hospital, Stefan and Bonnie decided on going for a small trip, to get away from all the problems that had arisen. And Caroline was happy for them, but she kept getting this constant feeling that something was wrong, or that Bonnie was hiding something from her. Caroline remembered the day when Damon and her went to go visit her in the hospital... She didn't even look them in the eyes when she spoke... Heck, she barely even spoke! Then at the airport where she could practically feel Bonnie tense under her embrace when she said her goodbye...

Something was up.

She just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"You're welcome," Evangeline stated as she looked up at Damon from the passenger seat. Damon's brows furrowed, as a small smiled plastered at his face, "And what am I thanking you for?"<p>

"For getting mommy to kiss you," Evangeline stated like it was an obvious answer.

Damon's brow arched, as he let out a breath of air, "What? Why would I thank you for that?"

"Because I know you and mommy are fighting," Evangeline said softly, her sadness practically ringing through her voice.

Damon's eyes softened slightly at the little girl's expression, he sighed, "We aren't fighting Evangeline..."

Evangeline looked up at Damon who continued to drive the car, as he looked straight ahead at the path, "Then what are you and mommy doing?"

Damon looked over at Evangeline, a fake smirk starting to plaster his face, "Now Evangeline, I can't go telling you what me and your mommy do in private..."

Evangeline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help giggling slightly at her father trying to change the subject, "I also got mommy to kiss you because I knew you wanted it."

Damon's eye brows rose slightly at the fact that Evangeline thought he_ wanted_ the kiss that Caroline surprisingly gave him… but he was more relieved at the fact that she wasn't exactly still thinking about the whole mess between him and Caroline. He knew that this whole situation confused Evangeline, because her 'real' parents probably didn't go this long when arguing. But that was the problem… Damon and Caroline weren't arguing. Damon had hurt the one that had _loved_ him. That wasn't arguing. That was heartbreak.

Scoffing, Damon glanced at the smiling blonde at his side, "I wanted it?"

Evangeline nodded, still smiling hugely, "Don't lie to yourself daddy. I know you wanted that for a very long time…"

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly. He wanted the kiss? _What?_

"Okay, sure, let's say I did…" Damon stated, clearly trying to question the blonde some more, "How'd you know she'd do it?"

Evangeline watched as her school came into sight, and Damon neared the entrance where other kids were getting dropped off as well. Not many kids were running towards the school, as it was clear that the school was about to start and how Evangeline was definitely late.

As the car came to a stop, Evangeline looked at her father who was still waiting for her reply. Smiling slightly, Evangeline finally responded, "I knew mommy would do it because I knew she wanted it too."

Damon's eyes widened at that, as the surprise lay visible in his facial features. But before he could ask further into the topic, Evangeline was already out the door, fixing her small backpack that was at her back.

Sighing in slight frustration, Damon also got out of the car as both Evangeline and Damon walked towards the school.

* * *

><p>Caroline played with the food that lay at her plate. Huffing in a breath, she looked forward to the empty seats that lay before her as she clearly was alone at the house. Sighing Caroline dropped her fork as she grabbed her jacket that lay on the couch in the other room. Struggling with the jacket, Caroline practically ran towards the front door. Opening the door, Caroline came to a sudden stop when an awestruck Damon stood before her.<p>

"Sorry, I was just about to come in," Damon stated, as he awkwardly put his hands back to his sides.

Looking at Caroline confused, Damon glanced down at her as she was clearly heading out, "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

Finally letting her mind focus on what was happening before her, Caroline finally came to her senses as she blinked rapidly, collecting Damon's form that stood before her. Slipping the rest of the jacket on, Caroline looked up at Damon, "Y-Yeah, I was planning on going to the library…"

Damon's head titled slightly to the side as he felt like he had experienced this conversation before. Caroline had been going to the library a lot this past week; it was almost like a routine. Damon always thought it was a way for her to get away from all that was going on, and to get away from him.

"Oh."

Caroline smiled slightly, as she glanced down at Damon's sudden slumped form. She sighed internally at the fat that he was still standing in her way, "Yeah…"

Damon gulped slightly, as he brought one of his hands forward, moving it as he talked. Since when did he do that?

"Um, do you mind sta-"

Damon was interrupted mid-sentence by a rushing Caroline, who simply seemed to move passed his blocking form. He looked after her as she shouted from over her shoulder, already half way on the drive way, "Sorry! I just really got to go! We'll talk later!"

Damon sighed, as he continued to watch the one he_ broke _drive away from the drive way.

Muttering sarcastically to himself, Damon spoke to no one in particular, "Yeah, would you kindly wait for a moment while I rampage you with questions you clearly don't give a _fuck_ about?..."

Walking into the house, Damon glanced towards the plate of cold food that sat at the table, eyes narrowing, Damon sighed, _of course she didn't eat…_

Picking up the plate, he wandered off into the kitchen as he placed the dirty dishes into the dish washer. Leaning against the counter, silently listening to the dish washer rumble lowly, Damon's attention got planted on a phone that started to ring on the other side of the kitchen.

Walking over to the phone, Damon rolled his eyes as he realised that Caroline had forgotten her phone when rushing out of the house. Lamely picking up the phone, Damon didn't bother in checking the caller ID, as he was about to speak into the phone, but before he could the voice on the other end spoke right away, _"Okay, Caroline, I know your upset with me but please just don't hang up the phone just yet!"_

Damon's eyes widened at the familiar voice that was ringing from the other end of the line, "Elena?"

Damon hadn't heard from Elena since the day of the anniversary party. He hadn't even seen her the day she and Jeremy had come over to drop off Evangeline the next morning… the truth was, he didn't want to face her after what happened… and he definitely didn't want Caroline facing her, especially when Caroline was in the process of recovering.

"_Damon?"_ Elena asked on the other end of the line, clearly confused herself.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon asked his voice low and slightly harsh as his fingers clutched tighter onto the phone. He could hear her soft sigh on the other end as she spoke once again, _"Damon, thank god, could you please tell Caroline to hear me out? I've been trying to get her to talk to me for so long-"_

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked, his one eager brow arching slightly.

There was silence on the other end for a while, before a soft voice finally rung, _"Okay, Damon… I know that what happened between us wasn't right… I know it hurt Caroline __**and**__ Evangeline…"_

"And your point is?" Damon asked, interrupting Elena slightly, only to have her continue, _"My point is that I feel pretty bad for what happened, and I actually want to make things right-"_

"Wait, what? It's been a week Elena… a week since… since everything… and your expecting Caroline to forget everything and simply forgive us both?" Damon's voice seemed to crack and soften near the end, as he mentally asked himself the same question, did he expect Caroline to just forgive him? "She hates me… and she definitely hates you…"

Damon's brows furrowed at the silence followed after his confession. He suddenly felt a sting at his chest when he let his words process through his mind. _She hates me…_

"_I'm sorry…"_

Damon laughed slightly, a bitter tone ringing in his voice, "Don't speak words that you don't mean Elena… they'll bite you hard in the end…"

And with that, he cut the line, as he practically tossed the phone back onto the counter, running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled the phone away from her ear, as she eyed it for a moment, silently listening to the soft beeping that rung from it, indicating that the line had been cut off. Lips parting, Elena tried her best in not letting her breath waver as she slowly sat down on her bed. Sighing, she whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry…"<p>

Elena's mind continuously wandered towards the night where all changed; her thoughts, her intentions and her way as a person. Seeing a crying Caroline walk back into the anniversary party was something Elena thought she would be happy with, but instead there was a sudden weird sensation that started to build at the pit of her stomach. Then it only seemed to grow as she had watched Caroline break at the sight of an unconscious and worried Stefan run out the door of the boarding house…

Elena had thought that after seeing the pain on those she thought had betrayed her would be exciting and satisfying, and yet, it wasn't. And she didn't know why at that time… but then Jeremy and her were left alone with Evangeline, as they were now responsible for taking care of her as everyone hurried with Bonnie to the hospital.

Jeremy had barely talked her that night. Heck, he barely talked to her this whole week. But one thing kept running through her mind… Evangeline…

_**-x-**_

"_Mommy told me you were always one of her __**bestest**__ friends, Aunt Elena…" Evangeline stated sleepily, as she curled into the large bed. Having Jeremy glance up at a dumbfounded Elena, who sat at the corner of the bed, watching as the little blonde fell sound asleep once again._

"_Well you were her best friend before… not anymore…" Jeremy stated harshly as he tried to make his point. Leaning off of the bookshelf behind him, Jeremy glanced at Evangeline who lay asleep and then at an expressionless Elena, before he made his way out the large bedroom door._

_Elena sighed internally as she watched the petite blonde sleep, her every feature reminding Elena of Caroline. The friend she had hurt. Her__** best**__ friend._

_**-x-**  
><em>

That night a lot had happened, but the one that got Elena to finally come to a conclusion and realise what she did was wrong was Evangeline as she talked about her life, her family, and how much she loved her parents. Elena then realised that not only did she play with both Damon and Caroline's lives, but she had also played and harmed Evangeline's. That was the moment Elena regretted everything that had happened, and for the past week, Elena has been trying to get to talk to Caroline, but every time she were to call or try to meet her this past week, Caroline would simply turn the other direction…

And Elena understood it. She understood the fact that she was probably hated. But she couldn't live with herself if she was the reason to Damon and Caroline splitting, and ruining Evangeline's lived dream. She wasn't going to be the reason for all that, she wasn't. So that was why Elena had promised herself that she would either make things right between Damon and Caroline, or, mend their relationships.

The least she could do was try. And she will… she will try…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There's hope! Hahaha.<strong>

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter ! I worked really hard on it… (lol, just saying)

I don't want Elena to be the bad guy here (not fully) because hey… she ain't that bad… LOOL. So I thought that I could kinda use her in helping bring Damon and Caroline closer eventually…

Oh, and if you guys could help… I can't say much, or else the whole fanfic would be given away, but..

Who do you prefer? **Klaus **or **Tyler (**or even** Matt)**?

Anywhoooooo, please help me out by answering that in the review. =)

On that note, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but if I did, I would sooooooo put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! :)_

_A/N: Wow, you guys went crazy in the reviews for the last chapter, LOOL. Some of you wanted Tyler and some of you wanted more of Klaus! I could not decide at all... But don't worry, I'm going to use both of them in different ways... ;) just stay tuned for that, I guess :)_

_Anyway, here's a new sucky(ish) chapter to Alternate Reality!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>An <em>apple<em>. That's what he caught his eye as he analyzed the book held in one of his friend's hands, "Dude, why are you reading_ Twilight_?"

He watched as his friend's eyes shone with amusement, before he placed the book back down on the round table, "It's not that bad of a read, Tyler…"

Tyler nodded his head slowly, as he tried to hold in the slight fits of laughter that rumbled at his throat. _A_- the book itself was something Tyler couldn't help but laugh at, and,_ B_- his friend's accent was just throwing it off the top.

"Right… you should _so_ finish reading the whole series, and then you should _so_ tell me about it," Tyler's voice rang with complete sarcasm as he looked away from his friend, his eyes, once again, searching for someone in the large public library.

Tyler groaned in slight frustration, "Where is Jeremy, he said he was going to meet us here… _where_ are we anyway?" Tyler watched as his friend looked up from his book once again, "We're in a library Tyler… I know it's a new atmosphere for you, but you should start getting used to it…"

Tyler rolled his eyes internally at the sarcasm coming from the man next to him, "Oh whatever British boy, as long as Jeremy comes fast… I can't stand this place…"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his so-called friend, as he went back to reading his book. He had known Tyler from since they were in grade school. He, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt had all been best friends for a long time, and in a way, he couldn't be happier.

"Where's Matt, is he coming today?" Tyler asked curiously, his eyes still searching for Jeremy in the quiet and slightly empty library.

Klaus sighed, as he once again, looked away from his book, only to answer one of Tyler's questions once again. Giving up, Klaus closed the book completely, getting up from his chair next to Tyler's with the closed book in his hand, "No, Rebecca, Lucy and him were going out for a while… a little family vacation I guess…"

Tyler watched Klaus walk towards the large book shelves a few feet away from the table he currently sat on, as Klaus put away the book he held in his hand, "So how is the Donovan family?"

Klaus smiled slightly, as he placed_ Twilight_ back onto the shelves, eyeing the other books in the process.

"Great, I've never seen Rebecca so happy, she's got Matt, and they've both got a beautiful daughter… They're happy…" Klaus stated, smiling throughout the whole process of explaining how much he was happy for his sister and his friend.

Tyler smiled at his friend's expression, only to have his smile fade slightly as he looked across the library to find a familiar blonde, "Holy _shit_."

Practically falling off the chair, Tyler pushed himself to run to Klaus' side, who still roamed around the book shelves, totally oblivious to everything that was happening.

Klaus jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of someone at his side, looking to his side he spotted a slightly hurried Tyler, "Tyler, what the-"

"Dude, it's_ her_…" Tyler stated, interrupting Klaus. Klaus rose his brows in curiosity, "Who's here?" Tyler huffed in a breath of annoyance as he peered over his shoulder before looking back at his friend, "Caroline dude, _Caroline_!"

Klaus' eyes widened, "The blonde one you used to date in high school?"

Tyler nodded his head, before practically dragging Klaus towards the end of the book shelf so that he could have full view of the library, and, full view of Caroline.

Both of the men watched as their eyes spotted Caroline who seemed to be looking for some books, searching and picking them off the shelves.

Tyler's eyes softened, as he eyed her form, "She's just as beautiful as I remembered…"

Klaus smiled slightly at his friend's outburst, before he nudged Tyler, "Go talk to her."

Tyler's eyes widened, as his gaze went from Caroline to Klaus who stood next to him, "Are you crazy or something! I can't just go up to her!"

Klaus raised his brow, "Why not?"

Tyler sighed internally as he glanced towards the blonde he once loved. What they had back in the day was special, but things ended in a hurry as graduation was coming and everything simply went downhill from there. They had broken up as they were meant to go their separate ways... but he never really stopped loving her though.

Klaus looked at the familiar blonde that roamed around at the other side of the empty library. He remembered her very well. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen back then, he would even say he had a slight crush on her. But had never really told anyone since Tyler and her started dating… he couldn't betray his friend like that. But, she definitely was beautiful… then and_ now_.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Klaus looked over at Tyler, his friend, "Quit being such a baby and go talk to her!"

Sighing Tyler nodded at his friend, smiling slightly, Klaus watched as Tyler straightened himself up and slowly made his way to the blonde. Smiling slightly, Klaus hid slightly behind the book shelf as he watched his friend 'do his thing'…

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't know why she had been coming to the library lately, it just seemed right to be there. Although she may not want to admit it, at times she thought that the library was a place for her to hide from all that was happening in this dimension. This place seemed to let her escape everything just for a specific length of time, before she went back to facing the one who she didn't want to face. <em>Damon<em>.

Nodding her head slightly, Caroline sighed as she picked up another book from the high shelves. Gasping slightly, Caroline internally swore as the book slipped from her one hand and landing on the ground. Huffing in a breath, Caroline rolled her eyes at her luck as she glanced at the stack of books she was carrying in one of her hands. Hesitantly, Caroline tried to bend down for the book without knocking the other books over. But before she could touch the book, a pair of hands grabbed it for her.

Standing up, Caroline smiled, "Thank you so mu—"

Caroline stopped mid-sentence as her eyes faced the person before her, her eyes widened when her brain started to function once again, "Tyler?"

Caroline watched as her former love smiled at her, "Hi, Caroline."

Not knowing what exactly to say, Caroline said the best thing she could come up with in the moment, "Hi."

Caroline's eyes travelled his features; Tyler looked like… well, Tyler. He didn't seem to be any different than the other dimension (_her_ dimension), but he did look a bit older…

"Yeah, I ambushed you didn't I?" Tyler asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his one free hand, while chuckling lowly.

Caroline giggled slightly at Tyler's nervousness; she had never seen him this way before.

"No, not at all… just a little surprised to see you in a library…"

Tyler watched as Caroline chuckled at her own words, smiling Tyler rolled his eyes, "Real funny…"

Smiling, Caroline awkwardly shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "Seriously though… a library?"

She watched as Tyler shrugged his broad shoulders, "I was actually here with a friend… we were waiting for someone…"

Caroline nodded, only to have him continue, "Yeah, he's probably hiding behind some shelves and listening to our conversation…"

Caroline's brows rose at Tyler's nervous laugh at the end of his words, but before she could say anything Tyler continued, "Hey… I know this is sudden, but would you like to grab a coffee some time?"

Caroline smiled slightly at the offer, but sighed as she remembered who she exactly was in this dimension; she was a mother, and a wife… she was married… Oh, and who could forget that she had to always '_play along'_!

Smiling warmly at Tyler's waiting form Caroline replied, "I would love to… as _friends_…" Tyler's face fell as Caroline brought her left hand up for him to see a diamond ring that lay on her ring finger._ She was married…_

Forcing a smile upon his face, Tyler beamed, "Well that's awesome… we'll grab a coffee some time," nodding her head unsurely at the man in front of her Caroline watched as he continued, "… my buddy… _friend_… pal—"

Giggling slightly, Caroline interrupted his hesitating tone, "Don't worry _friend_, this conversation won't be spoken to about with my husband."

A shiver went up and down Caroline's spine as she said the last word of her sentence. It created an unknown feeling to cross over her features.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Tyler who let out a breath, "Good…"

An awkward silence came over the two, as both wanting to change the dragged subject.

"So… you were waiting for someone, right?" Caroline asked.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, I was actually waiting for Jeremy… Klaus and I—"

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard _his_ name escape Tyler's mouth.

"Klaus?"

Tyler's brows furrowed at Caroline's slight shocked expression, "Yeah…" turning his form slightly, Caroline watched as Tyler softly called for Klaus in the quiet library, "Klaus!"

Sighing in frustration, Tyler's eyes wandered around for his friend. Caroline on the other hand, fought with her thoughts, clearing not knowing how to react. Caroline eyes shot up at the loud shout that came out of the man before her, Tyler.

"Where'd he go?... Klaus!" Tyler yelled, leaving an echo to bounce off the walls of the library. Trying not to laugh out loud at the glare the librarian shot towards Tyler, Caroline placed one of her hands at her lips; trying so hard from laughing out loud.

Caroline watched as a familiar figure came near the two, gulping slightly, Caroline forced a smile to form on to her lips when she saw Klaus near Tyler and her.

"What's up with the yelling?" Klaus muttered as he walked his way towards them, trying not to make any eye contact with the librarian that still eyed the three that stood between two book shelves.

Before Tyler could respond to Klaus, Klaus looked at Caroline who stood before him. Caroline watched as a smirk formed out onto his curved lips.

"Well hello there, Blondie."

Caroline's brows furrowed at that, _Blondie?_

* * *

><p>Damon looked down at himself once again, eyeing his hoodie and shorts, as he started to make his way down the stairs of the house, groaning in frustration Damon sighed as he looked down at the huge cast that wrapped at his left hand. He wasn't used to getting his hand broken, especially since he spent most of his years being a vampire…<p>

Walking down the stairs, Damon's attention was brought to the main door which seemed to be opening, walking towards the door, Damon watched as Caroline walked into the house with a few books in her hand, "Your back…"

Caroline hadn't even noticed Damon's presence until his voice ringed near her, making her jump in surprise, "You scared me."

Smiling slightly, Damon eyed the books that Caroline struggled with, following her to the living room, Damon ran in front of her, causing her to stop suddenly in confusion. Before she could say anything, Damon reached for the books, "Here, let me help you with those…"

Caroline stepped back, "N-No," Damon's brows furrowed at Caroline's form, only to have her glance down at his casted hand, "Your hands broken… you shouldn't."

Walking past him, Caroline placed the books on small table in the living room, and stood straight looking back at Damon who stood a few feet away from her. Smiling hesitantly at him, Caroline slowly made her way to the couch, sitting down. Eyeing his features, Caroline knew he resisted from sitting next to her, as he stared down at her— awkwardly.

Eyes falling on his hand, Caroline's eyes narrowed, "How'd that happen anyway?" She knew it had been a week but she really didn't understand when Damon had the time to break his hand.

Damon followed Caroline's eyes to his hand, looking back at the blonde, his face hardened, and "I punched a wall…"

Brows arching Caroline searched Damon's features, sighing internally Caroline decided on not pushing through the conversation because for some reason Caroline felt like it would only bring them to not talking once again and Caroline was done with all of it. Caroline was done with the _silence_.

"Oh," that's all that escaped from her lips as she looked back down at the books that she had borrowed from the library.

Caroline recalled everything that had happened in the library earlier, debating on if she should tell Damon. But what was the point… it's not like Damon cared about Tyler and Klaus in this dimension. Pretty much all he cared about was the _real_ dimension… _our_ dimension. Sighing internally, Caroline glanced up at Damon who simply seemed to be looking down at her. Cocking her head slightly to the side, Caroline knew exactly what he was thinking about…

"It was a kiss on the cheek Salvatore, get over it," Caroline stated as she sighed slightly, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen, her hunger getting the best of her.

Damon's eyes narrowed at that, as he stared after her.

_"I knew mommy would do it because I knew she wanted it too."_

Following Caroline to the kitchen, Damon stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed around his chest as he watched Caroline move around in the kitchen as she grabbed herself something to eat.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her as she tried making her breakfast (more like lunch). Mentally cursing at the warm feeling in her stomach, Caroline sighed a frustrating breath before looking back at Damon who still stood against the wall.

"What?" Caroline demanded, as she placed her hands on either side of the counter behind her.

Damon simply moved off the wall, as he slowly started to make his way closer to the blonde, "Why'd you do it?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed, "Do what?"

Damon simply walked near her as he responded, "Kiss me… why'd you kiss me?"

Caroline watched Damon walk towards the other side of the counter, standing in front of her now, as he too leaned against the counter. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh my god Damon, your acting like I shoved my tongue down your throat," Damon's eyes widened slightly at that only to have the blonde continue, "Evangeline knew something was going on between us and I didn't want her to get more hurt by seeing her _parents_ constantly ignoring each other…"

Damon's eyes softened at Evangeline, and how she must be feeling in this situation. She didn't deserve it—hell, Caroline didn't deserve it either… no one did.

"So your way of solving the problem is by kissing me?" Damon asked, his brows rose, as a small smirk started to form on his lips.

Caroline groaned in frustration as she turned back around, working on her sandwich once again as her back faced the smirking Salvatore, "What was I supposed to do… remember the dreams Damon… _**playing along**_…"

Damon nodded, but he couldn't help his grin which suddenly fell, "Is that the only reason…?"

Caroline's confusion grew at the tone that escaped Damon, it sounded almost disappointed. _Why?_

"Was there supposed to be another reason?" Caroline asked in curiosity as she simply continued to work on her sandwich. Back still towards Damon, she missed the sudden flash of emotion that played upon his face.

Running her words in his head, Damon seemed to grow confused towards how disappointed he felt. What was wrong with him?

Blocking himself from his thoughts he looked up at Caroline, "how was the library?"

Caroline shrugged as she took hold of her plate and walked towards the dining table. Sitting down she looked up at Damon who followed her, "Good, I guess, got a lot of books…" Caroline finished lowly, resisting on telling Damon about Tyler or Klaus. She didn't know how he'd react, first to them being in this dimension, and second to Tyler asking her out to coffee… as _friends_ of course…

Letting the conversation slide, Caroline continued to eat her sandwich as Damon seemed to roam around the kitchen, probably grabbing something to eat himself.

Damon's thoughts suddenly trailed off to the conversation he had had with Elena. He debated on whether he should tell Caroline. But he didn't know how she'd react to him talking to Elena... it had only been a week since everything happened, it was way to early for Caroline to face Elena... heck, Damon was surprised that she even talked to him!

Face blank; Damon quietly wondered to himself…

Was it was it always going to be this quiet between them?

* * *

><p>There ya go!<p>

How'd you like it?

Worth a review?

* * *

><p><em>"Can't Bonnie just... ju-jum or something?"<em>

_- Damon Salvatore_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diairies, but if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! :)_

_**A/N:** Hey guys. Okay, I am a terrible terrible person for not updating my stories. I just procrastinate sooo bad. And I'm sorry for that. But, Im trying to update all my stories by today... so sorry if most of them are complete shit. But I've tried my hardest to not make them totally jacked up. So..._

_Another chapter to Alternate Reality! YAAAAAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Caroline eyed the building from out the window, keeping an eye for the miniature blonde to step out of the school at any minute. "She'll be out in a few…" a voice spoke from beside Caroline. Turning her head back around, Caroline nodded, sending a soft smile back at the man.

Damon returned the soft smile, looking out the window himself, tapping at his lap slightly Damon looked back down at Caroline who seemed to be looking back out the window. Parting his lips Damon let out a breath of air, "Evangeline… she' a smart girl…"

Caroline smiled, looking back at Damon, who seemed to be quite bothered, "Yeah, she is…" Caroline trailed off, slightly confused over Damon's expression. Glancing Caroline's way, Damon continued, "A smart child who seems to be confused over why her parents aren't speaking…"

Soaking up all Damon had to offer, Caroline came to realization as her smile faded slightly as she studied Damon's facial features, his expression blank.

Smiling up at Damon, Caroline finally spoke, "But we _are_ talking."

His expression still bare, his jaw clenched, "_Are _we talking?"

Studying Damon's expression, Caroline's smile fell, as she looked away from him. Silently debating with her thoughts, Caroline nodded slowly, "We are…"

Shooting his head back towards Caroline, a sudden sense of relief stroked through his body, as he simply stared at Caroline, a small smile unknowingly growing on his face.

Looking away from Damon's long lasting gaze, Caroline stared back out the window, only to finally spot Evangeline. Smiling, Caroline looked back at a still thought-stressed Damon, "She's here." Practically hopping out of the car, Caroline stood out of the car, having Evangeline run up to her.

"Mommy!" Evangeline shouted as she hugged Caroline's legs.

Smiling Caroline grunted slightly as she picked the little girl in her arms. Opening the car door to the back seat, Caroline placed Evangeline in the car seat. Turning, Damon grinned at the sight of the girl, "How was school today?"

Evangeline smiled up at her father, "It was great! Mrs. Clinton kept talking about the Parent Teacher Night tomorrow."

Damon's eyes widened at Evangeline's words, "Parent Teacher Night?" Evangeline nodded, clearly confused at her father's sudden shocked expression, "Yes Daddy, remember?" Forcing a chuckle to escape her mouth, Caroline caught Evangeline's attention of course he remembers… we would never forget…" Caroline said, smiling before she closed the car door, stepping into the car once again.

Looking up from her seat, Caroline glanced back at Evangeline who smiled back at Caroline. Staring back at Damon who seemed to be staring at the road in front of him, Caroline pushed forwards on her seat, as she pressed her lips softly against Damon's cheek; clearly catching him off guard…_again_.

Shooting his head back in Caroline's direction, Damon eyed the blonde as she simply smiled slightly up at him before resting back in her seat, staring at the road, her hands on the wheel.

Trying to ignore the sudden feeling Damon got in his stomach, Damon also looked back at the road, his brow arched, as he slowly glanced back at Evangeline who seemed to be smiling widely.

"Alright, let's go home…"

* * *

><p>"Let's get you into bed now…" Caroline said, as she entered Evangeline's bedroom, Evangeline following close behind.<p>

Running towards the bed, Evangeline eyed her mother as Caroline tucked the blanket around Evangeline's petite form. "Are you and Daddy okay now?"

Caroline's eyes shot down at Evangeline as her soft voice pierced through the air, cocking her head to the side, Caroline eyed Evangeline's features, she seemed… scared. This only made Caroline feel like it was her fault Evangeline was in this situation in the first place. Plastering a forced smile upon her face, Caroline replied, "Yeah, we were always okay…"

Eye brows knitting together, Evangeline looked up at her mother in confusion, but before she could say anything, Caroline beat her to it, "how about a bed-time story?" Caroline asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Before either could even exchange a look, a voice interrupted them, "Did someone say 'bed-time story'?"

Smiling Evangeline stared at her father as he walked towards her bed. Practically jumping on the bed, Damon lay on the left side of Evangeline's bed, smiling as the miniature blonde giggled.

Looking up at a frozen Caroline, Damon grinned, "Well, what are you doing just standing there?"

Brows furrowing slightly Caroline looked down at her arm which seemed to be getting pulled my Evangeline who ushered her to lie down. Smiling slightly, Caroline slowly laid on the other side of Evangeline.

All faced the ceiling, eyeing the texture of the rough like surface, a sudden soothing sense radiating off of the white. Shivering at the sound of Damon's voice ringing through the dimmed room, Caroline listened as he let words of fairy tale escape his lips. Caroline smiled at all the different tones that came out of the older Salvatore's mouth, causing Evangeline to giggle sleepily every time; the giggle giving Caroline a sense of relief as she continued to rush her eyes past the rounded ceiling. Feeling a little nudge at her side, Caroline managed to tear her eyes away from the surface and back at Damon who seemed to be looking down at Evangeline. Smiling, Caroline reached over, placing a gentle kiss on Evangeline's forehead, the sleeping girl not feeling a thing as she simply snuggled further into her pillow.

"She's drooling," Damon chuckled quietly, "Aw, just like her mother…"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's teasing tone, but couldn't help let a soft chuckle escape her as she started to get up from the bed.

Grinning at the child, Damon also placed a kiss at Evangeline's forehead, before quietly following Caroline in her mission to get off the bed without waking the blonde.

Following Caroline out the door, Damon made sure to close the door behind them, before both exiting into the hallway.

"You're so good with her," Caroline stated, smiling as she walked towards the bedroom.

Smiling, Damon glanced Caroline's way, "Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?"

Glancing Caroline's way once again Damon couldn't help but bring it up again, "In the car, you-"

"Damon…" Caroline whined slightly, looking back at him with a slight frown. Damon eyed her reaction, smiling slightly as he placed both hands in the air, as if he had surrendered, "Alright, alright, I get it, it's not like you were shoving your tongue down my throat."

Huffing Caroline nodded, giggling slightly, "Exactly…"

Damon watched as the door to the next bedroom appeared, realization suddenly hitting both of them. They weren't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be _okay_ with each other. Caroline was supposed to_ hate_ him. She was supposed to _not_ talk to him. What was happening?

Opening the door, Damon let Caroline pass him, before he walked towards the dresser, as he pulled out a pillow and a fresh blanket. Facing Caroline who stood near the large bed, Damon spoke, breaking the sudden silence that fell upon them, "Well, goodnight Caroline…"

Caroline smiled warmly at Damon, which confused Damon slightly, "Goodnight Damon."

Returning the smile quickly, Damon awkwardly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

Sighing at the sound of the door closing shut, Caroline turned around to face the large and empty bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

_"Caroline don't mess with this reality, it can be critical for both you and Damon… and the real world where you come from! Just don't disrupt the balance in this reality!"_

_-x-_

"_You and Damon need to play along! Okay…? Just play along…"_

_-x-_

_"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice cracked as she saw her best friend lifeless on the cold bathroom floor. Sounds surrounded her, sounds of Stefan sobbing, screaming Bonnie's name and rushing her towards the door. Sounds of Jeremy that rushed alongside Stefan, and then sounds of Elena, who made no sound; frozen… along with Damon…_

_Damon…_

_-x-_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_Caroline's brows furrowed as she heard a voice coming from one of the rooms. Walking back to the room, she hesitantly reached her hand to the knob, turning it slowly as the conversation between the two that were in the room increased._

_Opening the door slowly and quietly, Caroline's eyes widened at what she saw before her. There stood Damon with his arms around Elena._

_"What about Caroline?" Elena asked, a devious grin plastering her face._

_"Caroline, who?" Damon responded, blankly, his brow raising._

_Caroline could feel the tears starting to form at her eyes as she watched what happened before her. Her heart breaking piece by piece as she watched them further._

_Elena grinned before slipping Damon's black jacket off his body and taking hold of his bowtie, opening it as it now just rest at his neck. Grabbing his collars once again, she crashed her lips against his one more time._

_-x-_

"_Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

_-x-_

_"Caroline, who?"_

_-x-_

"_You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air!"_

_-x-_

"_No one picks you—"_

"_Your nothing compared to her…"_

"_Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Ele—"_

"_Why on Earth would I ever love you?"_

**-x-**

Caroline could feel the blood rushing to her head as she whipped forward, gasping for air as her breath quivered. Looking around her surroundings, Caroline sighed, letting her hand run through her hair as she tried to steady her breathing. Eyes wandering towards the alarm clock that lay near her bed, Caroline huffed in frustration as it read _4:23_ a.m.

Caroline never seemed to be getting much sleep lately. The dreams occurred every night which resulted in Caroline wanting to never sleep. She didn't want to re-live everything that had happened. She was trying so hard in wanting to forget everything that broke her. And the fact that Damon and her were still stuck in this dimension was not a pleasant deal either.

Slowly stepping off of the bed, Caroline stumbled through the door and down the hallway. Peeking into Evangeline's room, Caroline smiled as her daughter remained fast asleep. Closing the door shortly after, Caroline walked down the cold stairs, only a dim light upon them as she made her way downstairs.

Walking towards the kitchen Caroline inwardly cursed at how good it felt when the cold water travelled down her throat. Hovering over the kitchen sink Caroline sighed, her eyes shut closed as she tried to calm her trembling form.

Making her way towards the living room, Caroline peered over the couch to come face to face with a sleeping Damon. Her eyes trailed down at his features, her body suddenly relaxing at the sound of his soft breathing. Caroline watched as his bare chest moved up and down silently, his face slightly to the side Caroline noticed the sudden tense vibe that raged from Damon's sleeping form. His jaw slightly clenched slightly, his body tensing causing every part of his body that lay visible to Caroline's eyes to harden.

Caroline's brows furrowed at the beads of sweat that started to form on the Salvatore's forehead. Unknowingly bringing her hand slowly towards Damon's tense form, she rested her hand at her head, her worried form getting the best of her.

Grazing her finger tips in his hair, Caroline's brows furrowed further at Damon who seemed to relax under her touch. She watched as his flexed muscles and tense body seemed to dig further into the couch, his breathing once again steady. His head seemed to move to the side, now facing her, as he leaned into her touch; a small but genuine smile peering at his lips.

Caroline couldn't seem to rip her hand away from Damon's head, as she watched him flutter back to a deep sleep. He looked so much at peace as his curved lips parted, the small and soft smiled still visible to Caroline; which only made her want to back away from Damon further.

_No. What was she doing?_

Biting her lips to an extent, Caroline forcefully brought her hand back to her side and straightened up her form. Glancing back at Damon's form Caroline watched as the smiled upon his lips slightly faded. Sighing out loud, Caroline let a hand play through her hair, as she started to walk past the couch, only to clumsily bump into the coffee table that sat in front of the couch making a few of her books bang onto the floor.

"_Shit_," Caroline cursed as quietly as possible, trying to pick up the books as quietly as possible before Damon was to wake up. Failing miserably, Caroline jumped further when she heard a low voice from behind her.

Eyes widening at the loud bang next to him, Damon arched his form forward and stared at the blonde who cursed quietly to herself before him. Staring in confusion Damon tried to process exactly what was happening, "Caroline?"

Damon watched as she seemed to jump at his voice. Lifting himself off the couch, Damon walked towards Caroline who continued to pick up the books from the ground. Crouching down behind her, Damon peered over her shoulder, as he also reached for some of the books in front of her, "How'd you drop these?"

Caroline felt a knot form in her stomach at the low chuckle that escaped his form. It seemed to increase at the sudden feeling of his warm breath at her shoulder. Turning around on her knees, Caroline placed the books on the coffee table along with Damon. Looking up towards Damon's form still hovering over her, Caroline swallowed when viewing the space between them.

Damon seemed to notice it as well, as his eyes trailed her perfect facial features. But it didn't bother him… the closeness between the two and the fact that he was inches away from Caroline's form; so close for him to touch… It didn't bother him at all…

"Thanks," Caroline managed to voice out without letting her voice crack, as her eyes continuously jumped from Damon's soft and parted lips to his piercing blue orbs. Clearly dazed, Damon simply nodded slowly, as a soft noise "yeah" escaped his lips.

His eyes trailed at Caroline's shiny blond hair that remained tied in a messy bun, a few strands at her eyes, causing her beautiful eyes to constantly blink up at him. Her radiating skin visible under the slight light coming from the dimmed lamp from the other side of the room; her neck, to her collar bone, to her shoulders… Damon's eyes trailed passed it all.

Eyes meeting Caroline's, Damon noticed the sudden fight that played through her orbs as she fought the urge of speaking up. Snapping out of his gaze, Damon's brows furrowed as he questioned exactly what had happened to him that very instant. Glancing down at Caroline once again, Damon moved away from her, as he got up from the ground. Bringing out his hand for Caroline to take, both stood straight from the ground, now simply facing each other.

Gulping, Damon looked towards Caroline, "Sorry, I have no idea—"

Watching the older Salvatore hesitate and bumble was one thing that confused Caroline, "There's nothing to be sorry about Damon."

Before Damon could continue, Caroline continued, "it's funny actually… the one and only Damon Salvatore seems to be continuously apologizing…"

Damon rolled his eyes at the amused expression coming from the blond, but he couldn't help but feel confused over the fact that Caroline was so casual around him. As if nothing ever heart aching had ever happened between them… as if he had never_ hurt_ her…

"What were you doing here anyway?" Damon asked, as he took another step away from Caroline, staring at the books on the coffee table.

Caroline shrugged, "I couldn't sleep so I came for a drink of water…"

"Oh."

That was the only thing he could say. The only thing.

Picking up the tang top strap that hung off her shoulder, Caroline smiled up at Damon, who seemed to be eyeing her constantly, his expression unreadable.

"Well, you should go back to sleep... Evangeline's meeting tomorrow..." Caroline stated, staring back at the couch that lay behind Damon.

Nodding slightly, Damon's brows furrowed, "Y-You should get some sleep too…"

Caroline nodded slowly, her eyes trying not to focus on Damon's bare torso, "Yeah."

Damon watched as Caroline turned her back at him, her petite form slowly making it out of the living room, his eyes following her every move.

Checking on Evangeline once again, Caroline managed to get to the bedroom as she lay on the cold bed, her mind replaying everything that had happened.

Lying onto her side, Caroline hugged at the blanket as she tried her best in not thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't think much into it since there were many times where this dimension had brought Damon closer and closer to her. Moments like these took place every day where she questioned her feelings for the older Salvatore, and she was done with all that. She didn't want to always let her feelings get the best of her then to only be let down and heartbroken later on, because there was no way Damon felt the same way about her. So it was only better for her to accept the fact that no matter how close they got, Caroline would never push herself to think about it. She was done _loving _Damon Salvatore.

She was _done._

* * *

><p><em>How'd ya like it?<em>

_Good? Bad? Terrible?_

_Worth a Review? :)_

_Ps. Feel free to yell at me sooooooo bad in the reviews for procastinating... trust me, I need it to keep me going! Please yell at me sooo fucking bad._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fell at the clock<em>. 5:02 a.m.<em> Sighing at how slow time seemed to be going Caroline remembered being downstairs with Damon just a few minutes ago. And now she couldn't fall back asleep, her thoughts battling with each other causing a constant pounding at the sides of her head. She was actually afraid to fall asleep due to the fact that she'd dream again, she'd dream about _him_… Rolling her eyes at the pathetic attitude that braced her, Caroline slowly struggled off the bed, _definitely not sleeping now. _Caroline made her way towards the bathroom, deciding on taking a shower.

* * *

><p>He could hear the sounds of her feet slowly and quietly making their way towards the end of the hallway above him. He was slightly confused until he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Body softening slightly Damon looked over at the clock across the room. <em>5:11 a.m.<em>

Damon couldn't sleep either, he didn't know why but sudden tiredness had just disappeared… it's not like he'd been sleeping any better before anyway…

It was true that he wasn't sleeping well for a long period of time now, but he wasn't the only one. He knew Caroline wasn't either… and he knew exactly why she wasn't sleeping…

_Because of him._

Jaw clenching slightly, Damon practically rolled off the couch as he headed up the stairs. Hands rubbing at his face, Damon made his way towards Evangeline's room to briefly check up on the little girl. Smiling at the sight of her cuddling next to her teddy bear, Damon closed the door once again before heading for the other room. Passing by the bathroom, Damon's brows arched at the fact that the shower wasn't running any more. Walking into their bedroom, Damon headed into the dark room, lazily avoiding the light switch as he entered the room.

Heading to the dresser, Damon opened it to come across clothes. The darkness of the room didn't really allow Damon to correctly see exactly which t-shirt he was grabbing. But it's not like he exactly cared now did he, so he randomly picked a blue t-shirt off the shelf.

* * *

><p>Wrapping the white towel around herself, Caroline sighed as she ran her fingers through her wet blonde hair. Picking up her previous clothes from the ground, Caroline tossed it towards the bin which carried all the dirty clothing in the other corner of the bathroom. Grabbing hold of her towel, Caroline eyed herself in the mirror quickly before holding onto the door of the bathroom as she slowly walked towards the bedroom.<p>

Shivering slightly at the coldness at the other side of the door, Caroline simply held onto the towel tighter around her naked and wet form. Walking into the dark room, Caroline flicked at the light switch causing the brightness of the light to slightly pain Caroline's eyes. Eyes wandering, Caroline froze at the sudden movement at the other side of the room. Caroline eyes seemed to be staring into another pair of wide eyes that stared back at her.

Damon's eyes widened at the fact that Caroline stood in front of him in nothing but a towel… plus the fact that she was clearly not expecting him to be in the room was probably slightly scaring.

"D-Damon, what are you doing awake?" Caroline managed to get out as she awkwardly looked down at her partially naked self.

Forcing himself to not let his eyes wander inappropriately, Damon looked at Caroline, "I could ask you the same thing…"

Internally kicking herself to snap out of it, Caroline replied slightly nervous, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I just thought that maybe a quick shower would help me fall asleep… but what are you…" Caroline trailed off as she noticed that Damon had now put on a t-shirt. Noticing Caroline's travelling eyes, Damon smiled back at her, "I couldn't sleep either."

"Oh."

An awkward silence pressed between the two before Damon broke the silence, "Well, I should go… uh, try falling asleep again…"

Damon watched as Caroline's expression seemed to change, a more curious and thoughtful look played on her naked face. About to move from his original spot, Damon froze once again at Caroline's response.

"_Stay_," Caroline said, looking at Damon who seemed to freeze at what she said. Watching as he seemed to look at her in confusion and shock, Caroline decided to continue as she explained, "I'm sure Evangeline would love it, and we'd also be playing along… just… sleep here… with _me_…" Caroline finished swallowing hard, waiting for Damon to react in any sort of way while awkwardly gripping at her towel, still frozen.

Taken aback from Caroline's offer, Damon had to force himself to respond, his voice extremely unsure as he spoke. "Are you serious?" Damon asked, his voice slightly rising in pitch near the end of the question. He had no idea what exactly was happening right now; he was confused, shocked and slightly relieved.

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Damon's voice cracking. Yes. Yes she was serious. Like she had said before… she was done with Damon Salvatore, she wasn't going to let her feelings get the best of her anymore. And if she had to play along and be his_ wife_ in order to go back _home_, she will do it.

She_ will_ play along.

"Yeah… it's just sleeping on a bed together… it's not like we're doing anything…" Caroline said trailing off as she slowly relaxed from her tense form, making her way closer to Damon so that she could get her clothes from the dresser as well.

Damon watched as Caroline stood at his side, looking through the dresser casually as she continued to grip at her towel.

"S-Should I stand out for a while… let you change…?" Damon asked hesitantly, not making any eye contact with the woman beside him as he simply continued to stare straight ahead.

Glancing at Damon's form next to her, Caroline chuckled slightly, "No, it's alright… just turn around."

Brows arching at that, Damon slowly turned his back to the blonde as he tried his best in not letting his thoughts wander at the fact that Caroline's naked form was a few feet behind him.

Jumping slightly at her voice, Damon's body tensed as he tried to hear what exactly was being said from the blonde.

"Do you mind if I wear one of your shirts?" Caroline's tired voice rang from behind him. Damon's jaws clenched slightly as he nodded his head in disagreement, "No, go ahead…"

Grabbing hold of the longest t-shirt she could find, Caroline pocked her head through the cloth that seemed to drape down at her body. The worn out grey shirt seemed to stop at the upper part of her thigh, successfully covering the new underwear that Caroline managed to get on, the rest of her long legs clearly visible to the human eye.

Drying off her partly wet hair with the towel, Caroline glanced back at Damon who still seemed to be facing the other side of the room.

"You can turn around now," Caroline simply said as she took the towel away from her hair, placing it on the dresser's door and slowly walked to the other side of the room, nearing the bed.

Hesitantly turning around, Damon's stomach flopped at Caroline's appearance. His eyes danced around her visible legs, as his shirt barely covered her completely. Damon watched (slightly dumbfounded) as Caroline neared the bed, slowly getting herself covered under the sheets.

Damon didn't know exactly what to do, the last thing he thought that would happen when he had come up here was the fact that Caroline would ask him to sleep on the bed with her… he was just hoping to put on a shirt and stay awake until the sun finally chose to rise. And now in this situation, Damon had no idea what to do… but what bothered him the most was the fact that he was so awkward and weird around Caroline these days. He seemed to be so hesitant and almost _afraid_ to go anywhere near her… almost like he was afraid of hurting her again….

That pissed him off the most.

Damon's eyes met Caroline's blue ones that looked back at him with slight concern. His blood boiled at the fact that Caroline knew exactly why he was always so hesitant. She knew he was scared and confused, and yet she continued to push him into her direction over and over.

But he also knew that she was only doing this to play along… she was only doing this because that's what she thought he wanted. He wanted this right? He wanted to get back to the real world… hope for normal…? But why did this feel so right? Why did this world (or whatever it is) feel so right to him? Why did his life here with a daughter, a happy brother, and a _**wife**_… feel so right to him?

Jaw clenching hard at his thoughts, Damon's body tensed slightly as he tried to run away from all his thoughts and questions once again. Looking back at Caroline who still seemed to be looking his way slightly concerned Damon rolled his eyes internally before slowly tugging off the blue shirt that he had just recently put on. Placing it back into the dresser, Damon looked over at Caroline who seemed to have looked away from his now visible torso. Grinning slightly at the sudden feeling of slight victory, Damon looked down at his grey sweat pants that he currently wore. Grin growing, Damon slowly peeled his pants off of him, causing him to stand in only boxers. The sudden victory that arose in Damon's mind slightly disgusted him, but if she was going to play this way… so was he…

He was going to _play along_.

Walking towards the bed, Damon kept his eyes on the blonde who seemed to totally avoid any eye contact with him, a small shade of red forming slightly at her cheeks. Slowly lying down next to her on the bed, Damon covered himself with the sheets.

Turning his head at Caroline's direction, Damon grinned at the blonde that now looked directly at him. "What? Don't want to cuddle?" Damon asked, grin growing. Caroline's brows arched at the sudden change in behaviour with Damon. Rolling her eyes internally, Caroline managed to shoot a sarcastic smile at his direction, "Funny."

Serious again, Caroline looked down at Damon's form, "So how does the famous Damon hold a girl?" Caroline asked looking back at the grinning Damon. Caroline watched Damon's brows arch high as he responded, "That is weird question to ask." Caroline sighed in frustration, "We don't really have a choice here Damon, and we've got to play along…" Damon's brows furrowed at the blonde. "And I am playing along, don't really have a choice now do we?" Damon asked his voice slightly harsh at the end of his rhetorical question. A grin started to from at Damon's face once again at the annoyed expression that started to bounce off of Caroline's features.

Turning herself away from Damon, Caroline now lay with her back facing him as a few words seemed to escape her mouth. "You're impossible," she muttered under her breath, causing Damon's grin to fade, his expression softening. Hesitant at first Damon started, "You have no idea how hard this is for me…" Brows furrowing at what Damon had said, Caroline turned around, so that she was now facing Damon who seemed to be sincerely looking her direction. But before she could say anything, Damon started once again, "I don't want to hurt you again Caroline… I'm not strong enough to see you hurt all because of me… I'm scared of that and you know it."

Face softening; Caroline said nothing as she eyed Damon's confused and hesitant form. "Everything that happened between us… I… All the things I said and did…" Damon trailed off as he ripped his gaze away from Caroline and at the ceiling above him, "…and the things you said…"

"I love you," Caroline stated softly causing Damon's head to shoot her direction, his eyes studying her as he tried his best in ignoring the sudden butterflies that flew at his stomach at her words. "I love you… I told you that I was _in_ love with you that night…"

Tense form relaxing, Damon nodded slowly, only to have Caroline's soft voice continue, "…and you made it super clear that night Damon that you _didn't_… you didn't love me, and you never will…"

Damon's eyes softened at the expressionless Caroline before him, "Caroline-"

Caroline smiled up at Damon, as she returned his gaze. "It's alright Damon… I was stupid… you're in love with Elena… you always have been and I shouldn't have thought that you would think differently…" Caroline added, interrupting Damon.

Damon's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to register exactly what Caroline was saying. Jaw clenching, Damon didn't know what to say next.

"Like you said, who could ever _love me_?" Caroline whispered her voice so faint allowing the pain to be hidden from what she had just said.

Damon's eyes widened slightly at her words. No. No… he didn't mean any of what he had said that night. No. She can't think like that, he didn't— No.

His stomach turned at the fact that the woman before him showed no emotion whatsoever, her once warm and gentle blue eyes now with a slight coldness to them… No.

"That is _**not **_true," Damon stated firmly, his chest aching silently as he stared at the woman before him. Caroline looked up at Damon, her eyes slowly fluttering closed as she nodded her head, "It _is_. It is true… everything you said that night was the truth… and it's okay because I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry about me because I'm fine, okay?" Caroline asked, trying her best in not letting her feelings take over. She wasn't going to have that happen to her. She was going to be strong. She wasn't going to allow Damon wiggle his way into her heart again. She wasn't.

Receiving no more than a concerned expression from Damon, Caroline sighed before turning back around so that she was no longer facing him again. "I'm fine," she muttered one last time before letting her eyes seal shut.

* * *

><p>Damon could feel himself starting to wake up, grunting slightly, Damon unknowingly snuggled further into Caroline. Sighing in contentment, Damon's hold on her seemed to loosen slightly. Damon lying behind her, his hand seemed to be holding one of her hands as they spooned. Sighing in contentment at the feeling of warmth, Damon's eyes fluttered open only to have his brows furrow.<p>

_Oh god._

Swallowing hard, Damon noticed the lack of distance between the two. Damon planned on moving away from Caroline before she were to wake up, but his thoughts were interrupted as he stared at his hand and hers. Damon smiled unknowingly at how right it looked to have Caroline's hand in his. Distracted by his thoughts, Damon didn't notice Caroline awake.

Caroline unknowingly snuggled further into Damon, her eyes fluttering open at the feeling of refreshment over taking her body. She actually slept. Eyes wandering, Caroline's brows furrowed slightly at the sight of her hand in Damon's and yet she didn't flinch or move out of his touch. She could now feel him against her but she said and did nothing. Sighing internally, Caroline managed to turn her form around so that she was facing Damon.

Holding in a breath of air, Damon watched as the blonde's bright eyes fluttered open only to come in contact with his wide eyes simply a few inches away from her.

Taking in breath Caroline let her eyes to quickly trail Damon's face, confused at the awestruck expression on his face, Caroline spoke, "What time is it?"

Getting pulled away from his thoughts, Damon was cut off before he could respond, "It's 12:56 in the afternoon, Mommy…"

Turning her head towards the bedroom door Caroline and Damon spotted Evangeline running into the bedroom, a huge smile on her face as she spotted her parents in each other's arms. Sighing internally at Evangeline's expression, Caroline knew she made the right decision when asking Damon to sleep with her on the bed. Gaining a smile from the little girl was worth the entire struggle.

Watching as Evangeline jumped onto the bed towards her parents, Caroline looked over at Damon who still seemed to have a firm grip on her. Clearing her throat slightly Caroline watched as Damon looked down at her only to have his grip on her loosen allowing her to turn onto her back. Sitting up Caroline laughed as she held onto the pouncing blond in front of her.

Watching the two beautiful blondes before him giggle as they started to talk about the rest of the day, Damon couldn't help but allow a smile to form on his lips. Sitting up himself, Damon looked over at the clock as he recalled they had one more hour to get ready for Evangeline's school meeting.

Looking back at Caroline and Evangeline, Damon spoke, "I think we should start heading out soon if we're going to make the meeting…"

Evangeline looked towards her father, huffing in a breath, "Yeah, don't want to get late because Mommy and Daddy were too busy snuggling in bed…"

Arching his brows at the miniature blonde, Damon watched as Caroline giggled slightly at the blonde as she kissed her cheek, "Alright let's get Mommy ready since you've gotten ready yourself today…"

"I also made breakfast for you and Daddy," Evangeline said cheerfully as she practically pulled Caroline off the bed. Getting off the bed along with the two blonds, Damon rubbed at his eyes as he attempted to follow Caroline and Evangeline out the bedroom door.

One thing was for sure… that was the best night's sleep Damon had had in a very long time…

* * *

><p>Damon groaned in frustration as he struggled in trying to button up his dress shirt. Heck he was even having trouble in buttoning his jeans. There's only so much you could do with one free hand. Cursing at his casted hand, Damon glanced around the bedroom before slamming the dresser that stood behind him.<p>

Freezing at the door of the bedroom when hearing the huge bang, Caroline watched as Damon struggled with his shirts button, cursing under his breath as he did so.

Taking in a huge breath of air, Caroline found the courage to speak up as she neared his oblivious form. "Trying to break your other hand now?" Caroline asked, as she caught Damon's attention.

Damon rolled his eyes at the blond while continuing to attack his shirt. "No, of course not," Damon's annoyed voice ringed through the air.

Sighing at the man before her, Caroline nodded her head to the side before slipping in front of Damon while taking hold of his two hands.

Eyes shooting up at Caroline, Damon's eyes narrowed at the blond, "What are you—"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt Caroline's hands leave his as she started to button up his dress shirt. Eyes widening slightly Damon glanced back up at Caroline who seemed to be clearly comfortable with what she was doing. Brows furrowing slightly Damon simply watched her as she continued to button up his dress shirt.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her which made her fumble with the buttons while she did them, trying her best in not focusing on his hard and bare skin that practically lay below her fingers. She constantly cursed herself over and over, reminding herself to play along, reminding herself that she no longer was going to allow Damon Salvatore to get between her and her emotions.

_Focus Caroline. Focus…_

Damon watched as Caroline was done buttoning up his dress shirt, her expressionless form now somehow hesitant as she looked back up at him, their eyes meeting. "Um… your jeans…"

Damon's eyes widened as he came to conclusion, "Oh… right…" Reaching for his jeans, Damon once again started to fumble with the button, wanting so desperately for the button to go through. Sighing Damon gave up, "Nope, that's not happening…"

_Focus Caroline…_

Huffing in a breath of annoyance as Damon continued to fumble with the button, Caroline slapped his free hand away before quickly grabbing hold of the button and slipping it through the small jean slot; all simply catching Damon off guard.

Looking back up at Damon Caroline's eyes widened at the fact that she had just did that. _Why did I just do that?! Oh my god, he's looking at me, why is he looking at me?… oh god, his eyes are like the gateway to my soul— Why did I just do that?!_

"And I have no idea why I just did that…" Caroline began out loud, her eyes still wide as she stared at Damon in slight terror. Regaining his composure Damon cleared his throat slightly as he awkwardly shifted his weight, "N-No it's alright…"

Caroline's brows furrowed suddenly at the soft tone that came from the Salvatore, "I'm so sor—"

Damon chuckled softly, cutting Caroline off while bringing his free hand to Caroline's cheek, "It's alright Blondie…"

Caroline froze at the feeling of his hand at her cheek, the warmness that extracted from the hand bringing chills to her spine. The shivers only seemed to grow at the fact that he had called her 'Blondie'… she hadn't heard that from him in a long time. She could feel her breath start to race… _NO_.

No! She hated feeling this way! She hated having to confront these _moments_ between them and then have to force herself to forget them after. Every time she tried to shut herself off there would be these _moment_s that she would lose herself just for a moment… she tries so hard to confront these_ moments_ and to ignore them… but they always happen, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself otherwise.

There was no way to stop these _moments…_

Hand moving slightly at Caroline's cheek, Damon had no idea why he did such a thing. Slowly bringing his hand away from Caroline's face, Damon eyed her as she seemed deep in thought.

_Why did I do that?_

Why was it that whenever he was around her… he wasn't in control over himself anymore… why was it that whenever he was around her… his heart raced faster and faster…?

Snapping out of his thoughts Damon sighed as he brought his hand back to his side. "We should go… Evangeline's waiting downstairs…"

Caroline looked back up at Damon, nodding slowly as she processed everything he said. "R-Right…"

Stepping away from Caroline, Damon turned around, as he started to walk towards the bedroom door.

Fighting with her thoughts, Caroline watched as Damon walked closer to the door.

There had to be a way to stop these moments… the only way to be able to 'play along' and to not let either of their feelings to get in this alternate reality was to find a way to stop these moments from happening once and for all!

"Damon," Caroline called out loud causing Damon to stop mid walk. Turning around Damon looked back at Caroline who seemed to have no idea what to say next.

Caroline had no idea why she called out for him… all she knew was that she had to… she eyed him as his eyes narrowed at her, "What's wrong Care?"

'_Care'…? He called me __**Care**__… _

_**THAT'S IT!**_

Damon's brows furrowed in confusion as he watched Caroline practically running towards him. "What are you—"

Cutting himself off Damon watched as Caroline hastily took hold of the collars of his dress shirt and pulled on them allowing Caroline's lips to meet his. Eyes practically popping out of his head, Damon seemed to be caught off guard as Caroline flushed against him, her lips still moving in motion with his. Damon could feel his heart starting to beat faster now, his senses no longer present as his eyes started to flutter closed, his head moving further towards Caroline as his lips started to move in rhythm with her's.

Caroline sighed into the kiss her thoughts lost while one of her hands made it to the back of Damon's neck and the other at his collar, both bringing him further towards her. Placing his hands around her waist, Damon practically lifted Caroline off the ground as she now barely stood on her toes.

Damon could feel his heart beat rising as he only seemed to kiss Caroline back more and more passionately; flashes of all the moments he and Caroline had shared calculating through his mind.

Caroline could feel Damon's tongue at her lips, begging for access. Parting her lips, Caroline took in what Damon had to offer. Hands playing through his hair, Caroline found herself pulling at it, causing a soft grunt to escape Damon's mouth.

The kiss dimming, Damon and Caroline's lips gently moved with one another's.

Slowly parting their lips from one another, Caroline and Damon allowed their eyes to open once again. Damon's eyes remained locked with Caroline's while he still held her in his arms. Slowing placing her back onto the ground, he didn't remove his eyes or arms off of her.

Glancing between Caroline's eyes and full lips, Damon tried to recall just what had happened. Swallowing hard Damon tried to ease his breathing as his chest heaved in unison with Caroline's.

Caroline had just _kissed_ him... And he_ kissed_ her back...

Caroline didn't know what to say as she simply never let her eyes leave Damon's. She knew he wanted to kiss her again because of all the glances he continued to give to her lips, and the fact that they were still so close to each other wasn't helping either. What scared her though was the fact that she wanted to kiss him again too...

Inwardly cursing herself at her thoughts, Caroline slowly brought her hands away from the back of Damon's neck causing him to instantly loosen his grip on her waist, his now simply resting gently at her hips.

Studying Damon's face, Caroline could see the slight confusion in his expression along with curiosity. Caroline had no idea why she had kissed him… At that moment it just seemed like the right thing to do...

In a way Caroline thought that kissing Damon would help her be able to confront specific moments between the two... She thought that if she were to kiss him... The moments would stop...

Because she knew that every time these moments had occurred, the only thing she wanted to do _**was**_ _kiss him_… and now that she had kissed him… the moments should stop now… right?

_Right?_

"W-Why'd you just do that…?" Damon asked softly, his expression still dazed as he looked down at Caroline. He didn't know what to feel at that very moment… all he knew for sure was that he wanted to crash his lips against hers again and again and again… _again_…

"I don't know…" Caroline replied with a whisper, her hands gently placed at his chest. Caroline finally let a bit of realization hit her, she had just _kissed_ him, she had just _kissed_ Damon Salvatore…

"I…I-I just thought that if I kissed you… the _moments_ would stop…" Caroline whispered out again, clearly shocked at what she had just did. Brows knitting together, Damon questioned, still completely dazed, "_Moments_?" Biting down at her lower lip, Caroline nodded, her eyes constantly bouncing at his eyes and lips. "Y-Yeah… the _moments_ where you'd make my heart race…" Caroline finished softly, her gentle eyes locked with his.

Damon's eyes softened at that, his arms still secured around her. "_Why_ would you want those to stop?" Damon asked breathlessly, the curiosity getting the best of him. Plus he knew exactly what she was talking about. There would be these particular moments where Caroline would make _his_ heart race… her gazes, her smile, her kindness… all of it overwhelmed him…

Caroline stared up at Damon, she watched quietly as he waited for her to reply. Balancing on her toes, Caroline hesitantly moved in closer to Damon once again. Noses brushing, Damon froze while his arms tightened around Caroline's waist. Fluttering his eyes shut, Damon's heart raced faster and faster at the feeling of Caroline's lips hover over his.

Placing her lips softly against his, Caroline's lips quivered against his because she knew how wrong this was. But just the feeling of his lips on hers made her heart ache… her _heart_ wanted this…

Pulling away from the kiss once again, Caroline's voice cracked as she whispered, "Because I-I can't have myself_ love_ you anymore—I _can't_… I can't love you anymore Damon…"

Damon's heart sank at that. He didn't know why but having the thought of Caroline not loving him anymore sickened him. He knew she was trying to change that about herself… that she was trying so hard in not loving him anymore and it made his heart break. He didn't know why but it did.

"I'm sorry…"

That was the only thing that Damon could come up with at the moment. The only thing that ran through his mind was the fact that he was terribly sorry for everything that he had put her through. Caroline didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to be hurt by such a person like him. The truth was he wasn't good enough for her. She would be completely insane to continue loving him. He didn't deserve her love.

Caroline smiled slightly, "Don't be," she whispered back before once again biting down at her lower lip.

Slowly moving away from Damon, Caroline moved Damon's hands gently off her waist which caused them to fall back at Damon's sides. Taking a step away from Damon, Caroline looked up at his thought provoked form. Cocking her head to the side, Caroline smiled warmly up at the man before. "Now can you please stop worrying about hurting me…? As you can see I will be fine…" Caroline reassured, causing Damon's eyes to look back at her.

Forcing a small smile upon his face, Damon nodded slightly. Confused over the slight upset vibe coming off of the older Salvatore, Caroline nudged him, "Might I add, _you_, Mr. Salvatore are a pretty _amazing _kisser?"

Smiling at the attempt at trying to make him feel slightly better, Damon slightly rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"We should go…" Caroline added trailing off, as she pasted Damon's frozen form.

Sighing internally Damon followed after her. He didn't know why he was so upset, but something was definitely bothering him. And the pace of his heart at this exact moment was a _proof_ of that.

He couldn't_ love_ Caroline… _could_ he?

* * *

><p><em>And there you go!<em>

_This is the point where tables turn and now Damon starts to feel things... feelings he doesn't want to face and feelings he doesn't understand!_

_Tyler and Klaus will be mentioned in the next chapter and a little bit of Elena too! _

_Daroline is going to be going through a lot! _

_Anyway? HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?_

_REVIEW?! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"All in all, she's a wonderful kid… she's hardworking and very fun," Ms. Clinton finished while giving a small smile directed in Evangeline's direction. Evangeline looked at her teacher and returned the smile.

Smiling, Caroline looked over at Evangeline who sat in between Damon and her. "Well she's something alright," Caroline added, ruffling Evangeline's hair slightly with one of her hands. Caroline smiled further at the sight of Evangeline giggling slightly at her touch.

Smiling slightly at the way Caroline was with Evangeline, Damon looked back at the teacher, "Well thanks for having us."

Smiling the teacher got up from her seat causing Caroline and Damon to do the same. "It was a pleasure meeting you two again," she said as she shook but of their hands.

Bending over slightly, Damon smiled at Evangeline, before taking hold of her petit hand, "Let's go Eve…"

Getting off her seat Evangeline looked back quickly to say bye to her teacher before following her parents back out the door of the classroom.

Walking down the halls of the school, Damon chuckled. "Looks like _our_ little girl's a keeper," Damon said glancing Caroline's way before grinning down at Evangeline.

Glancing at Damon, Caroline also smiled down at Evangeline. Her smile seemed to grow at the fact that Evangeline was grinning up at them. Changing the subject, a slightly devious grin started to form on the little girls face. "Did you two listen to my advice…?" Evangeline asked, pretty much skipping as she walked.

Damon's brows knitted together, "What advice?" Evangeline looked up at her parents who seemed to be looking down at her in confusion. Smiling, Evangeline continued, "Did you guys practice your kissing? Cause the last time was _very_ bad." Evangeline finished continuing to skip while walking, letting go of Damon's hand, Evangeline practically ran to the exit door, as she opened it wide for her parents to walk through.

Swallowing hard at what Evangeline just said, Damon's mind wandered to when Caroline had_ kissed_ him, she had kissed him, and he kissed her back. He _let_ her kiss him.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Caroline's voice. "Evangeline…" Caroline stated sternly, trying her best in not making any eye contact with Damon as he walked beside her.

Walking out of the school, Evangeline rushed to the car only causing Caroline to practically run after her as well. Damon watched the two stand at the car as Caroline bent into the back seat of the car making sure Evangeline had buckled herself in.

Eyes wandering, Damon's eyes widened slightly while his brows arched at what he seemed to not be able to look away from. _Blondie's got a __**nice**__ ass..._

"You've started testing us now, huh?" Caroline asked amused while Evangeline simply grinned her way. Chuckling at the little girl, Caroline made her way out of the car so that she was once again standing up straight. Turning around quickly Caroline's brows furrowed at the sight of Damon's eyes wander from waist and then to her face. Her confusion grew even more at the sight of Damon's facial expression; amused and slightly surprised. Brow raising Caroline questioned him, "What?"

Damon grinned at her, shrugging as he made his way to the passenger seat, slightly avoiding Caroline's presence. "Nothing…" Damon stated before opening the car door and sitting down.

Cocking her head to the side, Caroline shrugged it off before walking around the car so that she was now at the driver's side. Opening the door Caroline sat before looking over at Evangeline and then glancing at Damon who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Sighing internally, she felt like she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

_The kiss._

* * *

><p>"Promise me that after the movie you'll go right to bed," Caroline said as she looked at Evangeline who sat excitedly on the far end of the couch. Nodding her head in anticipation Evangeline spoke, "I promise Mommy."<p>

Smiling at her daughter Caroline looked over at Damon who was putting the movie on, walking towards him Caroline grinned down at him. "Ready for Disney's _Tangled_?" Caroline asked amused, as she slightly nudged Damon's back with her leg. Looking up at Caroline, Damon smiled slightly, "Yeah never thought I'd see the day." Caroline's eyes narrowed slightly at the look he gave her way. It was a different look… the same look Stefan gave Bonnie every time he was with her. That confused Caroline to the fullest.

Nodding her head slowly, Caroline smiled at Damon with uncertainty before slowly starting to walk towards the couch where Evangeline still sat gripping onto her teddy bear as she waited eagerly.

Watching the opening credits start Caroline made room for Damon to sit between Evangeline and herself on the couch. Caroline then watched Damon slowly sit down which caused Evangeline to snuggle in closer to her father.

Smiling down at the little girl, Damon placed his casted hand at the other side of Evangeline, allowing her to snuggle in closer.

Now slowly glancing Caroline's direction Damon tried not to jump at the feeling of Caroline also nearing his form. He could tell that she was hesitant and slightly afraid… and he knew it was because of him. He wasn't exactly displaying such a welcoming attitude. But he couldn't help it! He didn't know what was wrong with him… he didn't know why her presence affected him so much…

Looking over at Caroline with slight reassurance, Damon slowly lifted his hand over Caroline allowing her full access to move further into him.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at the gesture but she still remained unsure to if she should take it. She could see it in Damon's tense form that this was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment… she could see that something was bothering him… was it _her _that was bothering him? Caroline didn't know for sure which scared the hell out of her.

Hesitantly moving in closer to Damon, Caroline snuggled into Damon's side causing his hard and tense form to soften slightly. Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of Damon's hand slowly travelling down her arm until he was able to entwine it with her hand. Eyes softening at the feeling of his hand in hers Caroline leaned onto Damon as she relaxed herself.

Damon's eyes softened at the feeling of her soft hand with his, smiling slightly at the feeling of her lean into him further. Damon finally managed to relax and make his eyes follow the television screen before him.

* * *

><p>Watching the ending credits go by, Damon looked down at Evangeline who seemed to be clutching at her teddy bear, fast asleep. Rolling his eyes internally at the girl, Damon was about to move only when he once again noticed familiar weight on his other side. Looking over at the other blonde, Damon's breath hitched as he looked over at Caroline sleeping as well. Her head lay against his collar bone while his hand was still tightly with hers. Smiling unknowingly, Damon lowered his head so that he would be able to whisper in Caroline's ear. "<em>Caroline<em>…?" Damon asked, whispering into Caroline's ear. Damon smiled at the fact that his whisper caused Caroline to slightly move at his side; so he tried again. "_Care_…" Damon whispered again.

Damon watched as Caroline seemed to only snuggle further into him as a soft "hmmm?" was able to escape her. "Care wake up…" Damon urged softly again, causing Caroline's eyes to slowly flutter open.

Caroline tried to recall exactly what was happening as she felt the hard surface beneath her. Eyes travelling upwards, Caroline managed to have herself look up at Damon who seemed to be staring down at her; a small smile bracing at his face.

Brows knitting together, Caroline watched as Damon chuckled slightly at her confused exterior. "Am I the only one that stayed awake during the whole movie?" Damon asked, slightly amused.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly as she knew exactly what was happening. Looking over at the side where Evangeline was, Caroline came to realization when she found the little girl sound asleep. Looking back up at Damon, Caroline spoke. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize I fell asleep…"

Damon nodded his head in disagreement slightly before he whispered back, "No, it's alright, I didn't mind at all…"

Caroline could feel butterflies forming at her stomach from the look Damon delivered her way. It was the same look he gave her earlier…

Slowly managing to pull away from Damon, Caroline looked down at their entwined hands briefly before quickly slipping her hand out and far away from his. She did all of that without taking another look at Damon, who seemed to suddenly hate the fact that she wasn't near him no more. Before he could say anything, Caroline beat him to it.

"I'll go put Evangeline to bed… we should go to sleep too…" Caroline stated before quickly getting off the couch. Looking back down at a confused Damon, Caroline added, "See you upstairs…?"

Damon's eyes shot in her direction at that. Gulping hard Damon managed to nod in the blonde's direction.

Damon watched as Caroline moved towards Evangeline as she picked her up in her arms. Glancing back at Damon quickly before turning around to head towards Evangeline's room, Caroline managed to get the little girl in her bed.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked slowly into their bedroom, as she was now fully changed and ready for bed. Eyes getting caught at the other side of the room Caroline watched Damon once again struggle with his dress shirt. This time he seemed to have trouble taking it <em>off<em>.

Hesitantly walking over to his fully aware form, she watched as he looked her way knowing exactly what she was thinking of doing.

Walking closer towards Damon, Caroline awkwardly stood in front of him as he continued to look at him with the same expressionless features. Bringing her hands slowly towards his dress shirt's buttons, Caroline slowly opened up his shirt. Staring down at Damon's visible skin under her touch, Caroline took hold of the shirt as she slowly slipped it off of Damon's form.

Quickly licking at her lips which was well noticed by Damon, Caroline glanced down at Damon's jeans which were still down up. Biting down at her lower lip, Caroline tried her best in scolding herself mentally but she seemed to be constantly distracted by Damon's intense gaze that was directed her way.

Bringing her hesitant hands slowly at the top of Damon's jeans, Caroline fumbled with the button but managed to get it undone. Glancing up at Damon who seemed to have taken a step closer to her, Caroline slowly took hold of the zipper on Damon's jeans before slowly bringing it down.

Having her hands fly back at her sides, Caroline hesitantly looked up at Damon who seemed to be looking down at her with the same expression as before. Silence over took them as they simply stood in front of each other, eyes locked… until Damon managed to find his voice.

"Thanks," Damon whispered softly, his voice completely hoarse as he started to now allow his eyes to bounce between Caroline's eyes and her lips.

Caroline nodded slowly at Damon as she could feel her breath hitching. Eyes widening at the fact that she was letting herself be this way around him caused Caroline to turn around from him very quickly as she walked closer to her side of the bed.

Damon's brows furrowed slightly as he tried to snap out of his dazed form. Watching Caroline make her way to _her_ side of the bed, Damon hesitantly made his way to the other side of the bed after tugging on his jeans to which they fell off his body. Climbing under the sheets along with Caroline who didn't seem to notice his slow and nervous form, Damon watched as Caroline looked his way, slowly nearing him. Closing the distance between them, Caroline swallowed hard, as she looked up at Damon who seemed to be already looking down at her. Caroline moved her head closer to Damon's, her head now on his pillow. Eyeing Damon's stiff form, Caroline watched as Damon continued to look straight at the ceiling and tried his best in not making eye contact with her.

"Damon…" Caroline started softly, causing Damon's eyes to shut close. Caroline sighed internally at the silence that came from the Salvatore, taking that as permission to continue, Caroline spoke again. "I think I made it _worse_," Caroline said her voice barely above a whisper.

Damon slowly opened his eyes as he looked over at Caroline who seemed to continue. "I think I made things worse by_ kissing_ you."

Damon's eyes softened at that while he finally got the courage to speak up again. "Well then we're both to blame because_ I_ kissed you back."

Caroline nodded slowly before letting the question that was bugging her the whole day finally get voiced out. "Why _didn't _you pull away?" Caroline asked softly. Damon could practically hear the desperation in her voice, she wanted an answer.

Damon's jaw clenched tight before he began to speak up once again. This question bothered him as well. He didn't know why he hadn't just pulled away.

Flashing out of his thoughts, Damon looked over at Caroline who seemed to be silently waiting for his response. Moving closer into Caroline, Damon leaned his head towards Caroline who seemed be frozen and slightly confused. Eyes drifting closed; Damon pressed his lips gently onto Caroline's lips. Damon could feel his heart starting to beat faster at the fact that Caroline was kissing him back. This only caused Damon to jerk back from the kiss as he suddenly pulled away.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, _why did he just do that?_

Caroline watched as Damon smiled warmly at her direction, "I didn't pull away from _your_ kiss because of the exact same reason you didn't pull away from _my _kiss…" Damon finally finished making his point clear to Caroline. He felt bad for kissing her out of the blue like that because he knew that she was trying her best in trying to forget about him and he clearly wasn't making things easier for her. But a huge part of him didn't want her to forget about him, a huge part of him_ liked_ kissing her…

That kind of_ disgusted_ him though, he couldn't keep towing with Caroline's feeling like that. Just because he was too confused and afraid to face his_ feelings_, didn't mean that he should ever hurt Caroline again. She had already surprised him by actually_ talking _to him again. He didn't want to ruin any of that.

Caroline said nothing as she silently played everything that just happened and everything that was just said by Damon in her head. Body stiffening, Caroline slowly turned on her back allowing her eyes to travel across the ceiling above her. Her chest moved up and down in a soft pace as she tried to concentrate on _not_ wanting to practically have _**sex**_ with the man that lay beside her. Because that was exactly what her body was begging for right now, and exactly what her brain was tormenting her about…

Caroline couldn't help but slightly laugh at her thoughts. Huffing in a breath Caroline finally spoke, "_Again_, a _**really**_ good kisser."

Damon's brows furrowed at that, but he couldn't stop the sudden urge to laugh at what Caroline had to say after _all _of what happened just now.

"No, you don't get it, I'm practically_ forcing_ myself to not attack your mouth again," Caroline stated through her laughing fit.

Damon couldn't help but grin at that, "Well you _shouldn't_ force yourself to do things Caroline." Looking over at Damon, Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight of him doing the weird eye brow thing he tended to do.

Laughing dimming, Caroline simply smiled warmly in Damon's direction before reaching over and planting a quick peck on his cheek. "Good night Damon," Caroline said as she pulled away from him. Turning around so that her back was facing Damon, Caroline attempted at finally falling asleep.

Damon simply stared at the blonde's form as an unknown smile seemed to form at his lips. At that very moment Damon felt satisfied…

Maybe even _happy_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thump.<strong>_

_There lay a women, her hair a mess, as it stuck to her skin, the drops of sweat making her skin glisten in the sun. Damon couldn't make out the face of the women, but she was beautiful. The way her chest heaved with her breathing, as she clutched the blanket around her body..._

_**Thump. Thump.**_

_Caroline laughed slightly, "I have a feeling that's why she fell asleep."_

_Damon smirked, as he made his way towards Caroline, standing behind her now, as she continued to search through the dresser, "Just like her mom, eh?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, she could just hear the grin from his voice. She turned around, slightly whipping her blonde locks across Damon's face. She tensed when she noticed the distance between them. Damon noticed the distance between them as well, but he didn't seem to get himself to move as he eyed her facial features dazed. Caroline swallowed hard as Damon's head started to tilt towards her direction. Unknowingly, Damon's hand went up slowly to move her bangs that were currently in her eyes, his fingers caressing her cheek slowly. His hand travelled down her arms slowly, until his fingers were entwined with hers. Damon's eyes travelled to their hands, it looked so right, having her hand in his…_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. **_

_"Caroline… about what happened-"_

_Caroline smiled slightly, but Damon noticed it didn't touch her eyes, he could just hear the pain in her voice, "It's alright Damon… you're probably still not in your senses…"_

_Damon's brows furrowed, "What-"_

_"You said it yourself… if you were in your senses… you would have never slept with me… let alone, kiss me…" Caroline breathed out softly, eyes trailing the floor patterns, as she felt his eyes on her._

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_"W-who was the man…?" Damon asked curiously, causing Caroline to jump back to reality._

_Caroline smirked, at the jealous tone coming from Damon, it was one she didn't expect, "Why? Jealous?"_

_Damon scoffed, "What? No. Why would I be jealous? You could marry, date, and have kids with anyone you want! Why would I give a damn?"_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_Caroline smiled slightly, "You make it look too hard..."_

_Damon rolled his eyes, "This reality's Damon seems like a total loser... pancakes? Really?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, as a grin started to form on her lips, "I'd say this reality's Damon is much 'cooler', then the so called original Damon Salvatore..."_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. **_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"_

_Damon grinned, as he brought his hands together, "Umm, I dunno… I get to use the bathroom first… every morning…"_

_"What! Why? Just use Evangeline's if you want to use the bathroom so badly!" Caroline exclaimed, only to have Damon laugh, nodding his head in disagreement._

_"Nope."_

_Caroline groaned, "Fine."_

_"Oh, and-"_

_"There's more?" Caroline asked, mouth opening slightly._

_Damon nodded, his cocky smile growing, "You have to admit… out loud… that 'Damon Salvatore, is the sexist, funniest, and one of the most charming guys out there'…"_

_Caroline's eyes widened, "No way in hell am I saying that."_

_Damon shrugged, grinning, "Sorry Blondie, we shook on it…"_

_Caroline looked at Damon blankly, only to have a grin spread across her face, causing Damon's brows to furrow, "And if you don't win… I get the bathroom time, plus… you've got to watch a marathon of 'chick flicks' with me… without falling a sleep or backing out in the middle… no complaint or nothing…"_

_Damon gaped at Caroline, only to gain his posture back, at the amused sight of Caroline, "Deal."_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_Looking back up at Damon, her eyes locked with Damon's. She swallowed hard as Damon's head tilted inwards, lips inches apart. Caroline slowly started to lean back, only to have Damon lean in closer to her, her chest heaving as her breathe got uneasy. The feel of his warm breathe on her skin causing chills to run up and down her spin. Caroline's eyes shut close as Damon leaned in more, her heart pounding in her chest, as the beating ringed in her ears. She could feel his warm breathe on her lips._

_Damon watched as Caroline shut her eyes, he grinned, leaning in more, studying her flawless facial features with his piercing blue eyes, the way her eyebrows knitted together, her lips parting slightly, "Caroline?"_

_With her name being called, Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to stare back at familiar blue ones, "Y-yeah…"_

_Damon brought his hand towards her face, as he wiped the slight sign of pizza sauce on the corner of her lips with his thumb, he grinned hugely, "You should eat properly."_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_"A big deal? It is a big deal Damon! For me it is!"_

_"Why?" Damon shouted his anger and confusion getting the most of him, "Why is it such a big deal? All of this is nothing! This world, dimension, or whatever it is… it's all not real! We are not married! We are not 'in love'! None of this is real! So why does this matter to you, its-"_

_"Because I love you! That's why it matters to me!" Caroline shouted back, more hot tears rolled down her face._

_-x-_

_"And you never loved me! For you all that mattered was Elena! You've always loved Elena! And maybe you always will… I was stupid to think that you would ever love me! I've loved you all this time! From when I first met you… even after how you used me and hurt me! I still loved you, and only you! But you didn't, you didn't love me, or care about me at all! All that Damon Salvatore cared about was his brother's girlfriend! Someone who doesn't even care and love him at all!"_

_Damon's eyes shot up at that, his anger taking the better of him as he reached for Caroline, grabbing her tightly by the forearms pulling her, causing her to crash against his body, as he practically sneered in her face._

_Caroline whimpered at the sudden pain that arose from her forearms, caused by Damon's grip. His grip only seemed to tighten as he shouted in her face, "You don't know anything about me! Have you even thought about why no one picks you? Or why you're always second to Elena? It's because your nothing compared to her! You're a selfish, weak and useless waste of air! Why on Earth would you ever think that I would love you?"_

_Caroline looked up at Damon with sad eyes, new tears forming, as she processed everything he had said._

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_"Your right…"_

_"W-Who would lo-ve a person l-like m… me…"_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_"In the car, you-"_

_"Damon…" Caroline whined slightly, looking back at him with a slight frown. Damon eyed her reaction, smiling slightly as he placed both hands in the air, as if he had surrendered, "Alright, alright, I get it, it's not like you were shoving your tongue down my throat."_

_Huffing Caroline nodded, giggling slightly, "Exactly…"_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_His eyes trailed at Caroline's shiny blond hair that remained tied in a messy bun, a few strands at her eyes, causing her beautiful eyes to constantly blink up at him. Her radiating skin visible under the slight light coming from the dimmed lamp from the other side of the room; her neck, to her collar bone, to her shoulders… Damon's eyes trailed passed it all._

_Gulping, Damon looked towards Caroline, "Sorry, I have no idea—"_

_Watching the older Salvatore hesitate and bumble was one thing that confused Caroline, "There's nothing to be sorry about Damon."_

_**Thump. Thu— uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmp. Thu—**_

(**************)

The wind blew in his hair, his eyes staring down at the blond who snuggled in closer to him, the sudden chill sending shivers up his spine. Watching her intensely, Damon watched as her baby blue orbs continued to look out into the field. He smiled slightly when she let her head rest on his shoulder, his lips parting as she whispered up at him, "I love you Damon."

Hovering over her ear, Damon whispered back, "I love you too Blondie." Silently grazing his lips over her temple, Damon's stomach fluttered at the content sigh that escaped the blonde's mouth. Slightly feeling the porch swing underneath them Damon lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Grazing her cheek with his thumb, Damon slowly leaned his lips inwards, allowing them to hover over her lips.

Pulling her head forward, Caroline crashed her lips against Damon's, causing his hold on her to tighten slightly. Turning around in Damon's arms, Caroline now straddled Damon, her hands travelling from up his torso to his raven hair.

The sweet and gentle kiss seemed to be becoming hungrier, as Caroline bit onto Damon's bottom lip along with pulling at his dark hair. Grunting slightly at the sudden feeling Caroline was giving him, Damon's hands found their way to Caroline's hips, allowing him to tightly grip onto her.

Hands reaching under Damon's shirt, Caroline urged for him to take it off, which he did. Pulling a part from Caroline's lips, Damon hastily grabbed hold of his white t-shirt as he peeled it off of his body, and tossed it on the floor.

Damon watched as Caroline eyed his bare torso, her eyes warm and her pony tail slightly messy, she bit onto her bottom lip nervously. Smiling slightly at how adorable she looked at that very instant, Damon slowly moved his head forward, once again, inches away from the blonde's face. Smiling warmly at the blond, Damon whispered at her, "Caroline, we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to…"

Caroline shook her head slowly, pressing herself against Damon's now visible skin, her hands at his bare chest, "You have no idea how much I want this right now…" Giggling slightly against Damon's lips, Caroline continued, "You have _no_ idea…"

Pressing her lips softly against Damon's, Damon didn't pull back as he started to kiss her back just as passionately. Finding his way to her blouse, Damon's hands slowly worked on unbuttoning each and every button, his lips still moving in motion with Caroline's.

Gently removing the blouse off of Caroline, Damon's hands travelled every inch of Caroline's visible skin, as it stayed warm under his hands. Damon could feel his heart pounding in his chest faster and faster as every second passed by.

Pulling away from the kiss, Damon sighed in content as Caroline's lips trailed down his neck. He could feel her hands making it down to his jeans, causing him to groan loudly. That's all it took to trigger it all; the desire to make Caroline his, the desire to fulfill his want for her, the desire to show her just how much he_ loved_ her…

Roughly grabbing hold of Caroline's soft hands, Damon pulled away from the heated kiss. Ignoring the confused look Caroline gave his way; Damon grabbed hold of Caroline's waist, as he lifted her off of him, and slowly hovered over her when she laid underneath him now.

Damon's eyes locked with Caroline's, his heart beat raising as he could see the love she had for him, all in her sparkling eyes. Needing her arms around him; her warmth and her love, Damon pressed his lips gently with Caroline's before leaving wet kisses to trail down her neck. Nipping at her flesh, Damon's stomach fluttered at the constant soft moans that escaped the blonde.

Leaving kisses down her body, Damon continued to tease her only to have her start moaning out his name. Grinning slightly, Damon made his way towards her lips once again, moaning slightly himself as Caroline pulled at his hair again. Chuckling slightly at her lips, Damon tried getting hold of her hands, "Quit doing that!"

Giggling Caroline continued to pull at his hair, as she pecked his lips. Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Damon grinned, "God, I love you so much…"

Caroline let out a cheery squeal, causing Damon to laugh slightly before he crashed his lips onto hers again.

"**Damon?"**

(*******************)

"Damon?"

A sudden awful taste formed in his mouth, as slight daylight spilt into his tried eyes. Eyes fluttering open, Damon's brows furrowed at the familiar voice he kept hearing.

_Caroline?_

Eyes opening, Damon tried to make up who was lying next to him and was nudging him hastily. His mind filled with confusion when he realized it was Caroline, constantly whispering his name.

"Wake up Damon!" Caroline quietly yelled from next to Damon's sleeping form the bed.

Arching his head up slightly, Damon eyed the blonde. "Caroline?" Damon asked in confusion as he clearly didn't know what was exactly happening.

Sighing in relief, Caroline spoke up, "Thank god! What took you—"

"Wait, why are you freaking out?" Damon asked, clearly confused to what was happening. Caroline rolled her eyes at the clueless Salvatore. "We can't _always_ be late in dropping Evangeline to school!"

Brows furrowing, Damon's confusion was getting to a high extent. _Evangeline? _

The last thing he remembered was Caroline and him on the porch swing outside and—

Suddenly realization hit as Damon's eyes widened, his eyes practically popping out of his body. That was a dream. He was dreaming about Caroline and him; they were about to have_ sex_ for crying out loud! His eyes softened slightly at the memory of the dream, he told her he _loved_ her… Brows furrowing slightly at that, Damon couldn't understand why he would have such a dream… it's not like he had feelings for Caroline or anything_ right_…?

"Damon!" Caroline yelled softly once again, making Damon rip away from his thoughts. Damon watched as Caroline looked at him in slight confusion. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked her hurried self not visible anymore as she worried slightly over Damon's unknown expression.

Ripping his eyes away from Caroline's, Damon forced a smile on his face as he attempted to get off the bed. But as he was about to lift the blanket off of his body, he noticed something. Eyes practically popping out of his head once again, Damon froze as he laid back onto the bed, not knowing what to do. Looking over at Caroline who seemed to be confused with his behaviour, Damon spoke, his voice high and cracked, "Y-Yeah, why don't you get ready, I'll get up in a bit."

Caroline's forehead crinkled as she continued to stare at Damon. "What's your deal? You look like you've seen a ghost," Caroline stated as she continued to study Damon.

Avoiding eye contact with Caroline, Damon peeked under the blanket again only to curse repetitively in his mind. Caroline's curiosity and confusion only seemed to be increasing.

"S-So what happened?" Damon asked, trying not to make his voice crack as he finally looked back at the blond, clearly trying to change the subject.

Confusion deepening as Caroline continued to study Damon's actions, Caroline replied, "Were you not listening to what I was saying? We've got to get Evangeline to school."

Damon's eyes narrowed at that, his hand roughly going through his hair as he tried his best in not thinking about what he was dreaming about just a few moments ago. _Oh god, just leave Caroline!_

Caroline watched Damon's fidgeting form and stared in curiosity when Damon seemed to glance under the blanket time to time. Eyes narrowing, Caroline tried to remove the blanket off of him only to cause Damon to grab hold of it as he looked over at Caroline.

"Seriously… you don't want to do that," Damon said sternly as he looked at Caroline with wide eyes. Caroline's brow arched at that while she questioned him, "What's your deal?"

Cursing internally at himself once again, Damon had a hard time looking over a Caroline without feeling completely humiliated. "Well, I'm a man… a _human _man… and at times men tend to get surprise _visits_ in the morning from their little_ friend_… down- _down there_," Damon explained, trying his hardest in not letting his voice break as he spoke. Damon swallowed hard as he watched Caroline's expression change from confused to shocked.

"_EW_! WHAT THE FUCK DAMON?!" Caroline practically shouted as realization hit her. Slapping Damon's shoulder quickly, Caroline sat up on the bed as she looked away from him. Gladly getting off the bed, Caroline practically ran out of the room, her voice still ringing through the air.

"What were you even dreaming about—_EW!"_ Caroline exclaimed once again as she cut herself off, shuddering in disgust as she left the room.

Damon sighed in frustration as Caroline left the room; he muttered to himself, "Surprisingly dreaming about _you_."

_Yup! The kisses made playing along definitely harder! How much I miss being a vampire…! _Damon thought to himself as he laid his head onto his pillow in defeat.

* * *

><p>Damon entered through the door of the house. Sighing Damon recalled everything that happened this morning. Caroline didn't even seem to look at him without laughing this morning. He was so happy to find an exit card when being asked to drive Evangeline to school. Now he was back home and not exactly ready to face what <em>penis<em> jokes Caroline had come up with this time. It surprised him at how immature the blond could be.

One thing kept bugging Damon though. His dream bugged him; it bugged him surprisingly a lot. On any other day, Damon would have thought that a dream where he almost had sex with someone wouldn't really affect him so much, but this time all was different. This was Caroline he was dealing with, and it wasn't exactly_ just_ sex.

He told her that he _loved_ her in the dream… not once but_ twice_! And that made Damon never want to ever confront his feelings towards Caroline…

One: Because he didn't know how he exactly felt about the blonde.

Two: He didn't know how he felt about Elena anymore.

Overall, he knew that his feelings were jumbled and he got overwhelmed just thinking about the situation. So like always, Damon ignored all of his feelings, he was too scared of what the outcome may come to.

What if he _did_ love Caroline? Now that thought confused him to the fullest.

Slowly walking into the house, Damon's eyes wandered eagerly for the blonde. Casually walking into the living room Damon called out for her, "Blondie I'm home—"

Damon's words came to a complete stop as he froze in place. Eyes narrowing at the person who stood before him, Damon's body tensed.

"Elena…" Damon stated dumbfounded as he gawked at the woman standing before him.

Elena looked over at Damon and smiled hesitantly as she finally found the courage to speak.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Damon asked his voice harsh as his body seemed to simply tighten further.<p>

Elena flinched slightly at Damon's tone of voice but managed to grin back at him instead, "I'm here to fix things with you and Caroline, _duh." _

Damon's jaw clenched as he simply stared her down, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

Elena laughed slightly as she placed a key down at the coffee table that sat near her. Looking back up at Damon, Elena sighed, "Keeping a spare key under the_ Welcome_ mat isn't really original now is it?"

Damon's still tense form shifted as her continued to stare at the brunette. "Caroline's not even here, so if you'd do us both a favour and_ leave_, that would be great," Damon stated casually, still frozen in the same spot as before.

Elena nodded slowly while she slowly asked, "Did you really mean everything you said that night… about not wanting to be Caroline's husband?"

Damon's eyes softened. The last thing he wanted to remember was that night. He didn't want to remember anything he said or did that night. He didn't want to remember the fact that _he_ hurt Caroline.

"I don't have to say anything to you Elena. In fact I really don't feel like talking to you at all right now," Damon said, totally avoiding her question.

Elena ignored his remark as well as she slowly started to walk up to him. Now practically breathing at his lips, Elena watched Damon's face harden as he looked down at her in no expression whatsoever.

"Want to know what I think? I think that you're completely_ in_ love with Caroline but you can't seem to forgive yourself for hurting your wife because you _kissed me_." Elena stated sternly, slightly grinning up at Damon.

_Completely __**in love**__ with Caroline? _Damon's brows furrowed slightly at that. Although he might be completely confused over what he thought about the blonde, one thing was for sure, looking down at Elena at this very moment simply _irritated_ him. He couldn't see himself ever wanting to_ love_ her… he didn't know if it was the fact that this dimension was screwing with him. But at that very moment as he looked into Elena's eyes he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel his stomach flutter, his mind wander or his heart race. _Nothing_.

Those same brown eyes that used to make his days brighter and make him want to smile, now simply seemed to make him feel nothing.

Nothing at all.

This caused a sudden wave of relief to stroke through his body. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like a heavy weight was just lifted off his shoulders. As if he had finally drawn a conclusion about Elena and all these years in trying to gain her love that was never really his to begin with. Suddenly Damon understood that now.

He didn't know if it was this dimension that changed his perspective or just Elena herself… but he knew for sure Damon wasn't madly in love with the famous Gilbert anymore.

He could tell by the steady beating of his heart. His_ human_ heart.

Eyes softening down at Elena, Damon spoke his voice and features expressionless, "Elena you should leave before Caroline comes. If you want what's best for the both of us, just don't come here ever again."

Elena sighed internally. She knew where Damon was coming from, after what she did, she was pretty sure Caroline would absolutely freak if she were to see her. Nodding her head Elena sighed, "I'm sorry about everything Damon."

Damon nodded, smiling slightly down at her, "I know you are. Plus I kissed you back remember, so don't blame yourself entirely."

Elena smiled warmly at Damon, it sort of shocked Damon at how much she looked like the 'real' Elena at that very moment. And yet Damon expected butterflies to a rise in his stomach but no… nothing.

Looks like Damon Salvatore had finally moved on from his brother's girl.

Damon couldn't help but smile at that. He felt _free_…

* * *

><p>Caroline stopped in front of the house door. Looking behind her now she smiled at the two that came her way. "Would you guys like to come in?" Caroline asked sincerely.<p>

Klaus and Tyler both smiled at Caroline while she smiled back.

"I'm fine to be honest. I feel like I should start on the library books right away," Klaus stated surprisingly bumped that he couldn't take Caroline's offer.

Tyler nodded at that, "Y-Yeah, books… gotta go read some books!"

Caroline's brows arched at that as she tried not to burst out laughing. "Tyler you don't read. Plus the whole time you simply helped me return all of my overdue books."

Tyler rolled his eyes at the blonde. Chuckling slightly Tyler continued. "Maybe next time _Care_… I should head out with Klaus here…" Tyler trailer off as he pointed to his best friend that stood beside him.

Caroline smiled warmly over the fact that he called her _Care_. It sounded she right when coming out of his mouth. Nodding slowly Caroline sighed, "Alright then… rain check?"

Klaus and Tyler nodded at the blonde. Giggling at the two, Caroline was about to open the door but froze when it seemed to have opened from the other side.

Damon's brows knitted together at the sight of two very familiar faces. _Klaus and the Mutt?_

Looking up to see who it was Caroline's smile instantly disappeared at the sight before her.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Frozen, Caroline's eyes travelled between Elena and Damon who stood before her. Caroline's stomach turned in disgust at the fact that they could have been doing anything alone in the house. Looking over at a slightly shocked Damon, Caroline looked at him in disbelief. She should have known better than to have ever spoken to him again. But that's what Caroline always did… she always let her guard down and always let Damon _fuck_ with her emotions!

Eyes softened at the look Caroline gave his way, Damon knew she was thinking completely wrong. Nothing was happening between Damon and Elena. Nothing! And he couldn't help but feel like the longer he stared at Caroline the longer he saw him _losing _her.

And the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that his didn't want to _lose_ her.

He_ wanted_ her.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. That was a fast update... especially for me lol.<em>

_Well a lot of shit went down in this chapter!_

_Ha! Feel free to share whatever you have to say in a review! _

_Oh, and next chapter coming soon :) (look forward to it in a couple of days or so)_

_Anywayyyyyyys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it!_

_Worth a review?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Wait a second... You married Stefan's older brother?" Tyler asked out of the blue catching everyone's attention.

Rolling his eyes at how stupid his friend was being, Klaus cleared his throat before adding into what Tyler said. ".._.And_ it is really nice to meet you."

Glancing between the slightly tensed Damon, Klaus eyed the three people before Tyler and him. Judging by the looks that were being given between Caroline and the other two, Klaus knew that him and Tyler were probably stumbling into something big.

Looking down at Tyler who stood at his side and totally oblivious to the tension, Klaus rolled his eyes internally at the slightly disgusted look Tyler shot Damon's way. Roughly nudging his friend in the elbow, Klaus spoke, "Well this was great, but Tyler and I should be heading out now, got some books to read so... _rain check_ Blondie...?"

Practically pulling a confused Tyler out of the house, Klaus tried to avoid the look he received from Damon as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon's mind completely wandered away from the situation currently before him as he couldn't help but put his attention directly at the previous original and the hairy dog. <em>How long had Caroline been seeing them?<em> But one thing bothered Damon about the whole thing was the fact that Caroline didn't tell him about her _ex-boyfriend_ and star crossed _lover _spending quality time with her. But before he could over think it, i_t_ happened.

_"... Rain check Blondie...?" _Damon could feel his palms starting to sweat at that as body seemed to tense. Did he just call _my _Caroline Blondie? Only I called her that, why would- wait... _my_ Caroline? What?

The sight of the familiar two seemed to be gone only to bring Damon's attention towards what was an even worse problem at the moment.

Slowly looking back at Caroline who still stood outside the door, Damon sighed internally, _but nothing even happened!  
><em>  
>Elena swallowed hard as she couldn't seem to look away from Caroline. Elena could see the hurt in Caroline's eyes which made this ten times worse because nothing had been going on with Damon and her just a few moments ago. Heck she was even planning on just simply leaving and never turning back, but apparently that wasn't the case anymore.<p>

Loss of words, a sudden relief stroked Elena's body at the sound of Damon finally speaking up.

"Caroline, it's not what you're thinking..." Damon trailed off, trying not to focus on the pain that was very visible in Caroline's eyes.

Caroline didn't know what to say. All she could feel at the moment was pain. She felt hurt, betrayed and really confused. She didn't know what to do either because the only thing she could think about at that very moment was the fact that she was reliving the anniversary party again. She was reliving the day her heart was broken. But to her surprise, Caroline seemed like it was bound to happen sometime. It's not like she was actually married to Damon anyway; or that he _loved_ her or anything. The truth was that Damon loved Elena, Elena loved him, and she was just the fool that supported the stupidity that came with this _fucked _up love triangle because she just seemed to have fallen_ in_ love with Damon Salvatore. And after all of that, Damon had the nerve to say that whatever was going on between them was not what she was thinking.

Caroline could feel the sudden anger that rose under her skin as she looked at the two in front of her. Looking over at Elena, Caroline tried so hard to keep herself from attacking the girl. Her sudden hatred for the woman was something Caroline didn't want to indulge in.

Looking back at Damon, Caroline tried her best in not letting any emotion show. She didn't want to give either of them the reaction they wanted.

"Then what else am I supposed to think Damon?" Caroline asked in disbelief, eyeing his tense form that stood before her.

Damon's eyes softened at the blonde before him. He could see that she was trying her best in not letting the tears that strained at her eyes fall onto her cheeks while she stared up at him. Before he could say anything, Elena finally spoke up. "Caroline, nothing was going on between Damon and me," Elena simply stated causing Caroline to turn as she faced Elena.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at Elena. Not being able to take it anymore, so much seemed to happen in a blink of an eye as Caroline's hand angrily met with Elena's cheek causing Elena to wobble a bit in a her spot.

"Oh! So like the last time you kissed _my _husband?!" Caroline raged silently loving how great it had felt to slap the bitch.

"Care-" Damon started only to be interrupted by Caroline, who noticed Damon to be completely shocked at what she had just did.

"Don't call me that," Caroline sternly stated as she tried her best in resisting in slapping Damon too.

Damon's eyes softened at that. He didn't know what to do. Caroline was clearly not letting either of them explain themselves. Before he could start speaking again, Caroline spoke.

Glancing between the two Caroline tried her best in not crying. "All my life I've been numbered second to you Elena! Everyone that I ever loved seemed to have loved you more! And that is exactly what happened with Damon!" Caroline shouted at Elena, who seemed to be watching Caroline with an unknown expression.

Looking over at Damon, Caroline continued, "According to many people in my lives I'm a selfish _bitch _that doesn't deserve love!" Caroline yelled, her voice trying its best not to crack as tears were now visible on Caroline's cheeks.

Glancing over at Damon with teary eyes, Caroline's eyes watered even further. "According to the one I love, I'm a total waste of air that would always come second to the famous Elena..." Caroline stated slightly softer this time as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Damon.

"_Right _Damon?"

Damon nodded his head in disagreement. Why was this happening ? This shouldn't be happening! Damon didn't mean anything he had said that night! Nothing at all!

"Caroline, that's not true!" Damon pretty much yelled, as slight pain and pleading seemed visible in his words.

Caroline nodded her head in disagreement as she walked pasted the two that stood at the door. Flinching at the feeling of a hand in hers, Caroline turned around to face Damon's pained features as his begging eyes looked back at her. Forcing her way out of his reach, Caroline looked in between the two that stood quietly before her.

Wiping away the tears that stained at her cheeks, Caroline softly spoke up again.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep giving my heart away only to have it ripped into pieces by the people I thought I once loved... I can't hurt again..." Caroline whispered out, sighing.

"I'm _done_," Caroline said softly as she turned her back towards the two, slowly walking further down the hall and to the kitchen.

Jaw clenching, Damon looked down at Elena who stood in front of him now. "You should go Elena," he simply stated as he glanced back at where Caroline once stood.

Nodding at the older Salvatore, Elena sighed, "I'm sorry." And with that Damon watched as Elena stepped out of the door.

Closing the door behind her, Damon sighed in frustration while placing his forehead at the door before him. Why was it that every time something was actually going good for him, in a blink of an eye everything fell for the worse! He couldn't hurt Caroline again! He didn't want to hurt her again! But why was it that he always seemed to do just that every _fuckin_g time?

* * *

><p>The whole day Caroline avoided him, whether they were around Evangeline or not, Caroline didn't even look at him once. The day flew by but the only thing Damon could think of was the fact that he needed to make things right with Caroline.<p>

Closing the light to Evangeline's room after saying goodnight, Damon closed the door behind him before looking down the hall to find Caroline slowly making her way into their room.

Damon sped towards Caroline who seemed to be walking through the hallway, nearing their bedroom. Behind her now, Damon pulled at her arm causing her to spin before she fully faced him.

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline asked annoyed, as she tried to break her hand from his.

Damon rolled his eyes at the blond who seemed to be struggling. Letting go of her hand, Damon straightened up. "You can't avoid me forever…"

Caroline huffed in a breath, "What I don't understand is why is it that me not talking to you is bothering you?"

Damon's face hardened, _Why doesn't she just let me explain!_

Eyeing the empty hallway, Damon took hold of Caroline's hand once again, only to practically drag her into their bedroom as he closed the door behind them. Ripping her hand out of Damon's again, Caroline slightly leaned against the wall behind her.

"Caroline you can't just assume that something was happening between Elena and me today! Like I've said many times today… _nothing_ was happening!" Damon yelled silently. Caroline's head cocked to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked up at Damon, "What, so I wasn't the reason that made you decide on screwing Elena today?"

Damon practically growly in frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you Caroline? Nothing happened between Elena and me, and nothing _ever _will!"

Eyes softening as Caroline looked up at Damon; she tried not letting the pain spill out with her words. "And why should I believe you?" Caroline asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Damon's jaw clenched at the sight of the woman before him. "Because I would never want to hurt you again…" Damon explained trailing off as his voice also became soft.

Rolling her eyes internally at that, Caroline couldn't believe that she was actually still standing and listening to everything Damon was saying. She inwardly cursed at herself for even feeling any ounce of pain from what happened today. It's not like Damon cared for her at all, so why was she letting this whole thing screw with her?

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again Damon, so don't think too much into it alright? I am sick of you thinking that I'm the same broken and hurt girl I once was and that I need protection or_ nursing_ in getting over you!" Caroline some-what yelled up at Damon, her eyes wide.

Damon's eyes widened at that as well, only to have Caroline continue. "I don't need you to be worried about me, or to pretend that you care about me. All I need from you is to pretend to be my husband for a little longer so that we can finally return back to normal where you will be completely allowed to chase after Elena once again! And once this is over, we can go back to never speaking to each other again! Got it?" Caroline asked, her chest heaving as she tried to get hold of her breath once again. She didn't know where those words came from but as soon as she said them a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She seemed slightly happy with herself.

Completely and utterly confused over what had just happened. Damon didn't know what to say while his eyes still managed to widen further. In the process of trying to understand what had exactly happened, Damon's thoughts were interrupted when Caroline seemed to move past him now, as she neared the bed.

Slowly and unsurely making his way to the other side of the bed as well, Damon couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. His thoughts bounced from his dream, to the kisses Caroline and him shared, and to what she had just said before him. He wasn't pretending to care about her. But the thought of never speaking to Caroline again after all of this bothered him.

He knew he had mixed feelings towards the blonde and he also knew that he was too scared to face them. But what scared him the most was the fact that if he didn't face his feelings about Caroline soon, it might be too late.

What if Caroline were to_ stop_ loving him?

Slowly getting into the bed, Damon glanced over at Caroline who seemed to have her back facing him as she tried her hardest in falling asleep knowing that he was near her.

One thing was for sure though; he was not going to get sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>"Damon, wake up."<p>

Damon's tired eyes shot open at the soft voice from beside him. Turning his head, Damon eyes softened at an expressionless Caroline next to him.

Seeing that Damon was awake, Caroline sighed internally before placing the phone that was once in her hand back at the dresser next to the bed. Brows furrowing at the conversation she had just had over the phone, Caroline spoke up, "Stefan called… they're going to arrive tonight," Caroline stated.

Damon's brows furrowed at the curious and slight concern that plastered at Caroline's face. Some-what forgetting the tension between them, Damon couldn't help but ask her what was wrong. That only caused her to get lost further into her thoughts.

"I've been leaving Bonnie messages everyday now, and she never called me back. And now when Stefan called, I asked for Bonnie but she couldn't come to the phone… I just-"

Caroline cut herself off as she simply seemed to get lost in her thoughts, looking back at Damon who gaped up at her, Caroline continued, "Ever since the anniversary party and her accident, I feel like Bonnie's been trying to avoid us…"

Damon's forehead crinkled at that, while he tried to process the new information. Finally finding the voice to say something, Damon started, "It's probably nothing. She's probably still trying to recover what had happened that night."

Caroline nodded slowly at that. Yeah. Of course it was probably nothing. Why would Bonnie be avoiding them, especially since they were in this reality now? It's not like she knew about them right? She couldn't suspect anything, could she?

Eyeing the woman before her Damon's eyes softened once again as he recalled everything that had happened the day before. But before he could speak or even glance at her again, Damon watched as Caroline got off the bed.

Glancing at the clock across the room, Damon sighed at the time. Evangeline was going to be right on time this morning. Getting off the bed himself, Damon sluggishly walked out the door and prepared himself to drop the little girl to school; along with mentally preparing himself to face the woman who clearly wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

* * *

><p>"Yay! I'm going to be early today!" Evangeline cheered as she hopped her way out the door and onto the deck. Running to the porch swing that sat at one side of the porch andor deck, Evangeline swung as she waited for her father to come out of the house.

Watching as her father stood in the middle of the deck. Evangeline's eyes narrowed at the lost look her father got while staring at the porch swing. Something seemed to be bothering him, but she didn't know what.

Her thought was broken at the sight of her mother make her way slowly out onto the deck. Evangeline watched as her mother eyed her father. Watching as he stood frozen, staring at the porch swing. Evangeline watched as the same look of curiosity formed on her mother's face as she observed Damon.

Practically jumping off the porch swing, Evangeline walked towards her mother, hugging at her feet.

Looking down at Evangeline, Caroline smiled warmly, before patting Evangeline's head with her hand, as her finger tips grazed the little girl's cheek. Sighing Caroline smile seemed to grow, "I love you. You know that?"

Evangeline smiled at her mother as she nodded, "I know and I love you too." Laughing down at the little girl, Caroline looked back at Damon who seemed to have finally left his daze.

Eyes locking with Damon, Caroline tried her best in studying his flushed appearance but she got nothing. Feeling Evangeline let go of her side, Caroline followed Evangeline who walked closer into Damon. The look on his face was unknown to Caroline but she knew he was thinking about everything that had happened last night. And that bothered her a bit.

Damon watched silently as Caroline walked in closer to him. Every step that she took causing butterflies to form in his stomach.

He watched eyes soft as her hands hesitantly seemed to rest on his chest. He looked down at her uncertain eyes which seemed to be looking between Evangeline and him. He knew she was just trying to play along no matter how much it hurt her but he couldn't help but feel like the more she kissed him, or were to be around him, only wanted him to run away from his mixed feelings even more. So he did nothing. He said nothing and showed no emotion which would make her stop in any kind of way. He let her do what she wanted.

Hesitantly inching closer to Damon, Damon stood still as he could now feel her breath at his lips. Eyes drifting closed, Damon waited for her to kiss him.

Caroline gently placed her lips on Damon's still ones and couldn't help but let her lower lip tremble against his. Pulling away from the slow and gentle kiss, Caroline's eyes opened to find Damon looking down at her with soft eyes.

Trying not to let his feelings take over him, Damon forced himself to look away from Caroline so that he now smiled down at the miniature blonde who seemed to be already at the two stairs of the deck, smiling at the sight of her parents.

Glancing back at Caroline who was still staring up at him, Caroline slowly allowed her hands to slip away from Damon's reach as she now stepped away from him. Sighing internally at that, Damon looked back at Evangeline as he forced a smile at his face.

"Alright, let's get you to school!" Damon half-yelled, as he practically ran after the miniature blonde that hopped hastily towards the car.

* * *

><p>Damon fumbled a bit with the doorknob before entering the house. Casually glancing around, Damon could hear Caroline's voice ringing through the air. Brows furrowing at her tone of voice, Damon followed the voice only to find Caroline sitting on the kitchen counter. Eyeing the woman in confusion, Damon watched as she had her cell phone on speaker while biting at the apple she held in her hand.<p>

Damon's confusion disappeared as he recognized the voice on the other line.

_Tyler_.

Damon watched as Caroline giggled at a joke the ex-wolf failed miserably at. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Lockwood's desperation. But the sight of Caroline laughing with Lockwood created a burning feeling at Damon's gut which he continuously tried to ignore.

"_So would you want to go for coffee tomorrow?" _Tyler asked.

Damon's features suddenly tensed. Finally deciding to walk into the kitchen, Damon placed the car keys on the kitchen counter before smugly sitting on the counter opposite from Caroline.

Caroline's widened slightly at the sight of Damon, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way Damon eagerly waited for her to reply to Tyler. Ignoring Damon's intense stare before her, Caroline smiled as she looked down at her cell phone which was securely in one of her hands.

Sighing, Caroline responded, "I _won't_ be able to do tomorrow because Stefan and Bonnie are coming back home tonight and tomorrow is purely dedicated to meeting with them again…"

Damon couldn't help but let a grin plaster at his face towards the fact that Tyler Lockwood had just been rejected. And the slight silence that followed on the other line only caused his grin to grow. But before Damon could let any of it get to his head, Caroline continued, "_But, _I'm good with the day after tomorrow!" Caroline said cheerfully, not even bothering in looking at Damon before her.

Before Damon could even react to what had just happened, Tyler's voice interrupted.

"_O-Oh well, that's great! It'll give us some time to catch up… as __**friends**__,"_ Tyler responded. Both Caroline and Damon could hear the smile in his voice.

Caroline laughed slightly before responding, "Alright then. It's a _date_."

Damon's eyes widened at that. His body tensing further as he looked between the smile on Caroline's face and the cell phone that she held in her hand. The burning feeling at his gut seemed to grow as he watched what happened before him.

Finishing up, Caroline smiled. "Well, I got to go, but text you later?" she asked before taking her last bite of her apple which was in her other hand. Hearing the slight chuckle on the other end, Caroline smiled while they said their goodbyes before ending the call for good.

Finally looking up at Damon again, Caroline happily bounced off the counter as she walked over to the garbage can; finally done with her apple.

"Evangeline settle in okay?" Caroline asked as she turned around to face Damon who seemed to silently sitting still on the counter.

It took Damon a while for him to reply through his gritted teeth, but he managed to look over at the blonde at the other side of the kitchen. "Yeah," he simply stated, looking back away from the blonde as he said it.

He didn't know why he was so angry about this. It's not like Caroline was _his_…

Caroline cocked her head to the side at the tense Damon before her. Slowly walking closer to his form, Caroline now stood in front of him as her questioning eyes studied his face.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, concerned over what was bothering Damon. Damon looked over at the woman who stood before him. She was so close to touch, and yet he couldn't.

"Nothing," Damon muttered, before continuing. "A date with Lockwood? Hope he doesn't wolf out on you," Damon snickered.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at that, as a slight annoyance filled in her veins. "We're just having coffee Damon," Caroline stated, looking Damon straight in the eye.

Damon scoffed before responding. "I'm sure that's the case Caroline. I mean it's not like wolf-boy and you ever had a thing right? It's not like you've ever loved him right?" Damon added sarcastically, his anger and jealousy getting the best of him.

Caroline's brows rose at that. She didn't know what was up with Damon.

"What's your deal Damon?" Caroline asked, intensely confused and angry.

Completely avoiding Caroline's question, or her irritated and confused form, Damon only seemed to continue. This time, his words were a little softer, along with his eyes that looked over at Caroline with desperation.

"Do you still love him?" Damon asked.

Caroline was taken aback with that question. She had never expected Damon to ask her something like that. She also didn't expect the slight sadness that roared off of Damon to be linked to that question.

No. She didn't love Tyler. But that doesn't mean she never did. There was a time where Tyler meant everything to her, and she loved him and he loved her back. But ever since they had separated and now this reality, Caroline had realized that she only ever did love one person in her life.

Damon.

"I don't…" Caroline responded softly, as she looked away from Damon for a brief moment. "I'm in love with _you_, remember?" Caroline hesitantly added right after before looking back up at a softer Damon.

Damon's lips parted at that as her words seemed to hit him hard at his chest, practically knocking the wind out of him. He could feel his heart beat increasing.

"R-Right," Damon stuttered while a smile started to form at his lips.

Caroline's forehead crinkled in utter confusion at the smile that plastered Damon's face at her words. Why was he smiling when she reminded him that she loved him? What was wrong with him lately?

Smile faltering slightly, Damon's jaw clenched. "Caroline, you have to believe me when I say that nothing happened between me and Elena yesterday. She had come over to see you, but I told her to leave before you came because we were already going through a hard time and you had finally started to talk to me and I didn't want to ruin that, and—"

Damon was interrupted by Caroline's soft voice as she smiled slightly up at him.

"It's alright Damon."

Damon nodded his head in disagreement as he replied, "No Caroline. I can't have you believing that I would hurt you again because I do care about you. _I care about you_."

Caroline's soft eyes studied Damon's face before her. She said nothing as she tried her best in processing everything Damon was saying.

"All I said that night at the party was not the truth. And I know what I did and said that night was hard for you. But it hurt me too _Care," _Damon said softly, smiling at the fact that Caroline didn't protest towards the fact that he had called her _Care_.

"You are not selfish or weak or even second to Elena. You're one of the bravest, strongest and the most beautiful person I have ever met and I'm glad t_hi_s dimension's Damon decided on falling in love with you…" Damon finished as he trailed off.

Caroline let out a huff of breath as she tried to understand exactly what was happening before her. But out of everything, only one thing came to her mind.

"… But _you_…you _don't _have feelings for me, right?" Caroline asked, the question slightly shocking both of them. She didn't know why she had asked that but the only thing that ran through her mind at that very moment was when Damon had yelled directly at her; claiming that he could never love a person like me…

Damon's brain hurt. He didn't know what to say. Then his heart started to hurt. The look on Caroline's face made it hurt. She wanted to know, he could see that she wanted to know for so long. But he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know what he felt for the blonde. But he did know that he wasn't in love with Elena anymore. Caroline had grown on him, but then again, he didn't know how he felt about her. She made him feel things he never knew he could. And the fact that she loved him only scared him more. What if he were to have fallen in love with Caroline on the way… where would they be then?

"I honestly _don't _know who I love anymore," Damon honestly said. His soft exterior tensing slightly as he spoke. Damon watched as Caroline nodded, while she forced a soft chuckle to escape her mouth.

"_Wow_," Caroline blurted out. She had no idea what to do next. But she could feel tears starting to brew at her eyes. She tried her best in trying to hide it from Damon but she failed. The worst part about the whole thing was the fact that Caroline had no idea why she was crying.

Caroline watched as Damon stepped onto the floor so that he was no longer on the counter.

Damon's eyes softened at the blonde before him. Stepping in closer to the blonde, Damon sighed when Caroline stepped away from him slightly while she tried to hide the fact that her eyes were starting to water. Taking in another step, Damon wrapped his arms around Caroline and pulled her in, causing her to break down in his arms.

Wrapping her arms around Damon's waist, Caroline's head seemed to be buried at Damon's chest as she let the tears slip down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to mentally pull away from Damon. She couldn't find the courage to back away just yet. Just for now Caroline just wanted to be held while she cried, even if she was clinging to the man that had hurt her.

At this very moment Caroline allowed herself to be emotionally vulnerable near Damon. Just for this very moment. She'll go back to building the walls around her heart in a moment. She'll go back to pretending that she _didn't_ love Damon in _just_ a moment.

_In just a moment._

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes studied Caroline as she changed into her tang top. She had asked him to look away quickly but he simply ended up peeking anyway.<p>

Things seemed to have been going okay with Caroline ever since their talk before. Damon felt like both had a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. But he knew one thing still remained at the back of both of their brains.

_Did he love her?_

_Does Damon love Caroline?_

Damon _didn't _know and Caroline_ wanted_ to know.

But other than that, Damon noticed that Caroline seemed to be more like herself around him today. She didn't hold back like she used to. He _missed_ that. He missed _her_.

"_Eve_ seemed pretty worn out tonight," Damon started, tilting his head away from the blonde to make it look like he wasn't staring at all.

Looking over at Damon, Caroline smiled at the memory of the little girl when she had gotten home from school. All Evangeline did was her little amount of homework a long with eating dinner. Right after she insisted that they all should go to bed because of the time. Maybe sending her to school early for the first time had her all worn out. But she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Evangeline still seemed excited when Damon had told her that Stefan and Bonnie were coming back by tonight. In all honesty, Caroline couldn't wait to see them the next day either. She missed them.

Crawling into the bed, Caroline lay next to Damon who seemed to be looking intensely at her. "What?" Caroline asked a little confused.

Today Caroline actually believed her thoughts when thinking that she might get over Damon someday. She knew she was in love with him now, but no matter how hard it was going to be Caroline _was_ going to get over him, even if it were to take years. And for the first time, Caroline felt as if she was strong enough to do so...

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted when Damon smiled warmly at her before replying, "Nothing."

Eye brows knitting together slightly at Damon's behaviour, Caroline's mind wandered at the thought of Stefan and Bonnie coming back home. Rolling her eyes internally at what she was about to say, Caroline sighed.

"Kiss me."

Damon's eyes widened slightly at that, his brows arched. "What?" Damon asked, clearly confused and slightly shocked.

Caroline laughed slightly. "See, Damon! I feel like you hold back when playing along with this dimension. I have to build up the courage to kiss you every time and you do nothing, almost like you're _scared_ of _touching_ me or something…?" Caroline questioned trailing off, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Damon scoffed slightly, "I'm not scared in _touching_ you, I just—"

"Yeah, I know. You don't want to hurt me again, _blah, blah_, and _blah_. I am able to take care of myself and you know that, so get over yourself _dude_!" Caroline yelled softly.

Damon's brow arched at that. "_Dude_? Really…? _Dude_?" Damon asked slightly shivering in disgust at the title.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the Salvatore. He could be so impossible at times. "Stefan and Bonnie are coming back, and I don't want them to have to be suspicious over us not being t_heir_ Damon and Caroline," Caroline added.

Damon nodded. He knew where she was coming from. He couldn't deny that he barely seemed to be playing along on his own these days. He always worried how his actions would affect Caroline, so he tried to control his every move. But Caroline was alright. She was strong. And he wasn't going to hurt her again, so a little playing along was going to be okay. _They will eventually be okay_.

Leaning over so that he was only a few inches away from Caroline's lips, Damon glanced between Caroline's eyes and lips as he tried to study her reaction. Caroline seemed to simply nod as if telling him that it was okay. That _she_ was perfectly okay.

Smiling slightly, Damon placed his lips against Caroline's. His smile only seemed to grow while kissing Caroline when she instantly started to kiss him back. Damon knew that Caroline was probably only letting him do this because she wanted him to be more free with her, and to help him play along better. But Damon also knew that I part of him _liked_ it. A _big_ part of him now loved the fact that he got to kiss Caroline, even though to her it simply looked like they were just playing along.

At least it gave him an excuse to kiss her all the time—

_Wait, what was he thinking?!_

Completely avoiding his thoughts, Damon continued to move his lips against Caroline's. His upper torso slightly leaning over Caroline now, Damon could feel one of Caroline's hands rest at his cheek.

Damon's casted hand rest at the side of Caroline's head, while the other hand gripped at Caroline's waist pulled her up towards him. Damon heard a gasp escape Caroline's mouth right when Damon's fingers found their way briefly under her tang top. Lip twitching against Caroline's, Damon tried not to smile at how _**safe **_the blonde was being while kissing him.

Pulling away, Damon looked down at the blonde who seemed to be confused over why he pulled away. "You don't have to hold back either Blondie. You know that right?" Damon asked, slightly teasing the blonde.

Caroline nodded underneath him. "I know. I'm just worried if neither of us are able to stop then-"

"We_ will_ be able to stop. And we will _not_ hold back either. We will get through this alternate reality together alright?" Damon stated, looking Caroline straight in the eyes.

Caroline smiled slightly, but she couldn't help but laugh at one thing. "So, this is like_ practice_ or something?" she asked, her brows arched.

Damon's stomach fluttered at Caroline's laugh. Unknowingly smiling down at the blonde, Damon shrugged, "Well when you say it that way, it kind of sounds _dumb_."

"That's because it_ is_ dumb," Caroline adds, grinning up at the Salvatore.

Laughing along with Caroline, Damon once again rests on his back before looking over at Caroline again. His curiosity raging, Damon couldn't help but ask, "How was that though. The_ kiss_, I mean?"

Caroline looked over at Damon while rolling onto her side so that she was facing him. Snuggling into her pillow Caroline couldn't help but giggle slightly. Shrugging, Caroline responded teasingly, "I guess it was alright."

Damon's brow arched at that, only to have Caroline continue. "In all honestly I feel like I might be a better kisser than _Damon Salvatore_! Who would have thought?" Caroline teased further.

Damon rolled his eyes at the blonde, before finally replying, "Don't let that go to your head now."

Caroline laughed. "Wait, so you're saying that my kisses never made your heart race, or made poor little Damon _beg_ to the gods for more? Just _screaming_ and asking for _Caroline Forbes_ to kiss you again!" Caroline yelled softly, teasingly bringing her hands up to the air as if calling to the sky.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Caroline's words. But one thing throughout it all stuck out the most. Every time Caroline kissed him, or he kissed her, or she looked at him, or she made him laugh… throughout all of it, his heart always _**did**_ race.

Then it happens again. Glancing down at his chest, Damon groans internally at the fact that his heat beat started to increase. The more he looked at Caroline or kissed her, the more his heart raced.

_WHY WAS IT DOING THAT?!_

* * *

><p><em>So...? <em>

_How'd you like it?_

_I'm actually really excited for the next chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. (writing it right now)_

_But anyway, did you enjoy this chapter?! _

_And for those who want more of a Elena and Caroline confrontation... don't worry, this isn't the end of that yet. hehe._

_Back to the chapter though, did you guys like it?_

_Any comments, pointers?_

_Give it a review?_

_-R.R._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><em>-x-<em>

_"I love you Damon."_

_Hovering over her ear, Damon whispered back, "I love you too Blondie."_

_-x-_

_Caroline bit onto Damon's bottom lip along with pulling at his dark hair. Grunting slightly at the sudden feeling Caroline was giving him, Damon's hands found their way to Caroline's hips, allowing him to tightly grip onto her._

_Hands reaching under Damon's shirt, Caroline urged for him to take it off, which he did. Pulling a part from Caroline's lips, Damon hastily grabbed hold of his white t-shirt as he peeled it off of his body, and tossed it on the floor._

_-x-_

_"Caroline, we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to…"_

_Caroline shook her head slowly, pressing herself against Damon's now visible skin, her hands at his bare chest, "You have no idea how much I want this right now…" Giggling slightly against Damon's lips, Caroline continued, "You have__no__idea…"_

_Pressing her lips softly against Damon's, Damon didn't pull back as he started to kiss her back just as passionately._

_-x-_

_Leaving kisses down her body, Damon continued to tease her only to have her start moaning out his name. Grinning slightly, Damon made his way towards her lips once again, moaning slightly himself as Caroline pulled at his hair again. Chuckling slightly at her lips, Damon tried getting hold of her hands, "Quit doing that!"_

_Giggling Caroline continued to pull at his hair, as she pecked his lips. Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Damon grinned, "God, I love you so much…"_

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-x-_

"_**Damon."**_

"_**The Note."**_

"_**The note's here Damon. You've got to find it!"**_

"_**The—"**_

_-x-_

Damon's eyes shot open. Damon could feel the sweat at his forehead as he tried his best in trying to get his breathing to return to normal. Chest heaving, Damon's brows furrowed at everything he was dreaming about.

Inwardly cursing at the fact that he was dreaming the same dream with Caroline, Damon was confused slightly at the other familiar voice that seemed to have added onto the dream.

Bonnie.

She was talking about a note.

_What note?_

Glancing around himself, Damon let out a huge breath of air as he saw Caroline still lying next to him. Damon's jaw clenched at the fact that this dream never seemed to leave his subconscious. Why was that?

Every night he would dream about her and it sickened him the next morning because he couldn't tell her that every night he dreamt about practically sleeping with her. That conversation was something he wouldn't dare to face.

No matter how hard he tried to not think about her in that light, Damon was always pulled into doing just that. But one thing intrigued Damon. It was Bonnie's voice._ Their_ Bonnie. And he knew that every time Damon or Caroline were to dream a dream where Bonnie were in it, whether it be her voice or her physical form… it must be for a reason. Maybe Bonnie was trying to communicate with them somehow. But how can all of this link with each other?

Damon was dreaming about having _sex_ with Caroline. How does that lead to any note at all?!

Groaning in frustration, Damon looked over at the clock that seemed to be continuously ticking. Damon's body softened as he remembered that today was the day where Stefan and Bonnie may be back.

Sighing, Damon looked over at Caroline who lay next to him. Smiling at how peaceful Caroline looked when she slept, Damon hated the fact that he had to wake her up.

Leaning over her, Damon nudged her softly with his free hand. "Caroline," Damon urged quietly. Damon watched in slight awe as he blonde slowly started to wake up in front of him. Damon tried not to laugh at the confused look she gave his way when she seemed to have become aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked.

Damon slowly got off the bed which caused Caroline to sit up in the bed. "We've got to drop Evangeline off at school, then head to the boarding house. _Remember_?" Damon asked, grinning down at the blonde briefly before searching through the dresser for clothing.

Caroline's hand went roughly through her blonde hair before she looked back up at Damon's form that seemed to have gotten all of his clothes. Brows furrowing Caroline answered. "Are you alright?" Caroline asked confused. _Why was he in such a rush?_

Damon looked over at Caroline and smiled. "I'm fine Caroline," Damon simply stated before slowly starting to walk towards the bedroom door.

Caroline sighed responding, "Alright then." Still pretty confused over why Damon seemed so jumpy, Caroline allowed her eyes to follow Damon's form as he exited the room. Her confusion deepened at the fact that he didn't make any sort of eye contact with her until he officially left the room.

Deciding to shrug it off, Caroline decided to get up from the bed as well.

* * *

><p>Caroline glanced at Damon who looked before him as he focused on driving to the boarding house. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the memory of Evangeline being upset over the fact that she had to go to school before she got to meet Stefan and Bonnie. But Caroline had promised her that the first thing she was going to do when she got out of school was to spend time with her aunt and uncle. The little girl can be very stubborn at times.<p>

Smile faltering slightly at the tense Damon next to her who drove, Caroline sighed internally. Something was bothering him, and she had no idea what. But before she could say anything, he beat her to it.

"I'm fine Caroline," Damon stated before smiling at the blonde. He could feel her eyes on him the whole ride so far and he knew she was worried about him.

Caroline smiled back at him before letting the concern bottle up again, "Are you sure? Did I do something wrong or—"

Caroline cut herself off at the stern look Damon gave her way. Sighing internally, Caroline nodded slowly before also directing her eyes at the road before her.

Damon glanced at Caroline's form once more before looking back at the road. He didn't want her to think he was upset with her because in reality he wasn't at all. He was just upset over the fact that he couldn't figure out what note Bonnie was talking about. He was just so confused and curious that it almost scared him.

* * *

><p>"I think I see their car!" Caroline half yelled as she gently slapped at Damon's forearm.<p>

Damon eyes followed Caroline's gaze and he also spotted it. Smiling, Damon parked the car at the side of the road before looking over at Caroline who already seemed to have stepped out of the car. Rolling his eyes at the excited blonde, Damon also got out of the car as he made his way to Caroline's side.

Glancing over at Damon, Caroline walked towards the door of the boarding house while Damon followed her.

Knocking on the door of the familiar house, Damon looked over at Caroline and smiled. "Well someone's excited," he stated, chuckling slightly.

Caroline laughed too, only to stop when the door opened to reveal Stefan at the other side of it. Practically jumping into his arms, Caroline squealed. "Stefan!" Caroline shouted as she wrapped her arms around the man.

Clearly taken aback, Stefan couldn't help but laugh as he glanced down at Caroline hugging him. Squeezing her in his arms, Stefan pulled away and finally said, "Well it's good to see you too Caroline. I'm pretty sure we were only gone for 2 weeks now."

Caroline smiled up at him. "I know," she simply stated before letting her thoughts wander to Bonnie.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, as she pulled away from Stefan, pretty much searching the house with her wandering eyes.

Before Stefan could answer, Caroline was already walking into the house. Grinning Stefan looked back at Damon who seemed to be still standing outside.

"Good to see you too Damon," Stefan said smiling while Damon finally decided in stepping into the house so that he could hug his brother.

It was _different_. Hugging Stefan was something Damon never really thought about. Damon had always loved his brother. But in his reality, they always seemed to constantly get separated and would constantly hate on each other. But here in this dimension, it was different. A _good_ different.

"How was the trip?" Damon asked Stefan as he pulled away from him.

"It was great, it helped us get our minds off of everything that had happened on the night of the party… I see Caroline's gotten better than before too," Stefan said as he and Damon walked into the living room where Caroline and Bonnie were.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked past Stefan and to the living room where she spotted Bonnie standing near the couch. Wrapping her arms around Bonnie as well, Caroline smiled. "How was the trip Bon?" Caroline asked while pulling away from Bonnie.<p>

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the silent Bonnie who seemed to be tense under Caroline's touch. But before Caroline could ask what was wrong, Stefan and Damon walked into the room as well.

Damon's eyes drifted between both Caroline and Bonnie. And by the look on Caroline's face and Bonnie's composure, Damon knew exactly what was happening.

The only thing that bounced at his mind was the fact that he needed to talk to Bonnie.

He had many questions and he knew she had answers.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline sat next to each other on the couch opposite from Bonnie and Stefan. Caroline couldn't keep her eyes off of Bonnie as she barely looked up at either of them. Caroline knew something was up with her ever since the messages and the lack of phone calls. Bonnie was hiding something, and it kind of worried Caroline.<p>

Damon's eyes gazed down at Caroline who seemed to be looking over at Bonnie. His eyes softened. He had also noticed Bonnie's tense behaviour around them as Stefan seemed totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Damon do you mind if I go pick up Evangeline today from school, I would love to surprise her," Stefan said as he glanced over at both Caroline and Damon.

Looking over at Stefan, Damon smiled, "Yeah, go ahead, I'm sure she'd love that."

Looking over at Bonnie, Stefan quickly pecked at her lips before standing up at his feet. Glancing between all three that sat still, Stefan smiled. "Be back soon," he said before walking towards the front door.

Damon tensed slightly at the sound the door made when Stefan had left before his eyes went back at Bonnie who barely looked at him. Before he could say anything, Bonnie stood up on her feet catching both Caroline and Damon's attention.

"I'll go get us something to eat," Bonnie stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Damon watched as Caroline started to get up too from beside him. "Yeah, I'll help you—"

"No. It's fine, I'll do it myself," Bonnie stated sternly while interrupting Caroline who seemed to frown at Bonnie's words.

Damon watched as Bonnie walked off into the kitchen all while Caroline slouched further into the couch. Before he could say anything to reassure her, Caroline got up. "I'm going to go to the washroom," Caroline said while walking away from Damon before he could even get a word in.

Damon sighed before getting up himself as he headed for the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Damon froze when Bonnie's words filled the air.

"Who are you?" she asked while turning around so that she was facing him now.

Damon's brows furrowed at her. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me alright. I know you aren't _our_ Damon and I know Caroline isn't _our_ Caroline either," Bonnie spat as her form tensed.

Damon watched as Bonnie rubbed at her swollen stomach, her eyes staring straight at him. He didn't know what to say. How did she know that they weren't from_ here_, there was no way she could have possibly found out. _How?_

"Why are you here? Just leave!" Bonnie yelled softly, her mixed emotions getting the best of her.

Damon's eyes softened at the woman in front of him. He understood that it must be very hard trying to understand all of this. He understood.

Slowly walking further into the kitchen, Damon stood a few paces away from Bonnie as he tried his best in trying to explain exactly what was happening.

"We can't leave Bonnie. We're stuck in this alternate dimension and we don't know how to get back… yet," Damon started his words soft and slow so that he could clearly explain.

Bonnie's brows furrowed at that as she tried to recall exactly what her _other self_-had told her. Looking back up at Damon, Bonnie's face tightened.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p>"So Caroline and you have to pretend to be a part of this dimension so that nothing goes wrong?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie was now sitting down on the couch once again as Damon stood before her telling her everything that he possibly could. He tried to leave out the parts about Damon and Caroline being vampires in their world. He didn't want to freak her out more than she already was.<p>

Damon nodded at the woman before continuing. "There have been times where _our_ Bonnie, well, _**you**_, was able to communicate with us through our dreams…" Damon said trailing off.

Bonnie's eyes widened at that. That is how Bonnie found out about them in the first place. '_Their_' Bonnie had spoken to her about all of this too.

"I know. S_he's_ the one who told me about you two," Bonnie said, looking up at Damon.

Damon's brow arched but he couldn't help but smile at that. _That little witch never gives up does she?_

"She kept talking to me about some note—"

Damon's eyes widened at that while he interrupted her, "What about the note? What did she say?"

Bonnie's face crinkled as she tried to remember everything. "She just kept saying that you two had to find it and to make sure you find it quickly. She told me that it's taking a lot of power for her to communicate with you two here and she can't do much. Whatever that means…" Bonnie trailed off her confusion showing.

Damon nodded. It probably was very hard for Bonnie to communicate with them, which is probably why Damon and Caroline only got bits and pieces of information from her in their dreams. But how was he going to find the note?

"I'm guessing Caroline and you aren't married in your world, are you?" Bonnie asked, finally smiling up at Damon causing him to break out of his thoughts. It took Damon a while for him to nod at her. "I loved Elena in my dimension. Caroline was_ barely_ a friend," Damon stated, his words slightly tormenting him.

Bonnie's head cocked to the side as she continued to stare at the dazed Damon. "_Lov__**ed**_, meaning past tense?" Bonnie asked a bit amused. Bonnie watched as Damon's head shot her direction. She could almost see his eyes light up a bit.

She smiled warmly up at Damon which only caused him to become confused. "You remind me a lot of _our_ Damon, you know that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon's brows furrowed at that which only caused Bonnie to continue. "_Our_ Damon was in love with _our_ Elena too. He used to chase after her and always brood when he'd come to visit me. He would tell me everything about her, he was in love. But then he got to know_ our_ Caroline and she made him feel things he never knew were possible. He found his _tru_e love," Bonnie said smiling as she finished off.

Damon's eyes softened, his body tensing as he processed everything Bonnie was trying to say to him. _And I reminded her of him?_

"I guess this dimension has done the same thing with you and _your_ Caroline," Bonnie suggested, grinning.

Eyebrows arching, Damon's breath hitched. "N-No, I mean, Caroline and I are—"

"What? Just friends? Oh please, I see the way you two look at each other. You two are far from being 'just friends'," Bonnie said while laughing a bit at Damon's frozen form.

Before Damon could say anything back, both of them were interrupted by Caroline who stepped back into the room.

Freezing at the eyes she got her way. Caroline looked between the two. Confused, Caroline didn't understand why both looked over at her expressionless.

"_What_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow<em>," Caroline breathed out as she tried to take everything Damon was saying into consideration. She still couldn't believe that Bonnie knew everything. Glancing back at Evangeline who sat in buckled up in the back seat, Caroline made sure that she was still fast asleep. Wouldn't want her to overhear her _parents_ talking about how they actually aren't her parents. Caroline kept remembering how happy Evangeline had got when she spent time with her aunt and uncle. She just seemed so happy and that made Caroline very happy too.

Damon sighed internally before speaking once again, "And that is why we have to find this _mystery_ note and try to get a better understanding of how we actually got here."

Caroline nodded before slowly letting her curiosity kick in, so she asked him.

"What were you dreaming about when Bonnie interrupted you?"

Caroline couldn't help but be curious. She remembered the first time Bonnie had come in her dream; it was when she was dreaming about Damon and her together. And she also remembered the fact that Damon's dream was interrupted when he was dreaming about Elena and him being together… she was just curious.

Damon swallowed hard as his hand tightened on the wheel. He couldn't tell her that he was dreaming about her! He didn't know where that conversation would take them. He himself didn't know why he was constantly dreaming about her, how was he going to explain it to her?

"I-I was dreaming about a _girl_…" Damon started trailing off. Glancing at Caroline, Damon sighed internally at the fact that she silently urged for him to continue. But before he could Caroline asked, "Who was the girl?"

Damon's body tensed as he moved awkwardly in his seat. He knew Caroline was probably thinking it was Elena but it wasn't. It was _her_.

Ignoring Caroline's question, which was well noticed by Caroline, Damon continued, "We were on the porch swing outside on the deck and-"

"Was it Elena?" Caroline asked softly, interrupting Damon.

Damon looked over at Caroline and his eyes softened at the sight of her. He could tell she was trying not to let it affect her.

"It's okay if it was Damon. I know you love her and—" Caroline started but was interrupted by Damon's low voice.

"It was_ you_. The _girl_ was you. I was dreaming about _you_," Damon finally let out as he once again looked over at the road, not wanting to have any eye contact with Caroline as he admitted to it.

Caroline's eyes widened at that, while she tried to take a deep breath in. Glancing over at Damon awkwardly Caroline asked, "W-What were we doing?"

Damon's mouth suddenly went dry. He didn't know what to say. "We were on the porch swing outside and there was _a lot_ of kissing… just a lot—of that. Just a lot of kissing and _s-skin_…" Damon said trailing off. He mentally cursed himself at the fact that he allowed his voice to crack when explaining the dream. He couldn't even find the courage to finish up the fact that in his dream they almost had sex.

Caroline could feel her cheeks burning; she just hoped Damon couldn't see that her face was almost red. Only to top it off, Damon continued. "Almost as if we were _about to_ have sex, w-we _didn't_ have sex, we were just at the v_erge_ of it happening. I mean, you were underneath me a-and—_okay_ can I shut up now?" Damon asked his voice high in slight embarrassment. He couldn't believe they were actually talking about this.

Caroline nodded slowly, as she tried not to think too hard about what Damon was confessing to at the moment.

"Why_ me_?" Caroline asked softly, her redness still there.

Damon gulped as he refused to look over at Caroline who chose to not look at him either.

"I don't know," Damon replied just as softly.

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel him slowly getting off the edge of the bed. Neither of them were able to fall asleep. She watched as Damon slowly made his way out of the bedroom, his tense form looking down briefly at her as he left.<p>

Caroline sighed out loud once she was the only one in the room. Slowly getting off the bed herself, Caroline quickly checked on Evangeline who remained asleep before slowly making her way down to follow Damon.

Caroline's eyes narrowed when she noticed the front door to be open. She frowned a bit before walking towards the opened door. Leaning against it, Caroline eyed Damon who sat at the porch swing outside, clearly oblivious to her presence.

Sighing internally, Caroline spoke, "I was thinking about our dreams and how they are all connected to this _porch_ somehow."

Damon's head shot up at Caroline who stood at the door. He nodded slowly before looking back down at his hands. It took Damon a moment, but he was able to finally muster up some words while he finally looked up at Caroline. "I'm sorry."

Caroline smiled slightly while she slowly started to walk towards Damon. Caroline couldn't help but shiver at the cold breeze that filled the air outside. She couldn't exactly stay too warm in only her short pajama shorts and pajama shirt.

Caroline slowly sat next to Damon on the swing causing him to tense a bit before she spoke.

"Sorry about what? Dreaming about me? You can't possibly apologize for something you were _subconsciously_ a part of Damon," Caroline stated trying to reassure him as much as possible. She didn't want him to feel guilty about this. She frankly didn't know why he was torturing himself because of it.

Not hearing anything from Damon, Caroline decided to continue, "And if we are confessing here, the man in _my_ dream… yeah, guess who that was."

Damon's form softened when she slightly nudged his shoulder with hers.

"It was _you_."

Damon smiled slightly at that before he finally attempted to look over at Caroline who sat beside him. Damon watched as Caroline started to smile up at him once also. His stomach dropped. He loved it when she smiled.

"And besides, if you didn't have that dream, we wouldn't know about this _mystery_ note, now would we?" Caroline asked, biting on her lower lip as she finished.

Damon couldn't hear anything she was saying at that very moment. His entire mind kept wandering to his dream and the fact that the distance between him and Caroline at this very moment was unbearable. Then she bit her lip and Damon couldn't take it anymore.

Out of nowhere, Damon crashed his lips against Caroline's causing her to be caught off guard. Quickly pulling away from Damon, Caroline looked up at him expressionless.

Glancing quickly between his warm eyes and parted lips, Caroline didn't know what got over her as she unknowingly crashed her lips onto Damon's once again.

Kissing her back instantly, Damon let out a low moan at the feeling of Caroline's hands travelling his bare torso only to start to pull at his hair. Kissing her back just as hungrily, Damon started to lean over Caroline causing her to lie flatly on her back as the porch swing swayed a little in the cold wind.

Nipping at her bottom lip, Damon's free hand found its way under Caroline's pajama shirt. Caroline breath hitched at the feeling of Damon's cold hands roaming underneath her shirt. She couldn't help but shiver under his soft touch.

"Damon," Caroline moaned softly as Damon left wet kisses at her neck. Arching her head back, Caroline's eyes fluttered open slightly only to come across with the plant that stood right next to the porch swing. Her brows furrowed slightly at the white piece of paper that stuck out a bit from the rest of the soil. Caroline's eyes widened slightly.

_The note!_

About to call out to Damon, Caroline's thought process totally vanished at the feeling of Damon's lips meet with Caroline's once again. Eyes shutting closed instantly; Caroline couldn't help but continue kissing him at that very instant while continuous moans escaped her mouth.

Damon could feel his heart beating at his chest. And yet he didn't stop because he didn't want to. He wanted to continue kissing Caroline even though he knew this would probably affect everything. But at this very moment, Damon's thoughts and limitations had all disappeared. He_ wanted_ Caroline. He _needed_ her.

Pulling away slightly as he started to leave soft kisses at Caroline's neck, Damon having no control over his emotions at that very moment whispered something that definitely would affect_ everything_…

"_I love you_."

Damon's eyes widened at what he just said before pulling away from Caroline so that he was looking down at her as she lay beneath him. Damon watched as Caroline's eyes widened as well. Neither of them said a word until Caroline managed to voice something out in shock.

"What?" Caroline asked softly while she continued to look at Damon in complete shock.

Damon had no idea why he had blurted such a thing out. He was just as shocked as she was. But something confused him about the whole thing. Why did he feel like a huge part of him had just been revealed? Why did he feel like those three words were something Damon had been _hiding_ from himself for a long time?

Looking over Caroline's facial features, Damon slowly pulled completely away from the blonde as he once again sat up on the swing now. Looking ahead of him, Damon stared at the nothing in particular while he fought his thoughts.

Getting up herself, Caroline sat up on the swing as she recalled all that had happened. Damon had kissed her and then she had kissed him and so much was going on!

He said he _loves _me…

Slowly getting off of the porch swing completely dazed, Caroline slowly started to walk away from Damon which was well noticed by him. Standing up too Damon sighed. "Caroline wait," Damon said softly as he eyed the blonde.

Damon watched in confusion as Caroline walked towards the other side of the porch swing. Confusion growing as she pulled something out of the plant that stood in a pot, Damon's eyes narrowed at the sheet of paper that Caroline held in her hand.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, _The Note._

Looking back up at Caroline, Damon's eyes softened at Caroline's inability to look directly at him. He watched as she extended her hand which held the note, urging Damon to take it from her.

Hesitantly taking it from Caroline's hand, Damon didn't bother opening it up because the only thing on his mind right now was the fact that he just told Caroline that he l_ove_s her.

_He loves her._

Damon could feel his heart racing at the thought. Glancing down at his chest and back up at Caroline's tense form, Damon knew that his heart had been trying to tell him this for a very long time. Why didn't he notice it sooner? Why did she have to figure out like this? _This wasn't right_.

He _loves _her. He _really_ does.

_I love her._

Eyeing Caroline's form before him, Damon finally managed to voice something out. "Caroline, what I just said—"

"N-No it's alright Damon. It accidently slipped out, it's fine. It's _nothing_," Caroline stated quickly as she interrupted Damon. Damon watched as she stuttered with her words almost as if she were trying to make herself believe that it was all just a mistake or an accident.

Damon swallowed hard while looking up at the woman who barely seemed to be making eye contact with him while she stood a few feet before him, arms crossed tightly at her chest almost as if she was hugging herself from the cold.

"I_ think_ I meant what I said Caroline…" Damon trailed off, waiting for Caroline to react in anyway. Damon was trying his best in trying to figure out what exactly he was confessing to. He was basically telling Caroline that he did love her.

_I love her._

Caroline's eyes shot up at that. Eyeing Damon with no expression whatsoever, Caroline's lips parted.

"No. You can't _love _me."

Damon's brows furrowed at that. "Why not?" Damon asked confused over how Caroline was reacting to all of it.

Caroline could feel the tears starting to form at her eyes, but she tried her best in not letting them fall. She tried _so_ hard.

"You can't just tell me that you _love_ me when all this time I've been trying my hardest to _**stop**_ loving you!" Caroline painfully yelled.

Damon's heart broke at the sight of the blonde before him. He didn't know what to say to her, but all he wanted was to make her feel better. To have her _not _cry, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"You don't love me. You can't—_No_," Caroline said as she tried to wipe away the few tear drops that escaped her eye.

"But I _do_ Caroline. I think I'm _in_ love with you…" Damon said trailing off. His thoughts irritating him, he couldn't believe what he was saying. He was just as scared as she was.

Caroline's eyes studied Damon's form. She slowly started to nod her head in disagreement. He_ couldn't_ love me. He just couldn't.

"You can't be_ in_ love with me Damon," Caroline stated softly. Her eyes barely making any contact with his when she hugged herself tighter.

Damon's eyes softened at that. "But _I am_ Caroline," Damon said back just as softly.

Letting out a long breath of air, Caroline's voice cracked when she spoke up again, "W-We should go to sleep."

Damon nodded slowly at the blonde before him. He tried his best in trying to recall everything and everything that had happened just a few moments ago. Watching Caroline walk away from him when she walked back into the house, Damon stood frozen in his spot. Glancing down at the white sheet in his hand, Damon sighed before placing it in his pocket. He wasn't going to read it just yet. Not after everything he had just confessed about.

He was in love with Caroline.

"_Wow_," Damon breathed out before slowly making his way inside the house as well, locking the door behind him.

Looking up the staircase Damon didn't know what to do.

_Where did Caroline and he go from here?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p><em>-x-<em>

"_I love you."_

_-x-_

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

_-x-_

"_You can't be in love with me Damon."_

"_You don't love me. You can't—No."_

_-x-_

Damon's eyes slowly opened. Momentarily confused over where he was at the moment, Damon sighed when he realized that he was lying in the same bed, in the same room for days now. He couldn't help but feel slightly upset over the fact that all of this wasn't just a dream that he could wake from. Yesterday Damon had admitted to himself a_nd_ Caroline that he was _in love_ with her. His eyes narrowed at the memory of all that had happened the night before. He didn't know where the confession had come from last night but Damon did feel relieved. He felt relieved over the fact that he had finally understood and face his feelings towards the blonde. But what scared him was the way she reacted to his surprising confession. She _cried_. And she told him that he _couldn't_ love her. But Damon understood where she was coming from. Damon had been towing with her emotions for so long and when Caroline had finally decided in trying to forget about him, he told her what she had always wanted to hear. That he loved her. One thing scared Damon, what if she never accepts his confession? What if she falls _out_ of love with him only to have him still completely in love with her? What if she realizes that he doesn't _deserve_ her love?

Damon's thoughts were interrupted at the feeling of a light weight at his shoulder. Slowly looking over to spot Caroline's gentle hand at his shoulder, Damon eyed the blonde as she still seemed to be fast asleep. His eyes trailed her features while she slept facing him. His breath hitched at the feeling of his heart starting to beat at the sight of her.

Damon nodded slowly to himself. "_Yup_. I'm definitely in love with her."

Glancing over at the time across the room, Damon looked back at the sleeping blonde. Gulping hard, Damon started, "_Care_…"

Caroline heard his voice call her name. She could hear his steady breathing a few inches away from her. She knew he was next to her but she was scared to open her eyes. She didn't want to. She didn't want to face him after everything that had happened the night before. She knew she didn't have the power to face him and the constant reminder of what he had said to her. She couldn't do it. But what was worse was the fact that Caroline had wanted to hear him say that he loved her and that he actually cared for her many times in her life. But ever since this dimension and all that had happened between them, Caroline couldn't trust herself when it came to Damon. Every time she were to give her heart away and let her emotions show, Damon would always reject her and hurt her. But she knew he had never meant to hurt her and she understood that, but Caroline couldn't go through that again. She couldn't go through all that pain and inner turmoil ever again.

For the past week, Caroline was trying her best in forgetting about how much she loved Damon and how much he had an effect on her. Caroline was getting so good at bottling up her feeling and emotions so that she wouldn't let herself get hurt anymore. So that she wouldn't let herself_ love_ anymore… Then Damon had the nerve to tell her that he was in love with her? No. He had no right to step all over her feelings repeatedly, to make her force herself to forget about how much she loved him, only to fall in love with her _now_! He couldn't love her. He doesn't love her. He_ can't_. He just can't.

Slowly letting her eye lids open, Caroline's gaze met Damon's. Looking at her hand that lay at his shoulder, Caroline cursed at herself internally at the fact that she was so close to him.

"Good morning."

Caroline's eyes met Damon's briefly. Her brows furrowed at the soft smile at his face when he looked down at her. _Why was he doing that?!_ Glancing between her hand and his eyes, Caroline swallowed hard before slowly bringing her hand back at her side as she shuffled away from Damon on the bed.

This all being noticed by Damon, he couldn't help but frown. He liked it when she was near him.

They both seemed to lie in silence. Damon's eyes on Caroline, while Caroline's eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. She didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to say something.

"Did you read the note?" Caroline asked softly, her voice still raspy from just waking up.

Damon's jaw clenched. He knew she was trying to ignore everything he had said to her last night. Damon could see that she was trying very hard not to look over at him. "No," Damon responded.

Caroline's brows furrowed at that, her confusion rising. "Why not?" Caroline asked.

Damon rolled over onto his back when he started looking over at the ceiling as well. Glancing awkwardly at Caroline, Damon spoke, "I couldn't open it after everything that had happened…"

Caroline noticed his change in volume as Damon's voice seemed to trail off. She knew exactly what he was referring to and she cursed herself at the memory of her crying in front of him last night. She wasn't supposed to break down like that in front of him. She was supposed to be strong.

"But _nothing_ happened," Caroline stated sternly, trying not to choke on her words as she said them.

Damon looked over at Caroline in slight disbelief. Was she seriously going to avoid the fact that he said he had loved her?

"You can't force yourself to forget about me Caroline," Damon said, his voice hard.

Caroline tried her hardest in not letting his words get at her while she continued to stare up at the ceiling. Refusing to look at him at all, Caroline responded, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please don't."

Damon's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "_Don't what_?" He didn't know why he was getting so annoyed, but he couldn't help himself.

Caroline's breath quivered before she started to speak again. She was trying her best not to cry again. She couldn't be weak again. Not in front of _him_.

"_Please_…"

Damon's eyes softened at the pain that rose from her soft voice. His heart sank as he continued to eye her every move. He just lay there in silence watching her as she slowly managed to get herself off the bed. Her feet making no noise as she hesitantly walked out of the bedroom door.

Damon left_ alone_.

* * *

><p>Damon rubbed at his face before walking into the kitchen to face Caroline and Evangeline both in the kitchen. He watched as Caroline stood in front of the stove while she cooked breakfast while Evangeline sat at the counter next to her watching her mother's every move.<p>

Slowly walking closer to the two, Damon smiled at Evangeline who seemed to have finally noticed his arrival.

"Good morning Daddy!" Evangeline practically yelled, causing Caroline to jump a bit.

Damon smile grew as he walked closer to Evangeline, now standing in front of her. Playfully flicking her nose with his finger Damon laughed, "Good morning to you too!"

Looking over at Caroline who stood beside him and Evangeline, Damon glanced between both the blondes before slowly shifting from Evangeline so that he was closer to Caroline. Looking over her shoulder now, Damon placed his hands at Caroline's hips while he brought himself very close to her form. She could feel his free hand make it underneath her shirt while he grazed his fingers gently at her skin.

Her breath hitching and her cheeks suddenly hot, Caroline tried her best in trying not to let Damon get to her as she continued to focus on what was cooking before her. She tensed at the feeling of Damon's warm breath at her neck.

"I _won't_ let you forget about me," Damon whispered in Caroline's ear. Noticing her tense form, Damon sighed internally before letting his arms casually fall away from Caroline before her looked back at Evangeline who seemed to be admiring the food before her.

Looking back at Caroline, Damon frowned.

He meant what he said. He wasn't going to allow her to forget about him. He couldn't have her not love him anymore because he was in love with her, and Damon wanted Caroline to believe him when he said that he did. He did love her.

"Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Stefan are coming over after school today right?" Evangeline asked causing both of her parents to look at her.

Damon smiled at the little girl. "Yes, they will be here by the time you come back from school. Maybe Uncle Stefan could pick you up from school today too."

Evangeline grinned at that before eating out of the plate that Caroline set her way. She couldn't help but feel like everything was going back to normal.

Her parents were _happy_ again.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Caroline while leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. He couldn't help but eye the blonde as she ran around the room gathering her things when trying her best in getting ready as fast as she could. He knew Caroline was unaware of his presence until he spoke up, causing her to practically jump, "You're actually going?"<p>

Caroline's eyes found Damon's who looked over at her in sadness and a bit of disbelief. Her eyes narrowed at him before she managed to respond, "Yes. I am going."

Damon couldn't help but feel a burning sensation start at his gut at the thought of Tyler's hands all over her. He knew it wasn't like him to get _jealous_— Wait. No. He wasn't jealous. He _wasn't_.

"I'm just worried about you."

Caroline's eyes softened slightly at that and she searched Damon's _almost_ shy exterior. Her body then hardened. _No. She couldn't give in to him._

"Don't be," Caroline responded while picking up her cell phone into her hands. She was officially ready now. She was actually relieved that she had agreed into going with Tyler, she didn't think she could face Damon and keep her composure any longer.

"Can we at least talk about last night?" Damon asked slightly desperate.

Caroline looked up at Damon and sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about Damon."

Damon flinched. "So we aren't going to talk about the fact that I told you that I was in love with you?"

Caroline's eyes widened at that as she looked up at Damon. "_Stop _saying that."

Damon's eyes narrowed at Caroline while he slowly started to make his way closer to Caroline. He watched as she continued, "Stop saying that you're in love with me when you aren't."

Damon's eyes softened at that. Why couldn't she just accept it? Slowly making his way closer to her Damon finally seemed to voice something out.

"I do. I do love you."

Caroline's stomach turned at that while she watched Damon walk near her. Now barely a few feet away, Caroline found herself from not being able to move away from Damon when she simply stood frozen in her place. Eyeing Damon's form that was now inches away, Caroline allowed her hand to firmly rest at Damon's chest; stopping him from walking any closer to her. She wasn't going to let him just _kiss_ her.

"That's where you are wrong Damon," Caroline started softly when looking up at a slightly confused Damon. "You don't love me Damon. You are in love with Elena and you always will be. This dimension and the fact that you're here with me is just messing with you…" Caroline added trailing off.

Damon's heart sank. _She didn't believe me. _

But before he could say anything, Caroline said, "You said it yourself remember? You said that I would be foolish to ever believe that you'd ever love me, and I'm done being fooled Damon. I can't have you towing with my feelings over and over again. I can't hurt again."

Damon didn't know what to say. So instead he just watched her in silence. He understood her now. She didn't want to believe that he loved her. To her, every time she was to give her heart out to him, he would always find a way to hurt or reject her. And he now knew she was fully done with that. And it didn't help the fact that she still thought Damon was in love with Elena.

Caroline let out a soft pained chuckle. "And let's face it. When we get back to our dimension, you won't even remember everything we've been through. You will finally have Elena. The one you've been in love with for so long. And it's okay Damon. I will be happy for you… I've accepted the fact that there will _never_ be a '_Damon and Caroline_'. It's just _not_ meant to be."

_It's not meant to be._

* * *

><p>Damon could feel his pulse rising at the sight before him. Caroline and Tyler. He can't believe Caroline had invited him to stay for a while and meet Stefan and Bonnie who were over as well. Damon couldn't help but feel annoyed when Evangeline and Tyler seemed to be getting along as well. Tyler wasn't supposed to be here. Not now, not <em>ever<em>.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the nudge he got from Bonnie who sat at his side. Rolling his eyes at the teasing grin Bonnie gave his way, Damon whispered down at the woman, "It's not what you're thinking."

"Oh so you aren't jealous?" Bonnie asked her voice quiet.

Damon scoffed while awkwardly glancing at the two on the opposite couch who seemed to be accompanied by Stefan and Evangeline. He sighed before looking back at Bonnie.

"I _accidentally_ told her that I was in love with her last night."

Damon watched as Bonnie's eyes widened at that. Watching Bonnie's expression change from shock to amusement, Bonnie said, "So this dimension _has_ changed you two."

Sighing Damon nodded. "She's in love with me too, but I hurt her and I feel like she's got her mind wrapped around me always loving Elena," Damon added.

Bonnie's eyes softened as she looked between Damon and Caroline. Caroline who seemed to be totally oblivious to Damon and her talking, she sighed. "Let me tell you something Damon," Bonnie started. "Believe it or not, but our Damon went through the same thing. When (our) Damon had fell in love with Caroline, (our) Caroline didn't believe him since he had always loved Elena. But Damon never backed down. He fought for her. He showed her that she was the one he wanted and he definitely didn't take no for an answer. He chose Caroline _over_ Elena."

Damon couldn't help but smile at that. "It is weird thinking that just a few days ago I was totally oblivious to the fact that I loved her and now… _all_ I think about is _her_."

Bonnie smiled cheekily at that before continuing; "Now all you have to do is not take _no_ for an answer. Show her that no matter what she says or does, you aren't going to walk away from her again. That you aren't going to hurt her again."

Damon's brows furrowed at that. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Bonnie grinned at the clueless Salvatore. "Well for starters, take advantage of the fact that you're forced to play along," Bonnie said causing Damon to stare at her in pure confusion. Rolling her eyes at his expression, Bonnie continued, "Here let me help you with this one. Go over to Caroline right now and _kiss_ her, it's not like she'll pull away anyway."

Damon eyes widened at that. He couldn't just kiss her! They weren't exactly on good terms right now and Damon didn't want any more tension. "I can't just _kiss_ her—"

"Why not?" Bonnie asked practically pushing Damon off his seat; urging him to do what she told him to do.

Damon pushed himself back onto his seat next to the woman as she stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm n_ot_ going to do it Bonnie."

Groaning slightly in frustration, Bonnie's eyes wandered from Damon to Caroline. Caroline now seemed to be walking out of the living room. Grinning once again, Bonnie looked over at an irritated Damon.

"What?" Damon asked Bonnie who seemed to be looking at him with the cheekiest expression he had ever seen.

"She's in the kitchen. Get up. You are d_efinitely_ going to kiss her," Bonnie demanded as she got up from her seat, pulling at Damon's arm as she practically dragged him out of the living room.

Damon looked over at Stefan, Evangeline and Tyler who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on as they continued to talk. Eyes back at Bonnie, Damon sighed out loud when they came to a stop at the start of the kitchen. Damon watched as Caroline turned around to find him and Bonnie a few feet away.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline said smiling while avoiding Damon who stood next to the brunette.

Bonnie smiled back at Caroline before sideways glancing at Damon who still stood frozen at her side. Rolling her eyes internally at the man, Bonnie said, "I just thought you might need some help in here, so I got Damon."

Caroline nodded slowly at that, her smile fading as she looked over at him. Before she could say anything, Bonnie finished, "Well I'm going to go back in there and see what the other three are talking about now. So good luck to you two."

Damon's eyes narrowed at the woman beside him. Looking back at the blonde, Damon swallowed hard. He _couldn't_ kiss her.

"Bonnie I can't do this," Damon muttered under his breath.

Bonnie squeezed at Damon's forehand before muttering herself. "Do you want the girl or not?" she asked before smiling quickly back at Caroline who seemed to be intrigued by the whispers that Bonnie and Damon seemed to direct at each other.

"What if this makes it worse?" Damon asked.

"Baby steps, Damon. _Baby steps._ It will take time to win her back but you can't just sit back and wish for everything to be okay again, so just take a risk," Bonnie whispered at him annoyed.

Gulping hard as he looked over at the confused blonde, Damon nodded at Bonnie.

Smiling in response to the man, Bonnie looked over at Caroline before slowly walking away from the kitchen. Unknown to both Caroline and Damon, Bonnie stood behind the wall peeking at everything that happened before her as she was now eavesdropping.

"_Hey_," Damon managed to get out when he focused on the blonde before him.

Caroline's brow arched before she responded, "_Hi_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two before her_. Yup. I'm definitely going to have to help with putting these two together. _

Caroline watched as Damon started to slowly near her form. She noticed the hesitation in his eyes with every step he took closer to her. Frozen in her spot, Caroline tried not to jump when he spoke again, "Tyler seems to be having a good time."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. Was she supposed to agree with him? She didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Damon nodded at the blonde while nervously licking at his lips. Only a few feet away from the blonde now Damon changed the subject, "So what are we going to be making for dinner exactly?"

Caroline let a small smile fill at her lips.

"Um, I don't know, we'll ask everyone what they'd prefer but—"

Caroline words were cut when she felt Damon's lips suddenly crash at her lips. Caroline felt Damon's hands at her cheeks as he kissed her gently. Mentally cursing at the fact that she didn't pull away, Caroline stood in place while she started to move her lips gently with his. Caroline could feel Damon's bottom lip twitch against hers when he smiled into the kiss before slowly and hesitantly pulling away from her.

Caroline looked up at Damon once his hands were at his sides and his lips pursed together when he looked back at her in nervousness.

Damon's watched as Caroline's hand played through her hair. Her eyes a bit wide when she stared back at him. _Dammit Bonnie!_

Letting out a huge breath of air, Caroline tried her best in not thinking much about what had just happened.

"_Wow_, um, I-I should go see what they want for dinner," Caroline breathed out.

Damon's brow furrowed at the reaction he got from the blonde. He expected many things, but he didn't expect this reaction from the blonde. She seemed almost okay with it. _Almost._

Before he could say anything, Damon watched as Caroline walked past him and towards the living room again. Turning so that he was able to watch Caroline exit the kitchen, Damon couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts.

Not to his surprise, Bonnie came walking into the kitchen shortly after. By the look on Bonnie's face he knew that she was excited.

"Well, Damon's getting_ some_ tonight!" Bonnie yelled softly, winking up at the man who looked deep in thought.

In front of his now, Bonnie smiled up at him. "_See_, now was that so hard?" Bonnie asked causing Damon to look back at her.

"She _didn't_ pull away. She kissed me back," Damon said while a huge smile started to form at his lips.

Bonnie chuckled, "What did you think she was going to do? She loves you Damon but she's just hurting. And you _can_ change that."

Damon couldn't help but grin at that.

_I could change that. _

"Just remember one thing—"

"Don't take no for an answer," Damon said cutting Bonnie off.

Bonnie nodded at Damon and smiled.

Damon smiled back.

_I could change everything._

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the chair at the dining table. Glancing at Stefan who seemed to be playing around with Evangeline who sat next to him, she smiled. He was going to be a great father. Rubbing at her pregnant belly, Bonnie looked over at Tyler who was sitting opposite from her, staring intensely at Caroline and Damon who seemed to still be preparing last of what was left of dinner.<p>

Curiously looking over herself, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the two who were in the kitchen. She watched as Caroline was trying to teach Damon how exactly to turn off the stove before them. She couldn't help but overhear the slight bickering between the two as they finished up the meal.

"I've got it Blondie," Damon stated annoyed as he fumbled with the knob slightly. He hated this. This particular stove just seemed to frustrate him. Just so many knobs and buttons…

Caroline rolled her eyes at the man as she tried to make her hand find its way to the knob on the stove without being completely blocked by Damon's form. "You clearly don't know what you're doing Salvatore," Caroline said before placing her fingers on the knob and about to turn it only to freeze when Damon's hand gently wrapped around the top of hers. She tried to not think about the fact that he was so close when standing behind her. Then he started to turn the knob along with her hand that was in his gentle grip and she couldn't help but let her heart start to race.

"_Like that_?" Damon asked his voice low and raspy while he tried controlling his own heartbeat. He stepped in closer behind her so that he could pretty much smell the scent of the skin before him. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He l_iked_ the way she smelled.

Caroline nodded slowly at his quiet question. She could feel his chin at the back of her head as she nodded. Biting at her lower lip nervously, Caroline watched as Damon lifted her hand away from the knob with his, slowly bringing their hands in front.

Glancing down at Caroline, whose chest seemed to be heaving slowly for air, Damon couldn't help but smile at her neck before he looked back at their hands. Letting go of Caroline's hand from the top, Damon's hand travelled from one side of her hand to the other so that their fingers were know slowly laced with each other's. Moving his thumb gently at Caroline's palm, Damon looked down at Caroline who seemed to be looking at their entwined hands. He could tell that he was getting to her, and that only made him smile again.

"We should hurry up with the dinner," Damon whispered behind Caroline, still allowing his thumb to make small circles at her palm when he continued to hold her hand.

It took Caroline a while. But he finally felt her nod before him again. She nodded slowly; _very_ slowly. Grinning, Damon's head lowered, his mouth now hovering over Caroline's skin. Damon's grin only seemed to grow when Caroline's chest started to heave further for air. He couldn't help but love the fact that he had this effect on her. Truthfully speaking, she had this effect on him as well.

Lips below her ear now, Damon took her in as much as possible. He loved being near her. Breathing at her ear, Damon finally spoke up again, causing Caroline to jump slightly in front of him. "Should I let go of you?" he asked, breathing at her neck as he spoke.

Caroline bit at her bottom lip harder. What was wrong with her? Why was she letting him do this to her?

Her thoughts disappeared when she felt his warm breath at her neck, causing a shiver to play through her body. Shutting her eyes, Caroline said nothing as she tried to get her breathing in check. But before she could respond to anything he was saying Caroline's eyes shot open to the feeling of Damon's form no longer close to her. She let out a breath when Damon slowly slipped his hand out from hers.

Quickly turning around now so that she was finally facing Damon, Caroline's eyes narrowed at the soft smile he was giving her way.

Caroline watched as he looked away from her now when he started to lift at the food that sat on the counter behind him.

Grinning back at the blonde, Damon asked, "Are you going to help me or what?"

Composing herself to the best of her ability, Caroline slowly made her way next to Damon as she also started to pick up some of the food.

Glancing at Damon quickly, Caroline managed to walk past him and towards the dining table.

Following Caroline, Damon rolled his eyes at the expression Bonnie gave his way, but he couldn't help but let a grin plaster his face at the expression he received from Tyler.

Maybe he could change things after all.

* * *

><p>Damon eyed Caroline who lay on the bed before him. He smiled at her. "That was some night," he said as he glanced down at his t-shirt that seemed to still be on him.<p>

Caroline nodded at him while she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, allowing a few strands of her blonde hair to fall at her face. Looking up at Damon she sighed, "Yeah, Evangeline was exhausted when we put her to bed today."

"At least there's no school for her tomorrow. She could sleep in," Damon said grinning.

Caroline sighed. She wished that were the case but Evangeline never seemed to sleep in. The little girl was always full of energy and always seemed to be up way before she needed to be.

"I hope she does," Caroline states smiling while looking up at Damon.

Glancing at Caroline one last time, Damon took hold of the front of his t-shirt before he peeled it off of his body, tossing it on the bed before him. Looking over at Caroline briefly, Damon's brows furrowed at the expression he got from the blonde as she tried her hardest in not looking over at him. Then he grinned at her nervousness.

She was _cute_.

"Does it really bother you?" Damon asked, causing Caroline to look instantly at him. "Me being _shirtless_, I mean…" Damon trailed off before trying to pick at his shirt again. "Because if it bothers you, I could start sleeping with a shirt," Damon finished his shirt back in his hands now.

Caroline nodded her head quickly in disagreement before replying too quickly, "N-No." Caroline watched as his brows arched at that, a small grin forming at his lips. She cursed at herself for being so nervous around him lately. "It' fine. _I'm_ fine," Caroline stated softly, glancing down at Damon's bare torso before looking back up at Damon's face.

Damon chuckled. "Okay then, just be glad I still have my sweats on," Damon replied teasingly, before placing his t-shirt at the edge of the bed and making it to the other side of the bed. Slowly sliding in next to Caroline, Damon watched her as she also started to lay further into her pillow.

Body softening when he continued to watch her, Damon's free hand slowly started to make its way closer to Caroline's again. Damon felt his hand touch the back of her hand before he slowly began to lace his fingers with hers again.

Looking back up at Caroline for her reaction, Damon watched as she refused to look towards him. Her eyes at the ceiling, he could see her chest starting to move up and down faster now. She was trying to get hold of her breathing. He smiled.

"The _note_. Where is it, did you read it yet?" Caroline asked quickly, her voice very soft while her words shook.

Damon sighed. "No I haven't touched it yet, let alone have read it. I just didn't find that to be my number one priority right now," Damon replied, grazing his thumb at her palm with similar shapes as before.

Caroline tried her best in not thinking about the fact that Damon's hand was with hers. "What _other _priority could be more important than that?" she asked breathing in deeply after she spoke.

Damon didn't take his eyes off of the blonde when he spoke up, practically whispering, "_You_."

Caroline's body tensed, she didn't know what to say. "Damon—"

"Can we not talk about any of this right now?" Damon asked, causing Caroline to finally direct her eyes at him. "We'll read the note together tomorrow, but I just don't want to argue with you anymore, a_lright_?" Damon asked pleadingly.

Caroline didn't know why, but the look on his face caused her to nod at him. "Okay," she said softly only to receive a small smile from the man before her.

Glancing back at her hand that was in his, Caroline softened at the sight of it. Sighing internally, Caroline slowly started to turn her back to Damon which immediately caused him to near her lying form.

Damon seemed slightly surprised at the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. Turning on his side as well, Damon hesitantly made his way closer to the blonde who wasn't facing him anymore. He couldn't help but feel more shocked when Caroline leaned into his form that was now right behind her. Wrapping his arm over Caroline now so that their entwined hands were now in front of Caroline, Damon couldn't help but say, "Caroline you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Caroline swallowed hard at that. He was right. If she didn't want his body anywhere near her at this very instant, all Caroline had to do was tell him. But she didn't want to tell him that. She cursed at herself at the sudden vulnerability she was showing, but Caroline wanted to be help by him. At this very moment, Caroline couldn't say _no_.

Squeezing his hand that still held onto hers, Caroline smiled before softly whispering back at him, "_Sleep_ Damon."

Letting her words process through his mind, Damon allowed himself to finally let his head rest on the pillow beneath the both of them. He smiled at the scent of her before he allowed his eyes to slowly drift closed.

He slept.

She slept.

_Both_ slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Damon's head sleepily nuzzled in further into the pillow underneath him. Feeling her move in closer towards him, Damon allowed his tired eyes to drift open. Vision blurry at first, Damon swallowed when his sight finally came to be. His breath hitched at the sight of Caroline's face inches away from his, while her hand seemed to lie gently at his bare chest while she slept peacefully. Their hands were no longer with each other now that when Damon's hand seemed to lazily wrap around her tiny form. He managed to let a smile form at his tired face.<p>

Arching his neck so that his head was off the pillow, Damon allowed his lips to meet Caroline's forehead while he kissed at it gently. Pulling away from the blonde, Damon's stomach fluttered at the sight of Caroline's eyes starting to flutter open.

Damon couldn't help but smile at the expression Caroline gave his way once she managed to figure out exactly how close to Damon she was. "_Hi_," Damon said softly before placing his head back onto the pillow and inching his face a bit closer to Caroline's face.

Caroline unknowingly smiled at the feeling of Damon nuzzling his nose against her nose gently. She could feel his breath at her lips. They were _so_ close to each other. Forcing herself from not kissing him, Caroline let her eyes close again, before she said, "I'm still so tired."

Damon grinned at that, before he closed his eyes too. "_Sleep Blondie_," Damon demanded teasingly, tightening his hand at her waist as he spoke.

Caroline giggled at that before she focused on his breathing again, having herself slowly start to doze off.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be letting Damon be so close to her. She shouldn't be smiling at him or laughing with him. But she couldn't help him. Just for tonight, Caroline forgot the voice in her head that told her to stop every time she was near Damon… for now, all she was listening to was her heart.

But it's okay. Everything would go back to normal once they made it back to their dimension. Damon would go back to Elena and they'd never speak again. That was normal right?

Everything would go back to normal right?

Did she want '_normal_'?

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p>"It's the spell," Caroline stated as she looked at the note that lay currently in Damon's hands.<p>

Damon's brows furrowed at that. "What spell?" he asked, clearly confused to everything the blonde was hinting at.

Caroline rolled her eyes at how clueless Damon was before saying, "The spell Bonnie was reciting to get rid of Klaus for good. The last thing I remember was being there one second, only to wake up next to you the next second."

Damon nodded his head in realization. "And what has this spell got to do with anything?" Damon asked remembering the fact that he was also there when Bonnie was performing the spell. The last Damon remembered was Klaus being unconscious on the floor while Caroline, Elena, Stefan and him simply watched Bonnie do her witchy business. But out of everything Bonnie could have said to use, or given us, why this spell?

Caroline bit onto her bottom lip nervously before she glanced at the note again. "Bonnie said that this spell wasn't found to kill Klaus, but to make him harmless…" Caroline trailed off, hoping that her theory that she was going to tell Damon right now ended up not being true.

"What if Bonnie's intentions were to send Klaus to an alternate reality where he was a human and out of our way?" Caroline asked, looking up at Damon who seemed to be trying to register everything she was saying.

Damon swallowed hard, "So you're saying that_ instead_ of Klaus, you and I were accidentally sent here instead?"

Caroline nodded at him slowly. Caroline didn't remember interfering with the ritual in any way, but somehow both Damon and Caroline were sent here. Both what scared her was the fact that they could be stuck here forever. No. They couldn't could they? Bonnie would find a way to free them right?

Damon eyed Caroline intensely before him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's going to be alright Caroline. We can't be completely sure that this is the case," Damon said while trying to reassure the blonde.

Caroline looked back up at him. "What if this is the case though? What if Bonnie's not strong enough to bring us back? What if we get stuck here?" Caroline asked, her thoughts jumbled as she rambled.

Damon's thoughts fought those same exact questions. But he couldn't help but smile at the blonde's nervousness.

"So what if we do get stuck here?" Damon asked before placing the note back into the dresser where it now hid in between clothes. "I mean, if you ask me I wouldn't mind being stuck here for good. I'm human, my brother doesn't hate me, and I've got a family… I've got _you_," Damon said smiling before closing the dresser and looking back at Caroline who listened to every word he said.

"Personally I feel like we don't make that bad of a team," Damon finished, grinning at the blonde who narrowed her eyes at him in curiosity.

Caroline nodded slowly. Letting a small smile grace her lips, Caroline slumped at her shoulders before finding the courage to speak up again. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they might never get out. Not that she was complaining or anything. She just thought that being around Damon and being married to him would definitely not allow her to get over him. She would probably fall for him harder. Fall in love with him all over again…

And that was what scared her.

Because she was _still_ completely in love with him.

* * *

><p>Damon turned the knob to the stove all while mixing at the batter that he currently held at his hands. Placing the pan at the stove, Damon looked over at Caroline who sat on the counter beside him. He rolled his eyes at the tense form that raged off the blonde when she eyed him manually mixing at the batter.<p>

"Damon it'll be easier to use the electric mixer," Caroline suggested, trying not to laugh at how confident Damon looked at trying to make pancakes again without burning himself this time. He had insisted that Caroline not help him at all, but she couldn't help but criticize him constantly. It was fun to see him get annoyed at her.

Scoffing, Damon passed the bowl of batter for Caroline to hold before he pulled out the electric mixer and plugged it in. Before Caroline could speak to tell him to take hold of the bowl again, Damon didn't bother as he left it in Caroline's hands. Without another word by either of them, Damon placed the electric mixer at full speed, causing batter to fly out of the bowl and onto Caroline.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled in frustration, only to have him look at her with a huge grin. Caroline rolled her eyes when he finally took the bowl away from her again now that she was completely dirty.

Finally starting to form circular pancakes, Damon turned the knob so that the stove was no longer producing heat.

Smiling at Caroline, Damon looked over only to find her cleaning off the bits of batter that seemed to have gotten on her face from before. Eyeing the little bit that rest on the upper part of Caroline's lip, Damon smile grew.

Stepping in front of Caroline now who still sat on the counter, Damon neared her while his hand found one side of her cheek. Damon watched as this caused Caroline to look at him in confusion.

"You've got a bit of batter here," Damon stated slowly while he grazed his thumb along the corner of Caroline's mouth.

Eyeing her, Damon watched as she seemed to be looking between his eyes and his lips.

_Repeatedly._

Starting to do the same, Damon moved his head closer into Caroline's who didn't move away.

Lost in each other's gazes, Damon unknowingly moved in further; Caroline now allowing their noses to brush. Breathing against her lips, Damon eyed the bit of batter on the top of her lip before letting his free hand cup at her cheek.

Damon watched as Caroline's eyes drifted closed when he neared her further. Finally allowing his lips to fall at hers, Damon's lips twitched against Caroline's when he started to taste the batter in his mouth.

Pulling his lips off of Caroline's, Damon rested his forehead against hers. _"Got it_," Damon stated softly, smiling warmly at Caroline who still seemed to have her eyes shut. He could feel her breathing increasing at his lips.

"_Thanks_," she managed to breath out, her eyes still closely shut.

Caroline practically forced herself to open her eyes when she didn't feel him move away from her at all. Noses brushing again, Caroline couldn't help but keep her eyes on his lips.

Her upper lip slightly wet from Damon's kiss, Caroline swallowed hard before she tried to voice something out.

"I should wake up Evangeline. Pancakes are ready…" Caroline said trailing off, her eyes bouncing off from Damon's eyes to his lips that drew up into a grin as he watched her struggle to find words.

Damon nodded at that, his forehead still against Caroline's. "Yeah, you should do that," he said just as softly before letting his hands find their way to her hips.

Both breathing hard, Damon took hold of her waist and gently picked her up from the counter before placing her in front of him now while she stood.

Damon grinned at her before resting his lips at her cheek only to pull back to once again gently peck at her lips. Damon sighed against them before completely pulling away.

_God, he loved her._

Caroline's soft eyes wandered his form that stood a step before her now. Breathing in deeply, Caroline mentally cursed herself at the thought of wanting to kiss him again. Biting quickly at her bottom lip, Caroline tried to avoid the look Damon gave her way before she started to walk away from him and towards the staircase which would lead to Evangeline's room.

Maybe having Evangeline around them would slightly make a difference to the tension Damon and Caroline seemed to have. Or maybe she could also stop the ongoing _attraction _they had to one another.

* * *

><p>Caroline tucked Evangeline in, while Damon stood beside her, looking down at their daughter who seemed to be snuggling into the teddy bear that she held in her hands. The day had gone by pretty quickly. Caroline, Evangeline and Damon spent the day together and she was right on Evangeline making the tension disappear briefly between Caroline and Damon. He also didn't kiss her again for the rest of the day. Caroline remembered most of the time being spent at the hospital when Damon had now officially taken his cast off, his hand healed. Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Evangeline gagging at how gross Damon's hand looked under the cast. She had looked so disgusted.<p>

Kissing at her forehead, Caroline smiled down at the adorable little girl.

Caroline watched as Damon sat on the bed now, crouching over so that he too could kiss Evangeline's forehead. "Well, you sure seemed super excited today? You barely let your mommy and I talk," Damon said chuckling right after her spoke.

Evangeline grinned at her father. He was right. She was unbelievably happy. "My birthday's eight days away daddy, why wouldn't I be excited!" Evangeline yelled softly, tiredness aching at her voice.

Damon's eyes widened at that before he briefly glanced Caroline's way who seemed to be just as surprised as he was. No wonder she was extremely happy today. Damon couldn't help but smile though.

"Uncle Stefan and Aunt Bonnie made a bet with me saying that they're going to have the better surprise. But you and mommy always make me the happiest on my birthday," Evangeline stated giggling before looking between both her parents.

Caroline's eyes softened at that and she couldn't help but smile. "Well Uncle Stefan and Aunt Bonnie are going down because we have an awesome surprise for you!" Caroline cheered causing Evangeline to grin at her.

Laughing Evangeline snuggled further into her bear, "Good night mommy and daddy."

Grazing at her cheek, Damon smiled before getting off the bed so that he could follow Caroline out the door. Closing the light, Damon smiled when Caroline whispered 'goodnight' at the little girl before walking out of the room along with Damon.

Smile faltering slightly once he made it outside, Damon asked, "We have an awesome surprise?"

Caroline sighed, nodding her head in disagreement. "We've got to come up with something before her birthday. We can't just disappoint her," Caroline stated when entering their room. Taking in a deep breath, Caroline turned around to face Damon who spoke up before she could the chance to.

"We've got eight days to figure something out. If this birthday disappoints her we could always make up for it in the years to come, since I'm starting to believe that we might just be stuck here forever…" Damon stated trailing off as he walked over to his side of the bed. Glancing at both of his hands, Damon was just glad that the cast was officially removed now. Being a human meant healing slower. He just hated having that rock-like thing wrapped around his hand for so long. Not that he didn't get any good from it though; there were many times where Caroline had gotten closer to him because of it. She had kissed him the very first time since they had gotten here because he wasn't able to button up his shirt. He could just remember it. The way his lips moved desperately with hers. He loved her then too, but he was just too blind to see it.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Caroline's soft voice.

"Do you really think we might be stuck here forever?" Caroline asked her voice soft and questioning. She didn't know how to react to this information. All Caroline and Damon could wait for now was for Bonnie to either send another clue over what they could do, or for her to simply bring them back somehow.

Damon shrugged at the blonde, but he couldn't help but soften at the blonde's expression.

"I don't know Caroline."

Nodding at the man and wanting to desperately change the subject, Caroline's eyes drifted at his healed hand and smiled.

Damon's eyes followed Caroline's gaze and he sighed. "You have no idea how much I love having it off," he stated smiling before grabbing hold of his t-shirt that he was currently wearing. "I could finally dress myself now. Not that having you dress me and _undress_ me was a bad experience or anything," Damon said grinning at Caroline before peeling his shirt off his body.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon before making her way to the other side of the bed. Glancing at Damon who got into the bed, Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. For the past couple two days things had changed drastically between the two and Caroline didn't know how to deal with any of that yet. Damon seemed to be allowing himself to get closer to her more and more and Caroline didn't know how to control that because every time he were to kiss her, she would always kiss him back. She didn't have the courage to pull away. She actually never wanted to pull away because she knew she loved kissing Damon. She loved him, remember?

"Are you alright Care?" Damon asked, propping himself on his elbows as he looked at Caroline who still stood beside the bed.

Caroline shivered at his words. _He called me Care_.

Nodding her head slowly at the man, Caroline glanced his direction before slowly getting into the bed herself. Dazed by the warm expression Damon sent her way, Caroline struggled with pulling up the blanket at her form. Gasping loudly when she accidentally touched her cold foot with his, Caroline looked over at Damon with wide eyes. "Sorry," Caroline muttered under her breath before looking back away from Damon, causing his expression to soften even further.

"Your feet are freezing," Damon stated while his brows furrowed as he looked at the nervous blonde.

Caroline shrugged, looking back at the man, "I get cold sometimes. No big deal."

Damon pursed his lips before slowly stretching his hand out so that it could gently touch Caroline's bare forearm. Letting out a breath at the freezing skin underneath his warm touch, Damon's soft eyes looked up at Caroline who seemed to be eyeing his hand making small patterns at her arm.

Caroline tried her hardest to contain herself at the feeling of Damon's touch. Gazing back up at the man, she watched as he looked at her with genuine worry. Eyeing Damon coming in closer to her frozen form, Caroline's lips parted when she felt his hand tug at her waist, causing her to move in closer to his form as well. Her breath hitched at the sudden movement, her eyes studying his for any sense of explanation because Caroline was confused.

"I always seem to be _warmer_ when cuddling with you anyway," Damon whispered at Caroline while a grin fell at his lips.

Caroline swallowed hard at the feeling of his nose nuzzle slightly with hers. Trying not to get consumed in all that was happening before her, Caroline tried not to think about how close Damon was to her when she tried to find her voice to speak. Breath hitches again when she feels Damon's warm feet move next to her cold ones, Caroline finally whispered back, "_Or_ I can wear a sweater. It'll keep me warm and we don't have to—"

Caroline cut herself off before she could finish her sentence. She could feel her throat tightening at what she was about to say. And the fact that Damon was breathing at her lips wasn't helping at all.

Caroline watched as Damon's brow arched at that, his grin growing, and "A sweater?" Nodding quickly at the question, Caroline watched as Damon's grin stayed at his lips before he said, "It's up to you then. Whatever one you feel comfortable with."

Gulping, Caroline nodded again. "Y-Yeah, I'll just go grab a hoodie…" Caroline said trailing off before placing her hand on Damon's that held at her hip. Slowly slipping it away from her body, Caroline glanced at Damon again, who seemed to have a softer expression, but his huge smile was still present.

Slowly getting off the bed, Caroline walked over to the dresser and tried not to focus on the fact that she could practically pin-point all the places Damon was eyeing her at. She tried really hard not focusing on the fact that the man was staring at her every move and focused on sliding on the blue hoodie that hse found in the dresser. Frowning slightly when she realized it wasn't hers, Caroline sighed before sniffing the sweater and realizing that _his _scent seemed to rage off of it. _Great._

Looking back at Damon who smiled warmly at her now, Caroline forced herself to smile back at him before awkwardly making it back into the bed. Shuffling slightly on the far end of the bed, Caroline tried not to look over at Damon who now lay far away from her, but she failed. Her eyes met his warm ones and Caroline couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Good night Care," Damon whispered in her direction, smiling a lopsided grin before letting his eyes drift closed.

Caroline watched him in amazement for a while before snuggling further into her pillow. Eyeing him one last time, Caroline allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

She could hear his soft breathing when she slowly started to drift off. She smiled unknowingly at how peacefully he slept next to her. Caroline then fully fell into a deep sleep, the small smile still at her lips.

_Good night Damon._

* * *

><p>"He cares about you," Bonnie states softly, causing Caroline to jump out of her thoughts.<p>

Not taking her eyes off the three before her, Caroline felt Bonnie's eyes at her side. She swallowed hard as she caught sight of Damon before her as he hung around with Stefan and Evangeline in the backyard of the boarding house.

Caroline's eyes softened. She knew he cared about her. Caroline's brows arched at what Bonnie said next, "He's madly in love with you too Care."

Caroline nodded her head in disagreement as she looked out into the back yard of the place where they played. Looking back at Bonnie who stood at her side, Caroline nodded her head again.

"He _can't._ It's—"

"I know your hurting Caroline and I know you're having trouble believing him because you think he's still has feelings for Elena," Bonnie starts again, interrupting Caroline. "But that is not true Caroline. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him… he loves you and you love him," Bonnie said softly, nudging Caroline's side with her shoulder.

Caroline's body tensed at that.

"How do I know he won't go back to Elena when and _**if**_ we make it back to our dimension?" Caroline asked her voice low.

Bonnie smiled at her. "I think you already know that he would never do that Caroline. You're just afraid of the fact that he has finally started to feel for you what you had been feeling for him for so long. And the fact that he loves you scares you. You're scared of getting hurt again, but like I told him, you'd never know if you don't take the risk or the first leap…" Bonnie trailed off, finishing her point.

Caroline sighed as she tried to process everything she said.

"But if you wait too long Caroline, it could be too late. Damon is _trying_; he is making an effort in trying to win you over. But if you keep rejecting him and ignoring the fact that he truly does love you… you_ will_ lose him for good," Bonnie said while she pursed at her lips.

Caroline's bodies softened at Bonnie's words as she managed to get lost in her thoughts.

_Lose him forever?_

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan and Evangeline walked back into the house all smiley wide. It had been a good day so far.<p>

Looking over at the little girl at his side, Damon smiled before going in after the two to come face to face with Bonnie and Caroline who stood on the opposite end of the door. Damon looked over at Caroline and couldn't help in smiling again.

Caroline swallowed hard when eyeing the man in front of her. Feeling Bonnie's hand at her shoulder, Caroline sighed internally. "Damon, can I have a minute?" Caroline asked her voice slightly pained all while Bonnie, Stefan and Evangeline made it make into the living room, leaving Caroline and Damon alone.

Damon's brows furrowed at the blonde's expression, his lips twitching before he spoke up again. "What's wrong?" Damon asked confused.

Caroline sighed out loud while she recalled everything in her head from a few moments ago. Breathing in deeply, Caroline tried not to let the words cause her to cry in front of Damon.

"If we do get stuck here forever, I won't be able to forget about you Damon," Caroline stated softly, her thoughts playing through everything they had been through for this whole time they had been here.

Damon smiled warmly at that, "I don't want you to forget about me."

Caroline pursed her lips as she nods at him.

Her thoughts went back to when Damon had said he was in love with her. She didn't know how to exactly feel about that yet. With every minute spent with Damon, Caroline found herself to slowly start to believe Damon's words. The way he looked at her and talked to her, it made it obvious to her that he _did_ care. He _cared_. But what Caroline couldn't accept just yet was the fact that he claimed to have fallen in love with her. She wanted to believe it but she couldn't just yet.

If Caroline was going to have to live in this alternate reality with Damon, Caroline was going to at least try to give Damon another chance. She was going to try to believe him when he said that he loves her. She knew it was going to take time for her to accept it, but she was going to at least try. She couldn't keep avoiding the huge elephant in the room.

He said he was in love with her.

And now it was her turn to either keep running away from the thought or to slowly accept it.

Caroline swallowed hard at the thought.

This was going to torture her day and night. But what hurt her most was the thought of losing Damon forever because she never accepted him. Her mind kept going back to Bonnie's words and she shivered.

Caroline was going to try. She was going to try to open her heart out to Damon one more time.

_She was going to try._

Walking in closer to Damon, Caroline could feel her throat tightening as she tried to speak. She could feel the water springing at her eyes now.

Looking at a worried and confused Damon, Caroline sighed before saying, "You've been trying Damon. You've been trying so hard to finally get to me and I've been pushing you away constantly. I'm sorry for that Damon. _I'm so sorry_."

Damon's eyes softened at the blonde before him. "Caroline it's not your fault, I—"

"You said that you were _in_ love with me Damon. And I'm _scared_. I'm scared that if I accept that, I would lose you one way or another, and I can't lose you Damon. I can't hurt again, I just can't-"Caroline interrupted herself when she felt a sob leave her mouth.

Damon's heart sank at the blonde. He could see she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. Walking in closer to Caroline now, Damon eyed the woman before him with soft eyes.

"I _love _you Caroline and I_ wouldn't_ dare on hurting you again," Damon started causing Caroline's wet eyes to look back at his sincere ones.

Caroline let a tear fall at her cheek when she continued to listen to his words.

"I know you think that if we were to get back, I'd go running back to Elena. But that is _not_ true Caroline. I wouldn't because staying here with you; I've gotten the chance to fall for someone way better. _You_, Caroline; I've fallen in love with you and no one will ever change that…" Damon reassured, smiling softly at the blonde before walking in even closer to her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Damon felt her instantly tighten her hold on him as she whispered at the croak of his neck.

"I just need _time_ Damon. I need time to _trust_ you again," Caroline whimpered at his neck.

Damon nodded slowly, squeezing her in his arms for reassurance. And he was going to give her as much time as she needed. He understood that she needed to trust him again. He had been playing with her emotions for years now, and she wasn't going to just fall into his arms right away. She needed to figure everything out on her own terms.

She needed to _accept _him on her own terms.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open. Snuggling in further to Damon, Caroline hesitated at first but managed to look up from his chest and at his face. Eyes softening at the fact that Damon still remained asleep, Caroline sighed before moving away from his form when she slowly started to get off the bed.<p>

It had been very quiet between the two lately. For the past two or three days, Damon and Caroline had seemed to be getting along but he barely voiced anything out to her. He barely even touched her anymore; it was only accidental if they were to touch; for example, waking up every morning to be in each other's arms. Caroline figured they had gotten used to just sleeping in each other's arms. But other than that, Caroline was always confused over why Damon barely talked to her. It kind of made her wonder if it was to do with the talk they had a couple of days ago.

Slowly walking out of the room, Caroline walked straight into the bathroom and began to strip of her clothing. After the necessities while taking a shower, Caroline simply stood there for the other half of her shower time. She just let her mind wander.

Was Bonnie ever going to figure out a way for them to get out?

But then again if Caroline were to never leave, she didn't mind. She had everything she wanted and needed in this dimension. But she couldn't help but feel like that this wasn't her life. Her life was as a vampire… well that's if they ever leave.

Turning at the tap, Caroline rubbed her face before coming out of the shower. Wrapping a fresh towel around herself so that it stood on its own, Caroline ran a hand through her wet hair before exiting the bathroom to walk into the bedroom once again.

Glancing over at Damon who still seemed to be asleep, Caroline sighed before going towards the dresser and picking out clothes for the day. Putting on a new pair of underwear from under the towel that still wrapped around Caroline's form, Caroline didn't feel like dressing up for the day at all.

Glancing at Damon's long dress shirt that sat at the edge of the bed, Caroline slowly grabbed at it before eyeing Damon who seemed to stir on the bed. Watching as he fell into deep sleep again, Caroline turned around before un-wrapping the towel from around her body. Shivering at how cold she felt, Caroline pulled the dress shirt over her petite form. She smiled at the scent that arose from the shirt. It smelled like _him_.

"It looks good on you."

Caroline jumped at that before turning around to face Damon whose eyes fought the urge of closing again from fatigue. She could feel blood flowing up at her cheeks. How long was he awake for?

"Thanks," Caroline breathed out before taking hold of the towel that seemed to be on the floor. Holding it in her hands, Caroline watched Damon as he got out of the bed. She couldn't help but have butterflies fill at her stomach at the sight of him. His tired eyes barely open, he walked towards her shirtless while running his hand through his hair that seemed to be poking out in different places on his head.

He looked_ cute_.

Sighing internally when he sleepily grinned at her, Caroline watched as he leaned into her before he whispered something at her face.

"By the way, you've got a _serious_ ass Caroline _Salvatore_."

Caroline flushed at that. Begging for him to not notice her red face, her grip on the towel seemed to tighten when she looked away from him. He was definitely awake when she had started to change…

Damon's grin only seemed to grow, his eyes starting to open up now. "Are you blushing?" he asked amused.

Caroline swallowed hard. After all these three days of not even talking to her directly, how could he not expect her to blush when he were to say something like that. Groaning in frustration at the fact that Damon always seemed to get on her last nerve, Caroline's lips parted.

"Of course I'm blushing. You watched me change and then you complimented my _ass_. Why wouldn't I be blushing?" Caroline asked annoyed, staring directly at him now.

His grin still there, Damon shrugged. "Maybe you should've checked if I were sleeping before _stripping_," Damon stated matter-of-factly. He knew he was starting to hit a nerve, but he couldn't help it. It was just too fun to tease her. Plus she always seemed to look _extremely cute_ when she was mad.

Caroline scowled at him; she neared his partially naked form and looked intensely up at him. "I was not stripping, I was _changing_, and you _were_ asleep. It's not my fault there ended up being a _pervert _in the room."

Damon laughed at the smug smile that followed Caroline's come back. He then smiled warmly at her before letting a hand go through his messy hair. "I couldn't help myself. You're_ beautiful_."

Caroline's eyes softened at that, followed by Damon, whose expression also seemed to soften. She cocked her head to the side while she eyed him. She didn't know if she should just ask him what had been bothering her for a while now. She didn't know if it would be too forward or not. But Caroline being Caroline asked him anyway. "Are _we _alright?" she asked softly causing Damon's expression to change into pure confusion.

"Why wouldn't we be," he stated causing Caroline to continue, "You've barely talked to me for the past few days and you always seemed so tense when you were to accidentally_ touch_ me… did I—um, do something wrong?"

Damon's eyes softened as he took a step closer to the blonde. He couldn't help but smile at her worried expression. Damon nodded in disagreement. "_No_ Caroline. I just figured you wanted your space since the last conversation we had, and I didn't want to force anything on to you. I didn't mean for you to think that I was bothered by you or anything like that…" Damon explained, trailing off as he studied to blonde with curiosity.

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. It was kind of thoughtful for Damon to think about how she might feel uneasy to what he did around her. It was actually kind of sweet. But Caroline didn't want him to close himself off to her. It would help her adjust to things way better if Damon were to just be himself around her.

"It's really sweet of you to think like that Damon but distancing yourself from me isn't the answer," Caroline said back softly. "Plus, I _like_ being around you," Caroline added shortly after as she awkwardly glanced his way.

Damon smiled at that.

"I like being around you too," Damon stated back, trying not to laugh at how much of a struggle that was to say to her.

Damon watched as Caroline's eyes brightened at that. He grinned at what she said next.

"Good."

Simply staring at each other now, Damon's body relaxed under her gaze. Smiling, Damon let his hand rest on Caroline's upper arm before her leaned forward to place a gentle kiss at Caroline's cheek.

Letting his lips linger for quite a while, Damon pulled away when Caroline seemed to sigh in contentment at his action. Now back in front of her now, Damon smiled quickly once again before staring at what Caroline seemed to be wearing. Grinning at her, Damon sighed, "I should go take a shower too—"

"You don't have to," Caroline shot quickly while interrupting him. Damon's brows furrowed only to have her clear her point as she spoke up again, "I like it when your hair is all messy and it looks like you just woke up from bed. You tend to look… _cute_."

Damon's brow arched at that.

"Cute?"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly at everything she had been saying. Why was she being like this? Everything she was saying–_Oh my god, I'm flirting with him! How can I be—why am I flirting?!_

Damon grinned at the frozen blond before him. Waving his hand in front of her face he tried not laughing at her confused expression when she looked back at him.

"Where'd you go just then?" Damon asked curious from Caroline's daze just a few moments ago.

Caroline could feel her throat tightening. She didn't know what to say because for starters she was embarrassed for herself and her unknown attempt at flirting with Damon.

_Damon Salvatore_.

Who flirts with Damon Salvatore?

_Oh right. Me!_ Caroline thought to herself, feeling sorry for her more and more as more time passed.

Damon's brows cocked again. But before he could say anything Caroline beat him to it.

"Y-You should go—um, take a _showe_r. Yes, that's what you should do. You've—Evangeline. You've got to drop off Evangeline to school."

"I thought I looked_ cute_?" Damon asked amused. He didn't know what had gotten into the blonde just now but she seemed to be getting redder by the minute so it was obviously fun to watch.

Damon watched Caroline's cheeks brighten even more and grinned hugely. He tried not to laugh.

Brow arching, Damon eyed the blonde quickly before slowly leaning in towards her. Eyes darting from her eyes to her lips, Damon cocked his head to the side before leaning in further. Purposely letting his warm breath hit Caroline's lips, Damon grinned at the sight of Caroline visibly shivering.

Her eyes seemed to be locked with his as she stood frozen. That only seemed to make his grin grow.

Caroline knew he was teasing her or even t_esting_ her and yet she couldn't feel her legs. Her knees wobbled. _Yup, they were definitely wobbling_. She gulped when Damon leaned his head further into hers.

Lips so close to meet, Damon watched as Caroline suddenly jerked her head to the side causing his lips to hover over her jawline. He smiled.

He knew she wasn't going to let him kiss her.

Not yet.

Not _just_ yet.

"I-I should make breakfast and you should—"

"_Shower_?"

Caroline froze, her head still facing the wall at her side. She tried not shivering again at the feeling of his breath at her face. He hadn't moved yet.

He watched as Caroline nodded slowly, her eyes still directed away from him. Looking back at her cheek, Damon's eyes travelled her skin; her jaw, her neck… _her neck_…

Caroline's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of Damon's lips at the end of her jaw line. Then another and another as he seemed to be outlining her jaw with soft kisses.

"Wha-"

Stopping herself from voicing another syllable. She tried her best in composing herself at the feeling of his lips slowly pressing at the tops of her neck. Another kiss and another lower and lower, each kiss soft causing butterflies to erupt at her stomach.

Biting hard at her lower lip, Caroline forced herself to finally look his way which stopped him from kissing at her any longer. Eyes finding his, she watched as he stood there with a blank expression. They were definitely inches apart but Caroline was able to compose herself. _Right?_

Damon looked from her eyes at to her lips which she was now biting on. Eyes softening at the blonde, Damon smiled slightly at her before letting his lips rest at the top of her forehead. He could feel her form relaxing at that and smiled even bigger when he pulled away from her.

Caroline watched as he stepped a foot away from her and she let out a breath. It seemed like she'd been holding her breath for a long while now but it was this moment where she felt suffocated. Not having him around her made her feel suffocated. Gulping at that thought Caroline sighed.

_I'm definitely not over him._

"See you in a bit?"

"Y-Yeah," Caroline responded before Damon walked past her and towards the door.

It only took a few minutes until Caroline finally heard the tap in the bathroom start to run again.

* * *

><p>Damon eyed the door before him.<p>

_Open it._

Practically scolding himself to open the front door, Damon stood frozen with his hands in his hoodie. Pulling the blue hood with the help from his clasped hands which stood in the front pocket (patch), Damon let out a sigh when it tightened at his waist causing a soft breeze to hit his lower stomach. He shivered.

Bringing his hands back to his sides, Damon felt the hoodie slump back into its loose hold around his torso.

Now all he had to do was turn the knob and step into the house and see _her_ on the other side. _Her_—Caroline, Caroline Forbes.

_Salvatore actually_, Damon thought to himself and couldn't help but smile at that.

Rolling his eyes at the sudden hesitation, Damon roughly took hold of the knob before turning at it and entering the house. Not even bothering in taking his broken down converse, Damon groaned as he seemed to glace down at what he was exactly wearing.

_This_ realities Damon owned s_neakers_ for crying out loud!

Although they were incredibly comfortable to walk in, Damon hated the whole sweatpants and hoodie thing this reality had going for him. An intervention was needed.

Looking up from himself, Damon slowly walked over to the living room to find no one. Brows knitting together, Damon quietly made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen. At the entrance of the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the blonde.

Caroline seemed to be completely dazed into her book while she stood in front of the counter. Leaning over on her bare toes as she tried to grab something from the top counter of the cabinet, she stretched for it higher and higher. Damon gulped. He knew it was wrong to eye her down when she clearly didn't know he was even in the house, but Damon couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her long and_ very_ visible legs when his dress shirt barely even covered the slightly peeking of her baby blue underwear. He gulped again, his throat tightening.

Practically shaking himself awake, Damon forced himself to move forward and closer to the blonde. Blinking a few times and eyes managing to find Caroline's face once again, Damon cleared his throat causing her to jerk her head at him and stand back on her feet.

Watching her tangle on bar behind the other, Damon watched as she pulled down at the dress shirt awkwardly. His brow arched before he looked at her flushed form.

"When'd you come home?" she asked, finally directing her eyes at him once again.

Damon cleared his throat again, desperately wishing for the tightening of it to stop.

"Just now—uh, do you need help? You looked like you were looking for something…" Damon said trailing off and inwardly cursing at himself when his eyes seemed to lose control and look down at Caroline's legs for a brief moment.

He knew she noticed.

Closing her book, he watched as she brought it to her chest and gripped at it with both her hands. Her legs seemed to press slightly together as well and Damon couldn't help but hate the fact that along with his tightened throat, his heart beat started to beat faster than normal. She was nervous—_heck_, even _he_ was nervous. He could feel his palms start to sweat as they were back in his blue hoodie's front pocket. He started to do that awkward hoodie pull with his hands again where it tightened at his waist and knew that it was probably starting to become a habit.

"N-No, it's nothing, I was just reading," Caroline hesitated.

Nodding at the blonde, Damon tried to adjust his sight on the thick novel in her hand. Walking in closer to the blonde, Damon hesitantly reached for the book that still seemed to be gripped by the blonde against her chest.

"May I—"

"Oh y-yeah sure," she said quickly before stretching her hand out so that Damon could grab hold of the book.

Glancing between the book and the blonde, Damon brought his hand up to the book and tried keeping his fingers far away from Caroline's when grabbing hold of the book but obviously failed. He sighed internally and cursed at the thudding at his chest. He wished to the gods for Caroline to not be able to hear his raging heartbeat. His nervousness and awkwardness was embarrassing to start off with.

Glancing at Caroline who didn't move her fingers under his, he cursed at himself internally again before focusing back at the book. Gently removing it from her hands and into his, Damon looked over the book and couldn't help but smile slightly.

_Pride and Prejudice_, looking back up at the blonde, his eyes narrowed.

"I honestly don't know what the big fuss was about," Caroline stated matter-of-factly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, I like it but—"

"You don't have to explain yourself Blondie," Damon said chuckling slightly before glancing back down at the book.

Caroline felt a sudden shock run up and down her spine at that. _Blondie_, god she hated that name for her, and yet she loved it when it escaped his lips. _His lips_…

Focus Caroline!

Caroline scolded herself before snapping out of her daze. She hadn't realized Damon was handing her back the book when she was unknowingly gawking at him.

Hesitantly reaching for the book again, Caroline tried her best in not grazing her fingertips against his and sighed internally when she succeeded. Grabbing hold of the book again, Caroline watched as Damon's hand fell back at his side and into his front pocket with his other hand. Looking back at him, she watched as he fluffed up his cheeks with air and blew before looking back at her.

"Library book, huh?"

Caroline nodded at him.

"Yeah, Klaus and Tyler helped pick 'em out. Although it was mostly Klaus since Tyler hates being in the library in the first place. He even—"

Stopping herself from rambling on about Tyler or Klaus, Caroline knew she probably made it even more awkward between them.

"Oh."

Caroline smiled quickly at Damon before looking at everything but him. Why was she so stupid? Why would she bring up Klaus and Tyler?

The look on Damon's face seemed to make Caroline regret ever even bringing them up in the first place.

But then he suddenly smiled at her and her brow arched.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe next time _I'll_ help you out…" Damon trailed off and glanced between the book in her hand and back at her face.

Caroline's eyes narrowed but she couldn't help but let a small smile plaster at her lips. Nodding at him, Caroline chuckled slightly.

"I'd love that."

Her smile seemed to grow at his sudden relieved expression. Then he pulled at his hoodie again, his hands in his pockets and her brows knitted together.

He seemed _nervous_.

But this was Damon Salvatore. He _never_ got nervous.

"You look really _hot_ in my shirt by the way," Damon stated out of the blue, causing Caroline's eyes to go from his hoodie that stood tightly at his waist and up to his face. Her eyes were wide.

Damon pursed his lips together and waited for Caroline to react. And she did. She reacted in a way every girl would if she were to be suddenly complimented like that. She blushed. She wildly blushed and looked away from Damon, cursing at the warmth that rose at her cheeks.

Then she remembered him complimenting her ass and eyeing her when she was reaching for crackers in the cabinet. This only seemed to make her redder. Wrapping one of her legs behind the other, Caroline glanced at Damon who seemed to be looking down at his sneakers.

Watching him pull at his hoodie again, Caroline watched him look over at her briefly and smile slightly. She unknowingly smiled back before watching him slowly walk away into the living room where she heard the television turn on a few moments after.

But the only thing that seemed to be ringing loud in her ears was the sound of her thumping heart.

* * *

><p>Damon shifted awkwardly in his sitting position on the couch as he flipped through the channels. Glancing at the blonde that sat a few spaces away from him, he watched as her eyes seemed to be one the screen, the book laying at her lap now.<p>

Looking back at the screen, Damon continued to search for something to show up already. Groaning out loud in frustration, Damon sighed. "There is clearly nothing good on."

"There's so much on, you're just ignoring all of it," Caroline stated rolling her eyes at Damon's annoyed expression.

Raising her eye brows at the huff of breath Damon gave her way; Caroline placed the book on the table before them before she stood on the couch, her weight on her bare knees.

Shuffling in a little closer to Damon, Caroline glanced between the screen and back at him.

"Here, give me the remote."

Reaching for the remote, Caroline's brows arched when Damon jerked his hand away.

"It's alright, I got it," he stated, his eyes directly at the screen.

Shuffling in closer to Damon, Caroline's knees were practically at the side of Damon's form as she reached for the remote again, but Damon only jerked the hand again. She huffed in a breath of annoyance.

"Just give it to me!" Caroline exclaimed before attempting to reach for it again. Frowning when Damon brought his other hand up to block her form from reaching over and snatching the remote, Caroline struggled.

"Not a chance Blondie."

She reached again and again. But he wouldn't budge. But then again, it wasn't like Caroline to just quit now. Pushing down his arm that seemed to block her, Caroline stretched her hand past his chest aiming past his arm and to his hand.

"Blondie—"

One knee on either side of the Salvatore now, Caroline groaned in frustration when Damon now outstretched his hand which held the remote above his head, arching his neck so that he could continue with changing the channels.

At this point it had become a mission for the both of them to have the remote, for Damon to keep it and Caroline to snatch it from him.

Pressing himself further against the couch, Damon tried his best in looking past the blonde that was pretty much hurling her entire body onto him. But he was not going to let her take the remote so easily.

Caroline pressed her body against Damon's chest as she tried to use his body as a boost to jump for the remote that he kept switching from both of his hands that were now above his head.

Smirking smugly at Damon when she managed to snatch the remote from his hand, it was Caroline's turn to out stretch her hand away from him.

"Blondie give it back," Damon said sternly, his hands unknowingly at Caroline's hips, the dress shirt scrunching up in his hands and riding up higher on her thigh. Neither seemed to be focused on any of that though as Caroline simply grinned at Damon in triumph.

Shaking her head at him, Caroline let out a giggle when Damon tried reaching for the remote that was gripped by her soft hand. He reached for it again but failed.

Letting out a yelp when one of Damon's hands wrapped around her waist, she was unable to move away from him as he forced her to press against him. Using his free hand to reach for the remote again, Caroline shook her head again and laughed as she outstretched her arm farther behind her, using her free hand to push at Damon's chest as she tried to get out of his hold.

Jerking her head to the side, she tried her best in looking as far as she could muster. Pressing buttons on the remote, Caroline giggled when she heard another frustrated groan escape Damon as he continued to reach for it.

"This is _so_ not funny Caroline!" Damon exclaimed, but he couldn't help but laugh a bit right after as he continued to grab at her arm, and when she giggled at his reaction again he couldn't help but smirk.

Caroline grabbed at Damon's blue hoodie while he grabbed at the dress shirt. The baby blue underwear was in clear sight now that the dress shirt was scrunched up and riding up at Caroline's lower stomach. She remained pressed against Damon though, neither of them accepted defeat.

"What are you in the mood for? What about—"

Caroline stopped herself from continuing when she let out another fit of laughter. Looking back at Damon who was looking up at her since she seemed to be taller than him while she stood on her knees that still rest on either side of him, Caroline grinned.

Pointing her finger at Damon's chest, Caroline bent her elbow and held the remote in between her shoulder blades. She watched as he let his arm fall for a bit while he looked up at her and then back at her finger that pressed gently at his hard chest.

"Accept that you've lost this round Salvatore."

Damon cocked his head to the side at the tone of the blonde. She seemed to be trying so hard in not laughing as she talked while a fake stern expression rose off her features. She was clearly super adorable… _and_ super annoying. Damon smiled a toothy grin.

Slowly bring his hand to Caroline's bent arm that held the remote behind her back, Damon quickly took hold of the remote once again and waving it in front of her face in amusement. He laughed at the shocked expression that erupted at the blonde's face.

"You can't just do that! That was not fair!"

And then she started again. His arm was outstretched and she was pressing herself further against him as she yearned to retrieve it back from him. But then she suddenly stopped and slumped against him in defeat.

Her hands rest on his chest while she let herself rest onto Damon's lap as they both just sat there.

The sudden sitting position caused Caroline's dress shirt to rise a little higher on her while Damon's hand seemed to gently grip at her bare side. Damon's hands were cold against the side of her stomach, just above her waist, not allowing the dress shirt to fall back down to where it once was.

Damon watched as Caroline frowned at him. He rolled his eyes. She actually thought that was going to work on him?

"Can I have it back?" Caroline asked.

Damon's brows arched and he grinned as he shook his head.

"Nope," he replied with a pop.

"Please?" Caroline asked in fake sadness as she bit at her lower lip.

Damon's eyes softened at that. His grin faltered and slowly completely vanished at the sight of the woman that was surprisingly so close to him. He could feel her body pressed against his and his hand shifted slightly at her side. How could he not have noticed how close they had gotten? She was pressed against him for crying out loud…

Caroline eyed Damon's sudden intense gaze and her brows knitted together. Her confusion vanishing when she felt his hand move at her bare skin, Caroline looked at the distance between them and swallowed hard. Her body was hurled over his and she hadn't even noticed.

She watched Damon blink a few times and his Adams apple bobbed a few times before he let his hand that held the remote stand loosely at the side of her face. Nodding at it, Caroline knew he was ushering her to take it from him.

Hesitantly bringing her hand from his chest and to the remote, Caroline's hand rested on top of Damon's for a long while. Caroline unknowingly seemed to trace her fingertips softly along his fingers while both of them stared at their entwined hands.

Caroline could feel her heart steadying at the sight of her hand with his and she suddenly felt relaxed under his touch. She smiled slightly when Damon seemed to relax under her too, a soft sigh escaping his mouth causing her stomach to do a flip.

Guiding his hand to the couch, Caroline watched as Damon let go of the remote when it fell on the seat beside them. Now with the remote out of the way, Caroline let her hand slip into his before slowly bringing it back to the sides of their face.

Damon's eyes softened when Caroline brought their entwined hands towards her full lips. He could have sworn his heart leaped out of his chest when Caroline's lips softly pressed against his thumb and then his index finger, his middle, the ring and then the pinky.

He watched in awe as she slipped her hand out of his slowly and placed his hand on her thigh that pressed at his side. Jerking his eyes back up at her, Damon's brows furrowed when she looked at him with nothing but soft eyes.

"Caroline I—"

Damon's words got cut off short by the feeling of Caroline's lips softly meet with his. He could feel her hands travelling up his chest and entwining at the back of his neck. Her elbows seemed to rest at his shoulders which allowed her to rest even closer onto him (if that was even possible).

Bottom lips twitching nervously against Caroline's, Damon kissed her back gently.

Hand loosening at her side, Damon allowed his hand that she previously put on her lap to glide up her smooth leg and up at her hip. Hands under the dress shirt that now fell down over his hands, Damon's hands roamed and rubbed at Caroline's back as they continued to gently move their mouths in unison.

"_I love you_," she moaned softly when Damon's lips kissed down her neck.

Damon's eyes shot open as he suddenly pulled away from her.

His eyes softened at the sudden hurt and confusion that flashed through Caroline's eyes at his sudden reaction. But he couldn't just let thing go on and make Caroline do something she were to regret. She loved him and he didn't want to ruin that again. He didn't want to _hurt_ her again.

Swallowing hard, Damon allowed his forehead to rest against Caroline's. His eyes trailed the outline of her lips and the way her upper lip seemed to be slightly wet from the sloppy but desperately needed kiss. His mouth twitched into a small smile before he softly pressed his lips against Caroline's again, catching her slightly off guard.

Pulling away, Damon let his hands fall from her back and onto his thighs behind her. No longer touching her, Damon was surprised when Caroline didn't move from on top of him. Instead she snuggled in closer to him and bit at her lower lip again.

Damon tried his best in shaking himself mentally so that he could tell himself to stop this. She had to stop. She had to stop.

_Stop. Right. Now._

Biting at the inside of his cheek when Caroline started to leave soft kisses under his jaw, Damon arched his neck back and let his eyes shut closed. He could feel her chest pressed against his as she continued to leave butterfly kisses at his neck.

Damon sighed when he felt one of Caroline's hands making its way under his sweater and he cursed at how good it felt at that very moment. Slowly bringing his hand from behind her, Damon took hold of her hand and spoke…

"Caroline, stop."

Caroline looked up at Damon and seemed slightly confused over his rough tone.

"I can't do this alright?"

Caroline's eyes widened.

_WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!_

* * *

><p><em>Just so much of Daroline in this chapter huh? <em>

_Wow. LOL._

_How about a review? _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry—<em>oh my god<em>, I thought—"

Caroline's eyes widened. The more she recalled just what she was doing and how he had reacted, Caroline felt more and more embarrassed for herself.

"Oh god—I feel so _stupid_. I'm so sorry."

She felt like a bumbling idiot still sitting in his lap and that just caused her cheeks to get warmer. She was so embarrassed and she knew that she was probably showing just how much she hated herself at the moment.

Not daring to look at the man before her at all, Caroline looked down at his hand that was in hers and slowly fumbled out of his grip. Taking her other hand off of his chest, Caroline brought both her hands in front of her, not knowing exactly how to get off of Damon. Throughout all the muttering she did with herself, Caroline didn't make eye contact with Damon at all. Not even for a second.

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry," Caroline stated again, her voice barely above a whisper.

Starting to get off of Damon, Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of his hands suddenly grab at her waist, forcing her to stay put on his lap. Her confusion grew but she didn't dare look up at him.

Damon's lips pursed as he looked at the fumbling blonde. He knew by reacting the way he did, she probably felt like she had gone too far with him and that he had become uncomfortable or something. But that was not the case at all. He just didn't want her to rush into anything when she was still working out her feelings for him. He didn't want to be that type of guy. Not again. Not _ever_ again.

But now as he looked at her face and the way she avoided to stare back at him, Damon regretted even letting her stop. She called herself an _idiot_—to be honest; the only idiot in the room right now was him.

"Caroline, look at me," Damon urged softly at the blushing blonde.

He watched her shake her head at him softly before she let a hand go through her tangled blonde locks.

"_Please_ don't. That was embarrassing enough."

Damon's eyes softened when Caroline tried to break hold of his hold on her hips. Letting one side of her go, Damon allowed that hand to find her soft cheek. He smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"_Hey_, look at me."

Smiling warmly at the blonde when she finally mustered up the courage to look at him, Damon chuckled lowly.

"I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know if I could control myself if you were to continue… I don't want you to rush into anything and—"

"You're scared you're going to hurt me again," Caroline finished up for him.

Damon gulped at her. Her expression was blank and yet very soft. He didn't know what to say. The truth was that yes_. Yes_, Damon was always scared of hurting her. She may have gotten over what he had done to her but it haunted him every time she allowed herself to get closer to him. He didn't want to hurt her. More importantly, he didn't want to be the reason for her hurting anymore.

Caroline sighed.

"Well you're going to have to get over it then because I am tired of you thinking of me as a fragile piece of glass that you can easily break because you can't. Damon you can't."

Damon blinked a few times as he tried to register everything Caroline was saying. Her tone of voice almost seemed slightly annoyed. She almost seemed… mad?

"I—"

"I forgave you Damon. Why can't you do the same for yourself?" Caroline asked. Her voice seemed softer now.

Damon's jaw clenched, his grip at her waist tightening. Maybe it wasn't the fact that he considered _her_ to be fragile or to be broken. Maybe _he_ was the fragile one. Maybe it was _him_ that needed the fixing and repairing. _He_ was the broken one.

"I don't know," Damon replied through gritted teeth.

Caroline's eyes softened at Damon's tense form. She hated seeing him like this. Sighing, Caroline let her hands rest at his chest again which caused Damon's eyes to drift back towards her face.

Smiling warmly at Damon, Caroline slowly allowed herself to flush against his form again before placing her forehead against his. Her smile grew when Damon's body relaxed underneath her, his grip on her hips loosening before he sighed against her mouth.

Eyes shut; Damon and Caroline simply sat in that position.

Knees tightening slightly at Damon's side, Caroline allowed one of her hands to tug at the neck of his sweater which brought him closer to her, while her other hand played at his hair.

They breathed each other in.

Caroline parted her lips and Damon did the same. He finally smiled slightly.

"You said you love me."

Caroline chuckled softly. Pulling away from Damon's forehead, Caroline allowed her hands to play with the two strings that hung from the hoodie.

Feeling Caroline's forehead no longer against his, Damon allowed his eyes to finally open and he grinned.

"You weren't exactly _saying_ it… it was more like a _moan_—"

Damon stopped midsentence when a long gasp seemed to escape the blonde before she gently smacked at his chest. He laughed.

"You just love tormenting me don't you?" Caroline asked, frowning slightly but she couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression.

Damon nodded at the blonde before quickly pecking his lips at the tip of her nose. He felt his stomach flip when Caroline smiled warmly at him after he pulled away.

This felt good… _very_ good.

* * *

><p>"Hey<em> girly<em>, how was school?"

Caroline walked closer towards the door where Damon and Evangeline entered at. She smiled when Evangeline ran towards her and wrapped her hands around Caroline's bare legs.

Closing the door behind him, Damon smiled as he watched the two blondes before him. He watched Caroline laugh at Evangeline before she picked her up from the ground and into her arms.

"It was awesome!" Evangeline exclaimed in her mother's arms.

Looking over at Damon briefly, Caroline smiled at him before looking back at Evangeline.

"Let's get you something to eat," Caroline stated before heading towards the kitchen with her daughter in her arms. Chuckling at the cheer that escaped the miniature blonde, Caroline placed her on the nearest counter.

"Alright, what would you like to eat?"

"Um, crackers," Evangeline replied. Eyes squinting almost as if she was in deep thought which made Caroline laugh.

Then Caroline remembered her being hungry for crackers a few hours ago. She remembered not being able to reach for it only to have Damon gawking at her form a few feet away. She bit at her lower lip before smiling at Evangeline.

"Yeah, why don't you _reach_ for some crackers now, we'll wait."

Both of the blonde's turned their heads to come face to face with Damon who stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the grin that plastered at his lips.

Standing straighter in her spot in front of Evangeline who still sat on the counter, Caroline watched Damon make his way next to Evangeline.

Leaning on the counter, Caroline watched his grin grow as he watched her scowl at him.

Turning around in a swift movement, Caroline headed towards the other side of the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Then her eyes met the box of crackers that stood on the highest shelf in the cabinet. Biting at her lip, Caroline stood on her toes while trying to reach for the box.

"Alright _baby blue_, let me help you there."

Gasping slightly at the sudden feeling of Damon's breath at her neck, it took a while for Caroline to process the fact that Damon was now right behind her and that he had just made a remark on her underwear.

Stepping back onto her heels, Caroline awkwardly seemed to tug at the dress shirt before she felt Damon's hand stretch out from behind her and grab at the cracker box.

"Yup, definitely _very_ hot in that shirt," Damon whispered at Caroline's ear before stepping away from her and turning back to face their daughter, who seemed to be totally oblivious to everything as she paid more attention to chipping the edges of the counter underneath her little legs.

Closing the cabinet after she could no longer feel Damon behind her, Caroline tried not letting his words get the best of her and tried to ease her breathing.

She hated the effect he had on her.

But in a way, she loved it.

She loved him.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes shot open. The fifth time—it had been the fifth time he had had the same dream. The dream with Caroline and him, Damon groaned slightly in frustration before cursing sleepily under his breath.<p>

_Why did I have to be so sexually frustrated for? _

Laughing slightly at what his thoughts were wandering about in his mind, Damon let his arm feel at Caroline's side of the bed and his brows furrowed.

Letting his eyes to drift open, Damon's confusion only grew when he came to no Caroline next to him. Arching his head off of the pillow under him, Damon looked sleepily around the room and found nothing but darkness.

Slowly getting off the bed, Damon practically dragged his feet across the floor. His eyes were pretty much half shut as he made it out the door of the bedroom and towards the end of the hall.

Opening at Evangeline's room quickly, Damon looked over at the little girl who seemed to be fast asleep.

Shutting the door behind him, Damon let a hand go through his messy hair before he looked over the hall. Eyes narrowing at the sight of lights gleaming at the bottom of the stairs, Damon practically tripped over his own feet and rolled down them when trying to keep his eyes open.

Shuffling his feet against the cold floor, Damon rubbed at his eyes as he made it into the lightened living room.

Looking over at the blonde that seemed to be sitting on the couch before him, Damon sighed out loud at the sight of her reading.

_What time was it?_

"Aren't you supposed to sleeping?" Damon asked tiredly, placing his hands roughly across his bare chest.

Damon watched as Caroline jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I couldn't sleep."

Damon nodded at the blonde before slowly making his way closer to her. Grinning sleepily at the fact that she seemed to letting her eyes trail past his half naked form, Damon took hold of the book from her hand causing her to look at him in confusion.

Placing the book on the table before her, Damon looked back at the confused blonde.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But, I'm not tired. Plus, I was kind of reading, so…" Caroline reached for the book on the table but Damon stood in front of it and blocked her way to the novel.

"Caroline—"

"I'm not moving," Caroline stated sternly before reaching for the book behind Damon but failing.

Sighing in frustration, Damon couldn't keep up with any of this at the moment because he was just so tired.

"Caroline."

"Damon," Caroline stated back.

Slumping on the seat next to her on the couch, Damon shrugged. "I guess I'll stay here with you then," he mumbled, his sleep getting the best of him.

Caroline's eyes softened at his barely awake form. Pursing her lips together, Caroline sighed internally before nudging Damon awake with her hand.

"Damon don't be ridiculous, you're falling asleep already."

Caroline watched as Damon shook his head and rubbed at his tired eyes. Grabbing hold of his hands that attacked at his eyes, Caroline sighed. "Please don't be so difficult," she practically pleaded before letting go of his hands that fell to his lap.

He seemed to a little bit more awake as seconds went by. Shaking his head again at the blonde he said, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Damon, please."

"Nope," Damon mumbled before slowly slumping further into the couch.

Then he suddenly smiled at her and she looked at him in pure confusion. Watching him get off the couch and walk over to the long lap that lightened up the room, Damon turned the knob at the back.

Dimming the lights to the point where there was only a faint glow that made shadows fill at their features, Caroline watched as he made his way back to the couch.

"If you're not going to sleep up there then we'll just have to manage down here," Damon stated matter-of-factly before letting himself to lie onto the couch, urging Caroline to follow his ways.

Caroline watched as Damon gently took hold of her hand and pulled at it, slowly bringing her down towards him. She hesitated when she eyed the size of the couch. But then she felt his other hand reach her hip when he seemed to guide her down on him.

Legs tangling together, Caroline let out a breath of air before placing her head at his chest and relaxing against him. Breath hitching at the feeling of one of his hands wrap around her waist, Caroline looked down at one of her hands that seemed to be placed with his.

She smiled at the sound of his soft snores already erupting from before her and she looked up at him from his chest. Pecking him softly on the cheek, Caroline snuggled in closer to Damon before letting her eyes drift close as well.

She then slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat that lay under her ear.

* * *

><p>Bonnie moaned.<p>

"This feels so good in my mouth!" she exclaimed, slapping Stefan on chest briefly as he sat comfortably next to her.

Stefan rolled his eyes at the brunette when he eyed her taking another large scoop out of the ice-cream bucket she had in her hands.

He then smiled when she moaned again at the taste of it. She was enjoying the creamy dessert _way_ too much.

"Slow down there, wouldn't want either of you to get a brain freeze now would we?" Stefan stated playfully before kissing at Bonnie's stomach.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his way of talking to their child.

"Don't hate. Wouldn't want me to have a tantrum or mood swing now would we?"

"Nope, definitely wouldn't want that," Stefan replied laughing when he looked at Bonnie's smug expression.

Forehead crinkling suddenly at the sight of Bonnie getting urgently up from the couch, he watched her wince in sudden pain that arose at her stomach.

"Bon, you all right?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern.

"No I—"

Bonnie swallowed at her words as another bolt of pain arose at her stomach. Walking away from the couch and closer to the hallway, Bonnie could hear Stefan's footsteps close behind her.

Gripping onto the start of the staircase railing, Bonnie ignored Stefan when he called out for her name and a sudden feeling of wetness appeared between her legs and through her pajamas.

She gasped and turned around to face a pale Stefan whose eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets.

"_Oh my god_—your water broke!"

"Stefan, the babies coming!" she yelled. Her eyes seemed to widen too as realization finally hit her.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

><p>Caroline let out a low groan at the sound of the phone ringing not so far from her reach. Gripping at the surface under her, Caroline finally seemed to remember that she had been sleeping on Damon. Looking up from his bare chest, Caroline's eyes softened and she could feel the fluttery feeling bursting at her stomach. Jumping when the phone seemed to ring again, Caroline looked away from Damon and reached as far as she could for the phone on the table without letting Damon realize she was awake. Fumbling at first, Caroline finally managed to press at the phone before speaking into it.<p>

"Hello?" Caroline asked her voice raspy since she had just woken up.

"_Caroline, I'm so sorry I called so late I just—Bon's in labour."_

Caroline's droopy eyes practically popped out of her head and her jaw dropped briefly before she managed to straighten her form on the couch further away from Damon.

"W-What, Bonnie—wait—right now? Is she in labour right now?!" Caroline asked while softly yelling into the phone, not wanting to accidentally wake up Damon who still slept peacefully.

"_Well her water broke and she was just in a lot of pain—oh god, Care I know I should be completely ready for this, but I'm not, I just—"_

"Hang on Stef; we'll be there in a bit okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Bonnie's probably freaking out just as much as you are, probably even more," Caroline stated, trying not to chuckle slightly at the slight laugh on the other end. She could practically hear Stefan's eye roll on the other line.

Placing the phone back onto the coffee table before her, Caroline huffed in a breath while trying to register exactly what was happening. Glancing over at the windows on the other side of the room, Caroline sighed at the sight of the darkness still present.

Looking over at Damon who slept peacefully beside her, Caroline let her hand softly play at his hair before she gently called out for him. Receiving nothing but a slight movement of his form, Caroline tried again. She hated having to wake him up at the only moment where he seemed at ease but Stefan needed them. Stefan needed his brother. And Caroline needed Bonnie to be perfectly fine. _Perfect._

"Damon."

Letting her thumb rub at Damon cheek, Caroline watched as the man seemed to slowly awaken. She watched as Damon's eyes fluttered open and eyed her in confusion. Then she watched his attention fall on her hand that cupped at his cheek and she let a long content sigh at the feeling of his lips meet the center of her palm.

"Is it morning already?"

Caroline smiled slightly at his tired exterior.

Shaking her head at him, Caroline got up from the couch while slipping her hand away from Damon's hold. Walking over to the lamp that stood a few feet away from them, Caroline chuckled slightly at the groan that rose from Damon who still lay on the couch utterly confused.

"Damon we've got to go, Stefan called and he needs us."

"What he need?" Damon asked while sitting up on the couch and wanting desperately for the sleep to leave him.

Caroline bit at her lower lip.

"Bonnie's in labour Damon and Stefan is freaking out."

She watched as Damon's eyes widened in her direction. His lips parting at the news, Caroline watched as all the muscle in his arms tensed when he gawked up at her.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Tyler and Klaus are watching over Evangeline for the night and I'm going to go witness the birth of my niece or nephew?"<p>

Caroline smiled at the bittersweet tone coming from the man. She then shrugged.

"Not only Tyler and Klaus. I called Elena to watch over Evangeline too," Caroline stated matter-of-factually. Damon's brow arched at that before glancing in her direction.

"_You_ called Elena?"

Caroline sighed and looked over at Damon. She could see in his expression that he was shocked and confused.

"Evangeline was asking for her for a while now and I just figured it would be alright."

Damon and Caroline sat in silence while Damon tried to process that. Taking in a deep breath, Damon finally allowed himself to look over at Caroline who rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just assumed you never wanted to talk to her again," Damon explained.

Caroline sighed.

"I don't hate her. I just—it doesn't really matter anymore. Plus, it's not like she's exactly _our_ Elena right?"

Damon smiled.

"How_ mature_ of you Blondie," Damon teased quickly causing Caroline to nudge his side lightly.

"Not to rain on your little parade or anything, but if we don't get out of this reality, this Elena is all we're going to get," Damon finished, looking back onto the road.

Caroline nodded, her lips pursed.

"I know."

At times she missed being a vampire. She missed her best friends. She missed _her_ Tyler,_ her_ Stefan, _her_ Bonnie, _her_ Elena. She even missed the big ass of an original. At times she would worry that she might not get that back because no matter how amazing this life as a human was, it wasn't hers to live.

This wasn't her life.

* * *

><p>"I think it's going to be a boy," Evangeline stated sleepily between the two males on either side of her tiny form.<p>

"Nah, it's going to be a girl," Tyler stated causing Evangeline to sleepily glare at him.

Tyler shivered slightly at how similar she looked to her father. He laughed slightly at the thought before playfully flicking the little blonde's tiny nose with his index finger, causing her to giggle immediately.

"I agree with Evangeline, I think it might be a baby boy," Klaus finally spoke.

Tyler was about to diffuse the idea only to get interrupted by the sleepy blonde who barely allowed her eyes to stay open. Sudden guilt surfaced within at the sight of her. She was clearly exhausted and yet Klaus and he were keeping her up by talking way too much than needed. Looking over to Klaus, Tyler knew he was thinking the same thing when looking down at the girl. He watched when Klaus nodded at him before he spoke to the little one.

"Hey, why don't we get you to sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, your little eyes there," Tyler pointed at Evangeline's drifting eyes, "They're really tired."

Not hearing a response from the girl, Tyler sighed before getting off the couch and hesitantly picking her off of it and into his arms. Glancing at Klaus who seemed to be already settling himself on the couch, Tyler glared at him for calling dibs on the piece of furniture. Where was he supposed to crash now?

Walking away from the living room and closer towards the stair case directed upwards, Tyler jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door. Making sure he had a good hold of Evangeline, Tyler stepped closer to the door before opening at it to reveal a familiar face.

"Aunt Elena," Evangeline stated smiling tiredly at the brunette at the other side of the door.

Tyler looked between the child and the woman. He could have sworn the little girl was asleep a moment ago. Chuckling slightly at the blonde in his arms, Tyler looked back at Elena.

"Elena Gilbert… we went to high school together, right?"

Elena nodded, smiling at the man.

"You used to date Stefan."

"And you used to date Caroline," Elena added, laughing slightly at the look Evangeline directed at the two.

"Yeah, Caroline called me and told me to watch over Evangeline for a while," Elena finished, twitching awkwardly outside.

"Oh, okay—yeah, sure. Sorry," Tyler stated before moving out of the way so that she could walk through the door. Closing the door behind the woman, Tyler looked back at Evangeline.

"I was just going to put her back to bed—"

"Can Aunt Elena come?" Evangeline asked before resting her tired head against Tyler's shoulder causing both Elena and Tyler's eyes to soften.

"Sure, Eve, that's what I'm here for," Elena reassured, smiling slowly at the little girl before allowing herself to follow Tyler up the stairs and to Evangeline's room.

* * *

><p>Damon whipped around at the sound of footsteps making their way towards Caroline and him. Turning around, Damon watched as Caroline glanced at him before looking back at the doctor making his way closer to them. A sudden relief stroked him at the sight of the doctor smile at them. Damon couldn't help but smile a toothy-grin at that.<p>

Looking over at Caroline, he knew she was thinking the same thing from the way her eyes suddenly brightened at the cheery doctor.

"You must be Stefan's—"

"_Brother_—am I an uncle?"

Damon watched as the doctor only seemed to chuckle at his excited form. Nodding, the doctor seemed to glance between both Caroline and Damon, who only seemed to be thinking on thing. As if the doctor had read their eager minds, the doctor nodded towards the room where Stefan had entered a while back.

"They've called for both of you," the man started, "Congratulations."

Nodding, Caroline grinned at the doctor before the man seemed to walk away from both Damon and her. Instantly looking back at the man who stood beside her, Caroline tried to be as quiet as possible when she let out a light squeal before launching herself onto the older Salvatore.

Chuckling, Damon hugged the blonde back instantly, squeezing her form softly before both pulled away from each other and eagerly started to make their way into the room.

Caroline opened at the door, peeking slightly; she knocked at the door quietly before making eye contact from both Stefan and Bonnie who seemed to smile at them. Making her way into the room, with Damon behind her, Damon made his way next to Stefan who seemed to be standing closely to Bonnie, while Caroline made her way closer to the other side of Bonnie.

Everyone's attention instantly went towards the small infant wrapped in the pink blanket that lay in Bonnie's arms.

Caroline grinned hugely, "It's a girl?"

Watching Bonnie nod at her, Caroline only seemed to smile even bigger.

Damon grinned as well, before gripping at his younger brother's shoulder, causing Stefan to smile at him.

But throughout it all, no one seemed to let their eyes leave the small bundle in Bonnie's arms.

"Everyone, meet Iris Giuseppe Salvatore," Stefan whispered out while softly grazing the infants cheek with his thumb.

Bonnie smiled before arching her neck up and placing a sweet and gentle kiss his on her husband's lips.

Damon and Caroline smiled softly at that before glancing back at each other. Damon grinned when Caroline seemed to wink at him before both put their attention back on the little child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bonnie asked, looking over at Caroline who seemed to beam instantly at the offer.

Laughing at the blonde softly, Bonnie watched as the blonde bent forward before slowly but successfully taking the newborn out of her arms. She watched as the blonde cradled the baby gently, smiling down at it with a soft expression.

"She's _beautiful_," Caroline stated, her voice wavering slightly at the feeling of tears starting to brew at her eyes.

Getting distracted from the sight of Caroline carrying the child, Damon jumped at the feeling of Stefan nudging him in the shoulder. Brows furrowing slightly, Damon looked over at his little brother who seemed to be grinning softly at him. Finally coming to realization when Stefan seemed to nod in the baby's direction, Damon nodded slowly before starting to make his way closer to the blonde and the baby. Glancing at Bonnie, Damon bit at his lip when she simply seemed to grin at him.

Looking over at Caroline who waited for him to near her, he gulped slightly when Caroline arched her arms forward for Damon to easily take hold of the baby girl. Slowly taking hold of the infant, it was a bit of a struggle before Damon finally got the right way to hold the child. He could practically hear Bonnie and Caroline trying not to laugh at him, while Stefan only seemed confused.

"You're acting like you haven't held a baby before," Stefan stated, clearly oblivious to the fact that the one that he was calling his brother was actually an ex-vampire from a different dimension. Bonnie and Caroline however, knew exactly why Damon seemed to struggle at first.

"Right," Damon stated, trying not to laugh before putting his attention back at the little girl in his arms.

Damon's eyes softened at the beautiful face of the child and how her tiny fingers seemed to curl over his index finger. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sudden action from the child.

_She was beautiful._

* * *

><p>Caroline grinned at the sight of Klaus passed out on the couch. Eyes wandering the house that was once unfamiliar to her, Caroline couldn't help but feel welcome every time she were to enter through the same door she'd been entering through for many days now.<p>

Jumping slightly at the feeling of a hand rest at her middle of her back, Caroline smiled even more at the sight of Damon who stood closely next to her. She watched him lock the front door to the house before letting his eyes trace the man who slept on the couch in the living room.

He could feel her eyes staring at the side of his face and he couldn't help but smile warmly before turning his head to face her. He could never get used to the butterflies that always seemed to erupt at his stomach every time he was to look at her. He _liked_ that he never got used to it.

"Although I'm extremely happy to be an uncle, I'm also extremely tired at the moment," Damon stated laughing before pecking Caroline on the cheek and squeezing her arm slowly before moving past her and up the stairs of the house.

Caroline watched Damon's tired form make its way up the stairs. Glancing quickly at Klaus one last time, Caroline managed to sigh at the sight of the sunlight that rose over the horizon that was viewed clearly through the window of the house. She could practically feel her droopy eyes shut when she gave in as well and followed Damon up the stairs shortly after.

Opening at Evangeline's bedroom door, Caroline's brows furrowed at the sight of Evangeline, Tyler and Elena all sleeping peacefully on the bed. Evangeline slept in the middle of the two familiar faces and Caroline couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. Slowly closing the door behind her, Caroline managed to get back to the room without making any noise whatsoever.

Walking into the dimmed room, Caroline froze when she couldn't help but look away from what she had walked in on. Grinning slightly when Damon managed to peel the shirt off of his body and finally acknowledged her presence, Caroline spoke when climbing into the bed.

"How come I always walk in on you changing?"

Caroline watched his brows rise at that when he suddenly started to grin down at her before climbing into the bed as well. Smiling as she rolled onto her side so that she was facing him, she allowed her hand to rest at his chest before she started making small circles with her fingertips.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Caroline whispered, grinning at the man.

Smiling at the woman, Damon turned on his side as well before allowing his hands to wrap around her waist, causing her to instantly flush against him. He heard her sigh before she let her head rest close to his and he simply watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He watched her fall asleep in his arms before he arched forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. And with that, he finally let himself rest in her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Real Reality…<strong>_

Bonnie gasped.

Shooting forward on the bed, it took a moment for her to evaluate everyone that seemed to be crowding her in the bedroom. Brows furrowing when trying to remember exactly what she had overseen, she sighed before sitting straighter on to the bed.

She had seen Caroline and Damon play along. But every time she were to keep going in and out to check up on them, Bonnie defiantly noticed that they seemed to be playing along way too greatly.

She could see that they had fallen in love.

She had seen a lot this time around. She had seen herself, and a baby, and Stefan. Just all a perfect family and Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the thought. At the sight of the familiar blond man who seemed to be sitting on the edge of her bed, she could see the worry in his features and Bonnie sighed.

"Bon, you alright?"

Bonnie's eyes drifted up at Elena who seemed to make her way towards her form. Smiling slightly when her best friend seemed to rub at her hand, Bonnie nodded before huffing in a long and dragged breath.

"How close are they?" Stefan asked, causing Bonnie to place her attention back at him.

Bonnie sighed, shaking her head.

"They seem to want the other reality more and more as the days go by. From what I've gotten glimpses of, if I were them, I wouldn't want to come back," Bonnie stated.

"Well _obviously_—I mean, we've been here for a while now and this dimension sucks _ass_."

Bonnie's eyes shot up the dark haired man before her who seemed to be leaning against the opposite wall. She could see that he was trying his best in not ripping Elena and her throats out since he was practically new at drinking blood. She knew it wasn't easy for him or the blonde.

Looking over at the blonde who seemed to slump on the edge of the bed next to Stefan, Bonnie smiled slightly when she seemed to smile warmly in her direction.

"Sorry about him, we just want to go back home," the blonde stated softly.

Bonnie nodded, pursing at her lips at the sight of Damon and Caroline before her. They might not be _her_ Damon and Caroline, but from the months that she's spent with them so far, she's been through their pain of trying to survive this supernatural filled dimension.

These two used to be human and happy with their daughter Evangeline before they got role swapped with _her _friends that were previous vampires. The past few months have been disastrous for the two before her and she couldn't help but feel bad for them. Because just like how her friends had to play along, these two innocent individuals had to play along to this dimension as well; and it was all very, very hard.

"We _will _get you back home," Bonnie stated reassuringly, a surprise edge in her voice.

_We will get you home._

* * *

><p><em>Review? Comments? Questions?<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Evangeline, Happy Birthday to you.<em>

Cheers erupted. Evangeline smiled hugely at the sight of Tyler whistle loudly through the sounds of clapping. Blowing at the candles, Evangeline cut the huge cake that her parents had arranged to get for her and she was eager to eat it. It looked delicious with its pink frosting and Evangeline simply loved the sight of it.

Eyes wandering around to the group of people surrounding her, Evangeline smiled at her closest friends who seemed to get excited at the cake as well and she grinned at them before looking back at her other friends. She gazed up at her teacher, Amy, and smiled when she seemed to mouth 'happy birthday' at her. She looked over at Tyler, Klaus and Jeremy who seemed to be smiling down at her tiny form that stood in front of her parents. Eyes finding Elena's, Evangeline giggled at the sight of her Aunt wink at her. Looking over at Stefan and Bonnie, Evangeline's grin only grew at the sight of the little infant in Bonnie's hands. She had a cousin!

Feeling her father's hands grab at her, Evangeline giggled in his arms when he instantly picked her up. She let out another giggle when he seemed to nuzzle his nose playfully with hers.

"We passing so far?" Damon asked, grinning when the miniature blonde seemed to nod at him. Glancing over at Stefan and Bonnie who seemed to slowly make their way towards him and Evangeline, Damon grinned, "Did we do better than your Aunt and Uncle?"

Damon's brows arched high at the sight of the blonde shake her head at him. Looking back at Stefan and Bonnie that seemed to be grinning at his sudden dumbfounded expression, Evangeline giggled before clarifying.

"They gave me Iris," Evangeline started, "You can't really compete with that Daddy."

Damon grinned at her words, nodding in agreement, Damon sighed before looking over at the little child in Bonnie's arms.

"Yeah, definitely can't compete with that," Damon stated, laughing when Stefan seemed to clear his throat at him. Rolling his eyes at his younger brother, Damon's attention was brought back at the girl in his arms.

"Can I hold her Aunt Bonnie?" Evangeline asked excitedly, her eyes gleaming.

Chuckling, Bonnie nodded before slowly taking hold of Evangeline's hand when Damon seemed to place her on the ground again. Walking away with her, Damon smiled at Stefan who seemed to gently pat at his shoulder before he too followed Evangeline and Bonnie.

Eyes drifting off to Caroline who was now across the room, Damon's eyes softened instantly at the sight of her. Simply watching her talk to Elena and Amy, Damon's eyes trailed past her red dress. His smile only grew when she seemed to notice that he was eyeing her. Her eyes met his and he winked at her before continuing to gaze down her form. He tried not to laugh when she tried her best in ignoring his annoying form from across the room, but Damon simply continued to make her blush further and further when she tried her best in trying to keep up a conversation with the two women in front of her. At one point, Caroline's cheeks matched the shade of her dress and he laughed slightly when she seemed to excuse herself from the two women before slowly glaring at him. Watching her start to walk out of the living room where everyone seemed to be scattering around now, Damon let his hands find his jeans before following the blonde out of the room.

**-x-**

Tyler slumped onto the couch in the living room. He watched as Jeremy did the same, slumping onto the other side of him while Klaus seemed to sit at the armrest of the couch. Eyes finding Jeremy again, Tyler groaned, "I want cake!"

Tyler rolled his eyes when Jeremy seemed to grin at him before dramatically putting another piece of cake into his mouth. Huffing in a breath, Tyler looked over at Klaus whose attention seemed to be on the red head across the room. Grinning at his friend that seemed to be checking out Evangeline's teacher, Tyler nudged him causing Klaus to instantly shoot his eyes in Tyler's direction.

"Yeah?" Klaus blurted out, blinking a few times when trying to process the fact that he was talking to Tyler now and not gawking at the woman across the room.

"Why don't you just go up to her?" Tyler asked grinning when Klaus' eyes widened immediately at his words.

"Wha-...no, I wasn't—"

"Sure you weren't," Jeremy muttered before grinning at the blonde haired man.

Pursing his lips together, Klaus got up from the armrest of the couch quickly before muttering something about going to get a slice of cake, and just like that, Klaus seemed to disappear into the small crowd in the living room, his form tensing when he seemed to hear Tyler and Jeremy laughing at him running off.

Looking away from Klaus' form that walked over to the kitchen, Tyler let his eyes wander towards Evangeline's teacher again before looking beside her and at Elena who seemed to be laughing at what the red head had just said. He remembered the day they had to put Evangeline to sleep when Caroline and Damon had to go out. Elena had woken up in his arms that morning and it surprised both of them when they seemed to wake up to each other, but it also felt_ fucking_ good. Unknowingly starting to smile at the sight of her, Tyler didn't even seem to notice when she seemed to look back at him. Watching as she smiled sweetly in his direction, Tyler's stomach fluttered before his smile seemed to grow as well.

Jeremy grinned before looking at his cake in his hand.

"He should just man up and ask her out," Jeremy stated, grinning before taking another spoonful of cake.

Brows furrowing when he didn't even hear a remark from his friend beside him, Jeremy's brows furrowed before he seemed to look over at him. His confusion only seemed to deepen at the sight of Tyler's wide grin; Jeremy called out his name softly and raised his brow when Tyler still didn't seem to answer. Letting his gaze follow Tyler's dazed gaze, Jeremy's eyes met his sister who seemed to be smiling in Tyler's direction as well. Glancing between the two, Jeremy's eyes practically popped out of his head.

Looking over at his sister who seemed to notice that her brother was starting to stare, Elena's eyes widened as well, before she seemed to flush and put her attention back onto Amy beside her.

Tyler's brows furrowed slightly at the fact that she had turned away, but everything fit together when he felt a hard shove at his side.

"Dude!" Jeremy exclaimed. Softening his tone immediately when he got a few glances in his direction, Jeremy looked at Tyler who finally put his attention on him, "Tell me you weren't just flirting with my sister!"

Tyler's eyes widened slightly at that. Awkwardly opening at his mouth, Tyler eyed Jeremy who seemed to be waiting for him to answer.

"Where's the cake at?" Tyler asked, clearly avoiding Jeremy who seemed to groan out in disgust. Walking away from the man, Tyler cursed when Jeremy seemed to follow him.

"My _sister_?" Jeremy asked in disbelief when following a flushed Lockwood out of the living room.

**-x-**

Damon grinned when the blonde seemed to quicken her pace once upstairs. Skipping at the steps, Damon got to her just when she started to practically run down the hall and he grinned when she seemed to squeal when he took hold of her arm an spun her around to face him. Wrapping his arms around her waist almost instantly, Damon grinned when the blond seemed to eye down the staircase before flushing uncontrollably against him.

"Hi," Damon stated softly, his arms around her tightening when she seemed to try and push him off of her by placing her hands at his chest.

"Damon, someone can see us," Caroline started sternly, looking down the staircase again, "There are like ten to fifteen kids running around!"

Damon grinned at the blushing blonde who seemed to be softly yelling at him. "Well that's their problem," Damon began, "Because I'm not letting you go."

He watched as she tried pushing at his chest again and he grinned before gripping at her hips and instantly pinning her against the wall behind him. He watched as she gasped at the action, her eyes wide when shooting up at him.

"Damon this is not funny," Caroline stated sternly, a small smile forming at her lips when Damon seemed to laugh down at her.

"I'm not trying to be," Damon stated before placing both of hands on either side of her form on the wall so she wouldn't be able to run. He watched as she rolled her eyes at the action.

"You look very_ hot _tonight," Damon added softly, his eyes looking down at her dress before meeting her eyes again that seemed to shut closed at his words.

"Thanks," Caroline breathed out.

Damon nodded at her, grinning when her hands seemed to roam higher at his chest before hooking at the back of his neck. He watched as she seemed to arch forward, her body lifting from against the wall when bringing herself closer to him. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Damon leaned in as well, his lips eager to meet with hers.

"Damon?" Caroline whispered. Her lips were so close to his.

"Hmm?"

Caroline grinned at the dazed Salvatore. Letting her eyes drift open, Caroline's grin grew at the sight of him lean further down towards her. "You shouldn't think so much with _Damon junior_," Caroline stated, laughing when Damon's brows seemed to furrow instantly at that and his eyes drifting open to meet with her playful ones.

Before he even got the chance to process what was happening, Damon watched as Caroline seemed to slip from under his arm that was once blocking her and Damon groaned in frustration before turning around and facing the blonde that seemed to be grinning hugely at him now.

"Maybe next time Salvatore," Caroline stated, patting Damon on the chest softly when slowly making her way back down the hall and down the staircase.

Damon grinned at that, rolling his eyes when the woman seemed to giggle again when from the bottom of the stairs.

**-x-**

Klaus leaned against the kitchen counter before viewing the living room that seemed to slowly lessen with people. About five kids from Evangeline's grade had left already and Klaus could see the difference. Sighing before bringing the cup full of soda back to his lips, Klaus' eyes remained fixated on the group of people.

"Some party huh?"

Smiling into the cup, Klaus nodded. "Yeah, Damon and Caroline really went all out this year," Klaus began before letting his eyes find the person he was talking to. His eyes seemed to widen slightly at the sight of the familiar red head he was once gawking at. Swallowing hard when her forearm seemed to brush his arm when pouring herself a drink at the counter, Klaus watched as she smiled at him before pushing her glasses higher onto the bridge of her nose. Smiling back her, Klaus huffed in a quick breath before looking back at the cup of soda that he had in his hand. Chugging it down quickly, Klaus took it all in with just one swing before tossing the plastic cup into the garbage next to him.

"I'm Amy."

Klaus gulped at the sight of her arch her hand out in his direction. Glancing between her hand and then her face, Klaus was kicked from his daze when she seemed to chuckle slightly at him. Taking her hand, Klaus shook it before clearing his throat slightly.

"Klaus," he responded, watching as she smiled brightly at him.

He cursed internally at the fact that he was so awkward before her. It's not like he hadn't picked up woman before, why was it so hard this time?

"Nice to meet you," Amy stated before leaning against the counter along with Klaus. Her brows furrowed when he seemed to instantly shoot up when she did so. Now standing straight in front of her, she watched as he awkwardly smiled at her.

"Yeah, you too," Klaus muttered before turning his back to the woman and starting to walk away.

Amy's lips pursed at that, a slight frown appearing at her lips at how the man reacted when near her. Did she do something wrong?

Cursing repeatedly at how stupidly that went, Klaus walked down the hall only to come face to face with Jeremy and Tyler who seemed to be making their way into the kitchen.

"My sister?"

Klaus' brows arched when Tyler seemed to sigh at Jeremy's disgusted form.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, clearly interested in what was going on with the two before him.

He watched Tyler open his mouth to say something but stopped when Jeremy seemed to speak for him instead. Klaus couldn't help but grin when Tyler seemed to sigh out in defeat.

"Tyler's banging Elena!" Jeremy exclaimed softly, feeling Tyler snicker beside him, he rolled his eyes when Tyler defended himself.

"H-Hey, I didn't hook up with your sister," Tyler defended.

"You were flirting with her—"

"I was just smiling at her!"

"You have a thing for Elena Gilbert?" Klaus asked; interrupted both of them who seemed to shoot their direction in Klaus' direction that seemed to be failing at trying to stop from laughing.

"No," Jeremy began, shaking his head with disgust.

"No he doesn't because she's my sister and you're one of my best friends!"

Klaus couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Feeling a light shoulder brush against his, Klaus looked down at the red head that didn't seem to be making eye contact with him as she muttered a soft sorry and started walking further away from the three. Klaus' laughing faltered immediately, his eyes following her form disappearing by the end of the hall.

"Just ask her out," Jeremy stated, eyeing the woman that pasted them as well.

Huffing in a breath, Klaus looked back at the two before him and rolled his eyes at their judging forms. "Cut me some slack," Klaus began before moving past the two, "At least I'm not in love with your sister."

Klaus couldn't help but grin at the sound of Jeremy start to yell at Tyler again. Then Tyler sighed again and Klaus laughed from down the hall before making his way into the living room again.

**-x-**

Tyler rolled his eyes at Jeremy's babbling, before shifted against the kitchen counter. Eyes drifted at the hallway, Tyler's eyes met with Elena's briefly who seemed to be going upstairs. Looking away from the staircase and back at Jeremy who stood oblivious beside him, Tyler pursed at his lips when debating on what he should do.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Tyler muttered before placing his cup on the counter behind him and leaving Jeremy alone in the kitchen.

Slowly walking through the hallway, Tyler eyed the living room briefly before hesitantly making his way up the stairs and following the brunette who seemed to slowly make her way into the bathroom. His brows furrowed slightly at the sight of her but then he watched as she turned the light on before looking back at him.

Stepping in closer to the brunette, Tyler's brows arched when she seemed to step into the bathroom. He could feel his palms start to sweat when he slowly neared the bathroom. In front of it now, Tyler's eyes met Elena who seemed to be leaning against the counter.

Hesitantly walking into the bathroom, he watched as she looked up at him with the softest eyes he had ever seen. His stomach fluttered and Tyler scolded himself internally.

"Hey," Tyler said softly before standing in front of her now. He watched as she smiled warmly up at him before leaning off the counter and slowly closing the door behind him. His brows arched at the sudden action and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Elena—"

"You're my brother's best friend," Elena started, interrupted Tyler who seemed to nod slowly at that.

"I shouldn't even be here talking to you," Elena started, "But I'm _here_."

Tyler grinned at that. "Yeah," he stated softly before stepping in closer to her, causing her to step further into the counter. His brows arched at her again and he hesitantly stepped in another step closer to her. He watched as she had difficulty eyeing him. Stepping in another step, her hands seemed to tighten at the edges of the counter and Tyler grinned. Stepping in closer, Tyler's eyes softened when her leg seemed to twitch against his, they're distance was clearly lacking at this point and he couldn't help but slowly lean in her direction.

"Tyler?"

His lips were hovering over hers now, Elena's eyes shot closed, her eye lids squeezing together.

"Yeah?"

"This is crazy," Elena stated softly against his lips, her shaky breath hitting his lips causing him to grin instantly at her.

Nodding, Tyler grinned before crashing his lips against Elena's, causing her to let out a soft gasp when her head seemed to arch back. Lips moving quickly with the brunette's Tyler hastily took hold of the woman's hips before propping her up onto the counter behind her. Grinning when she seemed to gasp again at that, Tyler tilted his head before kissing down at her neck. He let one of his hands travel down her leg, and higher again up her thigh. Her dress was riding high on her from the moment he had picked her up.

"Tyler?" Elena managed to shakily get out. Her chest was heaving against his.

Slowly kissing back up at her lips, Tyler softly pecked her lips before pulling them away from her parted ones. Eyes locking with each other's, Tyler smiled softly at her hesitant expression.

"You want to go out with me some time?" He asked, his lips pulling up at both sides when the brunette seemed to smile hugely at that.

Nodding her head, Elena let her hands cup at each side of his face before kissing him softly again. Elena's breath hitched at the feeling of his hands find her hips again and she sighed when he slowly helped her off the counter so that's she was now on her feet. Pulling away from him, Elena pecked gently at his lips again before he seemed to slowly step away.

"See you downstairs?" Elena asked softly, smiling sweetly at the man before her who seemed to smile back at her.

Nodding at her, Tyler watched as she took hold of the door knob and opened at the door. About the step out, Elena froze at the sight of a familiar blonde at the other side.

Caroline eyes widened at the two before her but she couldn't help but grin hugely at the sight of the dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Jeremy's going to kill you," Caroline breathed out, her grin growing.

Tyler swallowed hard at that.

**-x-**

"That was some night," Damon stated before pulling Caroline onto his lap. He smiled when she seemed to squeal before slumping onto him.

Watching as Amy seemed to sit down on the opposite couch, Damon couldn't help but grin at the sight of the newly drunk blonde man that seemed to slump down next to her. He remembered seeing Klaus with alcohol just when everyone had seemed to leave; he had been stressed about something so Damon didn't interrupt his sudden binging on the liquid. But looking at him now, Damon put two in two together when looking at his drunken form eyeing the red head next to him.

Looking over at Tyler, Elena and Jeremy who stood, Damon's brows arched at the sight of Tyler and Elena look at each other almost repeatedly. He could see the annoyance on Jeremy's face and he looked over at Caroline who seemed to nudge at his chest and he knew that there was definitely something up with the three. Hands tightening at her waist, Damon let Caroline lean into him before looking back at the two that sat before them.

"Klaus have a thing for Evangeline's teacher or something?" Damon asked, whispering at Caroline's ear.

He watched as she nodded, grinning, "I think so. He's been trying to flirt with her the whole night."

"What about wolf boy and Elena?" Damon asked again, his voice barely noticeable to the others in the room.

"Definitely," Caroline began, trying not to laugh at the memory of spotting Elena getting out of the bathroom with Tyler.

"Wow."

"Shut up," Caroline stated playfully, before leaning against Damon further.

"Did I mention you looked s_uper_-hot today?" Damon stated softly, grinning in her hair when Caroline seemed to nod in front of him.

He watched as she bit at her lower lip and he was just hoping that the remaining people would just leave quickly because he wanted to be alone with the blonde right now. _Right. Now._

**-x-**

"You know you two didn't have to drop me back, I would have made it by taking a cab," Amy stated from the back seat, glancing at the two that sat up front.

Caroline smiled through the rear view mirror before looking at Damon who simply grinned when continuing to drive in the heavy rain.

"It was no big deal, it's raining really hard and since we were going to drop our little Romeo off anyway—" Caroline said when gesturing to a drunk Klaus that sat next to Amy in the back, "We'd might as well do the same for you."

"Thank you."

Caroline and Damon nodded at her before letting the sounds of the rain start to take over. But then Klaus shuffled closer to Amy in the back seat and Caroline tried to stop from breaking out in laughter.

"Did I mention you're _really_ beautiful?" Klaus slurred at Amy's face, causing her to flush before glancing back at the front.

Caroline and Damon didn't dare look back or speak though, wanting to see where this might be going. The whole night Klaus had been flirting with Evangeline's teacher and they were all just surprised he hadn't given up yet.

"Thank you," Amy replied softly before trying her best in not looking at the man who was dangerously close to her form.

She watched as Klaus grinned at her.

"You're welcome, love."

Amy flushed even further before straightening out the slight wrinkles in her pencil skirt and bringing her glasses higher onto the bridge of her nose. She watched as Klaus practically flew away from her because of the sudden jolt of the car. Hearing a low groan coming from the blonde man that picked himself up from the ground of the car, Amy couldn't help but let out a little laugh along with Caroline and Damon.

She watched Damon get out of the car and open the door to retrieve Klaus and watched him struggle with the drunken man. Sighing, Amy pulled at her black cardigan before opening her door as well and running onto the other side in the rain. Seeing Damon try to persuade her to get back in the car, Amy shot him down before she took hold of one side of Klaus and helped Damon guide him closer to his apartment.

"You're getting soaked," Damon stated while pulling Klaus' arm over his shoulders causing Amy to do the same on the other side before both started to walk to the entrance of the apartment building.

"Couldn't help but want to help him," Amy said giggling slightly causing Klaus to smirk unknowingly down at her.

"She's so cute and nice and pretty. She's so pretty—D-Damon, _right?_ She's so kind."

Damon rolled his eyes at the drunken man continuously rambling but he couldn't help but grin at the redness that started to appear at Amy's face.

Reaching the front of Klaus' apartment, Damon looked over at Klaus.

"Your keys, Klaus," Damon asked before eyeing Klaus' jean pockets.

Hearing a low chuckle escape the blonde man, Damon watched Klaus take his arm off of him leaving Amy with all of the extra weight causing both of them to stumble. He watched as Klaus roughly reached into his pocket to take out a pair of keys.

Rolling his eyes, Damon took hold of the keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, opening it wide so that it would be easy for Klaus to enter. Helping Amy take Klaus off of her, Damon and Amy watched him walk closer to the door only to turn around on last time.

"T-Thanks for the help, bro," Klaus said while pointing his finger out in Damon's direction.

Damon was fascinated. He had always seen Klaus as the big bad Original, not some drunk human who flirted with kindergarten teachers. It was kind of amusing to say the least. Grinning, Damon watched Klaus then pointed to Amy that stood a foot away from him.

"Oh, and y-you," Klaus gestured to Amy, stepping in towards her, causing her to look up at him in confusion before he continued, "Th-anks for the support, love, you—you were great."

Amy nodded at the man, smiling slightly at how hard it was for him to voice anything out to her. But before she could thank him, she gasped at the sudden feeling of lips crash against her and hands wrap roughly around her waist. It took her a while to realize that Klaus had her hard against him while he moved his lips with hers.

Damon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what had just happened. Gawking at Klaus that continued to kiss a flabbergasted teacher, Damon didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was supposed to be proud of the man finally making his move, or to feel bad for the women that surprisingly started kissing the drunken douche back.

Pulling herself away from the man, Amy's eyes widened at what had just happened. Looking up at Klaus, she watched him grin softly down at her and she could feel her heart swell at that smile. She could still taste the alcohol at her lips and in her mouth and she still couldn't believe that he had just kissed her.

"Good night, love," Klaus said softly before finally turning away and stumbling deep into the apartment.

Finally composing himself, Damon tried not to grin at the red head that seemed to be blushing in embarrassment.

"You head out; I'll be right behind you. Got to get your little admirer settled in," Damon said before entering into the door himself.

Watching the woman nod at him, he waited for Amy to be out of the hallway before finally putting his attention back on Klaus who stood a few feet away from him.

_He just kissed my daughter's teacher_, Damon thought to himself, trying not to laugh.

**-x-**

"Well that was a success," Caroline sighed, laughing at everything that had happened today. She had caught Elena and Tyler, Klaus practically flirting with Evangeline's teacher before he drank himself through the pain of terror. It was amazing.

"Yeah, that was some night."

Damon let out a low chuckle before nodding at the blonde. His thoughts kept coming back to Klaus kissing Amy and he couldn't help but laugh. They had just dropped Amy off and were heading back home.

"You know how Klaus was flirting with Amy the whole day?"

"Yeah," Caroline stated, grinning.

"Yeah, well, when he was entering his apartment, he kissed her good-bye," Damon finished laughing slightly.

Caroline's eyes widened at that and she couldn't help but laugh along with Damon. She tried not to picture it and laugh, but she did. She laughed. No wonder Amy was so quiet the rest of the way to her place.

Laughs dimming, Caroline looked over at Damon and caught him looking at her. She smiled warmly at him which caused him to grin. Before he got a chance to look back onto the empty and drenched road, Caroline's eyes widened at the feeling of the car start to shake underneath her. Hearing Damon groan in frustration when the car came to a complete stop at the side of the road, she looked up at Damon.

"What happened?"

Damon sighed.

"I don't know," he said before looking out at the hard rain that watered down outside.

"Did you bring your phone?" Caroline asked when realising that she hadn't.

Watching the man shake his head at her, Caroline sighed before resting her head against the headrest behind her. But before she could ask what to do next, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Damon start to open the car door.

"What are you doing?"

She watched as he looked back at her, his feet already out of the car as he prepared himself to get drenched.

"Somebody's got to fix the car Blondie," Damon mumbled under his breath before practically jumping out of the car and closing the door behind him when cutting Caroline off from objecting the idea.

Rolling her eyes at the man, Caroline watched his form slowly get wet from the rain that hit the car windshield hard and loud. Shivering at the sight of him, Caroline watched in awe as he opened at the hood of the car and started to work on the car.

It took a long moment. It took a long moment for Caroline to finally give up on waiting and to get out of the car herself. Closing the car door behind her, Caroline straightened herself and bit at her lower lip hard at the feeling of the cold water hit her bare shoulders and hair, before raining down her red summer dress and her hair which started sticking to the sides of her face.

Hugging herself from the cold breeze, Caroline walked over to Damon who continued to fix at the car and she sighed causing Damon to look up from the car.

"There's no use, we should just wait out until the morning or at least until the rain stops," Caroline suggested.

Damon eyed her drenched form and sighed in annoyance before slipping out of jacket and urging for Caroline to take it. His brows arched when Caroline shook her head at him.

"Keep it on, you'll get a cold," Caroline stated before stepping in closer to the man and looking down at the different parts of the car under the hood of it. Looking back at the man beside her, she watched him play his hands through his wet hair as his white dress shirt stuck to his body like glue. He still refused to put his jacket back on and Caroline cursed at how sexy he looked all wet.

"Says the woman whose shivering," Damon laughed before opening up his jacket and placing it lightly on her shoulders. He eyed her wet form and smiled slightly. Her makeup was starting to run and yet she still looked incredibly beautiful. Plus the fact that her red dress stuck to her while changing the shade of red completely caused his stomach to flip-flop. Looking back down at the car, Damon sighed before shutting the car's hood quickly and looking back at the freezing blonde.

"Alright, let's get into the car."

Caroline grinned at the sudden feeling of triumph before turning around to head back to the car doors. She practically jumped into the back seat of the car when Damon opened at the door, which followed closely behind. Quickly thanking him, her and Damon both let out shaky breaths.

Damon closed the car door to the back seat behind him before looking back at Caroline who rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. Smiling Damon took hold of her hands and blew at them before rubbing too, causing her to smile warmly at him.

"Thanks."

Damon looked up at Caroline and his stomach dropped at the sight of her. He nodded slowly before moving in a little closer to her.

"Y-Yeah," Damon replied in awe before letting one of his hands remove a wet strand of blonde hair from sticking at Caroline's skin.

He watched Caroline's gaze jump from his eyes to his lips and he forced his sight away from her before resting his back onto the seat behind him. Slowly letting go of Caroline's hands as well, Damon shut his eyes before huffing in a quick breath.

"This has been some night hasn't it?"

Caroline's eyes softened at Damon forcing himself from not looking in her direction. She then watched him close his eyes when lying into the seat behind him and she smiled softly.

"I love you," Caroline stated breathlessly, watching the man before her shoot his eyes in her direction immediately.

She could see the warmness in his blue eyes and she wanted nothing more than to just drown in that warmth. His lips parted as he continued to study her every facial feature and she watched him. She just watched him.

"Say it again."

"I love you," Caroline repeated before moving in closer to the man that sat beside her. She watched his eyes stare intensely into hers and she shivered visibly.

"Again," he demanded softly, watching the blonde near his form ever so slowly.

"I love you."

He watched as Caroline stood on her knees before placing each on either side of him, causing her wet dress to stick unevenly on her upper thighs. He felt her hands play through his wet hair and his eyes shut closed, his hands finding her hips right away.

"Again," Damon whispered his voice raspy and low.

Damon sighed at the feeling of Caroline's lips rest at his forehead.

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore."

Caroline watched Damon's lips twitch into a small grin and she sighed in contentment before slipping his jacket off of her shoulders causing shivers to run up and down her damp skin. Watching him rest his head at the headrest behind him, he continued to close his eyes and Caroline allowed her hands to cup at either side of the man's face.

Damon felt his heart start to beat faster and faster at the feeling of Caroline kiss one eyelid then the other, then the sides of his face, each cheek, and the tip of his nose, _everywhere_. Her lips now hovered over his and both tried to keep their breathing in check.

Damon allowed his hands to rub at Caroline's visible legs, gliding them up her leg and thigh. Letting his index finger pull at one side of her underwear that still hid underneath her dress, Damon heard Caroline sigh against his mouth before she nodded down at him, her nose hitting his as she did so.

Her lips still hovered over his, her breath hitting his mouth hard and his breath hitting her lips hard. Taking hold of each side of Caroline's thin underwear, Damon slowly tugged and tugged and tugged. Slowly peeling it down her legs, Damon let it fall from his fingertips and onto the floor of the car before letting one of his hands feel at her bare and wet legs again. All while the other hand pulled at Caroline's long and wet hair causing her head to jerk back. Finally letting his eyes drift open, Damon looked over at Caroline's neck that arched before him, pulling gently on Caroline's hair even further, Damon watched little droplets of water travel their way down Caroline's skin before getting soaked up by the material of her dress that hung extremely low at her chest.

He watched her chest rise and fall, rise and fall. Pulling at her blonde locks a bit more, Damon felt her knees tighten at his side as a soft a shaky breath escaped the blonde whose head faced the roof of the car. He watched her close her eyes and bite at her lips in order to stop them from trembling in the cold.

Arching his head forward, Damon eyed one droplet of water that trailed down Caroline's neck again and softly stopped it from travelling any further by pressing his lips against it. He bit slightly at that particular spot causing a soft moan to erupt out of the blonde. Licking at his lips quickly, Damon caught another droplet, then another and another and another, not letting go of Caroline's hair as she forced herself from not making another sound.

Damon glanced at the tight grip Caroline's hands seemed to have on his wet shirt and he watched her breathe in and out, in and out. Kissing at the higher part of her neck, Damon sucked at the skin below her ear, her jaw and chin. Her knees tightened at his sides again and Damon slowly let go of Caroline's wet hair that seemed to tangle with his fingers.

Eyeing the blonde intensely when she seemed to finally look back down at him, Damon let one of his hands wipe the bits of mascara from under her eyes before cupping at her cheek. She leaned into his hand and his heart thumped, thumped, thumped and thumped.

"I love you," Damon stated softly, trying not to focus on Caroline's fingers that fumbled with opening his dress shirt.

He watched her eyes shut at that and she leaned in closer to him, forehead resting against his.

"Say it again."

Damon smirked at that.

"I'm in love with you_ Blondie_," Damon stated breathlessly, shivering underneath her at the feeling of her cold hands travel up his bare torso now that his shirt was fully unbuttoned.

He felt her hands take hold of each side of the dress shirt as she attempted at peeling it off of his body. Taking hold of her soft hands, Damon shook his head at her before letting his lips kiss at each of her palms. Caroline sighed at that.

Letting go of her hands, Damon felt her flush against him while her forehead seemed to rest on his. Cupping both sides of her face in his hands, Damon finally pressed his lips against Caroline's causing her to kiss him back just as quickly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Damon could feel Caroline's hands make their way down his torso and hook at his jeans, unbuttoning them slowly before slipping her hands into his boxers, causing a low groan to escape the Salvatore. Caroline continued to tease him and she could feel his lips twitch and hands tighten around her face with every pull.

"_Caroline_."

Caroline sighed internally at the feeling of Damon moan out her name. Taking hold of Damon's jeans and boxers, Caroline hastily tugged at them which allowed Caroline to view a little bit more of Damon. Looking back at him who seemed to be looking at her with a soft expression, Caroline nodded at the man before pecking at his lips again.

Hands travelling up her legs, Damon watched as she aligned herself with his body before lowering herself onto him causing a soft gasp to escape her. Caroline's eyes shut immediately as she slowly moved up and down, up and down.

Damon's breath got caught in his throat. _Breathe Damon. Breathe._ He could feel his heart racing with her slow movement and he allowed his extremely shaky breaths to wash out of him. _Breathe Damon. Breathe._

He'd been a vampire for decades. Decades and decades, and being here with the woman that he loved, so vulnerable and so in love, it was all too exhilarating. He could feel the jolts of electricity pump through his veins and he didn't want her to stop.

Scrunching up her dress in his hands, Damon took hold of her hips in a tight grip before helping her with her movement, guiding her up and down, up and down. She gasped again though at the feeling of his hands force her further than she was ready for. She whimpered out his name before kissing roughly at his lips again.

Caroline knew he wanted to go deeper and deeper but Caroline couldn't find herself to do that. The sudden feelings that surrounded every ounce of her body at this very moment were overwhelming enough. But then he forced her down on him with his hands that rest on her hips and Caroline's let out a whimper.

"_Damon."_

Resting her forehead against his, both found it hard to breath as the movement continued at the same slow pace. Caroline sucked at Damon's top lip then bottom, over and over, over and over.

"I love you," Caroline stated breathlessly, whimpering again when lowering onto him.

Caroline's hands pulled at his hair with every movement and Damon tried his best in keeping his breathing in check. Hearing her whimper out again, Damon took hold of her sides before flipping her around so that she was now on her back and looking up at Damon as he hovered over her.

Damon kicked off his jeans and boxers while Caroline left butterfly kisses at his neck. Looking down at her, Damon pressed his lips against Caroline's before aligning himself again. He heard her moan against his mouth when entering her again and he sighed in contentment before placing his forehead to rest against her collar bone as he continued to make both of them breathless.

Then he heard her moan out his name again.

Very softly.

Very _very_ softly.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

><p>The tapping noise irritated Damon's ears. He couldn't help but let out a low groan at the fact that the tapping just got louder and louder. Head twitching as the sound continued, Damon smiled suddenly when the floral scent flew at his nostrils. It was<em> her<em> scent. His face in her hair, Damon sleepily kissed at her head before finally letting his tired eyes open up.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Damon's brows came together in confusion as he eyed his surroundings. Eyeing the inside of the car and the extremely fogged up windows, Damon looked down at the blonde in his arms and his jacket that lay on both of them for extra warmth.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Caroline's head twitched at his chest and he knew she was starting to wake up. Looking up when finally identifying where the noise was coming from, Damon took one of his hands before wiping at the translucent window only to come across a blurry figure on the other end.

"Thank god you two aren't dead."

Damon rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice.

Looking down at Caroline who seemed to have moved off of his chest, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of her tired eyes find his. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Good morning," Damon stated before leaning in to kiss her only to stop when the tapping began again.

Groaning in frustration, Damon buttoned at his dress shirt that still draped over his shoulders and looked down at his jeans that he's managed to put back on in the middle of the night. Knowing by the way Caroline seemed to jump off of him in embarrassment, she struggled in pulling her underwear back on from underneath her sun dress before sticking her arms threw Damon's coat.

Glancing quickly in the blonde's direction, Damon straightened in the seat causing Caroline to follow only to finally open the door to the back seat of the car. Looking up at Klaus, Damon couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact that he had to face the ex-Original in the morning. He could've simply woken up next to Caroline but that clearly wasn't the case.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Klaus snapped back, peeking into the back and to spot Caroline sitting at the opposite end of the seat.

"Hey Blondie," Klaus said grinning before looking back at Damon who seemed to shoot him a cold glare.

Caroline looked over at Damon when Klaus spoke and she could see that the man was starting to get on his nerves. Plus, when Klaus called her Blondie, Caroline could practically see the murderous rage bouncing off the man. Laughing slightly, Caroline rubbed at Damon's knee reassuringly before greeting Klaus back.

"What are you two doing here anyway? I came back to your place to get my car back and I saw Tyler there. He said you two never made it back last night," Klaus explained glancing at his car that stood a few steps away from them.

"The car stopped working last night so we had no other option," Damon stated, letting a hand run through his messy hair.

"We had to drop your drunken ass home before dropping off Amy," Caroline finished giggling slightly as she remembered drunken Klaus continuously flirting with the red head.

Damon watched Klaus' eyes narrow at the name of the red head. He couldn't help but grin.

"Amy, remember? Evangeline's te—"

"The hot teacher," Klaus finished his eyes wide as he came to resolution, "Yeah, you got her number I—"

"No need, I'd say you got to know her pretty well last night already," Damon mumbled before getting out of the car and passing by Klaus who held the door for Caroline but couldn't help but follow Damon, clearly confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She helped you get to your apartment and you kissed her," Damon said grinning before opening the hood of the car again, causing droplets of the rain from the night to fall to the wet and muddy ground.

Klaus' eyes widened at that and Caroline laughed before standing at Klaus' side that stood near the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, mind helping me with this? I think the battery ran out last night," Damon stated, changing the subject in utter boredom.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Klaus nodded before heading back to his car only to bring out a wire with two metal clamps at each end. Caroline watched as Damon and Klaus finally made the car roar back to life and she couldn't help but smile.

Heading over to passenger seat with Damon behind her, she sighed at the feeling of his hand at her lower back, guiding her towards the door before he opened it for her, allowing her to sit before closing it right after.

She eyed Damon as he slowly made his way from one end of the car to the other. She eyed him as he thanked Klaus and sent him off and away. And she eyed him when he neared the driver's seat before climbing in to finally face her again after this morning.

"Hey," Caroline said smiling.

"Hi," Damon said smiling back.

She watched him arch himself towards her form in the passenger seat and she giggled slightly when he pressed his lips against hers causing her to moan right away.

"Last night was amazing," Caroline whispered at his lips causing him to grin at her before pecking at her lips again.

"We should try it again tonight," Damon stated grinning before kissing her again.

"Or when we get home, we can quickly make an excuse for the bathroom," Caroline whispered out before letting her fingers trace the little bit of skin that still seemed to be visible because of Damon's failed attempt at buttoning up his dress shirt.

Grinning, Damon nodded against Caroline's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Caroline said sighing, pecking Damon one last time before he started at the engine again, finally allowing the car to start moving from the place it had been stuck for the past seven hours.

Not that either of them were complaining or anything. Those seven hours were worth more than taken credit for.

**-x-**

"I kissed her?" Klaus asked as he watched Damon open the car door for Caroline.

He watched Caroline giggle at him when taking hold of Damon's hand and his brows furrowed further when Damon seemed to nod at him. Following the couple that started to make their way towards the front porch of the house, Klaus still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With alcohol breath and everything," Damon muttered in annoyance. The ex-Original had been bothering them about this the whole time they had gotten out of the car and Damon just wanted to hear the end of it.

Caroline grinned at that before nudging Damon with her shoulder and looking back at Klaus who seemed to be deep in thought.

Pursing her lips together, Caroline grinned suddenly when she got an idea. Watching as Damon opened at the door, Caroline followed him in along with Klaus who seemed to be looked down at her excited form with confusion.

"What?"

"I know how to get you to see her again!" Caroline beamed before closing the door behind Klaus when entering the house.

Klaus raised his brow at her. "Who says I want to see her again?" Klaus asked, swallowing hard when Caroline seemed to roll her eyes at him.

Damon grinned when looking back at Klaus. "So you stupidly kissed her and now you're just going to avoid her?" Damon asked, laughing slightly before glancing up at the staircase. His eyes were searching for his daughter or Tyler who had stayed the night.

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, it's not like I'm going to see her again."

Caroline grinned hugely and Damon simply laughed at the sight of her. "Sure you aren't," Damon muttered before putting his attention back to the staircase where he saw Tyler and Evangeline making their way down.

Damon grinned at the sight of the little blonde.

"Caroline, stop thinking about whatever you're planning up there," Klaus stated sternly when pointing up at the blonde's head.

Caroline bit at her lower lip before looking back at Evangeline and Tyler making their way down the stairs. Her eyes met the little girl's and she smiled at her.

"Evangeline, sweetie, your Uncle is going to drop you off to school today," Caroline stated, glancing at Klaus who seemed to stare at her with wide eyes.

Damon grinned before looking back at his daughter who was now on the last step of the stairs. Picking her up from the staircase and into his arms, Damon smiled warmly at the sight of her rub tiredly at her eyes.

"Uncle Tyler?" Evangeline asked sleepily before smiling at the Lockwood who seemed to grin back at her.

Caroline shook her head, "No, Uncle Klaus."

"Caroline—"

"Okay," Evangeline interrupted Klaus before laying her head onto her father's shoulder.

Caroline's eyes softened at the sight of the sleepy girl. Moving towards Damon that held the little blonde in his hands, Caroline kissed her daughter on the cheek before looking back at Damon.

"Can you get her ready?" she started, "I'll fix up some breakfast."

Damon nodded at the blonde, a small smile at his face when Caroline seemed to quickly peck at his lips.

Moving past her and up the stairs with the little blonde in his arms, Caroline looked away from Damon before putting her attention back on Tyler and Klaus who instantly looked over at her.

"You two can help me," Caroline beamed, looking between the two that seemed to raise their brows at her.

Tyler grinned before taking hold of the door knob.

"That's _cute_," Tyler started, "she thinks I'm going to help her."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the man who seemed to open at the door. Watching him make his way out the door, Caroline called after him, "Say hi to Elena for me!"

She watched as Tyler stopped in his tracks and she grinned. That was obviously where the love struck man was going.

She watched as he proceeded before closing the door behind him. Looking back at Klaus she grinned when he sighed out in defeat.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll help."

Caroline grinned.

**-x-**

Opening at the door, Jeremy's eyes narrowed at the sight of his best friend on the other side. He watched as the brown haired man seemed to awkwardly grin at him before playing with his own fingers. "Hey Jeremy," he greeted.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked, opening at the door wider so that he could fully face his friend.

"We've got to talk," Tyler began, "About Elena and—"

"Tyler when was the last time you had a serious relationship with a girl?" Jeremy asked, sighing, before eyeing his friend that seemed to purse his lips.

"Been a while," Tyler stated, shrugging, "why what's wrong?"

"The last serious relationship you had been in was with Caroline," Jeremy started, "that was high school and from then on, you've had millions of unimportant flings."

Tyler grinned at the memory of all the one night stands that he'd have. There were _so_ many—so many women…

"Tyler!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tyler's grin disappeared immediately when eyeing his friend before him. Cursing internally over getting side tracked like that, Tyler cleared at his throat before standing straighter.

"Sorry," Tyler started, grinning, "you were saying?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed at the man.

"She's my sister and I don't want her to get hurt," Jeremy finished. He watched as his friend seemed to slump his shoulders a bit at his words.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Tyler reassured, grinning softly at Jeremy when he seemed to look his way.

Rolling his eyes at Tyler's expression, Jeremy couldn't help but grin softly himself at his oldest friend.

"She's upstairs," Jeremy began, stepping aside from the door so that Tyler could come in. Watching as Tyler arched his brow at him, Jeremy chuckled before urging him to come in.

"Jeremy—"

"Just go man," Jeremy stated, laughing before closing the door behind Tyler.

Watching Tyler start to walk closer to the stair case, Jeremy grinned before clasping his hand roughly at his shoulder. "Oh," he started, "you might want to tell her exactly who you've been sleeping around with for the past few years."

Tyler's brows arched at that.

"It's kind of sad that you probably don't remember half the names of the girls that you've slept with," Jeremy stated grinning, "if you're serious about Elena, you might want to come clean."

Shrugging Jeremy's hand off of his shoulder, Tyler rolled his eyes at Jeremy's smug expression.

"Hey," Jeremy started laughing, "maybe if you come clean, she'll end things and everything would just go back to normal!"

Tyler couldn't help but grin at his friend's cheery tone as the man walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"She's not going to end things!" Tyler yelled softly back at Jeremy who seemed to simply laugh before disappearing into the kitchen.

Licking at his lips quickly, Tyler finally allowed his attention to be put on the staircase in front of him before he slowly made his way up them.

Slowly taking hold of the door knob, he popped his head through the door and smiled at the sight of the brunette who seemed to be writing away in her diary. Clearing his throat, Tyler watched as she shot her head in his direction. His body was now completely in the room as he stood leaning against the closed door.

"Hi," Tyler said grinning when the brunette seemed to smile instantly back at him.

"How'd you get in?" Elena asked, getting up from the next to the window and slowly starting to walk closer to the man.

"Jeremy," Tyler began, "he let me in."

Elena's eyes widened slightly. "But I thought he hated the thought of us," she stated only to get a chuckle from the man before her.

"We've talked it out," Tyler stated slowly, remembering the sight of a worried younger brother. Jeremy didn't have to be worried though. Tyler wasn't going to hurt Elena.

He watched as she stepped another step into him and he grinned before doing the same.

"So what does that make of us now?" Elena asked, stepping into Tyler again.

She watched as he shrugged at her.

"What would you want us to be?"

Elena shrugged as well, a grin plastering at her face. Now in front of him, Elena allowed herself to touch him. Her hands found his chest and she watched him grin further down at her.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Tyler asked softly, his hands finding her waist before pulling her closer towards him.

Elena grinned, her eyes teasing when she seemed to pucker her lips. "I'll think about it," she said, grinning when the man seemed to raise his eyebrows at her.

Tyler laughed at that. Slowly leaning down and pecking the woman on the cheek, Tyler completely pulled away from her. He watched as she frowned at that and he laughed again before walking over to the bedroom door.

"Tonight at eight?" He asked at the door. His grin seemed to grow when the woman nodded sweetly at him.

"See you tonight then," Tyler stated smiling at Elena who seemed to nod again at him. He smiled before walking out of the room for good.

**-x-**

"Uncle Klaus?"

Klaus glanced off the road and towards the little girl at his side. She seemed to be so tiny when sitting in the front and he smiled down at her before looking back at the road. They were nearing the school and Klaus had made a plan to drop the girl off and then ditch. He wasn't going to face any red head today.

"I like you this much," Evangeline stated when stretching her hands out, gesturing a huge row. She was grinning when Klaus seemed to laugh at her.

"I like you too kiddo," Klaus stated before turning the last corner. He could see the school now.

"How much?" Evangeline challenged, his cute little eyes narrowing at the man who sat in the driver's seat.

Klaus smiled before arching one of his hands out and spreading a long gap between his shoulder and hand. "That much," he stated before looking back at the little girl.

Evangeline grinned, "Is that also how much you like Ms. Clinton too?"

Klaus' brows rose at that. _Like mother like daughter…_

"Real funny," Klaus muttered as he pulled up at the front of the school, "make fun of the Uncle."

Evangeline giggled before taking her seat belt off when Klaus parked the car. Watching him get out of the car, Evangeline watched as he opened the door for her before picking her up from her seat and setting her onto the ground beside him.

"Don't worry," Evangeline stated, grabbing hold of Klaus' hand and tugging him forward with her, "I'll introduce you two."

Klaus swallowed hard at that as he let the little girl drag him into the hallways of the school.

Turning a corner of the narrow hallway, Klaus looked up at the class nearest to where they were standing. He spotted other parents and little kids entering the room and his stomach fluttered at the sight of the familiar red head at the front of the door.

Walking alongside Evangeline and closer towards the entrance, Klaus swallowed when she seemed to look from Evangeline and then up at him. Her smile seemed to falter slightly and he gulped hard.

He was going to kill Caroline.

"Hi," the woman said, her smile slightly returning at her face when continuing to eye him.

Klaus' brows furrowed at her sudden expression and he jumped a bit when Evangeline seemed to nudge his leg.

"Good morning Ms. Clinton," Evangeline beamed from Klaus' side.

Amy seemed to tear her eyes away from the man before her when looking down at Evangeline. Smiling at the little girl, Amy chuckled slightly, "Good morning Evangeline."

"This is my Uncle," Evangeline stated, nudging Klaus' leg again, "he likes you."

Amy's eyes widened at that, along with Klaus' who seemed to allow his mouth to gap open.

Klaus looked down at Evangeline who was grinning hugely. _Did she really just say that?_

Like mother like daughter—no, daughter is definitely _worse_.

Letting go of Klaus' hand, Evangeline ran into the classroom before either of the people before her could say a thing.

Looking up at the woman before him, Klaus shifted his weight awkwardly from one leg to the other before forcing out a laugh. "_Kids_," he started, "they can be a pain."

Amy's brow arched at that before she glanced back into the classroom where all the kids started to get ready for the first bell to ring.

Klaus rolled his eyes at himself. "I'm talking to a kindergarten teacher," he stated, "of course you're in love with kids."

Amy's brows furrowed slightly at the slightly harsh tone coming from the man before her. Pursing her lips together, she nodded awkwardly before starting to walk into the classroom.

Klaus' eyes widened. Why was he always saying the wrong things?

Sighing, Klaus gently grabbed at the woman's arm causing her to slowly look back at him. Her eyes were a dull green and he blinked a few times before trying to get his thoughts together.

"Um, I need to talk to you," Klaus stated slowly.

"I've got a class—"

"I know," Klaus interrupted the woman who seemed to look up at him in slight hesitation, "I was wondering if _after_ you'd like to get some coffee…"

Klaus watched as the woman before him seemed to eyes him with an intense gaze. Her eyes seemed to be searching his every movement and Klaus waited until she reacted in any way at all.

"Sure."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at that as he let out a breath of air.

"Just coffee right?" she asked and Klaus grinned at her before nodding.

Amy couldn't help but smile slightly at his expression. "Just make sure there isn't any alcohol near you," she finished before grinning at him.

Klaus licked quickly at his lips and watched as the woman stepped away from him again.

Smiling, Klaus rubbed at the back of his neck before slowly walking away from the classroom door which was now shut.

Today was going to be a good day.

**-x-**

Damon sighed into her hair, his lips kissing at her head before his arms seemed to wrap tightly at her waist. Stepping closer towards the blonde from behind her, Damon let his cheek rest against her head before looking into the mirror before him.

Caroline's eyes seemed to meet his through the mirror and Damon's stomach fluttered at the soft smile she directed his way.

"Hey," she breathed out before placing both her earrings in front of her. Looking back up from the counter before her and looking back at Damon through the mirror, Caroline smiled at his expression.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're shockingly beautiful?" Damon said at her ear before helping her take off her necklace by lifting her hair and putting it to one side. He watched as she grinned at him when placing the necklace in front of her as well before looking back up at him through the mirror again.

Damon chuckled when Caroline seemed to slump against him before letting the back of her head rest tiredly onto his shoulder as he still stood behind her. She seemed to gently kiss at his jaw before letting her hands find the top of his when he simply tightened his grip on her waist.

She gently rubbed at his arms and Damon grinned before whispering at her ear, "I love you."

He heard her sigh in contentment and he grinned before gently kissing at her shoulder. Her breath hitched when he did so and Damon pulled a bit away before sloppily kissing at the nape of her neck. Her head seemed to arch at his shoulder and Damon sighed before kissing higher at the side of her neck.

Caroline's eyes shut closed at the feeling Damon was giving her. Letting on of her hands to rest at the back of his neck when he continued to kiss at her neck, Caroline flushed her back against his chest.

She could feel on of his hands making its way under her dress and Caroline sighed when his hand travelled higher and higher on her thigh. She could feel her dress starting to ride up along with his hand before gently gripping at one side of her underwear.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" Damon asked completely dazed, his lips kissing at her jaw before slowly kissing down at her neck again.

"You were really _bad_ last night," Caroline breathed out, smiling faintly when Damon seemed to suddenly stop everything he was doing.

His hand seemed to fall from under her dress before he stepped a bit away from her. Caroline took that as a clue to turn around in his arms so that she was facing him now.

"_Bad_?" Damon asked, slightly confused when looking down at the woman before him.

Caroline bit at her lower lip before nodding at the man before her. He seemed to take his arms off her waist when she nodded and Caroline pursed her lips when trying her hardest not to smile at him.

"I get it," Caroline started, trying to reassure the man before her, "you've been a vampire for so long and suddenly being human is new for you."

Damon's brow rose at that. He could see that the blonde was trying her best in not laughing in his face and he simply took another step away from her.

"Did you not_ like_ last night…?" Damon asked awkwardly.

Caroline's eyes widened, a small grin forming on her face at the sight of the man.

"N-No, I _loved_ it," Caroline began, "it was our first night together and it was amazing."

Damon's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde acting as if she wanted to continue but stopped herself.

"And…?"

Caroline pursed her lips when trying not to smile.

"You were just really sloppy and not _in _control," Caroline blurted out.

Not being able to contain her-self any longer, Caroline burst out laughing when Damon looked as if he were in deep thought.

"I've never seen someone angry at it before," Caroline said through her laughter when remembering the other night.

Damon scowled at Caroline before turning his back to her. He could hear her trying to get hold of her laughter at the sight of him starting to walk out of the room and he rolled his eyes when she seemed to call out for him.

"_Aw_," Caroline said as her laughing dimmed a bit, "Damon, don't get upset."

Caroline giggled slightly when Damon seemed to look over at her quickly before he walked out of the bedroom door. Sighing when he was no longer in the room, Caroline bit at her lower lip before turning back to the mirror.

He was upset, she could see it.

Caroline grinned.

_I'll make it up to him._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

><p>Damon had been giving Caroline the silent treatment.<p>

Caroline stood on the last step of the staircase when looking at the man she loved lamely flipping through channels. She bit at her lip in nervousness before looking down at herself. She wore nothing but _his _dress shirt, one button was done up while the rest were free. Caroline looked down at her chest which was barely covered by the fabric.

_This_ has to work.

Caroline had tried getting Damon to talk to her repeatedly throughout the day. At lunch she made him a sandwich while in nothing but her bra and underwear, and yet he didn't even seem to look at her.

He ate the sandwich though.

She tried blocking his view of the television a million times but nothing seemed to work. He simply avoided her as if she didn't exist.

Frowning, Caroline stepped off the step before slowly making her way closer to the living room where Damon had finally decided on a channel. She stood in the opening of the room and waited for him to look over at her. When he didn't Caroline raised her brow before clearing her throat at him.

He still didn't look.

Slowly making her way towards him, she quietly sat on the couch next to him, her knees at his side before she allowed her hand to gently pull at the neck of his shirt.

"I like the shirt," Caroline started, before tugging on it further, "but it would look better on the ground…"

Caroline watched as Damon's head slowly moved in her direction, his brow cocked when looking at her.

Damon was trying his best to keep a straight face. With _that_ line, Damon was surprised he hadn't laughed straight in her face. _That was the best she could do?_

Grinning, Caroline bit at her bottom lip when she knew for sure that he was looking.

_And I've _got_ him_, Caroline thought to herself, sudden triumph taking over.

Her grin faltered when Damon seemed to look away from her again, his expression was bored when looking back at the television.

_I don't_ got_ him_, Caroline thought to herself, a frown appearing at her lips.

Caroline glanced between the TV and then at Damon who seemed to be focused on the screen. Standing on her knees now, Caroline put one on either side of him when starting to straddle him. This helped her get closer to him while also blocking the screen that he seemed to be looking at.

She grinned when he looked at her as she allowed her hands to sneak under his shirt. Leaning her head down to his ear, Caroline bit at it softly before whispering, "Admit it, you can't stay mad at me."

Caroline grinned when Damon seemed to sigh at that and her grin only grew when his hands seemed to gently grip at her hips.

Feeling Damon slowly lift her up from the couch when he seemed to get off as well, Caroline looked up at him now and watched as he slowly leaned his head closer towards her.

Letting her hands rest at his shoulders, Caroline used her toes to arch herself up to Damon.

_Got him._

Caroline could feel his breath at her mouth and she let her eyes drift closed before leaning in further.

Her brows furrowed when she met with nothing but air. Shooting her eyes open when she saw Damon move before her, she watched as he leaned behind her for the remote that sat on the coffee table.

He turned the TV off before moving away from her.

Caroline was pouting now.

_Okay, now he's just being an asshole._

Before Caroline could say anything, she watched as the man seemed to grab at his jacket and car keys before heading towards the door. She sighed when the door shut closed behind him.

He was being difficult.

**-x-**

"I haven't read that one yet!"

Klaus grinned at the excited woman beside him.

Continuing to walk alongside her on the streets of the town, Klaus laughed before looking back at the red head that walked beside him. Glancing down at the coffee they had in their hands, Klaus smiled when recalling how much he loved being with her today.

It was refreshing.

"I finished it last week," Klaus chimed in, laughing when she seemed to instantly gawk at him.

Walking in silence now, Klaus glanced at the woman who seemed to take a sip from her coffee before smiling sweetly up at him. Swallowing hard, Klaus let his eyes linger a bit on her lips before looking at the coffee in his hand.

"I said I had to tell you something," Klaus said softly, his eyes glancing down at the woman who seemed to nod up at him.

Clearing his throat again, Klaus did what he had to do. He needed to apologize.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night," Klaus started, his smile fading slightly.

Klaus watched as the woman nodded at him. A slight blush starting to appear at her cheeks and Klaus couldn't help but grin again.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Klaus finished slowly.

"I appreciate the apology but there's no need for one," Amy reassured.

Klaus smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to bother you yesterday but my friend—Tyler, he just figured you were _my type_," Klaus stated matter-of-factly.

Klaus rolled his eyes internally at the memory of his best friend teasing him all throughout yesterday.

Amy's brows arched.

"Your _type_ being…?"

**-x-**

"_My type…?" Klaus asked while his brows arched._

_Tyler nodded at his best friend, grinning hugely. _

"_Yeah, the sexy librarian… your type bro," Tyler explained, laughing slightly when Klaus rolled his eyes at him._

"_And you love libraries, so go for it."_

"_She's not a librarian," Klaus corrected sternly, "She's Evangeline's teacher and—"_

"_Yeah, but still sexy," Tyler interrupted before eyeing the red head that stood a few feet away from both of them._

_Following Tyler's gaze, Klaus eyed the woman who seemed to look in his direction. Smiling at her, Klaus glanced back at Tyler who grinned before nudging him in the shoulder._

"_She's so your type."_

**-x-**

"The _sexy_ type," Klaus replied back, winking at the woman.

"Are you sure you're still not drunk?" Amy asked, laughing slightly at Klaus' expression which followed her question.

"May have a little bit of a hangover, but not drunk," Klaus began, grinning; "The coffee's helping _a lot_."

She laughed. He smiled.

A silence filled the two and Klaus was about to finally voice something out only to stop himself when Amy awkwardly beat him to it.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Klaus asked. His brows furrowed a bit when looking down at the woman that walked slowly next to him.

"Kissing me?" she asked softly, her sweet smile directed up at him again.

Klaus pursed at his lips.

"I _do_," he started and grinned when the woman seemed to look away from him, "I regret kissing you when I was _drunk_."

"I'd do a better job if I were sober," Klaus finished, clarifying what he was trying to say to the woman.

He grinned when she seemed to look up instantly at that and he smiled before nudging her gently with his shoulder.

She seemed to roll her eyes at him and Klaus' grin simply grew.

Eyes narrowing when debating on what he was about to do, Klaus didn't second guess it when he slowly let his hand gently hit the side of Amy's. Slowly slipping it into hers, Klaus smiled when her fingers seemed to lace perfectly with his.

He looked down at her again and watched as she grinned at him.

She leaned into his arm when continuing to walk closer and closer alongside him and his stomach fluttered at the sight of her.

Then she squeezed his hand which was in hers and Klaus was surprised his heart didn't physically leap out from his chest.

**-x-**

Elena giggled when Tyler slowly twirled her around while continuing to walk closer to the front door. Stepping up the steps to the porch, Elena looked back at Tyler before glancing down at his hand in hers.

Standing in front of the door, Elena watched as he stepped in closer to her.

"Tonight was fun," Elena said, grinning when looking up at Tyler who seemed to smile back at her.

"We should do it again sometime," Tyler stated, smiling hugely at the woman before him.

He had an amazing time with her today. He hadn't been on an actual date for years and he was surprised it had gone so smoothly. He'd usually be the type to ruin the night somehow and he was just glad that he didn't with Elena.

He liked her.

He really liked her.

He knew Jeremy was scared that he was going to hurt the brunette, or that she was just another one of his flings…but she_ wasn't_.

Tyler wanted change in his life and he felt as if she was the one to experience that with.

He liked her.

Elena shivered a bit in the cold when the breeze seemed to hit her bare legs. Smiling at the scent that rose off his jacket, she smiled at the memory of him giving it to her. It was the only thing that kept her warm at the moment.

Elena sighed internally at her own thoughts.

Nodding at the man, Elena smiled when he seemed to move a strand of her curled hair away from falling at her face. He then grazed his thumb at her cheek while touching at her neck and Elena's stomach fluttered at the gesture.

Using her hand entwined with his as leverage, Elena tip-toed up towards him before softly pressing her lips against his. She smiled when he kissed her back.

Slowly pulling away from him, Elena smiled when he seemed to be looking down at her with the softest expression ever.

"What?" Elena asked quietly, her playful eyes meeting his questioning ones.

"I have to tell you something," Tyler whispered out.

Elena rolled back flat on her feet, her eyes never left Tyler's. "What happened?" she asked, slightly concerned over the way he was looking down at her.

"Elena, I…I haven't had a serious relationship in a while," Tyler started, his voice soft, "The only time I actually went on dates was in high school."

Elena's eyes softened.

"With _Caroline_," Elena breathed out, coming to realization.

Tyler pursed his lips at that before continuing, "Ever since then I've never really stuck with_ one_ girl."

Elena's brows furrowed at that.

"I don't—"

"One night stands, _stupid_ flings," Tyler listed, "I've been sleeping around…no strings attached."

Elena's eyes widened slightly at the confession. Stepping slightly away from him, Elena watched as he simply gripped harder at her hand.

"I honestly can't name all the girls I've come across because I've _lost_ count," Tyler stated, laughing lightly at the last part.

There was no humor to the laugh.

"The sad part about it is that I don't regret it," Tyler managed to get out. His eyes barely met Elena's wide ones when he said it.

"I liked the fact that I could so easily get into a girl's pants by charming myself into them," Tyler started softly, "like _buying_ her dinner."

Elena tore her eyes away from his. Her heart sank at his words. "So all of this was just so you could get me to sleep with you?" Elena asked in disbelief. Her eyes were narrowed when looking up at the man before her and she could feel her heart shattering when letting his words sink in.

Tyler's eyes widened. That was not what he meant by any of it!

_Shit_, Tyler thought to himself when he spotted the brunette's eyes starting to water before him.

His jaw clenched when Elena seemed to slip her hand out from his.

She misunderstood him.

He hadn't done any of this so that she'd have sex with him. He did this because he wanted a change and he_ really_ liked her.

He liked her.

Stepping in closer towards her, Tyler sighed when she seemed to step away from him before facing the front door of the house in front of her. He watched her quietly when she seemed to fumble with the keys and lock.

"Elena," Tyler breathed out, trying to reach for her only to have her move away from him again.

Letting a hand pay through his hair, Tyler sighed when the woman seemed to finally open the door to the house. She didn't even seem to look back at him when entering the house and slamming the door in his face.

"So much for not screwing up the night," Tyler muttered softly before hesitantly stepping off the porch an away from the door.

**-x-**

Pulling his shirt off of himself when entering the room, Damon walked towards the bed before lazily tossing it onto the side of it. Eyes drifting to the blonde on the bed, Damon's brow cocked at the sight of her fully naked form hiding under the blankets. She seemed to be smiling up at him before biting at her red painted lips.

Casually looking away from her, Damon rubbed at his neck a bit before slowly hiding himself under the sheets as well. Closing his eyes, Damon sighed before trying to let the sleep take over him.

He could hear her form slowly nearing his side of the bed but Damon didn't move or open his eyes.

Caroline let one of her hands move up Damon's chest while she slowly started to kiss at his neck. Her body was at his side now as Caroline continued to tease his skin. Pulling away briefly so that she could look up at Damon, she sighed in defeat at the sight of his eyes still shut, his arms crossing at his chest when focusing on sleeping.

Pursing her lips together, Caroline glanced at the red lipstick stains that were at Damon's neck from her kisses before she let out another sigh. Pulling away from him, Caroline was now back on her side, one of her arms wrapping tightly at her chest when keeping the blanket secure around her, while the other hand seemed to cover her eyes.

She let out a shaky breath.

Damon's eyes fluttered open slowly when he heard the blonde's breath hitch.

Slowly looking over at her, Damon's eyes softened at her defeated form.

He made a fool of her.

"You did your hair," Damon breathed out, his eyes still on the blonde who seemed to let out another shaky breath, her hand never leaving the top of her eyes.

She seemed to nod slowly and Damon suddenly felt extremely bad.

"Thanks for the sandwich earlier."

Damon watched as the woman seemed to laugh shakily at that before finally removing her hand away from her eyes and to the blanket. She clutched at it before letting out another breath of air.

She nodded and Damon's eyes softened further.

"Was I really that bad?" Damon asked, laughing when recalling the night before.

Caroline knew he was trying to lighten the mood and she couldn't help but smile faintly at that. Blinking away the few tears that started to form at her eyes, Caroline shook her head. "Nothing a little _practice _couldn't fix," she stated softly before finally glancing at Damon whose brows rose at her words.

Damon could see the slight glisten in her eyes before she looked away from him again and he cursed internally. _Did I honestly just make her cry?_

It was that moment where he wished she would just kiss at his neck again. He didn't want to ignore it anymore.

Moving closer to the blonde, Damon let one of his hands roam past the woman's bare stomach before gently gripping at the side of the hip. She seemed to shut her eyes at the action and he smiled before nearing her further. Pulling her towards him, Damon heard her breath hitch softly and he grinned before slowly allowing himself to hover on top of her naked form.

Her eyes were still shut underneath him but he could see his effect on her by the way her chest seemed to heave for air. This only caused him to grin further.

Slowly leaning his head down towards her, Damon pressed his lips softly against her painted ones and smiled when she seemed to kiss him back instantly. Kissing at her gently, Damon couldn't help but laugh slightly into the kiss when the blonde seemed to whimper underneath him.

Pulling away from her, Damon looked down at her eyes that seemed to finally be drifting open when looking up at him. Smiling gently down at her, Damon let his eyes linger at her lips which were now smudged from the lipstick.

He could taste it in his mouth.

Licking at his lips quickly, Damon didn't even think twice before crashing his lips on Caroline's again.

His kiss was suddenly harder now. Hungrier.

Caroline moaned against his mouth before letting her mouth gape open when Damon started kissing down her neck.

Hands playing through his hair, Caroline bit at her swollen bottom lip again when Damon sloppily kissed down her naked form.

Lower and lower and lower, Damon was completely under the blanket and Caroline gasped before pulling at his hair with one hand while the other gripped at the sheets above her pillow.

Her head arched back at the feeling Damon was giving her at the moment.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled softly, her chest heaving and heaving for air.

Her eyes tightly shut closed when trying not to moan out too loudly.

She failed though…

Caroline moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My Christmas present to all of you! ;) Thank you all for the wishes and I hope you guys have a great time tomorrow! Merry Christmas guys, make the best of it.

_Review?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

><p>His mouth was dry.<p>

Lips parting open, Tyler closed his mouth again when trying not to focus on the awful taste in his mouth.

Letting his eyes drift open, Tyler's eyes glanced down at the hard surface he seemed to be laying on.

It was a tiled floor.

"The Princess has woken up."

Tyler's tired eyes moved off of the cold ground below him before squinting when trying to look past the light from the ceiling and at Klaus who seemed to be near the sink a few feet away from him. It took Tyler a while to process the fact that Klaus was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

_Where am I?_

Propping himself on his elbows, Tyler looked around him and only became more confused at the sight of toilet next to him.

He had woken up in a bathroom.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked right after rinsing his mouth. Turning around to face his friend that still lay clueless on the ground, Klaus sighed before questioning further, "Didn't you go out with Elena last night?"

Tyler tensed at that before tightly nodding at Klaus. Sitting up on the tiled floor, Tyler rubbed at his thumping brain before looking back up at Klaus.

Klaus seemed to purse his lips before crouching down before Tyler. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well," he said, sighing when Tyler seemed to tense again.

"I'm going to throw up," Tyler blurted out when stopping himself from gagging.

He watched as Klaus grinned at that. "You came over drunk last night and started blowing chunks into the toilet," Klaus started before getting up again, "you crashed in here and I was too lazy to move you."

"You're an amazing friend," Tyler sang out with in fake cheeriness causing Klaus to grin.

Glancing at himself in the mirror one last time, Klaus looked over at Tyler who seemed to be eyeing him with a confused expression.

"Where are you going?"

"Evangeline's school," Klaus stated, causally shrugging at his shoulders, "going to go to her place later too."

Tyler grinned weakly before rubbing at his head again. Getting off the floor, Tyler looked over at his friend again.

"It's the hot teacher isn't it?"

Klaus grinned before nodding at Tyler.

"How'd coffee go yesterday?"

"Good."

"Did you kiss her?" Tyler asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No."

Klaus rolled his eyes when Tyler seemed to groan out in frustration.

"This is so not making me feel better," Tyler whined before stepping past Klaus and out of the bathroom.

Klaus followed Tyler who seemed to roam through the apartment before making his way into the small kitchen.

Klaus watched as Tyler popped an aspirin into his mouth before swallowing at it and finally looking back at him.

"What?"

"What happened with Elena, Tyler?"

"Nothing happened," Tyler stated sternly.

He didn't want to talk about the brunette at the moment—more like _never_.

Tyler was never the type to share his feelings and admitting that he was hurting and confused was honestly completely new to him.

"Tyler..." Klaus sighed in defeat.

"Klaus..." Tyler stated, his voice was challenging.

Klaus sighed. "I came to check up on you many times last night and I heard you mumbling her name constantly," Klaus said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tyler's eyes softened at that.

"I know something happened between the two of you," Klaus urged again.

Tyler sighed before leaning against the counter behind him. "I told her about my commitment issues and she freaked," Tyler stated quickly, shrugging at his shoulders before looking back at his friend.

"So you're just not going to talk to her anymore?" Klaus asked in slight disbelief.

Tyler didn't say anything and Klaus sighed.

Klaus had been friends with Tyler for a long while now and the one thing that he knew for sure about the man was that he would never admit that he was hurt. That always used to get in the way with serious relationships that Tyler would try out but it never worked because whenever his friend found himself to be in a difficult predicament, Tyler would simply avoid it. Just like with Elena, Klaus knew Tyler wasn't planning on fixing things with her. He was just going to let her be and possibly allow her to hate him.

"She likes you," Klaus blurted out. He grinned when Tyler seemed to shot his head up at him when the words escaped his mouth.

"She _likes_ you and if you don't clear things up with her now, you'll never be able to face her later," Klaus started, "and I know you like her too."

Tyler's eyes narrowed at that and Klaus laughed.

"Just go talk to her," Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes a bit when Tyler seemed to tense again.

Pursing his lips together, Tyler's thoughts danced.

His eyes widened suddenly at the fact that he was actually questioning himself on whether he should go and talk to the brunette. Sighing out loud over his own stupidity, Tyler knew what he had to do.

_I need to fix things with her._

Leaning off the kitchen counter and passing by Klaus almost instantly, Tyler headed for the front door of the apartment. "I've got to go," Tyler sang out before taking hold of the knob, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Before Klaus could say anything, Tyler cut him off by the sound of the door slamming shut behind the man who just stormed off.

Klaus grinned.

(**********)

Tyler struggled with keeping his balance on the tree branch outside of her room. Awkwardly arching his leg forward, Tyler refused to look down when trying to get his foot on the ledge of the window.

_You can do this Lockwood. Just don't look down._

Grinning slightly when his foot successfully reached the ledge of the window, Tyler balanced himself before looking into the room.

His eyes softened at the sight of the girl sleeping on the bed. She was still wearing his jacket from last night and hadn't changed from her dress.

He smiled gently at the sight of an ice cream box sitting on the bed side table and he sighed before knocking at the window.

He watched her stir a bit and his heart sank when he got a clear view of her face. Her makeup was dry on her face now but Tyler could see that she had been crying from the streaks of mascara that ran down her cheeks. Tissues surrounded her on the bed and Tyler sighed before knocking on the window again.

He knocked the third time and watched as the brunette's eyes fluttered open before she looked over at him.

Her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of him and Tyler swallowed hard at the feeling of the branch moving underneath his wobbling foot.

She needed to get to the window fast.

Praying for the heavens to have him not fall and possibly die, Tyler tried ignoring the constant fear of injury when watching the brunette hesitantly make her way towards the window.

She opened at it and awkwardly glanced his way. He smiled at the sight of her. She was beautiful even with her hair all over the place and her eyes darkened from the makeup streaks. She was beautiful.

"Hey," Tyler stated softly.

He watched as the brunette crossed her arms at her chest awkwardly before barely looking back at his wobbling form.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Tyler stated gently, watching as Elena shot her eyes in his direction.

"Well you can just leave the way you came up because I don't want to talk right now," Elena breathed out before slowly starting to turn away from the man.

Eyes widening at the feeling of the branch move again under his awkward balance. Tyler called out for her quickly when trying his best in grab onto anything that would keep him stable.

"I'm getting way too old for this," Tyler muttered before trying to compose his balance again when his foot slipped a bit on the ledge of the window.

He watched as Elena was instantly at the window again.

"Tyler!" She yelled out when he seemed to slip again.

He smiled at her frightened expression. "I know you're mad at me," Tyler started grinning, "but would you let me come in before I fall?"

Watching as the brunette seemed to nod at him almost immediately. He took her hand that she seemed to arch out before bringing his other foot onto the ledge as well.

Pulling through the window easily after that, Tyler jumped slightly on his feet when standing straight in front of the brunette's quiet form. He grinned when she looked down at her hand still in his and he held it tightly when she tried to slip it away from him.

"Hey beautiful," Tyler greeted before taking a step closer towards Elena; he was grinning down at her.

He watched as she took one back and he smiled warmly before slowly letting go of her hand that was in his.

"You could have hurt yourself," Elena whispered out before glancing at the opened window.

"I know," Tyler began, "but I had to see you."

"Why?"

"You misunderstood me yesterday and I wanted to explain myself," Tyler stated, sighing when Elena seemed to look away from him.

She started walking away from him and Tyler sighed again before following her and gently grabbing at her arm, spinning her around.

"I didn't go out with you yesterday because I wanted you to have sex with me Elena," Tyler stated sternly, "I took you out for dinner because I _like_ you."

Elena's eyes shot up at Tyler and she watched as he smiled softly at her.

"I like you a_ lot_," Tyler began softly, "and I'd never plan on hurting you intentionally."

Elena's eyes softened at that.

"I didn't exactly sneak into my girlfriend's window for no reason at all," Tyler said, grinning.

His hand fell back to his side when he knew Elena wouldn't turn away from him again.

Elena's eyes widened at his words.

"Girlfriend?"

Tyler's eyes widened as well. Swallowing hard, Tyler nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah," he started hesitantly, "only if you don't mind—"

Tyler's words were cut off when soft lips pressed against his parted ones. Eyes shutting closed immediately, Tyler kissed down at the woman just as gently.

He felt butterflies in his stomach when she slowly pulled away from him, her soft eyes meeting his.

"_Wow_," Tyler started, swallowing hard, "thanks for that."

Elena nodded slowly before leaning in towards him again. She watched as he sighed against her lips before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Tyler stated, "I just—you were crying last night because of me."

Tyler's jaw clenched when Elena bit at her lower lip gently.

"I want to make things work with you, Elena," Tyler stated softly when gazing down at her face.

Elena smiled faintly at that.

"I want to make things work with you too," Elena whispered out before leaning in again. She sighed in contentment when he didn't move away from her this time.

"If you ever hurt me like that again, I won't catch you the next time you fall out my window," Elena stated, giggling slightly when Tyler seemed to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I still can't believe I climbed a tree," Tyler stated, grinning at Elena's lips before pecking them softly again.

Tyler's lips moved in sync with Elena's and both gently kissed each other.

He felt Elena's hands grip at his collars before slowly starting to stumble backwards.

Tyler grunted softly when he fell on top of Elena on the bed. He kissed down at her a little faster and sighed at her mouth when she seemed to start unbuttoning his dress shirt for him.

Pulling away from her almost instantly, Tyler looked down at the girl that lay underneath him and tried not kissing her again.

"Elena, you don't have to do this," Tyler whispered down at her.

"I trust you," Elena breathed out before smiling warmly at Tyler.

Tyler seemed to nod slowly at that but he still refused to lean down towards her again.

Elena grinned before placing her hands behind his neck and arching her head towards him instead.

"I want this," she breathed out before crashing her lips against his.

Tyler kissed her back right away before allowing one of his hands to travel up her bare leg.

Her hips seemed to arch against his when he gently kissed at her neck and Tyler grinned when he dress seemed to ride higher and higher on her thighs when wrapping her legs around his waist.

She seemed to let out a moan when Tyler moved one side of his jacket that she was wearing before kissing the brunette further down neck.

"_Tyler_," Elena breathed out before urging for him to kiss her again.

He did.

He kissed her again.

**-x-**

Caroline's eyes were slightly wide when she tried to get a hold of her breathing. Chest heaving for air, Caroline grinned at what Damon had just done to her.

"You're getting really good at that," Caroline breathed out, laughing slightly at her flushed form.

Damon seemed to be trying to catch his breath too and he grinned hugely at her words.

Looking over at the blonde that lay naked under the sheets, Damon glanced at the window and at the clock across the room.

Eyeing Caroline's dazed form, Damon grinned when she looked over at him as well.

"An hour left until I have to go pick up Evangeline," Damon stated, looking over at the clock again.

"Evangeline wouldn't mind if you're a little late right?" Caroline asked teasingly before running a hand to the front of her hair that seemed to slowly stick a bit to the back of her neck from the sweat.

Damon laughed at that before rolling on top of the blonde again. She seemed to giggle underneath him before she rolled over him and Damon grinned when he found himself pinned underneath her.

He grinned when she started kissing down his neck, her form slowly descending down his torso.

Pulling her back up, Damon pulled gently pulled at her hair, causing her breath to hitch when her head seemed to arch back.

Sloppily kissing at her neck, Damon bit at her neck causing her to gasp on top of him, he grinned.

Pinning her down now, Damon smiled at the sight of soft eyes looking up at him.

"Kiss me," Caroline demanded softly.

Damon grinned hugely before nodding at the blonde underneath him.

Crashing his lips against hers, Damon heard her moan when his hand glided up her inner thigh.

"We've got a lot of time," Damon whispered at her lips before making Caroline moan again.

"_Damon_."

**-x-**

Amy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels of the television, she groaned when she wasn't able to find anything good on. Although it was late out, Amy still felt like this was probably going to be the rest of her day. Sighing, she continued to flip at the screen. Almost close to giving up and falling back to sleep, Amy jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the front door of her apartment.

Eyes narrowing at her apartment door that stood a few paces away from the couch that she was currently sitting on, Amy slowly got up from the couch before turning off the television. Shivering at the feeling of the cold tiles touch her warm and bare feet, Amy stood on her tip-toes when looking through the tiny peep hole that allowed her to view who stood on the other side of the door.

Eyes widening at who was on the other side. Amy stood back onto her heels before processing everything that was happening this late in the evening. Eyes drifting down at her, Amy bit at her lower lip in nervousness. She was wearing a pink pajama top with the matching pink pants. She looked like a complete dork with the _Star Wars_ graphics that played at her night wear. Huffing in breath, Amy slowly unlocked the door before taking hold of the cold door knob and swinging the door open.

"Klaus," Amy breathed out before awkwardly crossing her arms before her chest.

At the sound of the door opening, Klaus looked up from the ground and to the woman that stood before him. He eyed her form and couldn't help but smile a toothy-grin. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun while her collared and button up pajama shirt rode a bit high on her lower stomach when she tried to cross her arms at her chest. The cartoon Chewbacca's around her clothing just made him want to laugh a bit. He had kissed _her _two days ago.

"Hi," Klaus said, trying his best in not smiling at the red head but he couldn't seem to stop.

Watching the woman squirm slightly under his gaze, Klaus sighed before remembering why he was here exactly.

Arching his hands out from behind his back, Klaus held out a red rose in his hand. He watched as she seemed to look down at it and smile hugely.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Klaus stated, grinning when Amy gently took the rose from his hold.

"That's_ sweet_," she began softly, "Thank You."

Klaus nodded, his grin growing.

"Did you um, want dinner?"

Klaus' brows arched at that, his hands finding his front pockets before letting out puff of air. He watched her step against the door so that it would give him room to slip past her and into the apartment and he could feel his palms start to sweat at the sight of her.

Nodding quickly at the waiting woman, Klaus stepped closer to the door before stepping in sideways through the doorway so that he wouldn't make any physical contact with the woman on his way in.

"Yeah, a little food won't hurt."

He watched her push her glasses higher onto her nose and he smiled. She then closed the door behind them. He swallowed hard.

(**********)

"You really didn't have to help me with the dishes, you know?"

Klaus looked over at the woman by his side and smiled before continuing to dry the clean dishes.

"I know. I wanted to."

"Well, thank you," Amy stated glancing quickly in Klaus' direction.

"No, _thank you_ for the dinner," Klaus replied back, nudging her softly with his shoulder causing her to chuckle.

"Oh, anything for my little _admirer_," Amy grinned, winking.

Klaus' eyes narrowed at her.

"Wait—you've got a little, um—"

Amy's grin faded when Klaus pointed at the side of her face and awkwardly tried to voice something out to her. Figuring that there was something probably on her face, Amy looked down at her soapy hands and looked back at Klaus.

"You've got a little bit of soap…"

"Where is it?" Amy asked while trying to wipe her face with the back of her soapy hand without getting wet.

Grinning at the flustered red head, Klaus tried not to laugh at her falling for his little trick while he continued to slowly tease her. Pointing at one side of her face, Klaus took hold of one of her hands before aiming it at her face, causing soap to smear her cheek.

"Got it," Klaus stated laughing.

Amy's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open as she let out a squeak before nudging Klaus in the chest with her elbow. She watched him laugh at her and she groaned in frustration.

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is," Klaus replied.

Stepping in closer to the woman again, Klaus grinned when she nudged him away from her again while she attacked at wiping her cheek. Taking hold of her hand, Klaus smiled warmly at her when she eyed him in curiosity.

"Let me get it."

Watching the man, Amy's eyes seemed to widen when he managed to get even more soap on her face and neck. She gaped at him when he started to laugh again at her appearance. How could she have fallen for that again? Watching the man lean against the counter when laughing at her, Amy couldn't help but laugh as well.

Stepping in front of the blonde man, she grinned before waving her soapy hands in front of his face, causing him to look sternly at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would," Amy stated before launching herself at him.

Klaus took hold of Amy's arms as he jerked as far as he could from her hands that stood at either side of her face. Pressing further into the counter behind him, Klaus couldn't help but grin at the constant giggles that escaped the red head.

Then she aimed her hand at him again and Klaus tightened his grip on her arms before pulling her tiny form against his. The sudden movement causing both to look at each other in awe while their gazes bounced from the eyes to the lips.

Chest moving slowly against his, Amy glanced at Klaus' full lips before noticing his head leaning down in her direction.

His hands loosened at her arms causing her to shiver when they took hold of her hips, slightly gripping onto her skin underneath her pajama top. His fingertips were cold against her warm skin and she suddenly wanted them to roam all of her flesh.

Her nose brushed against his and her lips parted when letting out a shaky breath.

She watched him lean further right after and he finally kissed her. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Amy felt Klaus' hands tighten at her sides when he practically picked her form off the ground, causing her to rely on nothing else but his body for support. Wet fingers still far away from his face, Amy hesitated before finally allowing her soapy hands cup his face.

She felt him bite gently at her lower lip before pulling away and she couldn't stop the butterflies from erupting at her stomach.

Eyes drifting open to meet with his, Amy was still completely dazed and she knew Klaus noticed from the way he softly grinned at her.

"So much better than the other night," she whispered causing Klaus to chuckle.

"I'm glad I was in my senses this time."

"I'm glad you were," Amy whispered back.

**-x-**

Bonnie's let out a breath of air. Nothing could explain her boredom at the moment.

Iris had kept Stefan and her awake for many nights now and she would desperately wish for sleep. The night where the baby girl didn't even seem to be making a peep, Bonnie couldn't find herself to sleep.

Fingers tapping at the blanket that covered her chest, Bonnie fixed the strap that hung low on her shoulder when glancing down at her nightwear.

Eyes drifting away from the baby monitor and to the ceiling again, Bonnie huffed in another breath of air before glancing over at her husband who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

_How could he just sleep?_

Rolling her eyes at her sudden jealously over the younger Salvatore, Bonnie forced herself from not getting up from the bed again. She can't continue with constantly checking up on Iris when not needed. Bonnie knew she needed to finally allow herself to sleep but she felt more awake now than she did in the morning.

She jumped a bit when she heard a soft chuckle from beside her.

Looking over at her husband who sleepily looked over at her, Bonnie grinned instantly.

"Bon?"

"Oh thank god you're awake," Bonnie whispered quickly before practically throwing herself at the blonde man.

Stefan's brows rose when the brunette seemed to crash her lips eagerly at his. His curiosity and confusion simply grew when she hastily rolled on top of him before slipping her hands under his shirt.

Pulling his lips away from her, Stefan watched as she pouted down at him and he tiredly grinned up at her.

Sitting up on the bed, Stefan's hands fell on Bonnie's hips as she was now sitting in his lap.

"What's gotten into you?" Stefan asked amused before he rubbed a bit at his tired eyes.

He watched as the woman before him seemed to let out a deep sigh before glancing at the baby monitor again.

"I can't sleep," Bonnie started, her voice impatient, "and I'm incredibly bored."

Stefan grinned.

Biting at her lower lip, Bonnie wrapped her arms behind Stefan's neck before leaning further towards him. "I'm wide awake and my husband is incredibly _sexy_," Bonnie whispered, grinning at Stefan when he seemed to raise his eyebrows at her.

Taking hold of Bonnie's arms that wrapped around his neck, Stefan slowly slipped them away from him. He laughed when she seemed to pout at him again.

"I'm flattered Bon," Stefan started gently, "but you need to sleep."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the concern masked on her husband's features.

"That's the thing, I can't sleep and I'm _so_ bored," Bonnie whined in Stefan's lap causing him to smile warmly at her.

Not even thinking twice about it, Bonnie leaned into Stefan again, her lips starting to leave butterfly kisses down his neck. She grinned at his neck when she heard a soft sigh escape the man before her.

"Bon, stop," Stefan stated softly. As much as he wanted to fool around the rest of the night, Stefan knew she needed the sleep. Both hadn't slept for days and they desperately needed it. Bonnie needed it.

Stefan sighed again when Bonnie didn't seem to stop, her kisses lowering at his neck. Trying to compose himself and not give in to his beautiful wife, Stefan forcefully pulled himself away from her again.

"Bonnie, stop," Stefan whispered out, his eyes meeting her brown orbs.

"Please?"

"No," Stefan stated, grinning softly when Bonnie scowled a bit at him.

"Fine," she muttered before rolling off of him and to her side of the bed.

Stefan watched her turn her back to him before snuggling into her pillow. Grinning at the clearly frustrated brunette, Stefan sighed before slowly laying back onto the bed as well. He lay awake for a while, his ears alert for the soft snores that slowly started to escape from the brunette.

He smiled warmly before slowly letting sleep take over him again as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>_** Real**_** Reality **

Bonnie's eyes shot open.

Her breath getting caught in her throat when she tried gasping for air, Bonnie's chest heaved and heaved.

Her eyes were wide when meeting with two familiar faces hovering over her.

One was of the swapped Salvatore brother that wanted desperately to get back home. _I will get him back home._

The other figure was blurred out. She blinked and blinked. She smiled weakly at the sight of him.

Stefan Salvatore.

She had witnessed so much today. She saw Damon and Caroline getting closer in the other dimension; she saw Tyler and Elena, Klaus and Amy…

She was watching over the other dimension and she couldn't help but linger on the idea of her life with the younger Salvatore in the other reality.

She felt all the emotions—all the _love_.

Bonnie let out another breath of air, her eyelids dropping slowly.

She blinked and blinked.

Stefan was staring down at her. His features concerned.

Her head arched back a bit when her lifeless body was picked up from the muddy ground beneath her.

Stefan held her weak and limp frame in his arms.

She was the gate to Damon and Caroline coming back home.

She was the gate to the other dimension.

The Reality— the _Alternate Reality_.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Hey guys! The ending of this chapter is going to lead into the next chapter which is going to be all about the_ Real_ Reality. A lot will be explained in the next Chapter. I know there wasn't much Daroline in this one but the next, next, (lol woah) Chapter is filled with that. Please do Review and enjoy the next few Chapters coming your way.

Oh! And how was everyone's Christmas! Please do tell! Hope you guys had a lot of fun!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This Chapter and one or two after will be based on the_ Real_ Reality and everything that wasn't exactly mentioned or explored from earlier. Damon and Caroline that have been swapped in the 'vampire' world will be looked upon (their relationship and how they've had to deal with "playing along" themselves).

More on Klaus and his hybrids, Bonnie as the gate and how everything that is happening in the Alternate Reality will affect the Real Reality (ie: Tyler and Elena/Stefan and Bonnie/Klaus and Amy).

I didn't exactly know how to fit one specific part in and I laughed when writing it…Amy being Tyler's cousin in the Real Reality. I found this amazing because Tyler hates Klaus in the Real Reality and is not even close to be friends with him (like in the Alternate Reality) and knowing that the human Klaus has a thing for his 'non-cousin' in the other Reality is going to be interesting to write about.

Tyler and Elena is going to be complicated because neither one ever saw the other in the same light and when figuring out that they might have a relationship in the other Reality, thinks might change there as well.

Writing for Damon and Caroline (the swapped versions) is going to be a hassle because their way of playing along to this dimension is going to be completely different compared to how Damon and Caroline have been paying along as humans (in the Alternate Reality).

Overall, the next two/three chapters (including this one) might be dedicated to the Real Reality.

However, don't worry because we will definitely be getting back to Damon and Caroline stuck in the Alternate Reality. I mean—it's just adorable with them there and I wouldn't miss writing more for them.

So stay tuned for all of it and I hope you enjoy the newest Chapter to Alternate Reality…

_Ps. thank you all for the Reviews for the last update and I just wanted to say that I appreciated everyone asking how my Christmas went. It didn't exactly feel like Christmas but it was still fun and I loved the fact that everyone who Reviewed seemed to have a great day too! Lots of love from me and I hope you have a wonderful holiday! =)_

* * *

><p>Elena's voice—there was a loud buzzing noise but Bonnie could hear it. She could hear Elena's worried tone:<p>

"She hasn't woken up yet?"

Stefan's voice:

"No."

Damon's voice:

"She _**drifted**_ in the middle of the field."

Elena's voice:

"_Oh god_—Klaus and his hybrids were there."

"D-Did they—"

Stefan's voice:

"No."

Damon's voice:

"This sucks."

Stefan's voice:

"I know."

Bonnie heard everything. She heard the three voices talking about all of it—the past few weeks.

Bonnie had uncovered many questions in her life.

She knew exactly how she had swapped _her _Caroline and Damon with a different pair from a different Reality. It was a spell. Months ago, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Elena had all wanted Klaus gone. They couldn't kill him because that meant that all the vampires under his line of growth would also die one by one. Damon would possibly die. Caroline would die because she was a product of Damon's blood and Stefan…Stefan would die.

The spell had backfired and had sent Damon and Caroline into a different Reality when they where they are human and happy. This caused their previous positions as vampire's in _her_ Reality to be filled by the previous human's that_ her_ Damon and Caroline had swapped places with.

They were stuck and told to play along.

At first Bonnie had thought that by playing along, it would allow them to fit into the Reality, but now, she realized that simply brought _her_ Damon and Caroline closer. They love each other, care for each other. It isn't an act anymore.

Bonnie had thought that they'd have to not _want_ it. She thought that the only way to get them back would be for them to _not_ want to live as human's in a life that didn't belong to them. But that wasn't the case at all.

If that were the case, her Damon and Caroline would have been back home the first day they had been swapped because the new vampire versions of them hate this Reality. They hate her Reality and want to go back home to their human lives as a married couple.

Bonnie has now realized that the only way to get her friends back home and send her new ones back is to be the gate.

Bonnie is the gate to both Realities.

She watched over the happy human one, but, lives in the supernatural one too.

She is the gate.

She can bring them back.

The key is _vulnerability_.

Her Damon and Caroline were swapped on accident. Both were completely vulnerable when she had performed the wrong spell. It wasn't supposed to be them there…Klaus was supposed to be the one to be sent into a dimension where he couldn't hurt anyone.

Now the only way to get her friends back and send the swapped versions of them back home would be to use vulnerability as a key.

But she wasn't strong enough.

She wasn't strong enough yet.

Elena's voice:

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie's head was pounding. Her body was numb and cold.

She was the gate.

Slowly allowing her eyes to flutter open, Bonnie looked over at her best friend who was worriedly at her side on the bed.

She smiled weakly at the sight of the brunette beaming instantly at the sight of her awoken form.

"Hi," Bonnie whispered out.

"Thank god you're fine!" Elena yelled softly, hugging down at her friend that lay tiredly on the bed.

Elena squeezed the brunette in his arms before starting to pull away. Elena's eyes narrowed at the tingle she felt when accidentally grazing Bonnie's arm with hers. Before Elena could question the brunette before her, Elena gasped at the tingle growing stronger and stronger, radiating through her whole body.

She then saw it.

**She saw flashes all in one go:**

"Last time I checked, I wasn't blonde."

"I told you leaving me for Caroline was going to be the biggest mistake of your life."

_I kissed Damon._

…

_I'm on the phone with Damon._

"Okay Damon, I know what happened between us wasn't right. I know it hurt Caroline and Evangeline."

"I'm sorry."

…

_Tyler?_

_I'm talking to Tyler…he's—he's holding a little girl._

Tyler: "You used to date Stefan."

_Me_: "_And you used to date Caroline."_

…

_I wake up in Tyler's arms?_

Tyler: Good morning.

…

_It's the little girl—_Evangeline_'_s _birthday party._

Heart was beating and beating fast.

"Tyler." _I breathe out._

_He's kissing me. _

_My heart is racing._

…

"_Tonight was fun."_

_I'm with Tyler again._

"We should do it again sometime." _He's smiling at me…_

"_So all of this was just so you could get me to sleep with you?"_

_My heart is breaking._

_I like him._

_I like Tyler?_

…

_He's outside my window._

_I help him in—_

_I was crying._

_He's smiling at me again._

"Hey beautiful."

"I like you a_ lot_."

"I didn't exactly sneak into my girlfriend's window for no reason at all."

"_Girlfriend?" _

"_Tyler." I breathe out._

_He's kissing me again._

_I want him._

_I want him badly._

_I have feelings for him._

…

**Elena's eyes shot open.**

Jumping away from Bonnie, Elena's chest heaved for air.

"_Tyler_," she breathed out, her brows furrowing in confusion.

She jumped when someone took hold of her arm.

It was Stefan, his brows furrowing at her frightened form.

Elena was shaking now. She didn't understand anything she had just seen. Trying to compose herself, Elena ran back to Bonnie's side. Bonnie's lips were pursed as she sat up on the bed and Elena knew she wasn't supposed to see what she had just seen.

"Bonnie?" Elena started, her heart was beating fast and faster, "What just happened?"

Bonnie didn't say anything and Elena was pleading now. She could still feel Tyler's touch lingering at her skin. Her heart was beating fast. _What did I just see?_

"Bonnie, _please_, what did I just see?" Elena pleaded, her eyes watering when looking back at the brunette before her.

She shivered, remembering the way his touch sent shivers down. Her heart was thumping at her chest.

Bonnie's eyes softened at the extremely confused brunette.

Through the weeks, Bonnie hadn't told anyone about what was happening in the other Reality. She didn't tell them about Damon and Caroline getting closer, she didn't tell them about how different_ their_ lives were in the Reality. She kept it all a secret.

She had been starting to **drift** more and more these days.

Drifting: when she'd be able to fall into a short slumber when being able to look over the other Reality.

Although she was getting stronger, she was also extremely vulnerable and weak when she was to wake up. When Elena touched her, Elena saw what she saw. Elena saw her life in the other Reality.

"That's your life in the other dimension," Bonnie said softly. She watched as the woman before her seemed to gawk at her, a tear falling down at her cheek.

"What?"

Bonnie pursed her lips before looking over at Damon and Stefan who were utterly confused over everything the woman before them were talking about. Stefan was concerned, Damon was curious.

"H-How is that possible?" Elena asked, slowly getting off the bed, "I…I touched you and then I _felt _everything and I—"

Elena cut herself off. Her throat tightened, another tear lamely falling onto her cheek. Clearly confused over everything, Elena looked over at Stefan and Damon quickly before glancing back at Bonnie.

"I got to go," Elena breathed out before practically running out of the room in the boarding house.

"Elena—"

Stefan was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut behind the brunette.

"Bonnie, what just happened?" Damon asked, his eyes studying the witch as she slowly got up from the bed herself.

"She saw everything."

(**********)

Elena hastily took hold of the door knob of the front door. Throwing it open, Elena ran out of the place only to gasp loudly and shakily when she bumped right into a hard surface.

"_Oh_," he chuckled, gently grabbing at Elena's forearms and pulling a bit away from the brunette who had just bumped right into him, "sorry, you just came out of nowhere."

Elena's watery eyes looked up at the man she had just bumped into. Her heart starting racing at the sight of him and Elena whimpered.

Tyler's eyes widened at that, his eyes searching the brunette who was crying in front of him. Grin fading off his face instantly, his lips parted, "_Woah_—you're crying."

Elena's eyes shot up towards him and she eyed his frozen form.

Flashes. Flashes. Flashes and more flashes.

Elena had feelings for Tyler in the other dimension?

Not being able to think twice about what she was about to do, Elena's mixed emotions took the best of her as she threw herself at him, her desperate and eager lips crashing against his.

Tyler was surprised his eyes didn't pop out from his head when the brunette seemed to flush against him.

He stood frozen.

He didn't know what to do.

He honestly didn't know what was happening.

All he knew was that the crying woman before him was kissing him. He heard her whimper against him and his eyes simply widened further.

Elena was_ kissing_ him.

Instantly stepping away from her, Tyler's eyes were still wide when the woman seemed to shoot her eyes open to meet with his shocked ones.

Elena's eyes widened as well.

She just_ kissed_ him.

Covering her mouth with her hand to stop the cry that was going to erupt out of her, Elena moved past Tyler before running further away from the boarding house.

Tyler's eyes were still wide.

_What just happened?_

**-x-**

"I just woke up from drifting," Bonnie explained, passing Stefan and walking towards the door, "I was weak and not in control. Elena touched me and now she knows everything about how her life in the other dimension is."

Her breath hitched when Stefan seemed to grab gently at her arm, stopping her from moving towards the door.

He didn't see flashes though.

She was up and walking again—she wasn't completely vulnerable at the moment.

She had control.

"Why was she freaking out then?" Damon asked. His curiosity was still present in his voice.

She watched as Stefan let go of her arm when he knew she wasn't going to walk away again. Sighing, Bonnie continued, "She saw everything…every memory."

"It's as if you live through all of the memories in just a few seconds and it can be overwhelming," Bonnie explained.

"Guys, Elena just left crying and—"

Tyler stopped himself from mentioning the part where the familiar brunette had kissed him. Pursing his lips together, Tyler entered the room and looked around in confusion when eyeing the three tense individuals in the room.

"What happened?" Tyler asked. He was clearly confused and very curious.

Bonnie's eyes lingered on hybrid. "How did Elena react to seeing you Tyler?" she asked.

Tyler's eyes widened slightly at that before he forced himself to shrug at the brunette before trying to play it off; he couldn't just tell them that Elena had kissed him when Stefan and Damon were in the room.

Although Elena wasn't exactly in a relationship with either of them, Tyler knew Damon wouldn't give a shit since Damon wasn't _their _Damon. The Damon in front of him loved his wife…Caroline.

Trying not to think about Damon being in love with his ex-girlfriend, Tyler looked back at Stefan.

Stefan and Elena had a history. They had loved each other and Stefan had left with Klaus. Stefan had flipped the switch and recovered in the last few months and Tyler knew that even though the younger Salvatore was back to normal, Elena and Stefan had drifted apart.

There was still something there though, _Right?_

_But then why would Elena kiss him?_

"She kissed me," Tyler blurted out, watching as everyone's eyes shot up in his direction.

He tried not to glance at Stefan who seemed to tense at his words.

"She's confused," Bonnie stated, sighing before sitting onto the bed again.

Tyler's brow arched at that and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"She's lived through those memories and she's _felt _everything," Bonnie explained, glancing between Damon and Stefan.

"I'm sorry," Tyler interrupted awkwardly, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Tyler watched as Damon groaned in frustration.

"Bonnie drifted, Elena touched her and saw everything that happened to her in the other dimension and she left freaking out," Damon explained in complete boredom.

Damon grinned when Tyler's brows seemed to furrow when trying to process exactly what he had just said.

"And by simply guessing at it," Damon started grinning, "I think she kissed you because she saw herself with you in the other Reality—well—_my_ Reality."

Tyler's eyes widened at that. "What?" he asked shocked.

Bonnie's lips pursed when Tyler seemed to look at her.

"You and Elena are together in—"

"What?" Tyler asked, a little louder now when interrupting the brunette.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile slightly.

"She kissed you because she was overwhelmed by all the things she had seen and felt," Bonnie explained, "She saw you and her emotions acted upon her vulnerability at that moment."

Tyler's eyes softened a bit.

"I pushed her away," he said a little softer now, remembering the humiliated woman that had confusingly kissed him.

"Good," Bonnie stated sternly.

She watched as Tyler looked over at her in confusion.

"She wouldn't have stopped if you didn't," Bonnie finished a bit awkwardly.

Tyler's eyes widened again at her words.

Awkwardly shifting under all the gazes directed his way, Tyler sighed before leaning against the door behind him, "This is weird."

"Tell me about it," Damon muttered, slumping against the dresser that he was leaning on.

Bonnie looked over at everyone in the room. Letting her eyes linger on Stefan for too long, she knew he caught her staring. She could feel everyone's gaze on her. All of them caught her staring at the younger Salvatore.

Quickly looking away from him when he seemed to furrow his brows deeply at her, Bonnie cursed internally when Damon seemed to laugh from the opposite side of the room.

Damon knew everything about Bonnie and Stefan's relationship in his Reality. The last he remembered was Bonnie being pregnant. His eyes softened at the fact that he probably had a niece or a nephew by now.

Tyler grinned. "Really?" he asked, glancing between the younger Salvatore and the witch.

Bonnie seemed to flush while Stefan seemed to look over at everyone in the room. The poor blonde man was completely oblivious to what everyone apparently had all figured out.

"Bonnie, why don't you just tell us every little relationship detail from the other Reality?" Damon asked amused.

Bonnie glared a bit at Damon before awkwardly glancing at a still confused Stefan.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one left in the dark?" Stefan asked, his eyes bouncing off of everyone in the room.

"I guess I'll tell him then," Damon stated, sighing, but there was smugness to it that Bonnie flinched at.

"N-No," Bonnie suddenly blurted out, watching as Stefan seemed to look over at her almost instantly.

"Bonnie—"

"There are Damon and Caroline," Bonnie breathed out, watching as everyone seemed to instantly look at her, "Tyler and Elena, Klaus and Amy…"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Klaus.

Tyler's eyes widened at the name of the woman in a relationship with the Original. _No_, he thought to himself, deciding on shrugging it off, _it couldn't be…there are a million 'Amy's' out there. What would be the odds to the Original hooking up with my cousin?_

"And?" Damon asked, urging Bonnie to continue.

Bonnie swallowed hard before looking over at Stefan who seemed to be looking at her. He was waiting and she simply hesitated with her thoughts.

"Stefan and _me_," Bonnie softly whispered out, her voice barely audible. She knew he heard it clearly by the way his eyes widened hugely.

"What?" Stefan asked softly. He hadn't expected that at all.

Damon grinned hugely. "So what is it?" he asked suddenly, "Niece or nephew?"

Stefan's brows furrowed at that, but his eyes never left Bonnie who seemed to look over at Damon. She hesitated before replying, "Her name's Iris. Iris Giuseppe Salvatore."

Damon smiled warmly at that.

Tyler and Stefan were simply confused again.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked.

"_Their_ daughter," Damon answered, glancing at Bonnie and Stefan who both seemed to tense.

"I have a daughter?" Stefan asked softly. His eyes were now blankly staring at the ground, his brows furrowed when trying to process everything that had been said.

"I need to go," Bonnie muttered awkwardly. Glancing over at Stefan who seemed to look over at her almost instantly, Bonnie sighed internally at the expression on his face. _Disappointment?_

Slowly starting to walk over to the door, Bonnie stopped at the sudden pounding in her head starting to act up again. Grabbing at her head, Bonnie's eyes shut closed when wanting desperately to have it end.

It was painful.

Whimpering out in pain, Bonnie her best from not screaming out loud when stumbling a bit backwards, "It's happening again," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Bonnie, control it." Damon. It was Damon's voice at her side now.

Stumbling a bit more, Bonnie gasped at the feeling of someone catch her. Burying her head in his chest as his hands wrapped around her waist, Bonnie let out a muffled scream into his shirt before whimpering again.

"Bonnie, listen to Damon," the soft voice said at her ear.

Stefan.

He was holding her against him.

"You can control the drifting Bon," Damon stated softly, watching the brunette whimper again. She seemed to cling onto Stefan who pulled her closer every time she grunted against him.

"Breathe," Stefan started gently, "Just breathe."

Bonnie whimpered a little softly now. The pounding in her head subsiding a bit when she seemed to focus on the warming scent of_ him_ instead of the pain the drifting was causing her. Letting out a shaky breath at his chest, Bonnie loosened her grip on his shirt before taking her time when finally looking up at him.

He seemed to be smiling reassuringly down at her and she sighed before pushing gently at his chest.

Pulling away from him, Bonnie ignored the look of confusion she got from the younger Salvatore before glancing quickly at the other two in the room.

Walking away from all three, Bonnie exited the room.

"I don't think going out is a god thing Bon," Tyler called out from behind her.

Bonnie's jaw clenched.

"I can handle Klaus and his hybrids just fine," Bonnie said, her walking continuing, "He won't hurt me."

_He won't hurt me._

* * *

><p>Review<em>?<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>The Real Reality<strong>

* * *

><p>"So tell me love," the Original started, "why were you crying when I found you?"<p>

Elena huffed in breath before struggling in her holds again. Her feet pushed desperately at the ground, her hands twisting in the strong rope that tied her to the chair that Klaus placed her on. She needed to get out. She needed to get away from him.

"Let me go," Elena breathed out in defeat.

She was losing blood and lots of it. Klaus had gotten to her before she could reach home and was using her as a blood bank. He needed more hybrids for the army that he was planning. She was stuck and getting weaker by the minute.

Klaus' brows arched.

Elena simply struggled again while more and more defeated and desperate tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Klaus asked, "You tell me everything your little witch is hiding and I won't kill you."

Elena's head slumped onto the back of the wooden chair, her head shaking weakly. She blinked slowly, her eyelids fluttering open and then closed. Klaus needed to stop. _He needs to stop before all my blood gets drained._

"Fine," Klaus stated sighing, "I guess more blood for me then."

"Go to hell," Elena said bitterly her eyes barely meeting Klaus' as she tried to weakly struggle again.

Her eyes were on the tube that seemed to carry all her blood to the blood bag. Her teeth gritted weakly together before she continued to struggle.

"Just a few hours," Klaus began, "slowly you'll drift off to_ sleep_."

Elena's eyes met Klaus' and she sighed when he softly grinned at her.

"Elena?"

Elena's eyes shot towards a familiar hybrid that seemed to enter the room. His expression was confused when looking over at her weakened form. She watched his eyes go wide before practically running into the room.

"Tyler," Klaus warned getting up from his seat.

Just a few steps away from the brunette, Tyler froze at the sound of the Original's voice.

Elena's eyes stayed on the dark haired man, her eyes drifting again and again. She watched, partially conscious as Tyler tried taking another step towards her, only to fail when the Original was now blocking her form.

Klaus thought Tyler was sired to him still. Tyler had put up with this façade so that all of them could get an insight of what the Original was planning, while in reality, Tyler had broken the sire bond weeks ago.

He couldn't break the façade for her.

Her head seemed to weakly roll at the back of the chair when trying her best to keep her eyes open. She had to stay awake. She had to stay awake.

"I'm not getting the bags," Tyler sneered, glancing at Elena, who had trouble keeping conscious.

Klaus' jaw clenched, "so you finally did manage to break out of that sire bond."

Tyler glared up at Klaus before trying to move past him again and to the brunette. His fists clenched when Klaus simply pushed him back again.

"Guess I'm not your little bitch anymore."

"Guess not," Klaus stated, pushing Tyler again causing him to stumble against the small table behind him, "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Elena blinked and blinked. She lifelessly watched both of the men before her fight. Tyler seemed to sneer in the Original's face when he had him against the nearest wall. She blinked and blinked.

She wanted to call out for him.

Klaus was going to kill him and she just wanted to call out for the man that she had kissed a few hours back.

Struggling weakly again, Elena's eyes fluttered open and closed again. Open and closed, and open and closed.

"Stop," she breathed out, her head resting weakly at the side of the chair.

She heard a cry.

She tried struggling further. No, _Tyler_. Stop. Stop. Stop.

"Tyler," Elena breathed out again and again.

"Tyler, get her out of here."

Elena's brows furrowed gently.

Tyler looked over at the witch that seemed to be attacking the Original with her magic. Hesitating on leaving the witch alone with the Original, Tyler nodded when Bonnie seemed to urge him again.

Looking over at Elena, Tyler's lips pursed together before he rushed over to the brunette. Taking out the needles that poked at her skin, Tyler heard her whimper weakly in pain before he loosened the rope around her wrists.

Taking hold of one of her hands, Tyler wrapped it around his shoulder before helping her stand up by the support of his other hand on her waist. She leaned on him right away and he sighed before looking back over at Bonnie who simply seemed to urge him again, "Go now!"

Looking back down at the brunette that slumped lifelessly against him, Tyler's jaw clenched, he didn't even hesitate pulling the woman into his arms.

Carrying her now, Tyler looked Bonnie's way one last time before disappearing from the room in a blink of an eye.

He had to inform Damon and Stefan about Bonnie with Klaus.

_Klaus could hurt her..._

Klaus limped to the ground fast when the magic suddenly stopped. Lifting himself off of the ground, Klaus grinned tightly at the tense brunette that stood a few steps away from him. "Bonnie Bennett," Klaus said.

Bonnie's jaw clenched, her form straightening when trying her best not to show weakness in front of the man.

"Klaus," she breathed out, hands in fists at either side of her.

* * *

><p>Gently placing Elena onto his bed, Tyler sighed at her paled form. Watching her head slowly move into the pillow underneath her, Tyler straightened up before pulling out his phone from his pocket.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Stefan," Tyler breathed out, his fingers squeezing at the bridge of his nose, "Bonnie's at Klaus'."

"_What?"_

"She needs help," Tyler stated, glancing down at the woman in front of him before starting to slowly pace, "Klaus will kill her."

There was a pause at the other end and Tyler sighed into the phone.

"Stef—"

"_You just left her there?" _It was Damon's voice now.

Tyler could hear the shuffling through the house and he knew they were getting ready to go to help Bonnie. _She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. She was going to be—_

"She told me to leave her and get Elena to safety," Tyler explained softly, glancing at the lying brunette again.

"_Safety…?"_ Damon began confused, "_What happen to Elena?"_

Tyler's jaw clenched.

"_Tyler_," Damon warned. His voice was low and questioning. He wanted an answer.

"Klaus had her," Tyler started, "he was draining her of her blood for his—"

"_Hybrids_."

"Yes."

"_Okay, we've got Bon, just take care of—"_

Tyler's attention was snatched away from Damon's voice from the sound of the brunette moan softly. He looked down at her pained and tense exterior and he sighed before quickly stating an "okay" into the phone before cutting an annoyed Damon off.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Tyler looked over the brunette once more before biting into his wrist. Sitting down next to her laying form, Tyler brought his bleeding wrist to her lips and felt the blood drop down and into her mouth.

She drank his blood slowly and hesitantly at first but then her lips desperately sucked at his healing wrist. She moaned again but it wasn't pained and Tyler couldn't help but grin before starting to pull his wrist away from the brunette. He watched as she shook her head, her eyes still shut, as she took hold of his arm before drinking more of his blood.

Still trying to gently pull his arm away from the brunette, Tyler watched as she slowly sat up a bit on the bed with the help of his arm that he kept pulling away from her.

The wound was healed now and Tyler's eyes softened at the brunette when she pulled her lips slowly away from his wrist, her breath hitting it before she allowed her eyes to flutter open to face him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and Tyler grinned at the sight of the shocked woman before him. Blood painted at her bottom lip and he chuckled before bringing his arm back to his side. He was just glad the colour to her skin was back to normal. She was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered out, her eyes awkwardly looking away from him before shifting a bit on the bed.

Her eyes glanced over the room and Elena's stomach fluttered at the fact that this was his bedroom. She had never been here before,_ heck_, she had never really looked at Tyler and found her heart to skip a beat, but a_ lot_ had happened today. After everything, Elena knew she'd never be able to see him the same way again. Her mind wandered to the flashes and she shifted uncomfortably again at the lingering feeling of his fingers roaming every inch of her skin. She shivered. She shivered and she knew he noticed.

Awkwardly looking away from her as well, Tyler cleared his throat before forcing himself to look back at her. "When did Klaus…?" Tyler trailed off when the woman seemed to look up at him.

Elena was hesitant. She was hesitant but she managed to find the courage to explain, "He captured me before I got home…right after I ran from the boarding house when—"

"You kissed me," Tyler interrupted.

Elena nodded slowly before awkwardly moving in her position again and she refused to give into the sudden urge to kiss him again. She couldn't kiss him. _This was Tyler for crying out loud!_

Tyler cleared his throat again.

"You don't have to explain yourself on that one," Tyler stated quickly, "Bonnie told me about you and _me_ in the other Reality."

Elena awkwardly eyed him.

_No, stop. Stop talking. Please stop talking. Oh god—his _lips_. I need to kiss him. I like him. I like him a lot. Wait—_

_No. No, this is the flashes messing with you Elena. Stop it. Stop it. Stop! Stop looking at his lips. Just focus on what he's saying. Elena, get a hold of yourself!_

_No. Oh no, he's staring. He looks confused over why I'm practically gawking at him. Shit. Oh god—WHY AM I STILL STARING AT HIS LIPS?_

"You all right?"

Elena's eyes widened. Her heart raging at her chest, she wished he couldn't hear it. She tried to move a bit on the bed but her breath hitched at how difficult it was to move her muscles. She might have drank his blood and healed, but Elena knew she was still weak when her body was trying to circulate new blood throughout her system.

She felt faint. She was tired and she felt like she was going to pass out any minute now.

"You've got a little, um," Tyler struggled in getting his words out when pointing at Elena's lip.

Brows furrowing weakly, Elena licked at her lips before realizing the little bits of blood remaining. Quickly pulling down her sleeve, Elena wiped awkwardly at her face before looking back up at Tyler.

He grinned softly at her and Elena's heart swelled at the sight.

She kissed him.

Gently pecking at his lips, Elena pulled a bit away from the shocked hybrid again and sighed against his lips. "I'm tired," she mumbled, her eyes dropping before taking hold of Tyler's jacket.

Eye's still wide; Tyler's shock and confusion simply grew when the woman seemed to pull him towards her by the jacket. She lay flat on her back when forcing his awkward and hesitant form to hover over her.

"Elena—"

She shushed him softly, her breath shaky before she pecked at his lips again.

Tyler didn't know what to do. _What the _fuck_ is happening?_

"Elena—"

She kissed him again.

"Tyler, I know I'm supposed to get used to this vampire business, but I still have this sudden urge to rip everyone's head off, I—"

Caroline froze at the door. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of a flushed Lockwood look her way while a very tired Elena simply glanced at her before snuggling a bit into the pillow underneath her.

Tyler got off the bed, glancing at Elena who slowly started to drift off to sleep before looking back at Caroline who seemed to eye him in amusement.

"So Damon wasn't joking about you two?"

Tyler rubbed at his neck awkwardly before moving past the visitor from the other Reality and out the bedroom door.

He heard her giggle behind him and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you like her?"

"It's _Elena_."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked, her brows knitting together.

Tyler's jaw clenched. "I don't know," he began, "I haven't looked at her _that _way before."

"What way?" Caroline challenged grinning when the hybrid walked down the staircase and down the hallway of the place.

"_Caroline_," Tyler warned under his breath before slumping onto the couch in the living room.

"I'm actually happy that _my_ Elena and Tyler have found each other," Caroline stated shrugging before slumping onto the couch next to him, "I'd actually love to see that when I get back."

Tyler sighed. "Elena's seen everything in the other Reality—"

"Drifting and then touching Bonnie," Caroline began, "Yeah, Damon told me."

"You're not supposed to be seeing each other," Tyler stated, turning around in his seat to face the blonde that he used to once love. He cared for her but he could say with confidence that he wasn't_ in_ love with her now. Caroline and he had ended it before he had left for the mountains and they were just great friends now. He just wanted his friend back home. He wanted his friend back home and he wanted his _new_ friend before him to be sent back home to where she desperately wanted to go…the other Reality.

Caroline sighed, nodding slowly. "I know," she stated softly, "but I love him and he's my husband and being a vampire sucks."

Tyler grinned.

"I can keep a secret," Tyler teased, nudging her in the shoulder. His brows furrowed when she seemed to grin back at him.

"I can keep a secret too," Caroline stated, giggling when Tyler let out a groan.

"There's nothing going on between Elena and me," Tyler defended, getting up from the couch only to have her follow.

"Alright, alright," Caroline started giggling before following him again, "I won't say anything more."

Tyler sighed before moving into the kitchen and opening up at the refrigerator, only to pull out a blood bag.

Caroline followed and grinned.

She thanked Tyler sweetly when he handed her a cup of blood. She watched as he sipped from his own cup.

_I can't help myself, I have to say it_, Caroline thought to herself, grinning hugely…

"You should make her soup and cuddle all night."

Tyler choked on the blood as he awkwardly coughed into the mug.

"What the fuck Caroline!"

* * *

><p>"I heard you've got questions for me?" Bonnie asked, walking into the room slowly, her eyes never leaving the Original before her. His orbs pierced through hers and Bonnie simply sighed before stopping a few feet in front of the hybrid.<p>

Klaus grinned suddenly, "Where'd you hear that?"

"One shot Klaus," Bonnie stated, "Ask away…"

Klaus' eyes narrowed at the overly confident witch before him. "I can kill you at any moment," Klaus challenged, taking a step closer towards the brunette, "why risk it?"

Bonnie grinned tightly at the man.

"You won't hurt me."

Klaus' brows arched, "And why would I not?"

"You've got questions," Bonnie said, shrugging, "You're confused, _in the dark_…and you hate that."

Klaus chuckled at that.

"Alright then love," Klaus started, "I want to know what you and your little boy squad have been planning behind my back."

Bonnie was slightly taken aback from how blunt the Original was being. The smile grazing his lips was clear indication towards his amusement at this particular moment. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Why?" Bonnie asked while forcing her grin to keeps its place, "Does the Original vampire feel threatened?"

Klaus' grin faltered a tad bit causing Bonnie to grin further.

"To answer your question, we've actually got_ nothing_ planned against you," Bonnie answered truthfully, "We've been figuring out a way to kill you but that's been a bust."

Klaus simply stared at the girl. He wanted to read her expression to the best of his ability as he frankly didn't know if she were lying or speaking the truth.

"Haven't you heard sweetheart, I _can't_ be killed," Klaus started cockily, "You and your friends found that out this afternoon when you stupidly attacked me and my hybrids."

"That's why you kidnapped Elena?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"The Salvatore brother's killed many of my men today," Klaus sighed out in exaggeration, "I needed more of that special doppelgänger blood to work some more of its magic."

Bonnie wanted to claw at his face, but instead, she used her magic against him again and stood in confusion when he didn't even seem to flinch. It worked on him a few moments ago…

"Save the witchcraft love," Klaus said, grinning hugely, "I'm an Original remember?"

"But when Tyler and Elena—"

"It's called _acting_," Klaus stated, chuckling slightly, "Can't really blame you three for falling for it, I was pretty convincing."

Bonnie awkwardly stepped away from him when he seemed to walk closer to her.

"Now what else has been going on with you?" Klaus asked causally before glancing over at the mess him and Tyler had made earlier.

If there were any more secrets under the witches sleeve, Klaus was delighted to wait and listen to every word.

Bonnie sighed internally.

_Well, Caroline and Damon have been stuck in a different dimension for quite some time now; I'm the key to that dimension and I _drift _every so often. It's painful and if you touch me when I wake, you'll see everything from that Reality. It's an excruciating and exhausting secret that is kept from the "big-bad-Original" for a reason—a reason that I haven't figured out yet… It's not like it'll give you any sort of advantage unless you see _your_ life in the other Reality—WAIT._

_If Klaus sees his life in the other Reality…Holy shit._

Bonnie's eyes widened, a huge genuine smile bracing her lips when looking up at the clearly confused Original.

"What?"

"I'm the _key_ to another dimension!" Bonnie blurted out, her thoughts of hope causing her to laugh before finally looking back at the man before her. He was still confused and taken aback from her words.

"What are you taking about?" Klaus asked, clearly confused and suddenly curious.

"I—"

"Bonnie!" a voice called out from down the hall.

Before Bonnie could process the fact that Damon and Stefan were now entering the room with such concern, Bonnie gasped when she felt hands twist her arms behind her back. Klaus' fangs grazed her neck and she looked ahead to gaze down at Damon and Stefan who instantly stopped at the sight.

"Let her go," Stefan breathed out, his eyes drifting between both Bonnie and Klaus in fright and worry.

Bonnie struggled in Klaus' hold, grunting under such a hard hold.

"I _will _kill her," Klaus challenged, his eyes bouncing between both of the Salvatore brother's.

_No you won't_, Bonnie thought to herself. After what she had just blurted out, there was no way in hell Klaus' curiosity was going to allow him to drain her of her blood or even snap her neck.

Pain struck her temples. Bonnie cursed, her form shaking in Klaus' arms. Everyone was suddenly silent only to watch Bonnie start to scream out in agony. Damon watched Klaus who was absolutely confused over the screaming brunette while Stefan stepped in closer to Bonnie. Before he could take her from Klaus' hold, all three men watched Bonnie faint in Klaus' arms, her head lifelessly falling at the Original's chest.

Klaus was shocked, confused and extremely curious to what had just happened. Glancing over at the two men before him, he looked over Stefan's concern and Damon's tense form and knew this sudden blackout in his arms done by the witch wasn't the first time.

There was a secret behind what had just happened.

Grinning, Klaus watched as Stefan stepped forward, his jaw clenching when forcing himself to look away from the passed out woman. "Give her to me," Stefan demanded, his voice was cold.

"Sure Stefan," Klaus said nodding, "Just after you tell me _exactly_ what happened…"

Stefan stood still, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's lifeless form.

"You're a dick, you know that?" Damon voiced out in annoyance. He just wanted to go home where he wasn't a vampire because this life _sucked_. He hated the face of the blonde Original and he frankly didn't give a shit about how "big" and "bad" the hybrid was. At this point, Damon wasn't going to give into anyone's bullshit, vampire, werewolf, or even a _fucking_ leprechaun—_I'm fucking done with this shitty Reality._

"Ouch," Klaus said, frowning at the older Salvatore, "That hurt Damon."

Damon deadpanned while Stefan simply urged Klaus to let go of Bonnie. Klaus didn't give in.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to tell you anything," Stefan stated, his anger and desperation to have Bonnie in his arms killing him.

He didn't trust Klaus.

"Fine," Klaus sang out while a small devious grin flourished upon his facial features confusing the blonde Salvatore.

Before either Stefan could urge for Bonnie again, Klaus disappeared in a blink of any eye.

No sight of Bonnie or the Original.

Stefan's lip shuddered, his jaw clasped.

Damon sighed in defeat, a frustrated hand playing through his dark hair.

"_Yup_," Damon started, his eyes lingering on Stefan who stood defeated in the middle of the room, "He's an asshole."

Stefan sighed before tiredly rubbing at his face.

"We've got to find _her_…"

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

** Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The last chapter on the "Real Reality". Chapter Thirty will be back on the "Alternate Reality" and how Damon and Caroline will (or might not) get out.

So enjoy the last (or now) of this perspective!

* * *

><p>"This town seems to have a forest behind everyone's backyard," Klaus chimed, his arms wrapped around the witch that he carried through the countless amount of trees and logs that he passed. He could feel the brunette starting to wake up in his arms and he tensed when realizing that he was finally going to get some answers. He just needed the answers to the mystery that was Bonnie Bennett.<p>

"Stefan?" Bonnie mumbled at the croak of the Original's neck.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the witch's fumble of words. "Aw," he started, faking the cheerful tone, "The little witch has got a crush on her best friend's _left overs_?"

He heard a pained grunt escape the brunette as she lamely pushed at his chest. A weird feeling erupted through Klaus at Bonnie's touch. Ignoring it, Klaus stood still when allowing the woman to stand in front of him now, his hands no longer wrapped around her legs.

He watched her form that stood wobbling before him, her head knocking from side to side before resting on his chest to give another weird sensation. Before he could begin questioning her over everything that he had just witnessed, Bonnie whispered out his name.

"Alright Bennett, out with the truth," Klaus demanded, his hand finding the brunette's cheek when trying to keep her stable, all while her view stared up at him. She had to keep eye contact.

What he didn't expect was to receive a massive current of energy full from his hand that touched the witch's soft skin to the rest of his arm. He felt it travel to his brain, sudden sparks filling his spine. It felt good—_really_ good.

"Klaus!" a voice yelled from somewhere behind him.

He didn't get time to react to the voice.

**He saw flashes all in one go:**

…

_Lockwood? Why is he sitting next to me?_

Tyler: "Dude, why are you reading_Twilight_?"

_I speak:_ "It's not that bad of a read, Tyler…"

Tyler: "Right… you should _so_ finish reading the whole series, and then you should _so_ tell me about it."

…

_It's Tyler with the younger Gilbert. Tyler is smiling at me._

Tyler: "Why don't you just go up to her?"

_I walk away. _

_I'm embarrassed and mad with myself?_

_I can't get the image of the woman out of my head… the red haired woman._

_She speaks._ "I'm Amy."

_I speak_: "Klaus."

_I'm nervous._

…

_I'm drunk._

_Amy's next to me._

_I speak:_ "Did I mention you're _really_ beautiful?"

Amy: "Thank you."

_I speak:_ "You're welcome, love."

_She helps me._

_I speak:_ "Th-anks for the support, love, you—you were great."

_I kiss her._

_I'm smiling._

…

_There's Caroline and Tyler in front of me now._

Caroline: "You two can help me."

Tyler: "That's _cute_. She thinks I'm going to help her."

_I speak:_ "Fine, I'll help."

_Why are we so_ friendly_ with each other…?_

…

_There's a little girl._

_She speaks_. "Uncle Klaus?"

_Uncle?_

_She speaks._ "I like you this much."

_I speak._ "I like you too kiddo."

…

_It's Amy again. _

Amy: "Do you regret it?"

_I speak_. "Regret what?"

Amy: "Kissing me."

_I speak._ "I do." _I speak_. "I do regret kissing you when I was drunk. I would have done a better job if I were sober."

…

_She's beautiful—Amy._

_I speak_. "You wouldn't."

Amy: "Oh but I would."

_We kiss._

_My heart is racing—wait, I'm human._

Amy: "So much better than the other night."

_I speak._ "I'm glad I was in my senses this time."

Amy. "I'm glad you were."

_I like her._

_I like her a lot._

…

**Klaus' eyes shot open.**

It took a moment for Klaus to process exactly where he was. Eyes meeting angry ones, Klaus cursed lowly when he felt another shove against the tree he was suddenly pressed against. He would've pushed the raven haired man off of him, but sudden images and flashes still haunted his thoughts. He blinked slowly, his world spinning. _What did I just see?_

"Let go of me," Klaus muttered at Damon who sneered in his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes internally at the angered man.

Klaus avoided the position he was in before looking over Damon's shoulder. His spinning gaze searched for the brunette who had simply planted more questions in his mind than before. He was incredibly confused.

"Bonnie," he breathed out, before shrugging the older Salvatore off of him. Before he could get to the brunette, she seemed to let out a low scream before passing out again. Her form seemed to fall in the blonde Salvatore this time.

Klaus' jaw clenched hard.

"Get her out of here," Damon yelled groggily when getting up from the ground where he had been thrown earlier.

Not even thinking twice about it, Stefan scooped Bonnie up in his arms once again before slowly disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew he was at her side. Letting out a weak sigh, she let her eyes slowly flutter open.<p>

"Hey," Stefan breathed out when he spotted the brunette's awaken form.

Bonnie smiled weakly at him before slowly starting to sit up the bed. The pounding simply increased when she sat up and she couldn't stop the shaky breath that escaped her lips.

"You okay?"

Bonnie looked up at a concerned Stefan and she nodded at him before awkwardly looking away.

"Bonnie I want to see everything," Stefan said softly, his eyes never leaving her face before him.

Slowly letting his hand move over to her hand that lay on her lap, Stefan sighed when she seemed to move it away from his reach.

"D-Don't," Bonnie whispered out, her voice weak.

Stefan's eyes softened.

"Bonnie—"

"Stefan I know you're disappointed when finding out about_ us_ but I don't think it's a good idea to—" Bonnie's weak rambling was cut off when lips suddenly crashed against hers. Kissing him back, Bonnie heard him sigh against her mouth and she knew he was starting to see the flashes now.

**He saw flashes all in one go: **

…

_Bonnie's mad at me._

_Evangeline helps me. _

_She's pregnant?_

_I speak._ "I love you Bonnie, and nothing's going to change that…"

Bonnie: "I love you too."

_I love her._

…

_I'm with Bonnie. _

_We're planning a surprise party and she's worried about Elena and me._

_I'm smiling at her._

Bonnie: "Are you going to be okay?"

_I speak._ "Why wouldn't I be? I have you Bonnie. I love you. Elena means nothing to me. You're my Everything, you and our child—that's it. Please don't think otherwise…"

_I kiss her._

…

_Bonnie's in the hospital, I'm nervous and scared._

_She's my wife and I love her._

_She okay—she woke up._

_I speak_. "What _had_ happened...?"

Bonnie: "I have no idea."

_I speak._ "Well, I'm just glad that you and _our _baby are alright..."

Bonnie: "I love you."

_I speak_. "I love you too."

_I do…I do love her._

…

_I have a daughter._

"Everyone, meet Iris Giuseppe Salvatore."

_I kiss Bonnie._

…

_I was sleeping._

Bonnie: "Oh thank god you're awake."

_She kisses me. She _really_ kisses me._

_I speak._ "What's gotten into you?"

Bonnie: "I can't sleep, and I'm incredibly bored." "I'm wide awake and my husband is incredibly _sexy_."

_She's kissing me again._

_I pull away._

_I speak_. "I'm flattered Bon, but you need to sleep."

_She gets frustrated._

_She's adorable._

_We fall asleep._

_I love her._

_I'm happy._

…

**Stefan's eyes shot open.**

He had to blink a few times to process the fact that he was back. He was back here with Bonnie sitting so close to him.

Eyes softening at her worried expression, Stefan sighed in content when she seemed to cup at his cheek. He felt a shock run through his spine at her touch.

He could feel her soft hands slowly slip his jacket from his shoulders and he exhaled again when it hit the ground.

Pulling a bit away from her, Stefan's eyes never left her soft ones when he gently gripped at the bottom of his shirt before slipping it off of him.

Tossing it onto the ground too, Stefan leaned into Bonnie again before gently kissing her.

His heart raged at his chest at the feeling of her hands hesitantly move their way up his bare chest before playing through his hair. Slowly starting to hover over her sitting form, Stefan gently guided her form back down so that he was now kissing her lying frame.

He was gentle with her.

He could hear the shaky breathes escaping the brunette when he seemed to slip his hands under her shirt and he watched as she slowly took hold of her shirt before pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor as well.

Kissing down her neck, Stefan let out a soft grunt at the feeling of her hands slowly unbutton at his jeans before slipping into them.

He tried not to grunt against her mouth, but he couldn't help but do exactly that.

"Bonnie," Stefan moaned softly before kissing her harder.

He heard her breath hitch when he gently bit under her jaw.

He kissed her again.

He kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler sighed into her hair, his one arm tightening around her causing her to snuggle a bit into him, her back pressed to his front. His brows furrowed tiredly at the feeling of a hand gently grip onto his.<p>

Letting his eyes drift open slightly, Tyler's confusion only seemed to grow at the sight of the familiar brunette in his arms.

"_You should make her soup and cuddle all night."_

Tyler's eyes widened. _We're_ spooning_—god—I'm cuddling with Elena? When did that happen? _

"Shit," Tyler breathed out.

Trying to move his torso away from the brunette's back that was pressed against him, he swallowed hard when the brunette sleepily seemed to just back up further onto him. He tried again though. He had to get away from this position and hold on her before she was to wake up.

Trying to slip his hand out of hers so that he could try and move away from her again, Tyler cursed when he felt her fingers lace tightly around his.

_Please don't be awake. Please don't be awake. Please don't be awake. Please don't—_

Tyler's breath got caught in his throat when his eyes met her tired ones. She seemed to lie on her back when turning her head to face him and Tyler swallowed hard at the distance between them.

He watched as she glanced at every corner of the room quickly before looking back at him. Tyler's arm awkwardly twitched when now wrapping loosely at her lower stomach, his hand still in hers.

She seemed to smile gently in his direction. His brows furrowed at the warm look she directed his way before she hesitantly arched up towards him again. His eyes widened instantly when Elena's gaze bounced between his widened eyes to lips, all while inching closer towards him.

She kissed him.

"Hi."

"Yeah," Tyler started awkwardly, "Hey."

Letting go of Tyler's hand, Elena watched as he pulled it away from her before shifting away. He slowly sat up on the bed and Elena sighed internally before doing the same.

"Thanks for the soup last night," Elena whispered out, eyeing the empty bowl next to the bed side table.

Tyler tiredly rubbed at his neck before nodding and looking over at the brunette.

"_You should make her soup and cuddle all night."_

"I didn't realize I fell asleep," Tyler began awkwardly before moving a bit away from Elena on the bed, "if I knew I would have slept on the couch downstairs or—"

"_No_," Elena started a little too quickly causing Tyler's eyes to narrow at her, "I mean, it's alright…I didn't mind."

Tyler nodded. He nodded and felt the frustration rising within him. _What was going on?_

"What are we doing Elena?" he asked defeated, sighing when the woman seemed to knit her eyebrows together.

"What are you—"

"You kissed me," Tyler began, his jaw clenching, "_multiple_ times."

"I know," Elena whispered out, looking away from him.

Tyler's eyes softened at the sight of her. He had_ humiliated_ her again. He knew she was probably equally as confused and terrified with all of this and he wasn't being fair to her.

His stomach fluttered at the sight of her look up at him suddenly. Sighing, Tyler nodded again softly for no reason at all before looking away from her again and slowly getting off the bed.

"This is crazy," he stated, smiling softly back at the brunette who looked up at him confused.

Elena watched as he arched his hand in her direction and her confusion simply grew.

"It's crazy… it's _complicated_," Tyler began, softly, "but _we'll_ figure it out."

Elena's eyes softened at that.

She did it though—her fingers hesitantly grazing his palm…

She took his hand.

(**********)

"Thank you," Elena whispered out at the man who was currently struggling with making her another bowl of soup. "Thanks for taking care of me last night," Elena clarified, her sudden nervousness around the man confusing her.

She watched as he turned around from the stove before looking back at her. She stepped slightly back when he unknowingly stepped closer towards her. _Yup_, she was definitely nervous.

"If I didn't, Damon and Stefan would have killed me," Tyler stated, grinning hugely at the flustered brunette, "and I don't mind the extra company since my mom has been out of town for weeks now."

Elena nodded slowly at the grinning hybrid. Looking down at her-self, Elena's blushing form simply became more nervous when spotting the familiar jersey she was wearing. She remembered waking up next to Tyler only to take a shower in his bathroom. He had nicely given his football jersey for her to wear. It smelt so much like him. She smiled gently before rubbing her sweaty palms awkwardly at her jeans and crossing her arms at her chest.

"Tyler?" Elena started softly. She eyed his back that was turned to her as he faced the stove again. A "yeah?" escaped the Lockwood and Elena pulled a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "Aren't you curious?" she asked slowly, "About the memories and the other dimension…"

Tyler's brows knitted together before he turned off the stove at the finished soup. Turning around so that he could face the brunette who stood a few feet away from him, Tyler eyed her awkward form and grinned again. "I mean, I guess I am," Tyler started, shrugging, "It's not every day you get to see into another Reality—and your life lived differently."

Elena felt butterflies at her stomach at the intensity in his stare. She knew he was talking about her getting to see_ her_ life in the other Reality—her life with _him_.

The sudden urge to kiss him again resurfaced.

"It was overwhelming," Elena started, sighing, "I didn't only see everything…I _felt_ everything."

Tyler's eyes narrowed at that. He watched the woman bite at her lower lip under his gaze and Tyler's eyes softened. He didn't know if it was the fact that she was wearing his jersey, but Tyler felt butterflies.

"What'd you see?"

Elena struggled with words. She didn't know how to voice out such memories. "Um, I can't" – Elena's heart was raging at her chest with every step he took closer to her. He clearly didn't know just how much of an effect he had on her.

Tyler grinned. Walking closer to the brunette, he stood in front of her now and watched her confused form look up at him. "One memory at a time," Tyler said shrugging, "I kinda wanna know."

"I-I," Elena stammered, her mind and body not on the same page, "We, um" – he took another step closer, his curious eyes studying her in slight confusion. She knew she was starting to go red and she hated it. Plus, the constant urge to be near him was confusing her too. With his lingering touch still in mind, Elena shivered visibly only to redden even further. _This is _Tyler_, I can't possibly have _feelings_ for him…can I?_

"Elena?"

Elena blinked rapidly. Trying her hardest to not react nervously towards what she was previously doing, gawking; Elena took a step away from the man before looking down at her hands. "Could you not, um, come close to me?" Elena asked awkwardly, watching as Tyler's brows arched all while a grin braced his lips.

"Why?" Tyler asked. His eyes narrowed playfully at the woman. He was curious about what was going on in the brunette's head. _She was so different around me now…_

Nervously pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, Elena's eyes widened slightly when Tyler slowly stepped closer towards her again, only to have her step back the second time. "Tyler" – his brows furrowed now, his smile faltering a tad – "You don't get it," Elena started softly, "I _like_ being near you and this" – Elena cut herself off.

Tyler's eyes softened at that.

"The closer you get, the more I want to _kiss _you and be_ near_ you," Elena explained hesitantly.

Tyler's lips parted at that, his jaw loosening instantly along with every muscle in his body. "These _urges_…are they like a side effect to visiting the other Reality?" Tyler asked curiously, now wanting nothing more than to tap into the brunette's head and really see how she was feeling. Things were different now and that was obvious.

Elena allowed her eyes to meet his brown ones. Staring directly into them, Elena's brows furrowed slightly at his words. _He thought this was a side effect?_ "When I saw you the first time, I was scared and confused so that can be explained as a moment of weakness," Elena began, hesitantly bringing up the first time she had kissed Tyler Lockwood, "but all the other times…I _wanted _to. It's not only because of the memories, Tyler."

Tyler's eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows jumping, "_Oh_."

Elena bit down at her lower lip at his reaction. She had just told him she might possibly have feelings for him, "oh" was right. "I'm sorry," Elena said quickly, "I know this is just as confusing for you. I, I just don't want you to feel _uncomfortable_."

"Huh?" Tyler blurted out; still awestruck towards everything that was being said.

Elena took a moment to collect her thoughts without blushing further—she failed yet again. "I kissed you…_many_ times. You didn't kiss me back once," Elena started awkwardly, "I ambushed you and I'm sorry."

Tyler's eyes softened at that. _She felt bad for kissing me?_ _Well who could blame her? I did push her away almost every time and didn't quite handle it excessively well. What else was I supposed to do though? Elena is one of my closest friends and I'm hers. How are we supposed to deal with this? We've never seen each other in _that_ light before…_

"You don't have to apologize, Elena," Tyler began, a soft smile forming on his face, "I'm actually _glad_ I got some lip action. It's been a_ very_ long time."

Elena's eyes narrowed at that a small smile grazing his lips.

"And besides," Tyler continued, "kissing me was a plus for _you_."

Elena watched as Tyler winked at her, a huge grin placed at his lips. She rolled her eyes before chuckling lightly. Biting at her lip again, Elena missed Tyler's sudden reaction to her action as she awkwardly crossed her arms at her chest once again.

"So when are you going to tell me about the memories exactly?" Tyler asked playfully before crossing his arms over his chest as well.

Elena nodded before straightening herself up in front of him. "You went to the same high school as me but you used to date Caroline, I used to date Stefan," Elena began hesitantly, "Matt married Rebekah, Caroline married Damon, Stefan married Bonnie, and you've been friends with Jeremy and Klaus ever since."

Tyler's eyes widened at the fact that he was friends with the Original.

"Jeremy was against having his best friend date his sister," Elena said chuckling slightly when Tyler grinned instantly at that.

"He wasn't happy with his sister making out with his best friend at Evangeline's birthday party."

Elena's smile faltered instantly at the words that seemed to have spilled out of her. Eyes wide, Elena watched as Tyler's brows cocked high, a teasing grin still present on his face. "We were doing _what_?" he asked, a mischievous glow present in his dark orbs.

"Nothing," Elena responded softly before awkwardly looking away from the dark haired man.

"You've been pretty much making out with me when I least expect it Elena, I honestly don't think anything will surprise me anymore," Tyler said, laughing when Elena's eyes widened at that.

"I have not been 'making out' with you!" Elena yelled out softly, clearly taken aback.

"Oh, I'm not complaining or anything," Tyler began, his voice was teasing, "I'm not the type to push away a girl who clearly wants some of_ this_." Tyler gestured towards himself and watched as Elena rolled her eyes.

He was egotistical and Elena couldn't help but suddenly want to mess with him. "The last memory, well—we spent the night with each other…I _felt_ all of it," she said softly. She tried not to smile at the sight of him freeze immediately at her soft words. His eyes never left hers and Elena bit down at her lower lip gently only to watch Tyler's eyes tear away from her before he cleared awkwardly at his throat. He stood straight, stepping a foot away from the brunette before running a hand through his hair.

"My heart races at the thought of your hands on—"

"_Woah_, let's not go there," Tyler interrupted.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. She laughed. She laughed louder when Tyler looked over at her completely confused. "Aw! You got so scared!" Elena said grinning at Tyler whose eyes widened immediately at her words.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Tyler asked, rolling his eyes when the brunette nodded instantly at him, her giggles present.

"You got so awkward and shy," Elena said, pouting slightly before giggling again. She stepped into Tyler and pulled a bit at his cheeks only to have him roll his eyes again.

It was suddenly easier to be near him at that particular moment. _Maybe it was because he's the awkward one now_. Elena smiled hugely at her thoughts.

"Well, it's been a hard two days," Tyler muttered, watching the brunette's expression soften instantly, "What?" he asked curiously.

Elena's eyes narrowed slightly, a soft smile bracing her lips as she unknowingly took a step closer to Tyler. He seemed to tense a bit, Elena simply continued to walk closer to him until she was right in front of him. "I've noticed this other thing," she said softly, her eyes searching the man's face before her.

Tyler tried to swallow down the lump that started to form at his throat, clearly failing. "What?" he whispered down at the woman that was extremely close to him now.

"When you laugh or smile…there's this cutest crinkle right_ here_" – Elena let her index finger tap lightly at Tyler's nose, a genuine smile erupting from the brunette when being near the man.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at the soft expression that was suddenly visible throughout all of the brunette's face. He grinned softly when her eyes drifted towards his lips. _She wants to kiss me._

"Is this the point where you make out with me, yet again?" Tyler asked teasingly, stepping in closer to the brunette only to have her scoff in his direction.

"Oh trust me," Elena started, surprisingly grinning herself now, "I _won't_ be doing that anymore."

* * *

><p>There was banging at the main door to the boarding house.<p>

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, along with Stefan who gazed up at the ceiling.

Both exhausted, it took Bonnie a minute to realize the fact that she was wrapped up in Stefan's arms. Looking up at him from his bare chest, Bonnie's eyes softened when he suddenly tensed at the sight of her.

"We, um," he started, stuttering, "I—"

Bonnie arched herself up to the man, rolling on top of him causing his eyes to narrow up at her. She didn't stop or stutter. She simply kissed the man she had deep feelings for. She couldn't run from the reality of it all anymore. She was in love with the younger Salvatore and nothing was going to change any of that now.

Stefan's eyes shut immediately when the brunette's soft lips moved with his.

Her hair fell on either side of his face as she hungrily kissed down at him. He heard her breath hitch when his hands roamed her flesh from underneath the sheets.

"I love you," Bonnie breathed out. She watched as Stefan's lips parted when so close to hers. She watched some more as his eyes widened slightly, his jaw, along with other muscles of his body, loosening instantly.

"Bonnie, I—"

Banging erupted once again.

Stefan's eyes fell from Bonnie and to the bedroom door that stood closed. He could hear the banging from across the hall and to the large door up front. He knew exactly who it was.

He tensed once again.

Sighing when Bonnie seemed to roll off of him, Stefan searched for his clothes along with the brunette who refused to look over at him throughout it all.

He had managed to put his jeans on when Bonnie put on the last of her clothing. She was out the door before Stefan could pick up his shirt. Not even giving it a second thought, Stefan vampire sped towards the end of the staircase where the witch walked. He made it in front of her before she could reach for the door knob.

Her soft eyes looked up at him and his stomach fluttered.

"Bonnie, don't."

Bonnie sighed before running a hand through her messy hair. "Stefan, I've got to face him," she stated softly, "I can change things."

Stefan's confusion simply grew. The brunette had been saying the same things for weeks. She'd been talking about how she could get through to Klaus. She could _change_ him.

She couldn't. Klaus was…_well_, Klaus.

"Bon" – Stefan's words were cut short when the brunette kissed him gently.

He stared at her dazed when she pulled away from him again.

Walking past the shirtless Salvatore, Bonnie took in a long breath of air before yanking the door open to face a frustrated blonde Original.

"What took so long?" he asked.

Bonnie tried her best to stand her ground, but she knew Klaus understood all of it when his eyes bounced between the partially naked Stefan and her. Bonnie's teeth gritted together at the sight of him grin tightly at her now; frustration and anger still present.

"I see," he mumbled before taking a step closer to the entrance of the door. It only seemed to anger the Original more when he couldn't step foot into the house.

"What do you want Klaus?" Stefan asked from behind Bonnie.

Klaus grinned, but both Bonnie and Stefan could tell that it was forced.

The Original looked mad and confused.

"I believe we've got some unfinished business," Klaus chimed, his eyes tearing through the innocent witch.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the "Real" Reality for now! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming _very_ soon!

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Back with the "Alternate Reality"! Everything will slowly be taking its course and eventually (key word: _eventuall_y) be coming to an end (not just yet though...I've still got a little bit planned for this, and I know its going to be fun reading and writing). Anyway, please do read, enjoy and review for Chapter 30 of Alternate Reality! You guys really are awesome with all the support, its truly amazing.

* * *

><p>"So," Damon started, watching Evangeline make her way through the sand, "how's Amy doing?"<p>

Klaus rolled his eyes when Jeremy seemed to nudge his shoulder while Tyler patted him on the back. He even caught Damon smirking from beside Tyler and Klaus sighed before slumping onto the towel behind him.

Tyler, Jeremy and Damon simply seemed to enjoy his sudden annoyed form before slumping onto the groups of towels as well.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Klaus said, grinning sweetly at the three men around him, "She's right there with your wife and Tyler's girlfriend." Klaus pointed at Damon and Tyler before grinning and looking back at Jeremy, "His girlfriend, but _your_ sister."

Tyler rolled his eyes before looking over at Elena, Amy and Caroline who all seemed to be lying on beach chairs a few feet away from them. His eyes lingered on Elena and he couldn't help but smile. _She's my girlfriend…_

"Yeah, at least he's made a move and slept with her already," Damon muttered, grinning when all three of the men seemed to look over at him. Tyler seemed to glare at him, Klaus rolled his eyes, and Jeremy got up instantly. He was disgusted and Damon couldn't help but grin larger.

"_Dude_," Jeremy started annoyed, "Can we not talk about Elena like that when I'm around?"

Klaus laughed.

"You know what needs to be done?" Damon asked, eyeing the younger Gilbert with slight curiosity and loads of amusement.

"What?"

"You need to find a girlfriend."

Jeremy rolled his eyes when all of the men seemed to grin hugely up at him.

"Oh come on Jeremy," Tyler started, surprisingly excited, "it's Valentine's Day soon!"

"It's July," Jeremy clarified.

Tyler huffed in a breath, "Whatever," he muttered before continuing, "Still, it's going to happen eventually and you need—"

"Uncle Jeremy?"

Everyone looked over at the little blonde slowly walk over to Jeremy's standing form.

Damon's eyes softened at the sight of the little girl. Her hair was full of sand and she looked confused over it. She repeatedly picked at her hair and Damon couldn't help but smile when she tugged at Jeremy's fingers.

"Hey girly," Jeremy greeted sweetly before picking up the little girl in his arms.

"Can you play with me?" she asked, "I want to build a sand castle but Robert keeps kicking mine down."

Jeremy's brows furrowed but he couldn't help but grin at the cute blonde in his arms. "Who's Robert?"

"He's mean," Evangeline muttered causing Jeremy to chuckle.

"Alright," Jeremy said sighing, "let's go."

The blonde squealed in his arms and Jeremy chuckled again before moving away from the three men that stared after him.

"I guess Evangeline counts," Tyler muttered, shrugging at his shoulders before lying down on the towel that lay beneath him.

He sighed when the sun hit his skin.

"You slept with Elena Gilbert?" Klaus asked amused. He moved on the towel next to Tyler so that he could fully face the man that seemed to be closing his eyes when focusing on the sun above him.

"Yeah," Tyler mumbled, a grin forming at his face when remembering the brunette.

"What about you?" Klaus asked, looking over at Damon who arched a brow at him.

"If you're asking if I've slept with Elena then _no_—"

"No," Klaus started, "Caroline…I mean after getting married, isn't the sex supposed to just _stop_?"

Damon grinned, "Nope."

"You're the only one not getting laid," Tyler mumbled, grinning when Klaus nudged his leg with his hand.

"I don't want to rush things," Klaus stated, glancing over at Amy and Elena who seemed to be getting off their chairs. His eyes lingered on Amy and he smiled when she seemed to wink over at him.

"Okay," Damon muttered, his tone was bored when getting up from the ground and starting to walk away from the two that sat on the ground. Not even looking back at the confused two that he left behind, Damon slowly made his way over to Caroline right after passing Elena and Amy that he sweetly greeted.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes met Damon's and she smiled at him. She watched as he slumped to the ground along with Jeremy, Tyler and Klaus and she sighed before looking back above her and at the blinding sky.<p>

"So ditching the glasses today wasn't for Klaus?" Elena asked teasingly when looking over at the red head the lay on one side of her.

Amy tried not blushing. "I wear contacts sometimes," she started, "no big deal."

Caroline grinned before looking over at Amy that was on the other side of Elena. "So the sexy green bikini wasn't for him either?" she asked, grinning.

Elena laughed in the middle of the two women and smile before looking over at the blushing red head.

"Oh don't laugh Gilbert," Caroline started, nudging Elena's bare arm with hers, "I heard about you and Tyler."

Elena's eyes widened, her face flushing immediately. She blushed further when Amy seemed to gasp gently, "No. Please tell me you didn't."

"She did," Caroline stated, grinning when Elena cleared at her throat.

"But isn't he like the biggest player ever?" Amy asked, glancing over at the four men and Evangeline who was now in the younger Gilbert's arms.

Elena was about to defend the man but rolled her eyes when the blonde spoke up from beside her, "Yup."

Elena sighed out in defeat.

"People can change," she stated, grinning when remembering the time spent with Tyler.

"Mhm," Caroline mumbled out playfully, winking when sudden concern and unsettlement crossed Elena's features.

Both Amy and Caroline noticed it. Both grinned before pushing at the subject further.

"I don't know about him," Amy started, winking over at Caroline when Elena wasn't looking, "I saw him eyeing the blonde with the really—almost_ invisible_—bikini bottoms earlier."

Elena's eyes narrowed when Amy seemed to point over to the woman passing by Jeremy and Evangeline who were attempting at building a castle with the sand.

"The one with the big boobs and the great ass—I mean, her ass is hanging out and—"

"I get it," Elena blurted out, cutting a grinning Caroline off, "but it's not like he—"

"He was talking to her at one point," Caroline added, grinning when Amy seemed to shake her head at her. She knew she was probably going too far with the suddenly insecure brunette, but she couldn't help it. It was entertaining.

"About what?" Elena breathed out, her eyes never leaving the blonde who moved closer towards the sea of water before all of them.

"I don't know," Caroline started, shrugging, "I couldn't catch it—but he was doing that _smiling thing_ he always does when hitting on a girl."

Elena was bummed. _So much for a fun day at the beach…_

"When are Stefan and Bonnie coming?" Elena asked, wanting so hard to change the subject.

"They're at Bonnie's parents, so they passed for today. Instead of the beach, they're going to be around well-dressed people, gossip, and wine." Caroline stated, grinning when Amy seemed to pout at her. She knew Elena was now upset, but Caroline couldn't help but grin a bit. She wanted to see how Tyler got out of this one.

It was quiet again.

"Amy?"

Amy looked over at Caroline who seemed to pucker at her lips, getting ready to proceed.

"What about Klaus and you?" Caroline asked, "Have you two had sex yet or—"

"On that note," Amy interrupted, "I'm going to go for a swim."

Caroline chuckled as Amy waved quickly over at them before getting off her beach chair.

"Yeah," Elena started, getting up as well, "I'm going to take a few pictures."

Caroline pouted slightly at the sight of Elena pull on a baggy top that hung off of one of her shoulders. She took hold of the big camera from next to her chair and Caroline sighed before focusing on the sun again.

"How has your photography going anyway?" Caroline asked while waving at Amy again who seemed to walk further away from her and Elena.

"Good," Elena said, smiling at the blonde, "really good actually…got two clients last week."

"That's great Elena!" Caroline beamed.

Elena smiled at the excited blonde before strapping the camera around her neck. Starting to move away from her, Elena smiled sweetly at the man making his way closer towards them.

"Hey Elena," Damon greeted causing Elena to greet him back.

He watched as the brunette moved past him before starting to roam the long and stretched area of sand that the beach offered.

He grinned when eyeing his wife smile up at him.

"Hey Blondie."

"Hi _sexy_," Caroline beamed, taking hold of Damon's hand when he sat in the chair beside her. Arching her-self forward so that she could sweetly kiss her husband, Caroline's eyes found the blonde she was talking about earlier to be eyeing Damon. Pulling away from Damon's puckered up form; Caroline rolled her eyes before slapping at his chest causing him to flinch.

"What?" Damon asked, clearly frustrated with the slap and the lack of Caroline's lips on his.

Caroline glared at the girl that still seemed to be eyeing Damon. The woman clearly knew Caroline was watching and yet that didn't stop her from gazing at the older Salvatore.

Damon's brows furrowed at Caroline's distracted form. Following her gaze, Damon's eyes met green ones from a many feet away. His brows furrowed slightly at the blonde woman who grinned at him. Glancing over at Caroline, Damon's eyes widened at her glaring at him.

"What?"

"She's been staring at you for so long now," Caroline muttered before glancing over at the blonde woman again.

Damon grinned at his jealous wife. Moving a strand of hair behind Caroline's ear, he laughed when she flinched away from him before gasping at the blonde who seemed to be biting at her lower lip now.

"She did not just do that!" Caroline softly yelled.

Grinning, Damon glanced at the woman before looking back at Caroline. She was jealous and it was surprisingly extremely _cute_.

"She's kinda hot," Damon mumbled, grinning when eyeing Caroline gasp, her eyes wide when finally looking back at him.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled softly in disbelief only to have Damon's teasing form continue.

"Should I go up to her?" Damon asked, looking over at the woman again and waving. The woman seemed to wave back and Damon laughed at the low shriek that escaped the blonde from beside him.

"I'm going to kill you Salvatore," Caroline threatened, her eyes cold when Damon looked back at her.

Laughing, Damon watched Caroline roll her eyes before she finally allowed him to kiss her.

"But then again," Damon whispered at Caroline's lips, "my wife's hotter."

Caroline giggled before pecking Damon's lips again.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired right now," Stefan mumbled while following Bonnie and past the guests that they had greeted earlier. His wife had dragged them away from small talk and he was so glad. Leaving Iris and Bonnie's parents in the kitchen, Stefan smiled at the feeling of uneasiness when thinking about being away from the infant he had completely fallen in love with. "Who knew babies could be so annoying and yet so adorable," Stefan stated, chuckling at the memory of Bonnie and his irritated selves the other day when forced to stay up all night.<p>

It took a moment for Stefan's dazed and extremely exhausted form to focus on where exactly his wife was dragging him. Fewer and fewer guests were visible when Bonnie seemed to drag him down a familiar hallway.

Bonnie opened a familiar door and Stefan's confusion simply grew when she started to walk into the empty bedroom. His eyes awkwardly met with the older woman that stood a few feet away from the both of them as she eyed the couple in curiosity from the opening of the bathroom. The old woman seemed to be smiling slightly with her brow arched and Stefan wanted to clarify that this wasn't what it looked like. _Well_, he also didn't know why Bonnie was dragging him into her old bedroom either so he couldn't exactly justify any of it.

"_Afternoon_, Mrs. Clifton, this—"

Stefan was cut off when Bonnie seemed to pull at his black tie causing him to fall forward and fully into the room. Stefan's confusion was sky rocketing when his wife closed the door behind him only to start loosening his tie.

"Bon—"

Stefan watched eyes narrowed as his wife hastily pulled away from him quickly before slipping out of her heels and lamely throwing them beside her. She stumbled a bit when doing so and Stefan helped her stabilize herself only to have her push him against the closed door.

His eyes were wide when she slipped off his black jacket before attacking his white dress shirt. "Bonnie, we're here for you parents. Your parent's that are downstairs, remember?" Stefan asked, clearly shocked that Bonnie was really planning on doing this right now. The fact that she was half way down with unbuttoning his dress shirt wasn't helping.

"Iris—our_ daughter _is down there," Stefan whispered down at her, sighing when Bonnie finally looked up at him. His brows knitted together when she seemed to grin up at him.

"Our adorable little girl is with her grandparents," Bonnie clarified, unbuttoning the last of Stefan's dress shirt only to have Stefan sigh out again.

"The door is locked," Bonnie stated before arching herself up towards Stefan now, "and my husband's been looking_ really_ sexy today…"

Stefan watched in awe as Bonnie slowly pulled down the zipper from at the back of her dress. Before he could say a word, Stefan let a shaky breath when Bonnie's cold hands grazed up his bare torso that unsuccessfully hid under his unbuttoned dress shirt.

Bonnie's lips found his neck and Stefan's eyes shut closed in defeat. Breath hitching at the feeling her kisses were giving him, Stefan found him-self moving into her touch. She kissed alongside his jaw before finally pressing her lips with his. He kissed her back instantly and sighed in contentment when her body flushed against him.

His eyes fluttered open at the feeling of her hands starting to unbuckle his belt and Stefan mentally scolded himself.

He needed to stop this.

"B-Bon—"

Stefan struggled in voicing out her name through her kisses.

Hands gripping at her hips, Stefan scrunched up the material of the dress before trying to pull Bonnie slowly off of him. When it didn't work, Stefan sighed before fully committing and forcing her off of him. He leaned off the door, created a gap between him and his confused wife, all before starting to tiredly buckle up his belt and button up his shirt again. He was just too exhausted to notice the sudden disappointment cross Bonnie's features.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked softly, slightly embarrassed and extremely confused over why her husband had been blowing her off like this for the past week now.

It took a moment for Stefan to respond, but when he did, the sudden irritation surprised the both of them, "We're supposed be downstairs, helping out your parents. This is _ridiculous _Bon—I can't—"

Stefan interrupted himself from continuing when he looked away from his half down up dress shirt and back at Bonnie whose eyes tore away from his, her form stepping away from him before awkwardly fetching for her heels that she had stupidly thrown earlier.

Stefan's eyes softened at the suddenly quiet brunette before letting out a sigh. _And I'm being a dick! _Stefan thought to himself before blaming the lack of sleep for his actions. He just didn't understand what had gotten into the brunette for the past week now. He was always just so tired and wasn't in the mood for any of it lately.

He watched as she slipped them on before standing silently before him. "Bon I—" Stefan cut himself off again when Bonnie turned in front of him. Brows furrowing at the action, Stefan came to realization when Bonnie slowly brought all of her hair to one side, revealing the soft skin of her back.

"It's harder to pull _up_ than down," Bonnie whispered out, waiting for Stefan to help her out.

Stefan swallowed hard before stepping in towards his wife. Slowly pulling the zipper up, Stefan allowed his hands to find Bonnie's hips again before slowly forcing her to look back up at him. He smiled gently at her when she lazily let her forehead rest against his.

"I love you so much," Bonnie whispered out, her nose brushing his.

Stefan's brows furrowed at the shakiness of Bonnie's breath. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Stefan kissed gently at her nose. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly against his forehead and Stefan smiled when her nose bumped his. It felt nice to have her so close to him. "I love you," Stefan breathed out before leaning in towards Bonnie. His brows furrowed when she seemed to awkwardly pull away from him before he could even get the chance to kiss her.

His confusion deepened when she refused to eye him, her eyes either on the ground or on her nervous fingers that played together. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Bonnie…"

"We should go check on Iris," Bonnie whispered out before finally looking up at Stefan.

Stefan nodded slowly before moving away from the bedroom door. He watched Bonnie slowly bite at her lower lip and Stefan cursed internally. He watched her leave and the only thing left in mind was the fact that he was_ now_ in the mood—yes, _yes_, he was definitely in the mood.

* * *

><p>Amy stepped another step into the water that seemed to constantly drift further onto the sand with every wave that hit. She smiled before stepping in and in.<p>

She gasped when a cold hand seemed to wrap at one side of her waist, lips whispering at her ear, "Race you in?"

She smiled at the familiar voice before nudging the man in the chest and pushing herself away from him. She heard him grunt before chuckling and chasing after her form that continued to descend further into the moving water.

"That wasn't fair," he yelled from behind her.

She grinned before picking up her speed. Stumbling slightly when the water seemed to push instantly at her legs, Amy laughed when she seemed to fall straight into the open water, Klaus plummeting right after her.

She giggled when he helped her resurface and she tried her best in trying to get the wet hair that escaped her high pony tail from sticking at her face and she smiled when he helped her.

"Thanks," she beamed, grinning when he smiled back at her.

"Where'd the glasses go?" he asked teasingly, flicking her nose playfully with his index finger.

"Contacts," Amy stated, "I just figured I wouldn't have to constantly wipe at them when swimming."

Klaus nodded, grinning before wrapping his hands around the woman's waist from underneath the water.

"You look beautiful either way."

Amy's stomach fluttered.

She watched as he leaned in towards her and she sighed at his hesitant form. Crashing her lips against his, Amy grinned at his lips when he kissed her back instantly.

Forcing himself to pull away from her, Klaus looked down at the red head that simply seemed to arch her-self towards him again and he swallowed hard before pecking at her lips.

Her brows knitted at that before she let her eyes flutter open to meet his.

"_What about Klaus and you?" _

"_Have you two had sex yet or—"_

Amy bit at her lower lip which was very well noticed by the very_ hot_ man before her.

"There's uh, an old shed a bit across the beach, um, do you wanna—"

"Shed?" Klaus asked, clearly confused to what the woman was trying to get at.

Amy nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's where they keep the supplies…like nets and _canoes_."

Klaus' brow arched, his grin growing, "Canoes?"

Amy nodded again. She was completely dazed when looking up at the grinning man and she couldn't seem to let her gaze fall from his perfect lips.

_God, he was hot._

"Why?"

"I just wanted _us_ to be alone for a while," Amy explained softly, her hands rubbing at the back of his neck gently.

It took a moment to process what the woman was trying to get at. Eyes widening slightly, Klaus could feel his throat starting to tighten up. The woman seemed to smile sweetly up at him and the racing of his heart simply increased.

"Where's this shed exactly?" Klaus asked, his voice a little high in pitch.

Amy grinned.

* * *

><p>Tyler's eyes shot open at the shine of a flash from above him. He heard a click and he looked up at the woman that stood over him, her feet on either side of him a she slowly pulling the camera away from her face.<p>

He grinned at the sight of her and she giggled down at his laying form.

"Hey beautiful," Tyler greeted, his palms grazing the back of her legs that stood on either side of him.

"Hi," Elena greeted sweetly.

Watching the brunette before him starting to look through the pictures in the camera, his brows arched high when she started to laugh about one of them.

"What?" he asked, "Not a good shot?"

Elena shook her head at the man before giggling again.

Tyler grinned. "Whatever," he began, "I'm still sexy as hell."

Elena's lips puckered, her eyes narrowing, "_Well_…"

Tyler rolled his eyes before tugging at her legs, causing her to fall on top of him. He grinned when she giggled again.

"Watch the camera!" she yelled softly before looking over at him so close to her.

He chuckled and she grinned when he arched his head forward before pressing his lips against hers.

"Hey Ty?"

Elena's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar voice coming from above Tyler and her. Her confusion simply grew when Tyler instantly pulled away from her, his eyes jumping up to view the very same blonde Caroline and Amy were talking about earlier.

Sitting up on the towel along with Tyler, Elena pouted at the sight of the blonde woman.

"Hey Tiffany," Tyler greeted, grinning at the blonde.

"_I couldn't catch it—but he was doing that _**smiling thing**_ he always does when hitting on a girl."_

Elena watched as the blonde's brown eyes met hers and she tried not to glare at the woman when she smiled in her direction.

"Is this—"

"I'm his _girlfriend_," Elena clarified, looking over at Tyler who seemed to look over at her in slight confusion.

The girl grinned before looking back at Tyler. "What?" she asked in shock before nudging Tyler in the shoulder with her leg. "Ty's got a girlfriend?" the blonde asked amused, "Now that's hard to believe."

"Tiffany, this is Elena," Tyler stated smiling sweetly towards Elena, "my girlfriend."

Elena smiled back at Tyler and relaxed immediately when his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer towards him on the towel.

"She's _pretty_."

Elena's eyes widened at the uncertainty laced with the last word and she tried her best in not attacking the bitch.

Tyler's eyes widened as well. Looking over at Elena who was trying her best in controlling herself, Tyler cleared at his throat before looking over at the blonde that he knew for the longest time.

"What did you need?" Tyler asked quickly. He just desperately wanted the blonde to leave before Elena attacked her. He tried his best to not look over at the brunette who was probably plotting the blonde's death in her mind.

She grinned down at Tyler, and Elena scowled when she seemed to sit in front of him on the towel.

Elena's eyes widened when the blonde casually un-tied the back of her bikini top before tossing a wide-eyed Tyler a sunscreen bottle, Elena watched as she held onto the front of the top before urging Tyler to apply it on her.

"Tiffany—"

Tyler heard the blonde sigh dramatically before glancing over at Elena who watched wide eyed.

"Oh come on Ty," the blonde started, grinning, "I'm sure your _girlfriend_ wouldn't mind you rubbing some sun block on an old_ friend_."

Elena wanted to punch the blonde in the face. Her expression was smug and testing and Elena wanted to wipe it off of her gorgeous little face.

"Tyler," Elena breathed out, her expression purely gazing at him in disbelief. He couldn't do this. He had to give the sun block back to the blonde and send her off.

The blonde—Tiffany—grinned. "Get new to this honey," she started amused, "Ty doesn't_ have_ girlfriends."

Elena then came to realization. _This blonde bitch in front of me was one of his slutty flings! _

"Elena, _wait_," Tyler stated out loud before grabbing hold of the brunette that was about to walk away from the two. Bringing her even closer to his side, Tyler glanced down at the bottle and then back up at Tiffany who stared back at him in confusion. Extending his arm out, Tyler urged the blonde to take it away from him.

"I think you should leave," Tyler said dryly, his hand shaking the bottle hastily.

Elena smiled at the soft squeeze Tyler's hand gave her hip at the action. Her body simply relaxed further at the action. Pecking him gently on the cheek, Elena watched as he turned his head to finally face her, his expression softening instantly before he smiled gently back at her.

Tiffany's eyes narrowed at the Lockwood for a while before she finally took hold of the sunblock. Getting off the towel that the couple currently sat on, Tiffany couldn't believe her eyes. She wasn't done talking to him yet, she had to know for sure if all of this wasn't one of his annual flings…

"Alright then," Tiffany mumbled before forcing a smile upon her lips, "Catch you later then."

Tyler's brows furrowed when the blonde winked at him.

Looking over at Elena who sat at his side, Tyler eyed her frozen form that stared after the blonde woman from across the beach. Grinning, Tyler rubbed reassuringly at her side before pecking her temple. "I'm sorry about that," Tyler whispered out, his face buried in the brunette's dark hair.

"You've slept with her?" Elena asked in disgust, her eyes never leaving the blonde that ran into the water now.

Tyler grinned before pulling away from Elena so that he could sit in front of her now. Forcing the brunette to look over at him, Tyler smiled, "You're beautiful."

Elena grinned.

"I wasn't offended by your _little friend_, but thank you."

Tyler smiled at that, "I mean it."

Elena nodded, biting at her lower lips gently, "I know." She smiled before gently bringing Tyler closer to her. Quickly pecking him, Elena grinned when the man groaned in frustration to why she had stopped.

"So I heard you were flirting with her today."

Tyler's eyes widened, "Wha—I, _no_, I wasn't."

Elena laughed before kissing the flustered man again.

* * *

><p>It was getting to the end of the party and Stefan had barely seen Bonnie. He'd see her a few times from across the room only to have her disappear in the crowd numerous times. Sighing, Stefan was just glad the guests were slowly starting to leave the place.<p>

Looking at the infant in his arms, Stefan smiled at the girl before swaying her a bit in his arms. "I think your Mommy's mad at me," Stefan sweetly whispered down at Iris, her big green eyes staring up at him.

"Mom told me she's been crying, is she hungry?"

Stefan looked away from Iris before looking back at Bonnie who neared the two. He smiled at the sight of his wife.

Bonnie looked down worriedly at the baby girl in Stefan's arms. Index finger grazing the little girl's cheek, Bonnie stood in front of Stefan before looking up at him in slight confusion to why he hadn't answered her question. When she finally looked up at him, he seemed to snap out of his train of thoughts before clearing at his throat. "Iris has been quiet, _plus_, you've fed her already," Stefan started lowly before looking back down at Iris, "she hasn't been making a _peep_."

Bonnie smiled at Stefan's cheery tone when looking down at their daughter. Brows furrowing slightly at the fact that her Mother would lie about such an odd thing, Bonnie glanced over at her parents that stood a few feet away. She caught them eyeing the three of them before quickly looking away. Bonnie rolled her eyes at what they were trying to do. _Was it that obvious that something happened between Stefan and me?_

It was quiet for a bit as Bonnie and Stefan both simply smiled down at Iris. Stefan glanced up at Bonnie who stood so close to him. "Bon, I—"

"How's my little granddaughter!" A voice chirped, interrupting Stefan. Stefan watched as Bonnie's parents surrounded the both of them. He smiled politely at them when Bonnie's mother slowly took Iris from his arms, all while Bonnie's father smacked him a little _too_ hard on the shoulder.

Stefan heard his mother-in-law whisper down something about "meeting guests" to Iris before slowly starting to walk away from them. Stefan pursed his lips when his father-in-law let out a low chuckle only to nicely pat on his back again and leave as well. Stefan wasn't surprised when he stumbled forward a bit closer to Bonnie. Then Mrs. Clifton "accidentally" nudged Bonnie's back causing the brunette to stumble right into Stefan's chest.

Stefan chuckled when Bonnie cursed against him. Helping her stabilize herself, Stefan's hand lightly gripped at her waist before pulling slightly away from her so that he could look down at the brunette who seemed to chuckle herself.

Her hands slipped away from his chest when she straightened herself. Licking quickly at his lips, Stefan's brows furrowed at the way the brunette was acting around him.

She was about to slip away from his reach, but Stefan simply held onto her tighter. Her eyes were soft when jerking up to meet his when he performed the action.

"He's too polite, that's his problem," Mrs. Clifton muttered in annoyance from beside Abby Bennett who still held Iris.

Abby smiled before glancing at her daughter and son-in-law. She eyed Stefan who slowly whispered down at Bonnie who was still in his arms. "He's a gentleman," Abby said proudly, causing Rudy, her ex-husband, to snort and then laugh. "What?" Abby asked clearly confused to why her ex-husband was laughing.

"Our son-in-law is_ too_ much of a gentleman," Rudy stated, sighing when eyeing his daughter so close to tears in Stefan's concerned arms. "Now, you see, Abby if we were in this situation, what would I do?" Rudy asked curiously, not taking his eyes off of what was happening a few feet away from them.

Abby looked up and frowned at the sight of Bonnie crying. Stefan's eyes were wide and filled with concern. Abby analyzed everything that was happening. "You'd kiss me," Abby said softly, smiling at the sight of Stefan and Bonnie. Glancing over at Rudy, she watched him smile gently.

"He should kiss her!" Mrs. Clifton yelled softly, grinning when looking at the scene before her too.

"Who should kiss who?" a voice asked from behind the three adults—Mr. Clifton.

Mrs. Clifton rolled her eyes before explaining to her husband what was happening, all while Bonnie's parents watched Stefan and their daughter intensely.

"Bon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked, his heart aching at the sight of the woman crying before him. The fact that he was completely clueless over why she was crying in the first place was eating at him.

Bonnie didn't say anything as she lamely wiped at the bottom of her eyes. Stefan didn't let his eyes fall from her, his worry for her getting the best of him as he squeezed her form in his arms.

"Why are you crying?" Stefan whispered down at her, "You've been acting weird this whole week, what's—"

"_Weird_?"

"He's a goner," Rudy sang out when overhearing what was just said between the two.

Abby nervously bit at her bottom lip. "He's got this," she muttered before nudging her ex-husband's arm with hers. She believed in her wonderful son-in-law to make it through this.

"So wanting to spend time with you…_be _with you is weird?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

Stefan was highly confused. He watched the woman struggle in freeing herself from his hold again but he didn't let her leave from his grip.

"Bonnie, I have no idea what you're—"

"Do you even find me attractive anymore?" Bonnie softly voiced out, her eyes staring down at his chest.

Stefan's eyes widened. He was tired and he was barely near her. He kept pulling away from her every time she made an effort to be around him. He pushed her away…

_Crap._

Bonnie heard nothing but silence from her husband.

"Why isn't he talking?" Abby yelled softly in frustration, "How can he not remark back on that?"

"He's supposed to be making things better, not_ worse_," Mrs. Clifton muttered.

Her eyes were wide. "Oh my god," Bonnie let out shakily, "You really don't find me attractive!"

Stefan snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he mumbled out.

Bonnie's eyes widened further. "Great!" she yelled, "Me_ crying_ has gotten too boring for Stefan Salvatore hasn't it?"

Stefan's eyes widened. _This is getting worse._

"N-No, I know that it's only been three weeks or so since Iris, and you're _hormonal_. These past few days—_**wait**_—" Stefan cut himself off, his eyes practically popping out of his head. He did not just blame all of this on Bonnie and _hormones_—_shit_.

"That is not what I meant to say—"

"Did you really just…?" Bonnie asked softly, more tears brewing at her eyes.

Stefan was getting nervous. He frankly didn't know what to do or say and it's not like he was making any of this better. The little gasp and soft shriek that escaped an angered brunette made it clear to Stefan that he was in trouble, and _lots_ of it.

"I love you?" Stefan tried out slowly only to get an eye roll in return.

"Screw you Stefan," Bonnie muttered before slipping out from Stefan's hold and storming off and away from him.

Abby and Mrs. Clinton stood wide eyed, while Rudy's lips were pursed tight from smiling. Mr. Clinton turned away from the scene only to focus on the food table behind them. "That other fellow would have kissed her," he muttered before biting into a spring roll.

Abby's brows furrowed, "What 'other' fellow?"

Mrs. Clinton and Rudy looked over at Mr. Clinton who shrugged.

"What was his name…_ah_, yes, Jeremy Gilbert."

Rudy couldn't hold it in no longer. He laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Damon picked up the last cooler when putting it in the trunk of the car. Hands grabbing hold of the trunk of the vehicle, Damon sighed lazily before finally allowing him-self to believe that the day at the beach was over and the time to go home had just arrived. Smiling at the thought, Damon pulled the trunk's door down to create a small <em>thump<em> when shutting closed.

Coming to a stop at an unfamiliar frame that stood before him, Damon's eyes narrowed at the blonde woman that he had teased Caroline with earlier.

"Hi," Damon popped out, trying to hide the fact that he was obviously startled by such an ambush.

"Hey," the woman said, her eyes dancing down Damon's form. Thanks god he was now wearing a tank top because the sudden unsettled feeling that rose within him simply increased when the blonde licked at her lips. He knew she wanted him to notice.

"Um, can I help you?" Damon asked. He was confused over why the woman was even near him in the first place.

His confusion simply grew when she stepped into him. "Okay…" Damon managed to get out; his body sliding along the side of the trunk of the car and the side of it so that he was no longer near the blonde.

He watched as she grinned in his direction and his eyes narrowed further, "Did you need something or—"

"I'm Tiffany," the blonde interrupted, smiling at Damon who was still very much muddled over the situation that was suddenly brought up on him.

He didn't expect the woman to come up to him after the teasing session he had with his wife. He did glance at her once but that was only because Caroline seemed to get frustrated of it. It's not like he had checked her out…

"Yeah," Damon started, his brows closed together when studying the blonde before him, "I'm still very confused here."

"What's there to be confused about?" the blonde asked, her feet making their way closer to him again, "I'm trying to make a move on you."

Damon's eyes widened at the woman being so blunt. Clearing awkwardly at his throat, Damon glanced over the girl's shoulder only to catch a glimpse of the gang making their way up to the car. He spotted Caroline and sudden panic filled his veins. He was certain that if Caroline caught this woman hitting on him, she'd flip out. She'd flip out and _pounce_. It would be cute at first, but then it would just result in someone in the hospital…

"Okay look _Tanya_" – Damon was interrupted by the blonde, "its Tiffany." "Right," Damon said, rolling his eyes internally at the pouting woman. "I'm married," Damon blurted out, watching and studying the reaction of Tiffany. His brows rose when she grinned at him and whispered an "I know". _Wow_, Damon thought to himself when practically losing all hope in humanity.

Glancing over the blonde's shoulder again, Damon's eyes caught Caroline's who seemed to finally notice the woman that stood in front of him. He watched his wife glance between the two before nodding her head in question. Damon simply shrugged. He tried not to laugh at the look of hatred cross over his wife's features when her orbs pierced through Tiffany's back. "I suggest you leave," Damon started, grinning when staring back at Caroline who came closer with every step, "_Now_."

Tiffany's brows furrowed at Damon's gaze directed behind her. Slowly looking around, Tiffany's eyes met an angered blonde, a curious man and child, along with Tyler and his girlfriend she had met earlier. Her eyes lingered on Tyler and the unknown, yet _hot_ man that held the little girl.

"Oh look," Tiffany muttered out, "your little _wifey'_s coming."

Damon's lips pursed from smiling. His eyes still on Caroline, he watched the blonde and the others make their last few steps near before Caroline and Tiffany simply stared at each other. He could see the anger in Caroline's eyes and couldn't help but be scared for the other blonde. "Again," Damon started, "Just leave now before she hurts you." Damon laughed when Caroline deadpanned in his direction. Pulling her by the waist and into his form, Damon pulled her closer to the car, his lips at her hair when whispering down at her.

"Why'd you pull me away?" Caroline whispered annoyed, "I could have taken her."

Damon chuckled before kissing Caroline's temple, his arm squeezing her petite form in reassurance. "Oh, I know you could," Damon said, laughing when Caroline playfully nudged him in the chest. Opening the passenger door for her, he smiled down at her seated form before quickly leaning down and gently pecking her on the cheek.

"I love you," Damon breathed out, grinning at the frustrated blonde.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline said, smiling slightly when crossing her arms over her chest, "let's just get out of here."

Damon chuckled before pecking Caroline's lips this time. "Yes ma'am," Damon recited before closing the door quickly to walk back to the crowd of people. He grinned at the sight of Tiffany trying to flirt her way past Evangeline and with Jeremy. Damon rolled his eyes at the blushing younger Gilbert and the extremely rude blonde.

"Gilbert, get in the car," Damon ordered lazily, watching as Jeremy quickly nodded at him. He knew Jeremy was going to thank him later for that one. The man already owed him many favours.

With only Tyler and Elena left with the blonde that never seemed to leave, Damon eyed the uncomfortable Elena and the bored Lockwood. He could sense something had happened between the three. Maybe the blonde had hit on Lockwood too, Damon thought to himself before shrugging off the idea of it all.

He was suddenly more interested in where Klaus and the teacher had run off too.

"I'm officially bored now," Tiffany muttered before glancing over the three around her. Stepping a bit back from the group, the blonde winked over in Damon's direction before waving gently at Tyler. "Bye _Alia_," she sang out.

Damon's eyes widened at the tension that was clearly visible between the blonde and the older Gilbert. He looked between the two and watched as Elena corrected the woman, "its Elena. _Elena_."

"Whatever," the blonde mumbled before turning completely away from the group. All watched her go in silence, whistling out when she finally got far enough, Damon grinned again before looking over at the couple before him. "That was something," Damon muttered before walking towards the driver's seat of the car. Opening at it, Damon glanced over at Tyler who slowly walked over to the car next to his. "I got Jeremy, Evangeline and Caroline. Where are Klaus and Amy? Don't they know you two are already out here?" Damon asked, his eyes dancing over the parking lot.

"Don't worry," Tyler called out before opening the door for Elena, "They'll be up soon, they know we're supposed to be leaving around this time."

Damon nodded. "Should we wait with you?" he asked slowly.

Tyler shook his head at the older Salvatore before urging him to leave. He watched as the man finally gave in and sat into the car with his daughter, wife and friend. Tyler did the same when sitting into the driver's seat with Elena in the passenger's seat.

Damon started the car and glanced in all parts of the car.

"Ready?" Damon asked Evangeline who sat buckled up in the back. He smiled when she grinned at him, her teeth early white when nodding eagerly at him.

He sighed before smiling quickly at Caroline and finally moving the car.

"Alright, let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming up soon…<strong>_

Hesitantly picking up the white stick, Tyler looked over at the back of the box before looking back at the stick. He held his breath when focusing on the small red sign in the corner of it.

It was a plus sign...

Tyler was holding a pregnancy test with a positive result.

"Holy shit," Tyler breathed out before looking back at the box again.

"Is that a—"

"Pregnancy test," Tyler interrupted when finishing off Klaus' sentence.

Getting off the ground, Tyler was completely awestruck when staring at the red sign. Showing it to Klaus, he watched as the blonde man's brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh my god," Damon breathed out before looking at the test again.

"What does it mean?" Klaus asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer. Taking hold of the white stick, Klaus gawked at it for a bit before putting his attention back on a suddenly tense Tyler.

"Someone's pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go for the girl's night tonight?" he whispered. His nose grazed her ear, heated breath hitting the nape of her neck. Amy shivered before leaning into his embrace.<p>

Turning around in his arms, Amy heard the slight creak of the bed as she moved to face the man she had grown fond of. Smiling sweetly at the man that innocently looked down at her; she allowed her fingers to trace parts of his bare chest. "Yes," she kissed him quickly, "Yes, I do need to go."

Klaus frowned at Amy.

Amy laughed.

"It is necessary," she stated sighing, "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Catching up?" Klaus asked amused. His brows cocked high at the sight of the red head he held in his arms. "What's there to catch up on?" he asked, "You girls see each other almost every day now."

"_Aw_, don't act like you don't like spending time with Stefan and Damon Salvatore," Amy teased, her hand lazily playing through the blonde's messy hair.

Klaus rolled his eyes while a muttered "right" escaped his sarcastic exterior.

Pursing her lips from smiling, Amy nodded before sweetly kissing the man again. A huge smirk played at her mouth when she pulled away from the man and off the bed.

Klaus watched the woman prance around the room in nothing but his long shirt.

"Where're you going?" Klaus asked annoyed, his form now slowly peaking up from the blanket that both were once hiding under.

"I'm going to go and take a shower before Tyler walks in on us again," Amy sang out before exiting the bedroom door.

"That was one time!" Klaus yelled from inside the bedroom, his form falling back onto the bed underneath him, "I'm just glad I wasn't the one that was half naked at that point."

Klaus laughed when he heard a "shut up" escape the red head that was now running around in the hallways of his apartment.

* * *

><p>"You feeling alright?" Tyler asked, his attention suddenly away from the steering wheel before him and back at the brunette that sat next to him in the passenger seat.<p>

At the sight of her smile tiredly at him, Tyler's brows knitted in slight worry when taking his hand off of the key that rest in the ignition of the car. Turning around in his seat, Tyler looked over at the parking lot that the vehicle was still parked in. Glancing quickly at the apartment building both had just come out from, Tyler put his attention back onto his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Elena said, smiling sweetly.

Pursing his lips together, Tyler watched the woman laugh before trying to reassure him. Nodding, Tyler smiled himself before looking down at what the brunette was wearing. "Why all dressed up today?" he asked, brows wiggling.

"Well, Caroline, Amy and I are meeting Bonnie out for some lunch later on," Elena began, "We're just going to hang out," she finished shrugging.

Grinning, Tyler couldn't help but kindly ask, "Do you girls mind if I join?"

Elena's brow arched, a huge grin now forming on her face. "But that would take away from spending time with your best friend," Elena retorted.

"Klaus?"

"Damon," Elena stated, laughing when Tyler groaned out loud.

"It gets a little annoying hanging out with the man almost every day," Tyler muttered before shifting in his seat once again so that he was now facing the steering wheel.

"You still love it though," Elena said, grin still in place when she lazily let her head rest on the head rest.

Tyler couldn't help but grin at that. Rubbing at the top of Elena's hand, Tyler nodded before chuckling, "What can I say," he began, "I'm a sucker for a sausage fest."

Elena could hear the sarcastic and slightly annoyed tone coming from the man at the last of his sentence and she couldn't help it any longer…

She burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

That's all Evangeline saw her mother doing.

That's all Damon saw Caroline doing.

Prancing around the house, Caroline couldn't seem to find her phone anywhere. Eyes searching the kitchen now, Caroline glanced all over the counters before jumping slightly at the noise of her daughter ring from the dining table not so far from where she stood.

"Mommy, why're you in a rush?" Evangeline asked innocently.

Damon grinned at the girl that sat in front of him. Eyes meeting the little blonde's, Damon faked a stern facial expression before pointing at her food that sat before her. Silently telling his daughter to finish her breakfast, he watched as Evangeline nodded at him before starting to nibble at her toast once again. He grinned at that before putting his attention back at the sudden irritated blonde that stood in the kitchen.

Her eyes were piercing through him.

"What?" Damon asked, clearly confused to why the woman would eye him in such a manner.

"I told you to wake me up earlier," Caroline complained, "You awoke two hours before me and yet you couldn't—"

"But you were so cute asleep!" Damon sang out, winking at Evangeline who seemed to hide her grin unsuccessfully under her piece of toast.

Caroline deadpanned before tearing her view away from the raven haired man and back to the counters of the kitchen. "Funny," Caroline muttered before starting to search again. The fact that she wasn't even ready yet bothered her to the max. "Both of you are hilarious," Caroline rambled on before exiting the kitchen.

Chuckling at the sight of the woman leave the kitchen, Damon looked back at Evangeline who stared after her mother as well.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Evangeline asked while her devious smile was still slightly present in her facial features.

"Something a small child like you wouldn't understand," Damon muttered lazily before glancing down at the plate of food again. Eyes narrowing, Damon pointed at the toast again before wordlessly telling Evangeline to finish up.

Evangeline rolled her eyes at her father.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran to the door at the sound of a knock. About to trip over her own feet as she rushed down the stairs, Caroline rolled her eyes when Damon stood at the first step, both hands up, as if gesturing her to slow down.<p>

His smug expression only made Caroline's scoff further.

"Who is it?" Damon sang out from beside the door, laughing when Caroline tried to move past him to the door knob. He could tell she had had enough of him this morning, and yet, he couldn't help but push her buttons further.

"Open up the door wise ass," a familiar voice mumbled from the other side.

Damon groaned at the sound of the muffled noises of none other than Tyler Lockwood. Looking back at Caroline, whom he was blocking from the entrance, Damon smiled politely down at the irritated blonde. "Can't we just pass on the partying for tonight?" Damon asked, "I mean I understand that you feel tortured because you dated the werewolf in high school, but does that really mean you have to have me experience the same pain as well?"

Caroline shot a quick smile in Damon's direction before finally moving past him and to the door. Opening at it, she heard an annoyed huff from behind her and squealed when she felt Damon's arms wrap around her waist.

The door swung open and Damon groaned.

Elena and Tyler were spotted on the porch. Elena smiling while Tyler looked in Damon's direction weirdly, "Werewolf?" Tyler asked, moving into the house along with Elena.

Damon smiled when he felt a hard nudge just below his ribs. Pursing his lips together, he nodded at the man before glancing down at Caroline who was stopping herself from shoving him again. "Yes," Damon started, grinning, "Synonym for hairy mutt."

Damon wasn't surprised when Caroline successfully hurt him again.

"Hysterical," Tyler muttered, now just standing next to Elena a few steps away from the staircase.

Tyler could see that Elena was trying her hardest not to laugh at everything that she was clearly putting him through. Sighing, Tyler shrugged, "Alright _Gollum_, what we doing today?"

Damon deadpanned, Caroline laughed, all while Tyler grinned hugely.

Tyler rolled his eyes when he received a nudge from his girlfriend.

"Well, we're going to have a girl's day today," Caroline cheerfully explained, "and you guys will be here watching over Evangeline and Iris."

"Right," Damon said before glancing down the hall in search for his daughter.

"Elena, could you help me out upstairs?" Caroline asked sweetly. Barely giving time for Elena to answer, Caroline took hold of her arm before starting to drag her up the flight of stairs.

Quickly pecking Damon on the cheek, Caroline made her way up with a flustered brunette at her tail.

"Wait up!" a distant voice yelled from Damon's side.

Looking out the entrance to the house, Damon exhaled at the sight of Klaus. Watching the red head run past him, Damon grinned, "Nice to see you too," he said chuckling.

Silence was given in response as all women seemed to have hidden into the bathroom upstairs.

Closing the front door after Klaus had finally made his way in, Damon heard the two best buds greet themselves before everything went quiet again.

"Where's Stefan?" asked Klaus, breaking the silence.

"Arriving shortly," Damon muttered before pushing past the two individuals, in search for his daughter who seemed to have suddenly disappeared. _I mean, I don't want her to miss all the exciting action_, Damon thought to himself before groaning internally.

"This is going to be some night," Klaus muttered before following the man towards the kitchen.

"_Sure_," Tyler chimed in, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking down the hall as well.

* * *

><p>"Don't miss me too much," Amy teased before pecking Klaus's lips again.<p>

Klaus sighed before nodding at the red head, "Have fun for the both of us," he said, smiling sweetly at her before pecking her lips again.

"We'll be back soon," Elena whispered at Tyler's ear before pulling away from his embrace, "Just try not killing anyone while we're gone?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, his hand squeezing Elena's before he let it go and watched her walk towards Amy's side. Both women stood at the door now, waiting for Caroline to walk away from Damon and Evangeline that stood near the stairs.

"Evangeline take care of your father alright?" Caroline asked, grinning when Damon scoffed in her direction.

Bending down, Caroline kissed Evangeline's forehead in a hurry before straightening up and kissing Damon on the cheek. "Love you," she said over her shoulder before running after Elena and Amy who had already started making it out of the front door.

Sighing at the sight of the car pull away from the driveway, Damon placed one hand on Evangeline's shoulder before closing the front door to the house.

"Great," he said before looking back at the other two men that stood in the living room, "What now?"

"I don't know," Klaus mumbled before throwing himself onto the couch.

Eyes narrowing at everyone present in the room, Tyler's eyes met Evangeline, and "What would _you_ like to do Evangeline?"

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders, "I was going to finish my homework and then go to bed," Evangeline explained casually.

Tyler's brows furrowed, "Why do you need us to babysit you again?" Tyler asked, clearly understanding the fact that Evangeline could take care of herself.

Evangeline giggled before running over towards the couch, next to Klaus. "I would also like to watch a movie," she stated, giggling.

"Alright," Klaus sighed, "What movie?"

"I don't know," Evangeline said shrugging, "You pick."

"Alright," Klaus sighed out, his words lazy and far from reach, "I'll pick."

* * *

><p>The smell made Tyler's insides turn. The uneasiness getting to the man as he leaned on the counter, hands rubbing his face. "That's fucking disgusting," Tyler moaned out, his hands wafting rapidly at the tip of his nose.<p>

"Well," Damon started, "you've got to eat it."

Picking up the wooden stick from the partially-made mac and cheese on the stove, Damon used the cheesy wooden instrument as a torture tool when waving it in Tyler's face. The older Salvatore laughed when Tyler squirmed and jumped away from the counter.

"Did you get her yet?" Damon asked, loudly from across his shoulder, his eyes back on the mac and cheese that he had just prepared.

A muffled "no" came from the living room, along with a high-pitched squeal. "Evangeline it's time to sleep" Damon heard again and again, followed by more giggling.

It was when a huge bang echoed through the house followed by the breaking of a vase. Damon knew what had happened the moment the vase hit the ground, following and "ow" and sniffles from a miniature blonde.

Giving Tyler a look, Damon sighed when the man nodded, urging him to go see what happened.

Running towards the living room, Damon left Tyler to the food, watching as he turned the stove off and proceeded to the staircase.

Damon visibly viewed the scarp under the knee from a far, before finally reaching Klaus and his sobbing daughter. "Tyler, she's bleeding," Damon groaned out, expecting the man in the kitchen to know what he was asking for.

With another nod, Tyler understood exactly what Damon wanted when hastily making his way to the staircase. "Where exactly?" he called out, his feet loud when making contact with the wooden stairs.

"Bathroom" and "cupboards" were the only words that Damon spoke out loud. Only to receive a "got it" from the rushed man that was already upstairs.

Tyler opened the cupboard before poking his fingers onto the little shelves when looking for another box of bandages. He grinned in triumph when a little box of princess bandages were found in the corner.

Picking at it, Tyler cursed when the back of his hand bumped into the after shave and perfume causing it to fall from the shelf and onto the floor.

Glancing at the door, he heard his name being called from the staircase and he let out a nervous laugh before reassuring Klaus that he had everything under control.

Bending down to the ground, Tyler sighed before trying to pick everything up. Lamely gathering the two objects from the ground, Tyler was just glad that they didn't break from the contact with the tiled floors.

Eyes casually drifting to the trash can that he currently crouched before, Tyler's brows furrowed at the opened box resting behind the trash can. Picking it up, Tyler placed the objects on the counter before curiously eyeing the box which had already been opened.

He read the title of the packaging and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Looking over at the trash can, Tyler pursed his lips before taking off the lid. His shock and confusion simply grew at the sight of the product that came with the opened box he was currently holding.

Hesitantly picking up the white stick, Tyler looked over at the back of the box before looking back at the stick. He held his breath when focusing on the small red sign in the corner of it.

It was a plus sign...

Tyler was holding a pregnancy test with a positive result.

"Holy shit," Tyler breathed out before looking back at the box again.

"What's taking so long," Klaus asked annoyed when skipping steps on the staircase, "we're supposed to be taking care of Evangeline for a few hours and we're doing a terrible job so far."

Walking into the bathroom, Klaus sighed before taking hold of the box of bandages in the cabinet. "Damon's getting impatient downstairs and it's starting to piss me off," Klaus muttered before obliviously looking over at Tyler's crouched form.

Klaus' brows furrowed at the sight of his friend. Stepping in behind Tyler so that he could see what kept Tyler out of focus, Klaus' eyes widened at what Tyler held in his hands.

"Is that a—"

"Pregnancy test," Tyler interrupted when finishing off Klaus' sentence.

Getting up from the ground, Tyler was completely awestruck when staring at the red sign. Showing it to Klaus, he watched as the blonde man's brows furrowed slightly.

"What does it mean?" Klaus asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer. Taking hold of the white stick, Klaus gawked at it for a bit before putting his attention back on a suddenly tense Tyler.

"Someone's pregnant," Tyler whispered out.

* * *

><p>Tyler was pacing in the living room while Klaus sat on the couch with the two new objects that Tyler had found in the bathroom. Both were shocked and confused when trying their best to be patient with Damon who was completely oblivious, and was now tucking Evangeline into bed.<p>

"Could you check again?" Tyler asked impatiently, the pacing simply increasing.

Klaus sighed, his eyes never leaving the box before him. "Plus sign equals yes," Klaus started softly, "someone's pregnant..."

Tyler's pacing continued when remembering his first time with Elena...

Klaus shifted uncomfortably when remembering his first time with Amy at the beach. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps make their way down the stairs.

Klaus watched as Tyler sighed at the sight of the raven haired man make his way into the living room before slumping down onto the reclining chair beside him.

Damon's brows furrowed at the sight of the pacing man before him. His confusion simply grew when he looked over at Klaus that sat on the couch, next to his seat. He tried his best to get a better view on what the blonde man was holding.

"What happened?" Damon asked, clearly confused.

Tyler stopped with the pacing before looking over at an oblivious man. Running a hand through his hair, Tyler nodded over at Klaus who sighed before putting his attention on Damon.

"Tyler found this—" Klaus arched forward the box and test; "he found it in the bathroom."

Taking it away from Klaus, Damon's brows furrowed when looking down at the two objects. His brows arched high when reading the box and eyeing the red sign. _It was positive._

His eyes widened.

"Holy shit," Damon breathed out before glancing between the back of the box and the results again.

Looking up at Tyler who seemed to be sitting next to a tense Klaus, Damon's eyes were still wide.

"I don't know what to say," Damon began, a soft grin slowly playing on his lips, "Congratulations Tyler…"

Tyler's eyes widened at that, his body shifting in his seat so that he could face Damon difficulty past Klaus who seemed to be just as shocked to the still oblivious Salvatore. "Damon, I'm _so_ close to punching you straight in the face—"

"We don't know who it belongs to," Klaus stated, interrupting a confused and flabbergasted Lockwood.

Damon's eyes widened at that. Suddenly realizing exactly what was going on, Damon's shocked expression grew. "Oh my god," Damon breathed out before looking at the test again.

"It could be any one of them," Klaus stated softly, "they were all getting ready in the bathroom this morning."

Damon was still gawking at the test while Tyler seemed to sigh next to Klaus. "Well at least we know it's not Amy," Tyler stated before resting his head on the couch rest behind him.

Klaus shifted awkwardly before clearly at his throat. "About that," Klaus started causing Tyler and Damon to shoot their eyes towards him instantly.

"You had sex with Amy, didn't you?" Damon asked. He watched as the ex-Original nodded his head slowly at him and Damon sighed before letting the box and test fall onto his lap.

"_Ow_," Klaus said when he felt Damon's hand meet the back of his head. Clearly confused over why the man would do that, he cursed out loud when Tyler hit him too.

"I can't believe you nailed the red head and you didn't even tell me!" Tyler yelled before slapping at the back of Klaus' head again.

Klaus rolled his eyes before looking over at Damon who was looking at the test again.

"Okay so, you've had sex with Amy, Tyler's slept with Elena," Damon started, sighing, "and I've been with Caroline because, you know, 'cause she's my _wife_..."

Tyler's eyes rolled at that, Klaus huffed in a breath and Damon's sighed again.

"Did any of you use protection?" Damon asked suddenly causing the two tense and awkward men before him to tense up even further.

"No," Tyler stated softly before forcing himself from not getting up again and pacing. He hadn't even thought about protection, all he was thinking about then was being around Elena.

"No," Klaus said sighing before rubbing at his face. He hadn't even thought about protection, all he was thinking about then was being around Amy.

"But it was just one time without protection," Tyler defended, his desperation visible.

"It only takes one time, dumbass," Klaus muttered, only to receive a glare from Tyler.

"Don't make me slap you again," Tyler mumbled before sinking into his seat on the couch.

"Okay," Damon began softly before sighing himself, "We have no idea who this belongs to."

"Elena would tell me if she was _pregnant_...right?" Tyler asked, slightly confused over how none of them knew anything about this. The girl's would tell them if something was up, right?

"Amy wouldn't just hide this from me," Klaus breathed out, his expression matching Tyler's dazed expression as well.

Damon sighed. "I'm her husband," he started, eyes narrowing a bit, "Caroline's got no excuse to be hiding something like this from me."

Tyler nodded. "Maybe it's _not _Caroline," Tyler stated, sudden uneasiness forming at the out of his stomach. It made sense...

That meant Amy and Elena?

"They know," Klaus muttered before glancing at the box and test that were on Damon's lap, "They know which one of them is pregnant," Klaus clarified.

Damon nodded. The women definitely knew who was pregnant, maybe that's why they went out together today? He sighed before looking over at the two beside him. "Don't say a word about this to them," he demanded causing confused looks to be directed his way.

Damon sighed, "Whoever really is pregnant...she'll come out herself. She's probably scared over this already since she did hide it from the possible father."

Klaus' eyes widened at the word.

Tyler's eyes shut at the word.

_Father_.

It took a while, but both nodded at Damon who smiled at their defeated forms.

"Plus it's just one pregnancy test," Damon tried to reassure, "it could be wrong."

Damon honestly didn't mind if it was Caroline who was pregnant. He loved Evangeline and other child would just add to all the reasons why being a human wasn't so bad.

Damon smiled at his own thoughts.

He was just worried about the other two men.

"What if all three of them are pregnant…?" Tyler asked suddenly.

Klaus' brows furrowed at his delusional friend. _Was he being serious right now?_

"How and _why _would they all pee on one stick?" Klaus asked annoyed before hearing a chuckle escape Damon.

Tyler rolled his eyes before nudging Klaus with his shoulder. "What I meant was, maybe this test is Caroline's," Tyler clarified, "what if Elena and Amy have got one of their own?"

Damon's brows arched while Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Do you hear yourself Lockwood?" Damon asked, laughing at the stressed out man. "What are the odds for that to actually happen?"

Tyler groaned. He knew he was babbling and speaking non-sense. _But what else am I supposed to do?_ "I'm going to go stuff my face in some of your nasty pasta," Tyler muttered, lamely rolling off the couch and to his feet, "I'm done talking about this."

Before anyone else could speak, a door bell caused all to freeze.

Damon placed the box and test onto the coffee table before Klaus and made his way towards the door. Looking back at Tyler and Klaus who seemed to be alert and ready to jump and hide the evidence at any moment, Damon glanced out the door and sighed out in relief. "Not the girls," he whispered out, "Stefan."

Damon simply laughed before opening up the door for his younger brother.

* * *

><p>"Tyler, I'm freaking out right now and your chewing isn't helping," Klaus muttered annoyed before nudging Tyler's back.<p>

Tyler spoke, his mouth stuffed, before nudging Klaus again, "Yeah well you're attitude isn't helping me."

Tyler nudged Klaus harder.

"I swear to god if you nudge me one more time—" Klaus' words were cut off by a clueless Salvatore.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Stefan asked, glancing down at Iris who slept peacefully in her small carrier.

"No-th-ing," Tyler said, his chewed food almost choking him on the spot.

Getting an unconvinced glare from Stefan, Klaus sighed before nodding over at Damon who had the box and test hid under his reclined chair. Watching the older Salvatore pull both items out, he gulped at Stefan's reaction.

"Tyler found it," Damon said, his eyes making their way towards the man who stuffed his face further. Damon grinned at the sight of Lockwood giving up on the disgusting food, practically gagging. He grinned further when Tyler placed the bowl on the coffee table before him.

Stefan smiled hugely at the sight of the test. Looking up at Tyler and back at the result, Stefan said, "Tyler this is amazing news…congrats man."

Tyler's mouth gapped open, Klaus grinned, Damon laughed.

"I found it upstairs!" Tyler exclaimed, "In the Salvatore house—why, I—"

Tyler cut himself up. _I'm so done._

"Oh" escaped Stefan before he looked over at Damon, grinning.

Damon sighed, "Not me either—well, I don't really know."

Stefan's brows furrowed, his confusion blossoming as the minutes went by.

"All the girls were getting ready this evening—in that bathroom," Damon explained, "I think they know who this belongs to…probably why they went out for a girl's night."

Stefan's brows arched. "Woah," he shot out, his confusion still present when wondering why none of the men before him knew about their possibility of becoming a father.

"We don't know who it belongs to," Klaus added, "Again; Tyler found it in the bathroom…so it could pretty much be any of the girls."

"Wow," Stefan said again, awestruck, "okay."

"Yeah…" Damon lazily let out before letting his eyes drift off towards Iris who la fast asleep.

He smiled.

"I'm not the one freaking out though," Damon said, laughing when looking over at Klaus and Tyler. "It's these two that are hyperventilating as we speak."

Klaus rolled his eyes, while Tyler simply scoffed. "We're fine," Tyler mumbled, followed by a weak "yeah" from Klaus.

Stefan laughed, "Sure you two are."

"We can't tell them we know so don't tell Bonnie," Damon demanded lazily before taking the box and test away from Stefan.

"You won't have to worry about that," Stefan muttered before looking back down at Iris. Bonnie was still mad at him for the night at her parent's place, so not talking to her about this wasn't going to be a big deal.

Damon's brows furrowed at the sight of his brother. Before he could say another word, his attention, along with every other man in the room, went towards the front door.

All four of the men bolted up from their seats when realising that the girl's that they were just discussing about were outside the door.

"The _test_ Damon!" Tyler yelled softly before running towards the box and pregnancy test that fell to the floor from Damon's act of standing up.

Damon covered his mouth from laughing while Klaus and Stefan's eyes widened, all at the sight of Tyler partially tripping on his way towards the staircase.

"Play it cool!" Tyler yelled out again, his voice a whisper when trying not to fall again.

Running up the stairs, Tyler made it to the bathroom before the front door opened. He had to place the box and pregnancy test back where he had found it.

Damon smiled at the sight of a blonde make her way into the house. Nudging a still tense ex-Original in the ribcage with his elbow, Damon watched as Klaus forcefully smiled too at Bonnie, Elena and Amy that followed Caroline into the house.

Damon, Klaus, and Stefan eyed the woman from the living room while Tyler eyed them from the top of the staircase.

All stared at the woman in curiosity and confusion.

_Who was it? Amy? Caroline? Elena?_

_It could be anyone!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Who do you think is pregnant?_

_Review? Comment? Idea?_

_Share your opinions with me guys! xx_


End file.
